Red Star Over the Citadel
by dersomewhat
Summary: An alternate timeline of Mass Effect were humanity has adopted socialism. Comrade MShep stars, romances you'll discover as you read. T due to language and violence.
1. Prologue and Background

**The Downgrade of Society and Reintroduction of War**

By Will Carlton, Masters of Marxism-Leninism

Scholars will argue until the end of time whether communism was achieved on Earth after the revolutions of the mid-to-late 21st Century. While global socialism was set up for certain by the Socialist Brotherhood of Humanity, they were only capable of achieving some of Marx's august goals set out in the Manifesto. The goals of building communism have always been contingent upon resources; and so humanity was stuck in the first stage of communism, or socialism, and has remained so until this day. Still the greatest hope of humanity is, and always has been, rested upon the leadership of the vanguard party of the working class.

The wars of unification had left their mark, and it was necessary to spend a generation rebuilding the economic foundations by which the proletariat would shape the universe by their own will. Moreover the failed experiments of 20th Century Stalinism had to be undone in the minds of the wavering masses. People looked upon the excesses of these regimes and ascribed them to Leninist ideology not understanding the river of blood which ran between Bolshevism and its red-painted Georgian executioner. This lead to a series of debates in the 2080's between Stalinist and other factions, with a union of all the latter ones eventually winning the day and declaring "Marxism-Leninism" to be separate from "Stalinist opportunism." Still, the Communist Party of the Brotherhood of Humanity Politburo looked to the past, even the unfortunate times, for humanity's future. Had not the Soviet Union put the first man into space? The regime had been more autocratic than necessary but had not had the tide of history on its side. The Brotherhood, however, did and also knew that Earth's limited resources could not sustain 9 billion working-class peoples' socialist endeavour, let alone a communistic and stateless society.

The Politburo therefore sough, and gained, the majority vote of the global Supreme Soviet to explore the stars once the immediate actions of forming a socialist society were completed. With the professional army demobbed into an armed people, the means of production nationalized, and bourgeois elements ruthlessly suppressed, the proletariat launched into its historic task. The world was repaired and an extensive space program set up to expand into, and ultimately terraform, Mars and other smaller systems close to Earth. Though our people's finest minds were concentrated on this new quest, the secrets of faster-than-light travel still eluded them and so our species was confined to this system.

By 2110, the terraformation of Mars was completed. Human settlers arrived and the population exploded of our people exploded. The state could not whither away as this all had to be overseen by the Party, with Soviets set up. Moreover the STAVKA's strategic thought embellished the notion that weapons needed to be made available in case hostile life was detected, and training maintained. A socialist society is impossible when armed to the teeth, and though derided by peaceniks the more sensible Army faction won out during the debates of 2115.

Socialism flourished over the next three decades. Despite insistence upon armament, settlers found no hostile foreign life. Indeed the idea of aliens was often derided by certain Party members and workers as a pipe dream. Stations were founded on many moons while sub-light space travel extended short of Neptune. As this expanded so too did the living standards of the people; on Earth Marx's goals were not fully met but poverty was wiped out while the cities were gradually made more even with the countryside. In the colonies cities had to be founded first from which the local Soviets and Party would expand outward. The future seemed bright for humanity. Our people had united and the red star of our brotherly union ascended. In actions if not in words we were for the first time able to achieve that mantra "from each according to his ability, to each according to his need."

It all ended the day after the 130th Anniversary of the Great October Socialist Revolution, when we discovered the ruins of the Prothean Empire. Soon after, we engaged in our first war in almost a century, this time against aliens bent upon destroying our achievements and socialism itself.

**Political and Party System of Earth**

A note from the works of Dr. Mordin Solus circa 2172

Arrived on Earth last week by their time. Happy to get embassy post; only just received medical degree.

Strange people humans. Much like Salarians; very technophile. Constant need to adapt and improve and successful at this. Lovers of all things that make them have to work less but not sign of laziness. Oh, yes, culture. Unsure of political system: inherently egalitarian and meritocratic. More similar than they admit to their Turian nemeses. General communal values and emphasis on military service. Social conservatism high despite public protest to contrary. Example: clothes. Dress for men old-fashioned, have resisted alien styles. Suit and ties, they are called, only younger or daring men wear odd cuts and colours. Most have only "single-breasted" jacket and drab tie. Party or military flag pins ubiquitous. For women little different. Subdued styles, combined human and Asari fashion. More modest, sexual frivolity frowned upon. People call one another "comrade" or by title. Sometimes combination of two. I am "comrade doctor Salarian" to strangers. Learned hard way: do not call young woman "miss." Indicates strong desire to copulate. Only used by rude, or long-term partners.

Also race has sense of strong justice and protection of weak from strong. Economic planning for equity central, but apply ancient leader St Juste to enemies "rule by iron" those who do not subscribe to socialist social contract. Also done for development; not just kindness. Evidence: military tour few days ago. New weapons powerful; designed to make up for current weakness of biotics though STG reports are in training. Do not seem to love heavy armor like Turians. Favour speed and firepower. Ships made along this principle; almost no dreadnoughts. Many carriers. Most named after people. Socialist heroes. Or famous events. Officers only called "Commander" plus what they in charge of. Confusing. Most folks convinced of scientific and economic necessity of ideas and system. Apocalyptic belief in inevitable universal revolution; foundation of stateless society. Do not think Patriarchy would like that.

Those just ideas; political system even stranger. Not like us- we have some votes, some positions need expert appointees. Humans have direct democratic means both economic and social. Workplace leaders drawn from ranks of work-force; self management in factories. Strange anything gets done but seems efficient. Engineers have power over factory; determine what is produced while proletariat enacts. All engineers from Party, elected officials may not be. This odd. Why have two parallel organisations for one? Humans love Party. Thought this was an anecdote about propensity to love of alcohol and dancing. Hypothesis confirmed, but also follow their Communist Party. Strange. This love unheard of even amongst Salarian militants. Then again, humans only have one party.

Government structured along similar lines. Supreme Soviet sits in many places a year: Berlin, Johannesburg, Havana, Singapore. Made up of many delegates. Most powerful also from Party. Enacts policy decisions; almost never goes against Party. If so, major crisis. Party most powerful organization. Politburo of one hundred makes almost all grand decisions. This core elected from Central Committe, a few thousand, elected by junior Party cadres. Political Bureau all veterans. Not just of war, but manoeuvring. Seems friendly, days of disappearing opponents finished in 2090s. Now much nicer, seems to work. Right of recall in full effect, has been exercised more than once to prevent abuse of power.

General-Secretary sits in cabinet with Commissioners who maintain portfolio. This government level, but also has Politburo advisors. Decisions then signed off by President of the Brotherhood. Grand title for old warhorse with little power. Met him yesterday at official dinner. Sat close. Name: Dr. Moskovchenko. Understands position, jovial and kind man. Also shares human love of drink. Smart; shame only Masters of Biology, PhD in humanity's obsession: Marxism-Leninism. Kept trying to convince me of its nobility and inevitability. Asked "Even to Salarian frogs?" as joke. He smiled. Answered "of course."  
Confidence is singular among humans. Maybe true they are Brotherhood. May be some merit to ideas. Requires further study. Tomorrow go on another tour of new military hardware. No doubt meant to instil fear at might again.

**Discovery of Prothean Tech**

By Will Carlton, as part of completion of PhD in Intergalactic Relations

On November 8 2147, teams on the miniature planet Pluto discovered that humanity had never been alone in the galaxy. These brave men and women had chosen to mine far from Earth and Mars, and the long voyages our poor sublight technology at the time entailed. But what they found was more important for the development of socialism than any rare resources.

What we found changed our entire perception of the past. There was on this minor planet ancient technology by a humanoid race- most of it still operable and intact. It gave us technological advantages too detailed to go into detail here but nevertheless allowed feats undreamt of by Marx and Engels. At last, our race was able to ascend to the stars at the speed of light. And we did so with great speed. The Planning Commission on Earth immediately set about converting construction to allow use of the new "mass effect drives" which would let our ever-expanding population reach further into space. Communism in space seemed as inevitable as the revolutions which preceded socialism.

However a major hypothesis of STAVKA and most historical materialist scholars was shattered with these findings. STAVKA had assumed that aliens would be cruder races, possibly lacking even sentience, whom we would be able to wipe out quickly with small arms. Now we had proof our predecessors were much more powerful, and humanoid to boot. This meant others like this could be out there. More troubling was the fact this Prothean race had disappeared. While we were able to pool the finest minds of humanity to translate some of their language and use their technology, we had no idea of who caused their abrupt disappearance. This worried us as something more powerful may be out there. There was of course, but it was not the xenos we wound up fighting.

Also worrying was that this ancient species, almost 50 000 years old, had existed long before that. Moreover despite developing advanced space technology it had never achieved socialism or communism. Indeed this race had instead been stuck in a bonapartist semi-feudal system that was reliant upon its military force alone to control the galaxy. This caused endless debate among academics and in Party meeting, and drinking, halls. Why had a humanoid race so much like our own never advanced past the third stage of production? Or was their militarist society a deformed, Stalinesque form of socialism designed to protect them from what eventually destroyed them?

We did not have much time to ponder. Humanity continued its constant expansion and blossomed out across the galaxy. As we moved we did finally encounted primitive life but none of it was very hostile, and those few that were could be eliminated by the militia with ease. There was no need to restore the old Navy, Army and Security apparati.

That was until New Year's Day 2156 when the colony of Sinkiang was attacked by hostile aliens. These folk were stuck in a society similar to the Protheans, and sought to exploit us quickly due to our perceived weakness. The socialist experiment in space would not bend to a foreign aggressor. We would make them pay in blood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sinkiang, 2156**

Major-General Mettius paced back and forth again. The human's room was crude by turian standards for a junior officer, let alone a garrison commander. And it was bedecked with all kinds of icons of the ideology or religion that these pink-skinned mammals were obsessed with. Mettius grimaced; the next time he heard a phrase along the lines of to "the march of history" or "scientific socialist imperative" he was going to shoot somebody. He had been getting intelligence reports for the past week since planetfall. The humans despite being heavily outgunned were organizing resistance and fighting a vicious guerrilla campaign that even his veteran soldiers were having difficulty suppressing. And this was despite the formal surrender of the colony and its small standing force.

Nobody seemed to need him right now. Odd, they had for the past 72 hours. He sat down awkwardly on the human chair and reflected on the campaign. It had started easily enough. Un- or lightly-armed vessels had shown up unannounced in Citadel space. Turian military universal translators could understand the panicked and confused radio chatter of the intruders but the foe could not. Growing weary of giving warning shots and unheeded threats the admiral had decided to shoot at the humans. It had destroyed many of them, but the remaining ships had charged rather than retreat, even throwing crude nuclear warheads at them. Many of these had been strong enough to break down shields and destroy a handful of smaller frigates. This had enraged Mettius' superior, a bellicose male who had been itching for a fight against an enemy easier to defeat than pirates or Batarian slavers.

Mettius frowned. _These fellows cause more headache than a couple slaver fleets combined, and they refuse to surrender. Hell, ever since they got their hands on a few translators they've been trying to incite mutiny in the ranks! _He wasn't sure if it was successful. The human appeal to the soldier's emotion couldn't have been ineffective though; Mettius had had some of those rations only the night before and it made him almost ill. Since planetfall ten days earlier his division had encountered heavy resistance and experienced hundreds of casualties, and that wasn't going to be helping morale either.

Leninism-Marxism, or whatever it was called, was going to be an issue for a while, thought Mettius. He did not like wanton killing but now figured it might be his only option as even those humans who had surrendered were growing rowdier each day.

His train of thought was distracted by a flashing vid on the screen his troops had set up. The face of his adjutant Captain Quarus appeared a moment later wearing a scowl deeper than the general's own. "Sir, we have a problem among our VIP prisoners" he said. "And why is that?" asked the general. "It's Williams, sir." Mettius tried not to get angry and failed. Williams, the garrison commander whose room he now used as a command post had been peaceful enough to surrender at the beginning. Since then, he had done nothing but raise hell. A hunger strike a week earlier had required medical force-feeding a few days later. After that Williams had encouraged a disgusting human tactic known as the "dirty protest" of not washing and smearing food and excrement on the walls of his cell. Even beatings and constant sleep deprivation seemed to only enforce the man's will.

Mettius felt his rage rising and tried to hold it down as he issued his next orders. After a pause he succeeded. "You know what, Quarus? Go see my second in command Colonel Tweta. She's in charge until I get back. I am going to go and talk to that asshole, and find out why he's doing it. Maybe even put a stop to it." Quarus saluted and the vid went silent. Mettius did an about face and marched with his bodyguards to the animal sheds now appropriated for VIP prisoners. Inside was Williams, the government Chief Administrator, and a 19-year-old female party secretary. The general's anger rose again. Williams would have to pay for helping the female's uncle, the highest Party member they had caught alive, to escape to the mountains where even now he organized resistance. His units were so effective they had earned him the nickname "The Ghost," and his proclamations circulated among all uncooperative humans.

The guards saluted him as he walked inside, and was ushered into the makeshift interrogation room. Moments later a bloodied and filthy Commander Williams was brought before him. His eyes shone with defiance as he broke the silence. "Ah, general, so nice to finally see you!" Mettius tensed. His rank insignia was foreign to humans; and the man had no universal translator until he entered the room. But he was a fast learner. The general responded.

"So, you filthy excuse for an individual, here's how it works: I want you to assist me in pacifying your pathetic outpost. Your Brotherhood is finished with their weak weapons. They have abandoned you. If you collaborate there may be a place for you in our Hierarchy. I'm not asking more than once, you varren."

For a moment Williams hesitated and made a strange gargling noise. Mettius became aware of its purpose when his eye was filled with pussy spit. As Williams was dragged from the room he yelled loud enough for the translator to get "I spit upon kings and tyrants! Our people will defeat you, imperialist dogs! You cannot stop the march of history!"

Mettius wanted to shout, to get up and tear the upstart mammal with his bare talons. But instead he sat. Soon after, he sighed. If this was what all humans were like, it was going to be a hell of a difficult fight.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Historic Peace: Immediate Tasks**

Theoretical Document of the Communist Party of the Brotherhood of Humanity presented to Politburo and Supreme Soviet

A few months ago in 2156, the Xeno-Imperialist War of Aggression was ended. For the communists and humanity as a whole, the conflict was neither victory nor defeat. It began when exploration ships, unaware of other sentient life, advanced into unknown space. In return, the Bonapartist dictatorship known as the Turian Hierarchy attacked the human race and caused massive damage. Thousands of brave activists and soldiers were slain, and the peaceful socialist settlements of Sinkiang occupied by the murderous attacker. The Hierarchy justified this on the grounds of bourgeois legalism, claiming they wanted to keep the peace on behalf of the shadowy galactic triumvirate known as the "Citadel Council" who spread their rule from a Prothean ruin. However, the entire human species fought back without fear, understanding the war was as much a class war as a physical one. When we marched it was against a socially backward society trying to extinguish our Marxist experiment. Due to the dedication of our people, they failed.

The Supreme Soviet agreed to a peace on the following terms:

Redrawing of borders

Admittance of war-guilt by the Turians

The payment of war reparations

The admittance and recognition of the Socialist Brotherhood of Humanity into the Citadel government as an observer.

On all but the second of these points, the government was successful and the Communist Party instrumental in ensuring the speedy dissemination of this new order. We may now peacefully co-exist with the galactic bourgeois powers.

But to quote Felix Dzerzhinsky we must now "be wary and vigilant." The relationship between socialism and capitalism in all its forms is inherently one of conflict, even if there is no war now. Instead, it is humanity's unique duty to spread the ideas of Marxism-Leninism to all corners of the galaxy. The Brotherhood is the only socialist state in existence and we cannot afford to allow ourselves to be destroyed. Toward this end, the communists urge that provisional alliances and trading rights must be established with less hostile bourgeois empires. Relations must be improved. Moreover the communists will enthusiastically support efforts to be involved within the Citadel government. We propose this as a provisional step toward more peaceful intergalactic revolution, as well as to secure the safety of the Brotherhood. This is not enough though. While Earth and Mars have the Party, the other sentient race of the galaxy do not. Therefore, understanding that the only way to secure safety for humanity is through socialism, the Party proposes that an Intergalactic Organization of Communists be set up to spread communistic ideas and propaganda.

In the shorter term, the Party urges the Politburo and Supreme Soviet to immediately ensure all necessary steps are taken to defend humanist socialism and the species. To this end we propose that the People's Militia be expanded to all citizens ages 16 to 60 and that they be heavier armed. We propose the formation of a Workers' and Peasants' Red Fleet to defend human interests in the stars, and suggest that Party cadres in the factories begin re-tooling for this large-scale military production. In addition we propose the formation of a standing and professional Workers' and Peasants' Red Army. This is essential to being able to operate on all forms of land we may encounter or be forced to take or defend. Finally we request the reformation of the Commission of Public Security and all its special organs to ensure the defence of humanity from traitors and spies. All these organizations must be run both by skilled commanders and democratic class-conscious working people to prevent abuse of power.

For the Red Self-Defence Forces!

For the Galactic Communist Organization!

Forward to universal communism!

Workers of all worlds, unite!

**The Intergalacticon**

Arise all workers and all toilers!  
Arise, the wretched of the stars!

For reason in revolt now thunders,

And at last ends the age of want!  
No more oppression's chains shall bind us,

forward you slaves no more in thrall!  
We'll change henceforth the old tradition,

And spurn the dust to win the prize!

Refrain x2:

Then so comrades, come rally,

and the last fight let us face  
The Intergalacticon

Unites every race!

Refrain x2 (Havana-style, favourite of Shepard)  
So dear comrades, let's rally,

And to the last campaign!  
The Intergalacticon- FEARLESSLY-

Unites every race!

Note: The standard version sung at GALOCOM Congresses is the more traditional and orthodox Moscow-Berliner style listed first.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Disunity War and formation of Chariot in 2158**

Classified Central Committee-level After Action Report of the Commission of Public Security

Special Attn: Central Committee

CC: Chief of STAVKA, Chairman GALOCOM

BCC: Politburo Defence Commission

Comrades, though we have weathered two severe crises we still face a serious treat. We have managed to crush or repulse rebel attacks but their ideas continue to attract followers. There is the possibility that the Politburo and Supreme Soviet Cabinet have themselves been infiltrated by the petit-bourgeois organization styling itself "Chariot." We will elaborate further on the implications and recommendations of the Commission on that.

The first thing to mention is the disastrous nature of the disunity war itself. The peace with the turians never sat well with many hard-liners. Their argument- and it is not to refuted lightly- states that other species are materially different than humans and that given their levels of development, they are therefore incapable of socialist revolution. This was a huge problem for public security. It threatened the document of the last Party congress which was acclaimed at the Supreme Soviet that formed the GALOCOM. Moreover, it caused ruptures in the ranks as conservative and Stalinist factions and elements were more naturally likely to side with this nationalist rhetoric. In addition almost all colonists who had just been attacked or lost loved ones in the imperialist war flocked to these factions. These groups, though a minority, proved vocal as was seen at the last meeting of the Supreme Soviet when they dramatically walked out on voting on a budget which would have given Brotherhood funding to the GALOCOM. Efforts to negotiate failed and several colonial Party branches announced their solidarity with the nationalist group on Earth. They began calling themselves "Anti-Revisionists" and accused the Party and Brotherhood of betraying the interests of humanity and of shoring up xeno bourgeois rule from the Citadel. This group began accusing the majority faction, styling themselves "Galaticists" instead as "Capitulationites" and cut off all discussion.

The decision was made to suppress this organization in the interest of defence. Humanity is encircled by largely hostile and bourgeois alien empires. We cannot afford a war against one while our technology lags behind, let alone against all of them combined. This group engaged in anarchist terrorist attacks to try and incite such a conflict. At first political officers of the Commission were able to resolve problems peacefully, disarming and rehabilitating many hostile groups. They did this only with militia, and bloodshed was rare. However, from the turian-attacked world of Sinkiang came an elusive ex-Party member who bolstered the resolve of the rebel forces. He had been a major partisan leader on Sinkiang, but had refused to work with the Commission to coordinate strategy. Styling himself "The Ghost Writer" and levelling vitriol at the Brotherhood and Commission through mysterious proclamations, he also began leading his forces to minor victories. The most famous of these publications was the "Chariot Manifesto" which gives his organization its name. Filled with petit-bourgeois and nationalis sloganeering, it is still easy to understand how the aggrieved or gullible would willingly follow it. His campaign was brutal. At first, political officers were hunted and killed. Soon entire militia, and even Army, units were being infiltrated by agitators and inspired to mutiny after these leaders were killed. The battles grew more intense as our forces worked their way to the edge of human space. This disaster was a civil war of disunity, albeit far away from Earth and Mars. We do not know how the Ghost Writer kept all his troops supplied or fed; but our intelligence sources and GALOCOM sympathizers have let us know that there was definite asari and salarian support. The turians seem to have refused due to the Ghost Writer's anti-turian propaganda.

However, it took until just two months ago for us to force the terrorist forces to flee in their entirety, and even then it was only possible when the Commission was given resources to fund and train a cadre of soldiers chosen for competence and political reliability. Even then the Ghost Writer has lived up to his name and escaped us. Worse, he made off with a fleet of ships with asari drive cores and thousands of tons of platinum along with millions of Citadel credits robbed from turian colonies. We estimate he has some fifty thousand followers, of whom thirty percent are experienced soldiers. Amongst them are also the cream of the crop of the hardline colonial intelligentsia. He is somewhere out there, forming a movement now and we know through monitoring of the extranet that he continues sending his platform the sympathizers. We do not have a count on them and it would do little good to tap the entire extranet; the number however is in the millions. We do know for certain that Chariot is, and will remain, a threat.

We have learned several lessons about Chariot's standard operating procedures. It is run like a guerrilla company rather than a Party branch, Army unit, or Commission subsidiary. Discipline is iron and dissent suppressed. The forces of Chariot are equipped with the finest xeno weaponry and now have access to extensive financial resources, which we can expect to increase if the Ghost Writer plays his cards right. One cannot help but think of politics and odd bed fellows, but such it is. We will have to pick up the slack while maintaining and increasing our say in the Citadel. While bourgeois rule is unacceptable, it is also a bad idea to remain on the fringe of politics. Ambassador Udina is recommended for this post due to his loyalty and unique position as a Galacticist as well as moderate hardliner. That should please both the aliens and softer Chariot sympathizers. The Commission recommends we do whatever it takes to gain a permanent seat on the Council no matter the cost. The Commission will also provide intelligence services to increase the influence of the GALOCOM among other races. We are observing the rapid growth of clandestine Party cells on Palaven with increasing enthusiasm; it seems the Ghost Writer's favored enemies are the most susceptible to socialist ideas.

However that is grand strategy to be discussed by the Central Committee and voted on by the Supreme Soviet. The Commission must instead root out and expose Chariot infiltration at the highest levels. Therefore we ask that the President be appointed Chairman of the Commission of Public Security as he may be removed from power if he grows thirsty for it. That is a precaution; we want a loyal figurehead that will give our activities more legitimacy. And our activities will be forced to be unsavoury even by 20th Century standards. First, we need to monitor the Politburo and prevent Chariot infiltrators working their way up. Meanwhile the President will keep the Commission in check from above while a new secret operation below will keep members honest. This organization is our second proposal, and is to be made up of the best of the best of Commission Security Units. It has been labelled File N7, and members will be subject to rigorous testing. However once through we need the support of the Supreme Soviet to grant this organization carte blanche. They must be above the law and subject only to the orders of the Commission and, by extension, President. They will be our Chekist knights who defend from external and internal threats both. Along with these secret units, we will continue training the Biotic Corps of the Brotherhood until they are reliable and stable enough to be announced publicly and transferred to the Army or Navy. The final proposal is that humanity is now in a state of war against the ancient enemy: class society. We must be administered and run with this in mind. The democratic process must not be compromised, but there will be sacrifices.

Comrades, we can still persevere against these many enemies. It will require strength on the home front, and honesty mixed with cunning in foreign affairs. Let the Commission deal with the dirtier aspects of both and we should see Marx, Engels, and Lenin's dream achieved.

Signed,

[name redacted]  
Chief of Staff, Commission of Public Security

**The Anti-Revisionist ("Chariot") Manifesto**

Humans! Comrades!

A spectre is haunting the galaxy- the spectre of communism! The xenos and aliens have prevented the ascension of Mankind to the stars. At every turn these nations, caught in imperialist and explotationist ways have frustrated the attempts of our glorious people to achieve a true and stateless society.

Even now the Asari bankers use their Turian thugs as muscle against us. They sick upon us the duplicitous Salarian to weaken us with disease and discontent. And myriad are the other weapons and minions of the bourgeois triumvirate called the Citadel Council, who would wipe our victorious proletariat out without a second thought. They seek to prevent the inevitable: the victory of humanist communism across the galaxy and the wiping out of hostile races and establishment of utopia.

Worse are the traitors among our own people. The Socialist Brotherhood of Man is being lead by the weak and incompetent. The so-called Communist Part have abandoned their namesake and taken up negotiations with the bonapartist-imperialist xeno aggressors. They have tolerated black marketeering and defection from socialist unity. They signed away our rights and territories to the Turian fascists on the cusp of have even agreed to limited membership in the Council's dominion over the galaxy. They work to keep the alien bourgeois in power to prevent the formation of communism! This Party has been moribund since it forgot the words of the great Stalin that socialism can exist in one country. And so do we say: Socialism in one species! Humanity is the only race to have shaken off its oppressors and raised the revolutionary banner, and so must we become apex species. We are the only species fit to reach goals of the historical imperative and a just society. We will only allow those xenos biologically similar to humans and willing to subsume themselves to this noble goal- the material makeup of hostile races makes it impossible for them to join. And so they, stuck in the bourgeois mode of production, seek to shackle us once more.

It is every humans duty to resist this oppression! We must clamour for the rise of our people and realization of the immortal ideas of Marx, Engels, Lenin and Stalin! The Anti-Revisionist Communist Party does hereby announce its secession from the traitors. Our true Party will be our species' Chariot to the stars!

Long live the anti-revisionist Marxism-Leninism-Chariot Thought!

Long live the humanist socialism!

Workers of humanity, unite!

Signed,

The Ghost Writer  
Legitimate General-Secretary of the Communist Party and rightful President of the Brotherhood


	5. Chapter 4

**Brotherhood Colony of Torfan, 2181**

Will blinked. He had been falling asleep again. A bad choice, that. If the batarian slavers didn't jump him then it would probably be a lecture from the company commissar again. He didn't want to fall asleep, he just wanted to kick these aliens off his adopted home. They had come some weeks before, attacking multiple human worlds. Surrounding and taking population centres quickly, the only forces left facing them until Brotherhood forces showed up were those militia units who had retreated fast enough and were now being organized by rural Party branches and vids from the Commission of Public Security. Will knew he wasn't cut out to be a partisan. A slight man, he was bookish and quiet and not very strong. He had been a factory clerk before the invasion, tabulating production plans with engineers. But these outsiders had come to his home, and wanted to sell his friends and family into ignominious slavery. He wouldn't stand for that. The same story applied to all his comrades, though for many it was worse. Their loved ones had been killed. The commissar, a self-righteous young firebrand, had appointed himself and was desperately trying to maintain discipline. Most men wanted to go and kill, and only the battalion commander was able to talk them down. Still, pro-Chariot sentiment was high and the unit was having a hard time obeying Commission instructions to coordinate more effectively with other guerrilla detachments.

Will, now awake, lit a cheap cigarette and took a few tokes. He pondered if that's why _the Squad_ had been sent. A few days ago they had received instructions to take a small area some twenty miles to the west- an area of no strategic importance. That was until the 400-man unit had reached and found an orbital drop pod defended by hard-faced men in chameleon camouflage. These soldiers were Commission special troops, sent to help them. Will snorted. _And like as not keep an eye on us so nobody starts enticing the Ghost Writer to come here_. Hatchet-faced were those men, and severe too. Their camouflage adapted to most environments while their armour carapaces contained kinetic barrier generators. They all wore strange insignia which defined them as being "File N7." Whatever it was, it meant they had a lot of value to the partisans' offworld superiors. Though only section-sized, their commander was formally in charge of Company. He was now running most of the battalion, who also needed the Swordfish tracked IFV the men had brought. Finishing his smoke, Will went to relieve his friend on sentry.

As he paced toward the observation post in the treeline, he was stopped by the commander of the strange political troops. The man was tall and muscular, and bearded unlike his fellows. He looked... Asiatic? guessed Will and he wore heavier armor then his troops. The sword-and-cog emblem of Public Security was prominent on his shoulder, and he cut an imposing figure.  
Sensing Will's discomfort the man smiled.  
"We don't all bite, comrade" he said.  
Will began stammering a response "Well comrade commander I was on my to do-"  
The soldier cut him off. "Sentry duty?" he asked  
Will nodded. "Seems a terrible waste" said the strange man, "you struck me as more of the intellectual type not the infantry kind. Oh, but now I've made you even more uncomfortable for which I apologize my good man. I just wanted to ask if you had another cigarette."  
"Oh yes, no problem comrade commander." will exclaimed with relief

The man laughed. He wasn't like any secret policeman Will had ever heard of before. He was... quite _human_.  
"My lad," the bearded man said, "you're more frightened than a bride on her wedding night! Don't worry about those formalities. My name is Shepard. Marat Shepard. Don't let the serious demeanour and mean looks of my other boys fool you, they just got out of Selection and training camp so are doing their best to intimidate footsloggers such as yourself into believing they're hard. They get the job done but it's folks like you who make it possible." Shepard extended his hand. "I wouldn't ask for a smoke without introducing myself, comrade."

Will found he was laughing. Not just laughing, but doing a high-pitched giggle that made him sound a little ridiculous. He stopped himself and took Shepard's hand. "I'm Will. Will Carlton."

"Good to meet you, Will," said the commander as he lit his cigarette. He took a deep puff and began coughing.  
"Marx's beard, man, what goes into this colonial stuff! This is harsher than the street stuff in Havana!" he finished coughing and looked at the smaller man. He winked and said "I supposed it's not the worst I've had, Carlton. Though I would be lying if I said this meeting was just chance. I do like to make troops feel a little easier."  
Will had a rising sense something even stranger was about to happen and responded "Well commander, I'm sure we can talk about it after I'm done watch."  
The officer made a dismissive waving gesture with his right hand and said "Don't worry, comrade already being seen too. And I think you could use a little rest, you're dying out here. I know war isn't for everyone but my friend I don't think it agrees with you very well- at least not the front-line stuff. Your friend on duty told his relief- one of my boys- that you're one of the best minds in this unit. And I was told you're a clerk. Comrade, I might need your skills soon for something absolutely secret. But first I'd like to get to know you a little better."  
Will's shoulders dropped and he relaxed. "Well comrade commander there's a weather haven over there, maybe we can sit down. I'm happy to take a break from this awful business, and I'll do what I can to help."  
Shepard slapped him on the back. It stung. Then he declared "There's a good man!"

After sitting down and putting aside their weapons Shepard took something out of his armor and began holding it in his left hand, moving it around. For a moment Will was afraid it was a cosh or something before the commander noticed his anxiety and comforted him once again.  
"Comrade, you scare a little easy to be a rifleman," he joked, "If you're wondering what this is it's an awful, unsocialistic superstition." He winked. "It's my good luck charm."  
Holding it out in front of him Will looked down and saw an odd and rare trinket. Suspended at the end of a bronze chain was a bronze caricature of Christ on the cross, with Greek inscriptions. Religion wasn't banned but it surprised Will that a member of Public Security, let alone its secret division, would be religious.  
As if reading his thoughts Shepard's tone changed. "Comrade, don't worry. This isn't some test, nobody's getting in trouble. The 'obsevation tests' finished in the 2070s, there's no fear here. This is my good luck charm. Not that I'm religious but this icon signifies survival."  
"Survival?" asked Will.  
"Indeed. The Greek Orthodox Church, despite multiple splits, dozens of wars, and a couple of revolutions has maintained itself over almost two thousand years. They still exist today. And how did they do so? By maintaining loyalty to their principles. Though our scholars, even the renegade Kautsky, have debunked many of the myths of the religion the institution endures, and carries ideas from the 3rd century of the common era. It reminds me of what my job, my duty is, and to what I am loyal. I hope that you will understand this in the job I need you to undertake alongside me. And I mean, despite the myths, the ideas of Christianity are in common with our own. There is a time for swords, a time for reaping, and a time for compassion and peace. Remember that as well in the trials to come, comrade Carlton."

With that the Commander lightened his tone. Will understood he was being asked to work, at least for now, for Public Security and he did not turn it down. The two made small talk for a few more minutes, learning about one another. The clerk liked how Shepard treated him like in equal in actions and words, and so was at ease telling him about his upbringing and past. In return he learned information about the soldier: his parents had died when he was young so he had been raised by the Communist Youth and had done Party work all over the Earth and even Mars. It was good to hear that he had made mistakes in these tasks before joining the Navy as a marine soldier and been elected first to junior, and later senior, positions of command. Finally Will felt his courage prick up and broached the elephant in the room.

"Comrade Shepard it's good to talk with you about better times, but for now you need my help in a job. What can I do?"  
Shepard hesitated for a fraction of a second before responding "Will, now is your chance to back out. Not everyone has the courage to work with Public Security, let alone what my department does. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Now it was the clerk's turn to pause. He took a deep breath before looking the commander in the eyes and saying "Commander, I remember my duties and my principles."  
"Good," came the response.

Standing up, Shepard beckoned at the smaller man to follow him. The two made their way across the Partisan camp to an old tool being guarded by the Commander's grim-faced soldiers. They stiffened as Shepard approached with Will, but he bade them relax before calling out.

"Comrade Alenko, are you in there?"

A moment later a young man of obvious Slavic extraction walked out of the shed. He had batarian blood on much of his armor. His eyes were angry.

"Comrade commander, you know I don't like doing this. They taught you and I both brute force, let alone biotic force, rarely gets us what we really need." Shepard peered at his subordinate and said "Alenko, you volunteered for this tasking. I have a clerk here who understands the sensitivity of our job. If you are out, tell me and I'll find someone else to do it. I agree these frankly barbaric methods are beneath us but time is of the essence. We need to smash these slavers before Chariot or the bourgeois xeno powers take advantage of it."

Some of the fire left the junior commander's eyes but he stood up straight and said "Comrade Shepard, I'm behind you but we can't do this every mission." His tone dropped. "I'm worried for you, Marat. I think your hatred of injustice is blinding you."

The Commander only clenched his teeth in response. Then he looked to Will and said "Clerk, I will need your help now. Remember that what is about to happen does not exist in Brotherhood history."

Will followed Shepard into the hut. Inside, suspended from a beam in the ceiling was a bloodied and beaten batarian slaver. He looked at them with fear in his four eyes, but there was defiance mixed in the fear. He began laughing through his destroyed lips and said in a mocking tone  
"So, the great commander finally shows himself. Not happy to let his biotic pet hurt me now you need to do it you-"  
The alien was cut off by Shepard's gauntleted fist. The batarian cried out in pain before continuing his insulting laugh. Again the Commander smashed him, before grabbing the batarian's head and raising it up. Then he murmured in the coldest voice will had ever heard "listen to me you scum. You are the filth of the galaxy and I want you to understand that ending you would bring me not satisfaction but extreme pleasure. Your kind are a disgusting race of exploiters who do nothing but attack the innocent and use them as your chattle. But now you know where the invasion command post is and I will have that information."  
The batarian was now silent with fear. Shepard extended his omnitool blade which then began glowing with some kind of blue flame. Then he continued.  
"Look here you dog. This blade is lit with methyl alcohol and will cause your nervous system intense neurological pain. I should know. I did a course on how to cause maximum suffering to hostile species such as your own. And I don't have the luxury of time to play psychological games. So I want you to know I'm not going to kill you. But my actions are above reproach by my state. You will answer my questions, and if they do not satisfy me I will start chopping off parts of you. First your balls, then your feet, then your hands, then your ears, then your nose and finally your little peeping bug eyes. And don't think I'll let you go because you start singing pretty little stories to make me feel good- this tool has an algorithm that will detect in your voice and unconscious reactions if you are lying. So you can either tell me what I want, or I will cut you up. The only thing I will allow to remain is a single eye so you can watch from the cell of your prison ship when humanity's glorious fleets glass your pathetic excuse for a planet and wipe your vile people off the face of the map."

The batarian's mouth was agape. The human was clearly mad, even by slaver standards. What he was threatening was not legally sanctioned by the Hegemony, even against rebellious slaves.  
"You have to the count of five" stormed Shepard.

Somewhere between one and two the prisoner began spluttering everything he knew. Will struggled to keep up. There would be a recording but Public Security always needed witnesses to do a shorthand report to ensure accuracy between the two statements and prevent doctoring of audio or documentation. Will was shocked. How could the charming man in front of him be capable of such savagery as well? Would he make good his promises? Will's heart pumped as he took more statements for what seemed like whatever, though it was less than an hour.

He exhaled as he and Shepard finally left that terrible shed. Will looked over and saw the Commander's eyes still shining with anger. It was now dark, but Will thought he could see even a trace of a tear. The bigger man looked away before turning again toward Will and whispered "now you see what I do sometimes, comrade Carlton. I am special operations, but my unique skill is counter-spec ops such as these batarian jackasses. They are advanced recce for the Hegemony if ever I saw it. And in there I was... my other self. Sometimes even I don't know who he is." Will remained silent, still in awe. Shepard forced a smile and continued "Yes, I don't like unleashing that. But it's part of who I am. It's part of what our species needs. I am loyal to our collective principles. Do you know what the motto of Public Security is?"  
Will nodded and said "By any means necessary."  
Shepard gazed off and said "Yes, that is it. And it's how it will be." Looking at Will he then said "You now have the information comrade. Will you and your buddies remember your principles when we remove this scum from your homes?"  
Will looked up. He thought the commander was a good man, and also a brutal man. But he now knew humanity was under siege. Without another thought he said "We will, Commander Shepard. And the enemy will be shown no mercy for their aggression. I just hope we can return to our better selves after."  
"Aye," said Shepard, "if we don't there's no reason to fight."


	6. Chapter 5

**STAVKA, Earth, 2183**

Minutes of the Politburo Defence Commission Meeting

In attendance: Fleet Group Commander Hackett, President Moskovchenko, Chief of Staff Commission of Public Security, Regiment Commander Kepic, Ambassador Udina

Guests: Ship Commander Anderson

Moskovchenko: Comrades, we are here today to discuss the successes of File: N7 and whether this black operation should be expanded. Ambassador Udina and [name redacted] will brief us on the political and military intricacies. Comrade Hackett will represent the Navy and Kepic the Army. But first we must vote to allow our guest entry to this commission his expert advice. Do we accept the presence of Ship Commander Anderson? 

* Vote Passes *

Udina: Right, let's get straight to business. As you all know humanity has been participating as an active observer in the galactic politics of the Citadel Council. Needless to say, the bourgeois powers who hold sway there have been antagonistic toward our ambitions and desires. Last week, they officially censured the GALOCOM for its work unionization drive of the turian munitions industry. It was seen as an attempt to weaken the Hierarchy and so their hostility to us continues.

(snickering)  
(Chief of Staff: ...probably because that was part of the point)  
Udina: (continuing) Chortle as you wish comrades. Our buildup may allow us to hold two of the races but not all three at once. And we do not have the equipment or manpower to deal with those species acting subservient to the imperialists. Therefore like it or not we will have to make an attempt to co-operate with the status quo. I have been negotiating with the Council and the Salarians seem to be the race most amenable to us. They have told us that they tacitly support our efforts to balance against the turians and asari. I have personally seen to it we are seen as patriots rather than aggressors on the Citadel and we cannot screw it up now. The salarians have postured that, as a step toward collective security, we should find a candidate suitable for admittance to Citadel Special Tactics and Recon. We must have a good soldier who is loyal to us first and foremost, but is capable of diplomatic subtlety, take this post. For this reason I recommend drawing from the N7 dossier.

*Clears throat*  
Chief of Staff: Comrades, this black op has been highly successful. While unique to Public Security it has carried out missions with both the Army and Navy that allowed us to repulse the batarian imperialists. Moreover they have captured hundreds of Chariot terrorists, including several high-level leaders who have since recanted their views. The troops themselves are the finest paragon of humanist and socialist values and are imbued with our motto to get the job done "by any means necessary." We have several candidates available...  
Udina: What about Shepard?  
Anderson: Comrades, this is my jurisdiction. Shepard is a hell of a soldier. He has been serving aboard the _Dzerzhinsky _since it was launched and succeeded in every task given to him with only an understrength platoon. His ideals are not in question; I don't think I've met a Party chief yet as militant as him.  
Kepic: And do we know he's mentally stable? What of his family, career?  
Anderson: No family. Raised on Earth, did Party work in tough and dangerous areas. Was Navy until selected for the N7 program and since then worked with me.  
Hackett: He did lose two thirds of a battalion of partisans, and almost all his men, storming the batarian headquarters on Torfan.  
Anderson: But he got the job done. He always does.  
Hackett: can people like that serve socialism? Serve the working people of this galaxy?  
Anderson: Daniel- they're the only people who can.  
Hackett: Dave, I'll trust you on this but I don't like giving Public Security a free hand in Navy affairs.  
Chief of Staff: It's for our safety, comrade head of the Navy. We all need this because we do not know what threats we may face. I'd rather fight them with both bourgeois legality and socialist legitimacy than discuss our moral superiority against the wall.  
Udina: So are we agreed comrades? We will submit Shepard's file to the Citadel for consideration?  
Kepic: Belay that action, ambassador. I will speak bluntly. The Army tolerates political officers and Public Security providing intelligence. But we cannot give them a free hand in all special operations. We allow them to get a Spectre and these N7s will be doubly unaccountable.

Hackett: Dave I understand your confidence. This Shepard must not be all bad if he's ex-Navy but the Commission is growing too powerful. Especially if he's going to take your ship out of our jurisdiction- all that stolen turian tech was expensive and better used in Navy hands than running errands for the Council.  
Moskovchenko: Comrades we are at a dilemma. Perhaps now would be a good time to consider compromise?  
Chief of Staff: Comrade President you cannot seriously mean-  
Moskovchenko: Be silent! I am the official head of your department and I quite agree you need to become more cooperative. You already have N7, the biotics, intel, GALOCOM informants, and commissars. Negotiate here.

Udina: I must insist this Shepard's name be put forth to the Council, he's our best bet.

Anderson: I agree comrades but why don't we do as the President suggests? Let us give each component of the Armed Forces a black op to do special operations missions on behalf of humanity. We can even do it with intel the Commission and Shepard provide for us. I'll keep Shepard in line on behalf of the Navy and keep the _Dzerzhinsky_ under my command. Daniel, just appoint who you deem competent. I'm assuming you, Kepic, can take it up with your superiors?  
*awkward silence*

Kepic: The Red Army finds this acceptable.  
Hackett: I haven't lost a gamble on you yet Anderson. Don't disappoint me this time.  
Moskovchenko: File your reports comrades. You, [name redacted], meet me in my office after this. Udina?

Udina: Yes comrade President?  
Moskovchenko: I am giving you carte blanche from the Commission to do whatever it takes to get Shepard appointed.  
Udina: Already done, Anderson will need to take Shepard and the _Dzerzhinsky _to recover something on Eden Prime as a test run. Another Spectre will evaluate him.  
Anderson: I remember now why I never took Party membership... I'll get going comrades.

**Mission Report: Eden Prime**

2183

Top Secret

Commission of Public Security  
Political Security Brigade Group, Designation: File N7

Battalion Commander Shepard

Special Attention: Comrades Udina, Anderson, Hackett.  
CC: Politburo Defence Commission

BCC: Commission of Public Security Chief of Staff

Comrades- the information in this document must be treated as beyond sensitive. The mission on Eden Prime has been a success at recovering the Prothean Beacon found there, but what should have been a straightforward waltz for a couple VIPs turned out to be the uncovering of a galactic conspiracy against the Citadel Council. I will write the events which transpired in chronological order followed by my personal recommendations.

At 1800hrs the ground team consisting of myself, PC [Platoon Commander] Alenko, and Vol. (Volunteer) Jenkins made planetfall in a Swordfish IFV from the BSV _Dzerzhinsky_. We were to escort the Spectre Nihlus to the location of the Beacon. Things immediately started going wrong. First, Nihlus departed the vehicle in order to go ahead and scout. He only made a cursory attempt at maintaining comms with the rest of the ground. We were forced to dismount. After this we converged on Nihlus' position but along the way were contacted by synthetic life forms. Drones firing high-explosive missiles killed Vol. Jenkins immediately after the first contact, from there PC Alenko and I were left alone. Examination of the synthetics confirmed that they were the race known as geth who turned upon their creators the quarians and forced them into exile. We still do not know why they were hostile. Advancing again we encountered an Army soldier being chased by another geth patrol. After saving her we were able to confirm her identity as SC [section commander] Williams. She joined our group on its way to the beacon but we then engaged by another enemy altogether. This was an unknown biotic entity created by by the geth by impaling human colonists on some form of spike. After this the victim was raised and attacked us. We dispatched them, and went toward the beacon. Along the way we encountered civilians who admitted to black marketeering and dealings with aliens and Chariot; recommend gentler agents of Public Security go and gain statements.

Radio silence from Nihlus continued; we assumed he was either busy or uncooperative. When we reached the tram station where the Beacon was supposed to be we discovered the Spectre's corpse. It had been shot in the back of the head and a nearby dockworker confessed to having seen another turian execute him. There was no sign of struggle and the worker confirmed that Nihlus had addressed his killer as "Saren," which is the name of an anti-communist and high-ranking Spectre. The man then told us that the Beacon had been taken along the trams so we despatched the scattered geth forces in our way and went to the items location. Once there we were forced to disarm bombs designed to destroy the station and beacon with it. Having neutralized the last geth forces, SC Williams got close to the beacon, which began biotically raising her in the air. I pushed her out of the way. It then raised me and I saw a twisted and disturbing series of visions before passing out. Once aboard the _Dzerzhinsky_ Dr. Chakwas operated on me and I was well. However what I saw was some of the most disturbing imagery of my life. It was of total annihilation. It was confusing and I still cannot make any sense of it, but I need to.

This mission was supposed to secure my appointment to the Council Spectres. Along the way one of them died, and he was probably murdered by a higher-ranking member of the same order. The Brotherhood must use all resources to stop this Saren from his continuing campaign. He will murder and use violent synthetics to achieve his ends. I recommend to my superiors at the Commission to find out what his goals are. I am now en-route the Citadel, there I will make a full report to the Council with Ambassador Udina. Hopefully we can resolve this issue soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Citadel, 2183**

Commander Shepard peered at Anderson. Neither man liked the dressing-down they had received from Udina, who had simultaneously accused them of betraying both the Council and the Party line. "Great feat that, backstabbing the Citadel and socialism in one fell moment of selflessness" remarked Anderson. But there was only bitterness in his voice. If Udina was reacting like this to Shepard's so-called intrusion on the Prothean beacon, it meant the Council meeting they would have to attend would be disastrous. Shepard glumly realized they would weigh his account of the events and the betrayal of Saren about as seriously as a varren race. Turning back to Anderson he said "well, at least we've dressed to impress," and then, dropping his forced smile continued "and I'll make damn-well sure we get something concrete to convince these alien bastards we're not lying. This Saren is bad mojo, as is whatever was on that artifact." Anderson just nodded and said "you three ought to be on your way."

Walking to the tram, the three did cut a dashing figure in their Dress Blacks. The uniforms made them look bigger and more intimidating, even the waifish Williams, to humans and even larger aliens. Shepard looked to his right. Alenko, his old friend, winked. They had served as part of the N7 program since Alenko's induction as a biotic specialist on then-SC Shepard's team. He knew his back was covered by the man, even if he was a "purple-wearing weirdo" (as biotics were called behind their backs by the more unscrupulous). Williams though... the thin infantier had a grim expression on her face. Her uniform didn't fit; it had been hastily requisitioned and re-fitted from a male marine on the _Dzerzhinsky_. And her attitude... Shepard felt a slight rush of shame. He was responsible for that.

When Alenko and the Commander had found her on Eden Prime, she had just seen her entire section killed in front of her. Shepard, on the other hand, was still angry at the death of Jenkins, a 19-year-old boy. Rather than show her compassion, Shepard had started grilling the shocked soldier and insinuating she should have stood and fought rather than retreating. Only Kaidan's enticing had convinced him to lay off with a soft-spoken "Marat..." Even then he had treated the woman with condescension and disrespect for the rest of the mission, flaunting his authority over her and calling her "Miss Williams" rather than an appropriate title. He also used her for riskier tasks like drawing enemy fire to locate them. After waking up on the _Dzerzhinsky_ Anderson and Alenko had both asked him what the hell had possessed him and told him to go apologize. Dr Chakwas had even promised to give him "another shock to the head that will make that last one feel like tea-time" if he didn't. He had gone out to see Williams.  
"I'm sorry comrade."  
"Understood" she stated.  
"Look I mean it. You can be icy as you want but you're part of ship's complement now. We're going to be working together. So how about a fresh start"  
Shepard remembered the awkward silence before she broke it.  
"Me too, Commander. Let's leave Eden Prime behind us."  
He smiled. "No more Miss Williams stuff either."  
Now she giggled. "I don't give it up that easy anyways."  
Then they both laughed as the tension broke. He extended his hand. "Marat Shepard, Commission of Public security." She took it in a strong grasp. "Ashley Williams, remaining elements 332nd Rifle Division." "Well, soldier, looks like all you have are those filthy combats on your back. You're comin with me to report to the Citadel Council. We'll need to get you fitted into something dressier. But they don't make gowns in men's sizes, so..."  
"Don't worry, if somebody lends me something I'm good with needle and thread. I'll be good by the time we get there."  
"Happy to hear it. And I look forward to working with you, comrade Williams."  
As he turned to leave she spoke again  
"Commander? My friends call me Ash"

Despite the reconciliation she was still acting cold. He wondered if she was angry again or just nervous. Putting the thought from his mind he concentrated on the task at hand. As the elevator doors opened he witnessed a yelling match between two turians wearing C-Sec colours  
"Stand down, officer" shouted the younger one, who was wearing more senior rank.  
"But, sir, if you consider the evidence a whole lot of information just doesn't stack-" splurged the junior one before being cut off.  
"Vakarian,you sink your talons into everything that comes up. You don't know when to drop something. Saren is innocent- don't believe the communist slander. Drop it. Now."  
"Yes sir, but-"  
"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF COMMIE VAKARIAN? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? I CAN BUST YOUR ASS BACK DOWN TO THE BEAT AGAIN TWICE OVER IF I FEEL LIKE IT!"  
The shouting ceased. The turian commander turned to the human party stepping out of the elevator and nodded at them with a smug look of disdain. Shepard looked at the remaining one. He was young as well by the avians' standards but looked more weathered, as if he had taken a few dozen beatings too many. The alien nodded cordially and said "I wish I had better news for you Commander, but that's the official verdict of the 'investigation.'" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I worked on it and had my findings but, well, the opinion of C-Sec is quite clear. I'm Sergeant Garrus Vakarian." He held out his hand. Shepard took it and said "And you know who I am. I appreciate the help- not many of your kind care about our people or our scrutiny at the status quo."

The turian smiled and responded "Well, turns out having a human girlfriend on the Citadel is a career death sentence on its own. And I've always been too thorough on my own. You're a cop, you must know what that's like. Good day, Commander. If you need my assistance you can find me at the charity practice of Dr. Chloe Michel down in the Wards. Alas, I suspect I won't be employed by the state much longer."

"I'll remember that, Vakarian."  
"Please, Commander, you're making me feel old. Garrus will do."  
"Catch you later, Garrus."

The three humans watched the policeman depart and looked at each other with resigned expressions. "This will be fun" remarked Kaiden. "Let's get going" was Shepard's response. When the trio entered the Citadel audience chambers, the Councilors were already laying into Udina.  
"Showing up in that abomination of a ship was a calculated insult!" roared the turian Councilor. He then turned his baleful gaze toward Shepard's squad and said. "And now we can add perjury to insult. Pray tell, why did you three decide to stumble in here- late- to justify your fairy tales? The investigation has decisively disproven the account of this spy known as Shepard. What have you to say for yourselves."  
The Salarian councillor interrupted. "Respectfully, the turian councillor will watch his tone. Shepard and his men are diplomatic staff of the Brotherhood of Humanity, a recognized Council race. They deserve to be heard."  
Now it was the asari's turn to add her voice. "Oh, great, so you're siding with them are you? We all know the Union has an irrational love for the ape but are you considering actually listening to them?" The argument continued in this vein for a few seconds before Shepard pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and loudly blew his nose. Alenko later said he wished he had had a camera at that moment, so priceless were the councilors' faces at this blatant act of disrespect. The commander then spoke in a calm, level voice, the councillors being too dumbfounded to interrupt.  
"Honored leaders of free space, you can either accept or deny my account. It does not matter to me. I will find incontrovertible proof if you do not. Otherwise, we can form a coherent plan. Saren is out there. He is trying to assist whatever forces were in my vision to destroy us- all of us. My race is socialist. I apologize for our high level of development. But if we want to survive the storm that is coming, we will need to be united. Such alliances are not unprecedented: in the days before communist rule on my planet, capitalist powers aided a socialist one to defeat great evil. You yourselves stood together against the rachni and later the Krogan. We will have to do this together, and so I ask that the first act you choose to do is appoint me a Spectre and allow me to hunt this bastard Saren down."  
The room erupted once more, each councillor yelling at the other, and all of them yelling at Shepard and Udina. Phrases like "can't afford war with the Terminus systems" and "communist infiltrators" featured prominently in the cacophony. Turning on his heel, Shepard walked out to make good his promise. Shocked, Udina followed him.

"What the hell are you doing Shepard."  
"Going to conduct my own investigation, with Public Security methods. Which will guarantee success."  
"Commander you can't just walk out on the Council!"  
Shepard looked into the Ambassadors angry, but pleading eyes.  
"I just did. Excuse me comrade, I have to find an imperialist xeno. He seemed like just the right amount of 'bad cop' I need to to get this done. Come along, Ash and Kaidan."

They stepped into a black Brotherhood diplomatic shuttle and flew to the lower Wards. The first thing the group noticed after stepping out was the smell. "I've slept near rotting corpses fresher than this!" exclaimed Ashley. Looking around, the area was filthy and overcrowded. Aliens of all descriptions huddled around, and almost all looked malnourished or ill. The smell and sites gave the humans a feeling of disgust; as did the conditions which lead to it. Poverty was illegal under socialism, but not here. The aliens only bothered to give them short glances; uniforms were a sign of danger. Best not draw attention to themselves. Shepard walked up to a healthier-looking salarian and asked "Where can I find the clinic of Dr. Michel?" The xeno just pointed and said "few hundred meters thattaway" before disappearing into an alleyway. Shepard made a gesture and lead his squad in the direction of the hospital. When they arrived they found an out-of-the-way prefab building with a large red cross on the side. Outside a large number of makeshift shelters seemed to have been hastily abandoned. Sensing danger, Shepard unholstered his pistol and switched his barriers on with his omnitool. Ash and Kaidan followed suit. Advancing in cover to the door of the clinic proper, Shepard was able to hear noises and the sounds of violence. They now could hear what was going on.

A human voice rang out "Tell us what we want to know Vakarian- where is the pickup."  
"Mate with a krogan" came the turian's defiant response. Harsh laughter followed this.  
"Right then, you pig. You don't wanna answer, my boys over there have your slut. Filthy race-mixer. Shame, she's so cute. But we can de-prettify her face if you don't want to cooperate. I think it would turn me on a little." The thug paused. "Not that you'd be able to tell the difference!"  
A chortle went up from among his goons, and Shepard heard striking noises.  
"Who taught you to hit like that? Your boyfriend?" moaned the turian, in more pain than he admitted.  
The female screamed again, and the human voice said "Of course, we'll have our fun with your whore before we ruin her."  
Shepard turned and said "Amp charged, Kaidan?" "Yes, comrade commander." "OK Ash, you take point. I'm going in guns blazing." Without further hesitation he stood up and kicked the flimsy synthetic door down. On the left the leader and one of his men were beating Garrus; to his right two were holding down his girlfriend on her knees, by her dress Dr. Michel herself. Another held a gun to her back. In the second before they could react, Alenko biotically threw the two men holding the doctor into the wall while Shepard shot the leader in his centre of mass. Then all became chaos. Confused shots rippled around, deflecting off walls and barriers. Shepard was aware of Ash yelling in the background and realized Garrus had joined the fray, throttling his torturer on the ground. The matter was over in a manner of seconds. Garrus didn't even bother dusting himself off before rushing over to the prone figure of Dr. Michel and running his omni tool over it.

That cry of anguish haunted Shepard for the rest of his days, and he saw a turian weep for the first time. Going over he put a hand on the policeman's shoulder as he clutched the body of his dead lover. She had been pretty, too, and young. No older than 30. What a waste, thought the Commander. At last the kneeling alien came to his senses and when he rose fury blazed in his black eyes. Shepard matched his gaze and said "A brave human soldier once said 'our revenge will be the laughter of our children.' That opportunity's been taken from you. But revenge- that I can offer you."  
"And I will take it, comrade Commander" responded the turian.

The three humans got their best uniforms filthy all afternoon helping their new ally build a funeral pyre for his dead lover. He wanted it large enough so people could see, and to cremate her so her body would not be food for feral animals. Many members of the community showed up to pay their respects when it burned. When it was done did Garrus finally get to business.  
"Commander, people showed up for Chloe because she was one of the only good things in this hole in the ground. She had compassion for all of them and didn't give a damn what they believed. Humans are seen as dogmatic by my people, yet she never even held a Party membership. And... I think she loved me. What kind of crazy lady would do her best to pursue a washed up C-Sec demotee? She completed me in spite of it." The turian broke off, his grief again evident in his eyes. "Now she's dead. I'm helping you, Shepard, because those men- those humans- that killed her are working for Fist, and by extension Saren. When we get him, I want his head."  
"Why did they kill her?" asked Shepard.  
"Because she was close to me, and was giving me information from one of her patients. One was a badly injured and ill quarian. Chloe treated her while I fixed the poor thing's suit but what she said was that she had a recording of Fist talking with Saren about some kind of planned coup d'etat. I don't have he recording, but Fist can tell us where to get it. I'll make him- for Chloe."  
"For Chloe," said Shepard. "What's our next move, Garrus? Why are you trusting us?"  
"Shepard, I know more about you than I care to admit. You get things done. I like that. You humans have a functioning system and a police force that protects the weak- successfully. I want to be part of that. Because I couldn't protect Chloe... As for our next move. Fist is in charge of a strip-club that fronts drug-dealing not far from here. Never could take him down before- no proof. But if you're here on Brotherhood diplomatic business, we can probably bend some rules."  
"Like which ones?"  
"How about all of them, for a start?"

Fist was enjoying himself. He always did when he was "working" at Chora's Den. His little corner of the Citadel- or perhaps empire- was his work and his alone. No Red BS had held him back, no state planners, no annoying Party. Fist had tranformed Chora's Den from a seedy brothel into a high-class strip club himself with human ingenuity and ruthlessness. It mattered to him not at all that the wards around it were impoverished and starving; it was their fault for being suckers and getting pushed around waiting for someone to save them. His club was a bastion of civilization. Plenty of VIPs, even politicians as high as Councillors, came here to enjoy a piece the finest ass in the galaxy. His dancers were the most beautiful and sweet-tempered that could be found from any major species- and all it took for an uncommon one was a large credit chit. And there was no esoteric nonsense like the "courtesan" Sha'ira espoused, here it was pay for play. Any kind of play was allowed, too. Red sand, cocaine, the psychedelic hanar guppies were all on Fist's menu alongside the finest liquor the galaxy could procure.

Thus he was angered and surprised when a gunshot rang out and a human male's voice distracted him from the lapdance he was receiving from a lovely asari maid. Who the hell had decided to cause trouble in his damn club? Did they have any idea who he was? Who he knew? "Fists snaps, C-Secs dance" wasn't a saying for no reason. Sending the slut away he stood up and peered through his drug-fueled haze at the stranger. Typical, he thought. Some self-righteous Public Security type from the Brotherhood trying to ruin business because he thinks he'll walk away from it. This idiot clearly had no idea what was going to happen to him. Fist's bouncers and thugs were the toughest on the Citadel.

Still, he was intrigued. Despite his soiled uniform the man was standing armed only with a pistol. All eyes were on him, yet he was cool as a cucumber.

Fist peered at the bearded intruder and said "you're brave, you Red bastard. Tell me what your name is before I have you shot down, your antics amuse me. Maybe I'll make it into a running feature."

"Comrade Alenko?" said the main evenly.

Before he knew what was going on, Fist was forced to his knees. _Damn biotics!_ He thought. Only now did he notice the other two black-uniformed Brotherhood soldiers who had come in with the man. They had junior ranks to this man, whom Fist saw was a lieutenant-colonel despite his age. A second later his face was crushed against the ground. He dried moving, but the mass effect field around him stopped him from moving completely. The only thing he retained use of was his tongue, which he used to lavish obscenities on the world at large. Only mid-way through did he wonder why his men hadn't responded yet. With a growing sense of dread he realized they must have already been dealt with, or were too cowed to save him now. The biotic began lifting him in the air, where his clothes started peeling off to reveal that he had soiled himself to his club patrons.

"See now the fearlessness of the mobster, you dandies. See how strong he is in the face of his death. I have proof that earlier today this disgusting excuse for life had a hospital assaulted, its doctor murdered, because the compassionate soul who ran that place refused to give into this vile piece of filth's demand for protection payment. And that that same doctor protected the confidentiality of her patients in the face of this scumbag's demands for information. Look how the first human Spectre, Commander Marat Shepard, deals with this behaviour!"

The audience was silent. Looking around in a daze, Fist realized his eyes were clouded by tears which he shed without volition. His bouncers! They must do something! But now he saw that most were slumped at their posts, despatched by a sniper's bullet. He bawled louder and louder as the biotic twirled him all around the club's rafters. The self-proclaimed Spectre did not pause his sermon for a moment.

"You see? This is the fate that awaits the exploiters and lawless! This is what you can expect when you prey upon those too weak to help themselves! But now, ladies and gentlemen, your sick show is not done for the night. This man- and I say that I am in this moment ashamed to share his race- knows the whereabouts of a certain package that is vital to Citadel stability. He will tell us its location. You will also notice that my talented female comrade here has rigged a communications blocker that will prevent any of you sharing it with your criminal buddies. Should you decide to leave this club before 30 minutes have elapsed upon our departure, you will be shot down by the same Brotherhood sniper team that shot this pathetic creatures' henchmen right under your noses. So, Mr. Fist, I will not ask again: where is the package?"

Fist had no control any longer. He screamed at the top of his lungs "LOWER ZAKERA WARD, SECTION 23! SECTION 23!"

The Commander nodded, and beside him came an armored turian. His face was the only one familiar to Fist. It hit him suddenly: _that doctor slut's squeeze!_

Shepard turned to his new recruit. "We got what we came here for, Comrade Garrus. End this _thing's _existence now. Spectre authority." 

"With pleasure, comrade Commander."

Fist didn't even hear the shot that killed him.

Ashley drove the Brotherhood sky car at break-neck speed. Time was of the essence here, they had to find that quarian and her information before Saren's men kidnapped her. She had always been insane behind the wheel; had had to fight to stay in the infantry rather than be transferred to armor. Now in the crowded skies of the Citadel Presidium her skills were being stretched to their limit.

In the back of the car Kaidan berated the Commander.

"Marat, that was insane! Going in there, executing a favourite of the bourgeois with only Ash, I and Garrus to support you? Did that dead doctor addle your wits this much? And when did you get appointed a Spectre? If I recall, that's what we're out here trying to win for you! Stop grinning, you're going to get me started now."

The turian piped up "Shepard, I'm inclined to agree with the PC here. I lost Chloe a few hours ago and I don't want to throw away my life. It might have been a good idea to actually get the sniper team of your ship down here to help us."

"Couldn't do that Garrus. While they're under my command, I'm under Anderson. He's used to my ends-and-means methods but couldn't have condoned this. It was insane. Really, it's a huge gamble but then again you all said you were in for the plan. And if I do say so myself, that was good shooting Garrus. How many simultaneous headshots? Seven? Eight? All with minimal attention drawn to them?"

Ashley yelled from the front "you ladies better get your gear in order, we're approaching the LZ!"

The turian looked over his new boss intently for a few moments and said "I'll either die and join Chloe or avenge her alongside you commander. Either way, I don't think I'll doubt your ability to command again."

"Your grave," grumbled Alenko "I climbed in mine minutes after meeting this psychopath!"

The motley allies grabbed their equipment on their way out the doors. They had taken some rifles off the dead bouncers which gave them more firepower than their Brotherhood handguns. They went two fire teams, Ash with Shepard and Garrus with Kaidan before advancing into the ward. Citadel schematics had stated that Section 23 was a back-alley and so they moved forward ready to engage any targets that got in their way. The last thing they had expected to encounter was a Mexican standoff. Garrus made the group aware of it by peering around a corner with his targeter.

A wounded quarian, female by Shepard's estimate, lay on the ground, panting and with blood leaking from her suit. In front of her stood a hulking krogan mercenary, foot perched dramatically on the corpse of a dead salarian assassin. Three of the dead fellow's comrades eyed the krogan warily from 30 yards and considered their options. Their leader spoke up:

"Krogan, we have no quarrel with you. Do you have any idea what you're doing?"  
"Fulfilling a contract" snarled the reptilian xeno.

"As are we, you numbskull. Except do you have any idea who we work for? You will be hunted down even if you kill us, all for this suit-rat's life!"

"Doesn't matter. You're all interfering in official Shadow Broker business. I'll kill you and take the quarian, ok? Thanks, bye," said the krogan, backing away. At that moment, an assassin panicked, his round glancing off the krogan's armour like a pebble. Shepard had a split second to react; even a krogan couldn't stand against three hired killers on his own and survive. Surging forward he and Ashley lay down fire on the assassins as the krogan opened fire with his shotgun. In a moment all the salarians were down and the krogan had his weapon turned on his would-be saviours.

"And who in the hell are you? C-Sec? If so, Urdnot Wrex has never backed down from doing his job, even in the face of death. Not before, not now, not ever."

Alenko spoke up, weapon raised still "Well, comrade Wrex, Commander Shepard here is a Spectre. We're here for whatever intel the quarian has. And she needs patching up- we can do that. Just step away from her."

The krogan paused for a moment before bursting into laughter. It was rich, deep, and full of genuine humour. "Shepard you say? That's too funny. Because my employer instructed me to deliver this suit-rat into your hands the moment she was safe! Well, you can have her now. I think it would be in your best interest to allow me along to see her healed properly. I see a job done right on my own- that's my guarantee."

Shepard felt the eyes of his comrades on him. He nodded his assent and said  
"Ashley, you're the only female. Pick up the quarian and escort her to the _Dzerzhinsky_. Dr. Chakwas needs to see to her as soon as possible- we need her evidence. We'll all be testifying for our lives before the Council in a few hours' time."

Looking down at his now-ruined uniform he said "And we'll have to get ourselves cleaned up." Somehow, that concerned him less than the reaming he knew he was about to receive from Anderson.

It wasn't as bad as the Commander had suspected. He had been called an undisciplined reprobrate a mere four times. And that wasn't counting the swearing, curses, and other abuse levelled at him and all his methods, and the accusations that his actions were guaranteed to lead to a galactic civil war. On top of that he was berated for bringing aboard a renegade krogan, sick quarian, and washed up C-Sec officer-turned-Lee Harvey Oswald impersonator. Finally Anderson had said that Shepard had betrayed his trust and would probably cause all of them to be shot for high treason. In short, it had gone rather well. Shepard would take whatever small victories he could. He knew Anderson. If the captain hadn't been proud, he would have ordered him off the ship and placed under arrest at the C-Sec academy, where he would be left to the tender mercies of turian officers and the scum of the Citadel, rather than thrown in the brig. Shepard liked brigs. You really knew where you stood, with a brig. Nice hard bed, tasteless gruel, maybe a beating or two. Jolly good stuff, useful for character building. And of course there was the fact that the _Dzerzhinsky_'s brig was going to be shared that night by all his new compatriots less the quarian who was strapped to a bed in Dr. Chakwas' med bay.

When Shepard was lead into it, Ash and Kaidan began shouting accusations similar to Anderson's at him. Garrus had simply fallen asleep. Any good cop could tell you that the guilty sleep easier, and Garrus was guilty as balls, but also happy he had avenged his Chloe. Wrex watched the argument with amusement, egging on the two humans and Shepard alike to provide him with greater entertainment. When asked if he was afraid he would get executed he simply said "being krogan is a death sentence anyways" and went back to watching the festivities. He did not share with them any more information about why this Shadow Broker had decided to assist them.

Finally, Shepard gained the upper hand of the debate as was his damnable habit. He outlined his plan and that he needed silence from everyone but the quarian and her evidence. As if speaking of the devil, a little past midnight the quarian was led into the brig, with many medical attachments to her. She was angry at being lead around like this and again got mad at Shepard had done, but she like the rest fell victim to his disarming charm. She then told them her story. Her name was Tali'Zora nar Rayya vas Neema, and she was a young quarian on her Pilgrimage. No, she was not a "suit-rat." No, she didn't want to steal things. She was away from the fleet to mature for a while, and was now quite certain she had seen enough 'maturity' for a lifetime and a half, thank you very much. Hurriedly, Shepard introduced himself and his comrades and outlined his plan for the next day. Upon hearing the information on Tali's omni-tool, concealed in her suit, he became certain his plan would work. The guilty slept soundly once more.

The next morning a C-Sec shuttle arrived to escort the defendants, still covered in filth and blood, to testify to the council. On the way, they got another beating. Shepard shrugged it off and his resolve encouraged the others to as well. When they finally arrived they were lead handcuffed in front of the Council.

The turian and asari councillors began ripping into Shepard the moment he appeared, while the salarian remained mostly silent. When ordered to give a statement in his defence for multiple counts of murder, breaking the peace, obstructing officers of the law, kidnapping, treason and impersonating a Spectre he simply played the quarian's recording. Fist's voice crackled into the room.

"Saren."

"Yes, Fist."

"Your preparations have been made. The Council will be sitting ducks when you and your geth and asari forces move."

"Good. I removed the problem of Nihlus on Eden Prime, now you only need to do your job and the survival of organic life will be guaranteed. And you shall prosper."

A female asari voice then cut in. "Under Saren's rule, the Reapers will realize our value. They will spare us, Fist, but don't get greedy. Just see to it you do your task when the time comes."

The recording ended and again the room filled with clamour from the Council.

"Why should we believe this obvious forgery? This fake, war-mongering, piece of human lies!" cried the Turian Councillor, "I for one, am sick of their actions. I propose our forces immediately treat this as an act of war and destroy the menace of communism once and for all!"

The asari councillor began giving her assent before the salarian interrupted suddenly.

"There is no possibility that recording is a fake" said the salarian councillor. "I should know. It has multiple levels of encryption even the STG teams who are observing this session right now can assert are genuine Citadel codes. It is impressive that this quarian cracked them, but we must treat them as true. And voice recognition can also confirm that the asari speaking in the transmission was Matriarch Benezia."

This was met by further argument, and the asari councillor looked at Shepard.

"You! Even if this is true, it does not exonerate your actions. You may have killed a traitor but you broke every law of our space and impersonated the elite of the state without authority! I am inclined to support the turian councillors proposition to wipe your species off the face of the galaxy for this insolence. You can't resist the Citadel Council combined. What have you to say- and you'd better make it count."

Shepard's face was carved from rock as he responded. "Honoured Councillors, my actions were not done for humanity alone. No, they were done for the good of the Citadel, of stability. Humanity is a socialist race- and that means we are no lovers of war. But what I saw on Eden Prime was the extinction of all of us. If the rumours of the Reapers returning is true, then we will die. You may say that old legend of synthetics who exterminate organics is a geth superstition, but that does not stop the fact that two powerful forces- from the militant anti-human powers, I may add- are this very moment certainly conspiring to overthrow you. You can fight humanity, but it will only be to the benefit of the enemy. And you will have to do it without salarian support."

He took a deep breath as the two councillors gaped at their amphibious colleague and continued. "The salarians have been helping humanity against the expansionism of your two races. Mostly from self-interest, but partially for balance. It was they who helped build the _Dzerzhinsky_ and it is their STG who collaborates most amongst your races with my organization, the Commission of Public Security. I am privy to the highest levels of information and know therefore that the underground figure known as the 'Shadow Broker' is instead a salarian black op. They ensured that Tali and her invaluable information fall into my hands, and be presented to you. That is the evidence. Either you can start an even galactic civil war while your supposed strongest champions seek to undo you, or you can give a tiny concession to humanity. Appoint me Spectre and back-date my promotion to yesterday so all my actions were legal and this hearing a mere formality. Then you can let me be on my way hunting Saren and this Benezia, where neither I nor Anderson nor the _Dzerzhinsky _can threaten your power. Those are your options. Pick one."

When he was done speaking, everyone in the room, even Wrex, were agape. The only one whose face was hard as Shepard's was the salarian councillor's, who gave a curt nod before stating

"The Salarian Union fully supports the proposal of Commander Shepard."

Tension mounted for a moment before the asari councillor dipped her head and whined "So be it, then. Goddess forgive me asking the communists to defend us from ourselves."

Last was the turian councillor, and like a cornered animal he was wroth. But it was not the flailing, desperate anger of a beast that he displayed, but the cunning of a man. He spoke evenly:

"I support this proposition- but only if Commander Shepard be appointed on the following terms. He will take his ship and crew, and his fellow defendants will all serve with him on this mission in penance of their crimes. But Shepard will command alone and all successes and failures will be his responsibility. Finally, I move that for his subordinate's lack of discipline, the human Anderson be herewith exiled from the Citadel in perpetuity."

The other councillors nodded their approval, and the die was cast.

Shepard didn't even hear his inhuman bellows of rage as Kaidan and Ash dragged him from the audience chamber. All he knew was that the would make his mentor proud. And no rogue Spectres or asari matriarchs or synthetic doomsday devices were going to get in his way.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ship Information: BSV _Dzerzhinsky_**

Workers' and Peasants' Red Fleet

Commission of Public Security  
Secret

This report has been drafted to inform the incoming captain of this vessel about the features of the ship, especially its more sensitive ones. The _Dzerzhinsky _is designed to be the fastest ship in the Brotherhood arsenal, and has a silent FTL drive for covert operations. It is a fast frigate built upon the modified chassis of a _Red Guard_-class frigate, and thus displaces more weight than most ships in the frigate classification. Its mission intent is to destroy enemy vessels up to twice its size, including heavy cruisers, while it moves from location to location. At strategic targets it will dispense ground teams via modified fighter craft for whatever missions they are assigned while the _Dzerzhinsky _remains cloaked in orbit, ready to extract them.

The ship is armed with two main batteries at the fore of the ship; these are capable of slicing through the kinetic barriers on a turian heavy cruiser. Along with thise are several missile bays carrying a loadout heavy enough to, if all targets are hit, destroy most alien light cruisers. In addition the ship can carry four modified fighter craft which can be flown in battle but whose main purpose is as transports, as each can carry half a section into combat. The ship's armory is also stocked with Brotherhood weaponry, both conventional and experimental, as well as most common xeno weapons.

The ship's complement at full strength is forty crew, plus the pilot, the captain, the chief engineer and two sections (sixteen in all) of marines. There are several individual spaces for commanders or VIPs to have small private rooms, while the crew and marines share a barracks. There are also all facilities needed aboard a Brotherhood vessel: rec-room, washrooms, mess hall, spacious storage and a room for political instruction. In addition there is a small science lab and a vid-comm room, as well as a large cabin for the ship's captain.

The major coup of the _Dzerzhinsky_ is its silent FTL drive that makes it undetectable on scans. A visual must be established to be aware of its presence, and then the speed of the drive is meant to give it an edge at evading the foe. Even if that happens the ship's kinetic barriers more than make up for its almost total lack of armor and are equivalent to those found on lighter Brotherhood battlecruisers. This drive and heavy shielding were only made possible by the ship's engine core, which is a marvel of engineering. It was constructed in secret with the tacit support, and technological assistance, of the Salarian Union as part of their ongoing secret agreements to aid the Brotherhood and weaken turian and asari hegemony. In addition, technology and resources made by GALOCOM sympathizers within the Turian Hierarchy gave the design team a further boost. The drive core will require detailed maintenance, but should hold up indefinitely.

In short, this ship is now a floating secret that is a major asset to humanity because of its ability to conduct black ops and destroy larger enemies. It must be treated as such and only shown in public as part of propaganda; it is vital the xenos do not find out about its origins. Salarian assistance has been vital to human technological development and so this ship will be placed under joint Navy and Commission command so that it can be used effectively without giving up any vital information.

To the new captain of the _Dzerzhinsky_, good luck. You are a lucky sailor.

Signed,

Karl Adams,  
Chief Engineer, BSV _Dzerzhinsky_

**Mission Briefing and Notes**

Workers' and Peasants' Red Fleet

Secret  
By: Fleet Commander Anderson  
To: Commander Shepard 

Marat-

I am pissed at you. I am so angry at you I just punched a hole in the dry wall of the Kuznetsov Higher Navy Staff College you've condemned me to. You made me persona non grata on the Citadel, spilled the beans on several secret conspiracies of which I was not aware, and did it with all the reckless abandon of a 6-year-old child who just got into the cookie jar. Worst of all you got me promoted and acclaimed as some kind of damn hero. A man can only consume so much free alcohol, you know. And Staff College lacks any sort of shooting practice. I doubt being the flag officer aboard the _Paris Commune _will be as satisfying.

And son, I am proud of you. I've never had kids, don't think I ever will. The Brotherhood is my family, and you did them good Shepard. I'd want my boy to be like you if I had one You showed those alien bastards that two can play at the game of ruthless realpolitik. You made them bend before your will and advanced our interests on the Citadel a decade.

Doesn't mean I'm not mad about the whole permanent exile things, which means you're buying next time we meet.

Now this message can't be all browbeating. I'm sending this to you on behalf of the Navy as one of my first acts as a FleetCom. It's our intelligence's best guesses as the the whereabouts of Saren based upon his latest activity.

First – in the Horsehead Nebula an asari force has been local for a while. Their ships have diplomatic markings but we think they are under the command of Matriarch Benezia. We know that the captain of the asari vessel has been in contact with the director of Noveria, an ice planet in the Pax system. Be careful here Shepard- the asari are armed to the teeth. Moreover the world is a company planet owned by salarian corporate interests. They'll let you in because of your Spectre status and our secret agreements with the Union but don't expect friendliness. And Shepard-, do not, I repeat do not, go full Chekist on them and try to overthrow the bourgeoisie. When you go there you need to find out what Benezia's up to and stop her if possible.

Second – we have a diagnostic on Benezia's daughter. We know where her dig-site was because she was doing an archaeological dig in Brotherhood space. Of interest: she has been a GALOCOM sympathizer since 2175 and been passing information to Public Security since 77. It could all be a masterfully-executed cover operation for her mother but the Commission briefed me they think that unlikely. Geth raiding parties have been attacking around her site, on the industrial planet Therum. Army's holding them off but can't reach the dig site. Extract her at your discretion but we don't want Saren getting his claws on her, especially if she has sensitive GALOCOM intel.

Last – a Brotherhood outpost on Feros in the Attican Beta has come under attack. We don't know why or for what purpose, but we do know the forces besieging the garrison there are geth. This could be nes of something more sinister but there's not enough information to assess the situation.

Before you move out I want you to know that your decision to do one first won't negatively affect the others. The Navy and Army protested to Public Security getting all the black op status, so they now have their own N7-alikes, though of course without the Spectre perks. They may show up in Brotherhood matters. Try not to antagonize them. Don't laugh at that previous statement. Stop laughing, Shepard. OK it is a little funny. But if you do piss them off, don't kill them. Our species in this together. 

Be careful, Marat.

Signed,

David Anderson

Fleet Commander

4th Red Fleet


	9. Chapter 8

**Feros, Theseus System, Attican Beta, 2183**

"Well, you see Garrus, the thing about human women is they don't initiate usually. Chloe must have been an exception," said Kaidan between biotic attacks at the oncoming Geth.

They had been tasked with clearing the comms tower of the Brotherhood outpost and were now in the defensive, or fun as Wrex would have it, stage.

He continued "That's the thing. You gotta be the hunter if you want to get with them. I don't know if mammals are your only thing but it seems to you have a soft spot for redheads. Fair enough but beware the fiery tempers if you do approach and take the lady out."

Garrus' only response came from the end of his rifle.

Alenko ploughed on "And I mean if you want I can coach you on how to approach, what to say. It's not the 21st Century with the drugs and the hookups. Nah, Garrus, I hope you like wars of attrition because that's what our modern girls can offer you. Gotta work through her armour to get her into bed."

The motley crew of convicts-turned-hunters kept shooting at the advancing Geth. It was vital the tower be up and running long enough to get a longer distress signal out the Brotherhood. None of this concerned Wrex who said "Kaidan krogan women are much the same. You have to prove you're strong. But let's just say we're not into this whole monogamy and nuclear families thing." The hulking krogan's voice grew dark, "Genophage made sure of that. And now my people are too weak to bother doing anything about just. Just fight themselves."

Realizing he didn't need to be depressing in the middle a firefight he let loose at the enemy before going on. "You know Garrus, I don't think I've met a bastard as ugly as you in all my years of service. Doesn't help you have the social graces of a starving pyjak. You need to treat her like a target in your sights, go forward, attack!"

Alenko grinned. The enemy was waning now. It had been only two sections to begin with, followed by a platoon counter-attack. Too easy, really. Having Shepard in charge made it straight unfair. He suspended an unfortunate synthetic in the air before going "Absolutely! And you need to practice. Plenty of nice human females want a piece of turian war convict. You can play the bad boy angle. Why, take SC Williams she's a nice piece..."

"I'm right here, Kaidan" she responded, her voice indignant.

"As I as saying she's got a lovely body. Bit of a pity about the face but then, Garrus, you weren't gifted with a great one either. Or maybe she just needs to let her hair down, I don't know. But the body is great and she's perfect for you. She likes booze _and _guns! What more you want?" He paused to look at the now-fleeing enemy, "Yet you spend all your time modding the Swordfish and she's usually there fixing equipment and basically begging for you to make a move. Why don't you go over and talk to her sometime you take a break?"

"Again, I'm right here, comrade Alenko."

The young biotic ignored her. Though the group had been forced together at first and uncomfortable in each others' presence, they had soon formed common ground over their mission. One thing they had all come to love was teasing Ash whenever possible. Whether she admitted it or not, she loved it too.

At last the turian spoke "I do not take breaks, Kaidan, but thanks I'll keep your words in mind next time I want to traumatize the good SC."

Tali then broke in. Nobody was ever quite sure what she was saying, even through universal translator. It was quarian tech and either didn't fix her accent or was just slightly off. But what she said was "Well, Garrus, I for one think it would be a bad idea. I might still be a kid in all your eyes but I'm just as screwed into suffering alongside you and don't think you should 'make a move' on the human. Not after your last love just died. Oh, and now my romantic side is getting all worked up..."

Shepard broke in: "Concentrate, Tali! We need that buoy up and working so the Brotherhood knows to come and get us."

"It's already working, Commander," she said reproachfully, "message was sent back when Kaidan was ridiculing Garrus for loving red hair. You shouldn't all make fun of him so much. I mean, it's Ashley who has a thing for large guns if you take my meaning. Oh, wait I mean, muscles, not-"

It was too late, everyone was laughing hysterically. "Fine, fine," said Tali, "be that way. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only sane one here..."

Satisfied now, Shepard ordered his team to move out. They got into their order of march to return to Fort Chapayev, Wrex leading the way followed by Shepard behind whom came Tali, Ashley and Garrus with Kaidan at the back. In accordance with proper Brotherhood doctrine they moved 3 to 5 meters apart in case they were attacked. As they walked he kept aware of the situation but in the back of his mind thought about the events of the past twenty-six hours. None of them had slept, which didn't have much effect on the krogan or turian, but he and Alenko were beginning to feel lightheaded as was Ash. Tali still hadn't fully recovered from all her blood lost a few weeks earlier and by now was positively loopy. He shook his head and forced himself to concentrate until they had returned. Having debriefed his band and the fort's commander of the day's actions, he at last crawled onto a cot for a few hour's rest and allowed himself a couple minutes to ponder on the last few week's progress.

Shepard had moved fast to diffuse the hostility between his new crew members. At first he called a meeting in the political instruction room where, watched by the eyes of Marx and Lenin, he had laid out the group's mission and warned them that not cooperating would lead to all their deaths. He had also come across more friendly, trying to portray himself not as a Public Security dogmatic hardass but a regular organic life form who wanted to get the most in life. It had not worked, and he knew it wouldn't. But over the next while he had set about getting to know all his troops and their dreams. He talked guns with Garrus who soon was back to being friendly, if still grieving for Dr. Michel. Ashley and Kaidan were onside because they knew what Shepard could do, and Tali followed after a bit of girl talk from Ash, who relayed that Shepard should speak to the quarian himself. He had, and been pleasantly surprised at the young alien's knowledge. He came out much more informed of quarian culture and their sad history with the geth, and he decided he would mentor Tali. Wrex had proven the hardest nut to crack. He was belligerent and angry, and mocked socialism for being weak and humans for being idiots almost non-stop the first few days. Shepard hadn't doubted for a second he would need to match the krogan in some act of strength to gain his trust, and so had decided to ask the krogan to bench press the Swordfish IFV in the fighter bay. While the krogan huffed and puffed all afternoon, Shepard egged him on. At last, exhausted, Wrex had quit. Going underneath, Shepard found the emergency Element Zero vent and overrode it with his omnitool, releasing the mass effect fields underneath the vehicle's tracks that allowed it to be dropped from orbit, lifting it off the ground. At first Wrex had been dumbfounded, before giving an uproarious, throaty krogan laugh and slapping Shepard so hard on the back he felt it even now. After that his new misfit-cum-commando unit bonded closely, usually over teasing Ash or laughing at Political Officer Pressly behind his back. Both those latter actions had been enthusiastically supported by the crippled pilot, Joker, who had been flying he _Dzerzhinsky_ since its launch and was infamous at Public Security for his public irreverence. Still, Shepard liked the man and had lobbied, successfully, to keep him on.

That unit needed all the good relations it could get, as Shepard knew their baptism by fire wouldn't be easy. He knew, though Anderson hadn't, that Feros was a Public Security, not Army, mission which was cover for some kind of science black op. If Saren's forces and the geth were causing trouble, he needed to end it now. Benezia wasn't going anywhere and it didn't appear her daughter was either. No, whatever was on Feros needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. After telling the Red Superfriends, as Joker had dubbed the team, to gear up they had deployed in the now-celebrated Swordfish. Garrus even swore he could see krogan hand-marks in the floor. When they had reached Fort Chapayev, it had been in a sorry state. It had started out being guarded by a full company with a few scientists for whatever the hell its mission was, but when Shepard arrived they were down to less than half that, and all of the scientists had been killed in their lab. The young garrison commander had been killed days before, and now his second in command was in charge. He had asked Shepard to clear the Geth out of the comms tower so they could get a distress beacon.

Shepard had now done so. He was pleased, and whatever would come would come. But for now he slept.

He was roused even sooner than he expected by Wrex, who had volunteered to stand watch.  
"Fort commander wants to see, Shepard."  
"Great, what for this time?"

"I don't know, Commander. But it can't be good. That boy in charge's been making a lot of long faces, but only this one had him in pale fear."

"Better see him, then. Thanks, Wrex."  
"Shepard."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Shepard stumbled toward the command post. When he got there the now-OC was looking worse than the krogan had described. Not only pale, his eyes seemed dead and vacant, and massive hoods were under his eyes. A little blood trickled from cuts and the inside of his nose.

"C-commander" the man stuttered, "W-we have a problem. A b-big problem. I'm rather a-afraid that w-we have not been honest with you. Not t-totally, at least, uh, c-comrade commander." 

Shepard observed the panicked man for a moment and sighed. He realized there was no point berating the man, he was at his wit's end and had rested less than Shepard's squad in the past week, let alone day. He was clearly at his limits as a leader, and his few remaining men were doing no better. Shepard just nodded for the man to continue.

Regaining his composure, the fort commander stopped stuttering. "Well, comrade commander. You are privy to the highest levels of information and came here to help us because you assumed, rightly, that we were yet another black op under attack. You were right. But what you can't imagine is just how big the thing we're following is." He gulped and went on, "what we're looking at here was a rumour, a shadow. It was some kind of biological life form able to command minds. We think that power comes from some sort of artifact that it grew up fused to – if the rumours are correct, that could be a piece of one of these mysterious Reapers. You can guess just how useful such a weapon would be in our hands. We knew it was on this planet, but didn't know where so were brought to find it for the science team. What we didn't expect was what happened to the team. They weren't killed by geth, Commander. Oh no. One night, they simply up and left. Killed a sentry or two on the way, but off they went somewhere else. I have no idea where. And after that we began getting attacked by geth. Had you not shown up, I think we'd all be dead."

Shepard was growing impatient at the man's demeanour, and STAVKA and the Commission's stupidity. Did they actually believe they could control a race of killer robots with a company of troops and some whacked-out scientists? "And what does that have to do with the situation at hand, PC," he snapped. The fort commander looked at him with fear in his eyes so Shepard softened his tone. "Look, comrade, tell me what I must do to help, OK?"

The other soldier said "Well, commander, as I said we never found out where it was. But I think the geth know now. They landed a destroyer with what we think were at least one-hundred geth platforms a couple clicks away from here at the site of an automated anti-space turret. It's disabled, and the geth have begun burrowing as if to find something. Probably the mysterious life form. Now, if you could go and get that cannon online, it could probably destroy the geth ship and leave their forces stranded for when help arrives. They won't be able to use whatever they find. I'd spare the men, but I don't think they're in any condition to do spec ops."

Shepard looked at the remaining elements of the garrison. They also all looked like their leader – walking corpses complete with dead eyes and bleeding. He sighed. The plan was bloody stupid, but no more silly than the stunt that had gotten him appointed a Spectre. And he figured he was out of options, and with no time to conduct proper battle procedure like he had for the tower mission. He nodded at the fort commander and walked out to gather his troops. The eyes of the garrison followed him as one gaze, but he shrugged it off.

"Ash, Tali!" he called, "Get comfortable and hunker down for girls' night in, you're helping these sorry SOB's hold the fort. I need the rest of you to come along for yet another guaranteed fight against overwhelming odds. So pack your lunch boxes, boys, we're going to class."

A few hours later, Shepard realized that when the fort commander had said 'a couple of clicks' he must have been referring to a half-marathon or something long. As he and his men trudged on to the distant navpoint he cursed himself and wished for the thousandth time that he had brought the Swordfish. Not that it would have done them much good, geth fighters or infantry would have detected its energy emissions from miles off. But then at least the two pairs of aliens and humans would have died without sore feet. As they walked, Alenko kept teasing Garrus about his thing for redheaded human girls and the turian gave as good as he got. The krogan, usually dour, was more than happy to join in. Shepard saw this a lot: the joking before the storm. Everyone was asserting their identity as a group now before they went into danger. The insult-trading was just a messed up way of them all saying 'you're my friend, and I trust you to make offputting sexual jokes about my mother because I'd be sad to haul your corpse back to your own.' It was also meant to alleviate grief: Garrus over his girlfriend, Wrex over the fate of his people. Shepard smiled. At least he would be doing this mission with some of the finest troops he'd ever fought with – and as an N7, that was high praise in his mind.

The group made their final approach to the base, which was over a steep ridge. After getting almost to the top they dropped to their bellies while Kaidan went forward to do a site recce with his binoculars. When he reached the top he had barely put the optics to his eyes before saying  
"Commander, you should come get a look at this. Now."

Shepard crawled up to where the younger man lay and when he got there realized why he wouldn't need a closer look. Calling up Wrex and Garrus, he looked upon the disturbing scene.

The cannon was blown up- but that had clearly been done days before judging by how the rubble lay on the ground. Most disturbing was the geth. They were all lying, a few hundred of them, on the ground motionless. Their lights were off and the valley was filled only with an eerie silence.

"Well, this isn't good" said the Commander.

"What do you reckon, Shepard" whispered Garrus.

Shepard struggled with his thoughts thinking about what must have happened. The geth weren't moving... that suggested some kind of EMP attack. But they would have heard EMP miles away while they were marching up. And besides, no quarian EMP weapons, considered some of the best in the galaxy, had been successful at shutting down geth before. The things were too damn well designed. He outlined this to his comrades. It was Kaidan who broke the silence.

"Commander, did you ever see that classified document?"

"I don't know Alenko, I'm a secret policeman. I see a lot. Pray tell which one you are referring to" snapped Shepard.

"No reason to act like a starving varren," grunted Wrex, "we should hear what the PC has to say."

"Sorry comrade Alenko, please go on," said the Commander.

"Right, so a few months ago I was studying recent projects. Because biotics fall under Commission control and I'm N7 just like you, Marat, I get access to extra secret weapons info. Specifically biotic secret weapons. There was a piece that said the Navy was experimenting the quarian and turian EMP weapons to disable enemy ships but that the method of delivery was biotic. I can't get into the details here, but that would imply an individual could deliver such a weapon at close range. What I deduce is that these geth were hit by such a weapon, delivered by a fighter craft small enough we wouldn't have observed it if it was flying from a different direction, while on a search for the Reaper life-form. However, the Navy ship that delivered that fighter didn't stop here. Therefore, where did it go."

"That's obvious," snorted Grunt, "cavalry's come. We can get back to base, grab the girls and head back the _Dzerzhinsky _to rest up. Your shadowy commie leaders can take this organic mind control problem over while we put a couple trillion clicks between it and us."

Garrus' cop instincts kicked in first as he realized the gravity of the situation. "Wait," he said, "If the cavalry's come why hasn't the Brotherhood vessel or Fort Chapayev tried to communicate with us? Or Ash or Tali?"

Alenko piped up again "Could it be Chariot, commander?"

Shepard considered it a moment before saying "No, I think not. They don't have many biotics by our reports and fewer infiltrators in that branch. Them having that weapon's unlikely. What we're looking at here is a bad situation: another black op stepping on our toes. And they either have our friends or our friends are somehow endangered by the garrison."

Springing to his feet he cried "regardless of which one is true, we have to get back to that base now if for nothing else than to get our friends back. I'd miss teasing Miss Williams! And Tali's too young to die!"

The four companions set out at a brusque pace. No point making them run if they'd be too tired to fight when they returned, but they knew they had to get back and save their comrades from whatever is going on. When they were half-way back they finally got comms from Tali.

The quarian's voice went to Shepard's omnitool, almost inaudible. She clearly was in danger, and he rallied the other troops to listen to what she was saying.

"Shepard it's awful. Ash and I have been holed up here for the past few hours, we locked ourselves in the boiler room. I think we'll be safe down here. We had to shoot a few of your comrades. After you left they all went crazy, making weird faces and noises at us. Then they tried attacking SC Williams so we had to dive for cover. We've been leading them on a few chases to distract them from where we went. They're acting possessed Shepard. The only reason I'm contacting you is because some other type of fighting is going on. I don't know against whom but the weapon all sound like Brotherhood ones. They might be killing each other but they haven't said a word since you left."  
Nodding to his squadmates, Shepard spoke into the tool, "You and Miss Williams hold tight, Tali. We know where you are and we're gonna get you of there by any means necessary. Just keep yourselves alive and we'll also find out what's going on." 

He didn't wind up having to make good that promise. When he and his friends came to the fort an hour later, the garrison, or what was left of it, was tied up in the centre of the camp surrounded by Brotherhood Navy troops with insignia Shepard hadn't seen. He realized it must be yet another black op, this one the Navy's response to Public Security's many. The Commission troopers were in the same sorry state, snapping and snarling. He then noticed that, separated from the main group, but bound and gagged, were Tali and Ashley. The Navy troops had let him in upon realizing he was no threat, but now Shepard was mad.

"Who the hell is in charge here and why have they tied up two of my soldiers" he shouted.

From the command post of the late commander came a red-headed women in her early 30s. She was very pretty and her eyes sung defiance. Great, thought Shepard, a Navy bitch. She answered in a cold, English voice:

"I am, Commander Shepard. I'm Jr Ship Commander Anastasia Olegovna Petrovsky, BSV _Stalingrad_. You and the Commission aren't the only ones with fancy toys any more as I think our EMP weapons proved. Your troops over there are attacked my men without authority-"

Garrus cut her off "The Brotherhood must really believe in equality if there is a standard operating procedure for attacking your own people."

Anastasia's eyes blazed again. "I don't approve of your convicts interrupting me, comrade Shepard, anymore than I liked them trying to attack my men. They must be possessed by the Thorian."

Shepard was at a loss as to what that was, but whatever it was he knew Ash and Tali weren't being used by it. He told the woman as much, albeit with a saltier selection of vocabulary. She simply stood in the storm, immovable as the Colossus of Rhodes.

"Commander, you can't bully me into submission. And your xenos won't treat me like they did the Council. I am now in charge until this Thorian is dealt with. And judging by your vacant expression you have no idea what it is. Very well. Hackett just gave me the briefing as to what it was himself-"

"Arrogant English bitch," whispered Kaidan from the corner of his mouth.

"And the Thorian is a fungal lifeform from this planet that spawned and grew on some kind of Reaper artifact. As you can now see, it has formidable powers of mind control. These men were strong and resisted it a while but succumbed recently. Probably why they sent you on a wild goose chase to that cannon we took yesterday night. You're lucky we showed. The Thorian is in fact underneath this base and is being guarded by -"

But the junior Ship Commander was cut off once more, this time by gunfire.

"About time she shut her yapper" said Wrex as he lowered his shotgun. The Thorian must been guarded by some of Benezia's asari as it was that race of foe who poured from underground.

"Good thing that woman got here, Shepard," shouted Garrus over the crossfire, "looks like they're coming from the boiler room!

Shepard could see that much as he shot down the attacking aliens. "Kaidan! Get Ash and Tali" he yelled.

"Already on it," came the response, and soon after

But now in the middle of the firefight sat the possessed troops. They were totally exposed. Could Shepard risk freeing them? What if they attacked and caused even more trouble? Damning himself for a fool, he leapt into the middle of the fray and grabbed the chain by which the surviving Commission troops were attached. Dragging it behind him, thermal rounds exploding around him, he lead the dazed possessed soldiers behind cover. Some tried to bite him but he leapt out of the way in time before rejoining the fight. As the asari were driven back underground, Shepard called his squad to him. Now, they would take the fight to this Thorian.

As the squad advanced toward the boiler room, Shepard radioed the Dzerzhinsky.

"Joker! I need an evac on my location ASAP, Commission troops and sailors- many wounded. DO NOT untie the Commission guys, they might be dangerous."  
"Aye, aye commander" came the cheerful response, "Never thought I'd see the day you were denouncing your own guys."  
"Can it, Joker"  
"Aye, aye."

With details for the wounded now sorted out, Shepard and his men's path was clear.

"Let's get this psychic mushroom!" roared Wrex, eager to continue.

"Wait!" came a call from behind them.

Stumbling and wounded, Jr Commander Petrovsky limped up. She was supported by two Navy special marines, one of whom was hauling a large plasma thrower.

"Comrade Shepard, I believe I've underestimated you. I've already contacted the _Stalingrad_ and it will be here soon to evacuate my men. But if you're set upon getting rid of that Thorian, take this weapon. It needs to burn, Shepard, lest it do damage again. And damn the Commission, researching this thing is too hard."

Shepard looked closely into her eyes. They were honest and afraid, even pleading. He nodded. "I will, Miss Petrovsky. But you owe me."

She smiled "I think I'm a little old for you, Commander."

"You still owe me."

"I pay my debts, comrade." 

"Good. Boys, we got some gardening to do."

The squad advanced underground. They realized that what had been a "boiler room" had actually been clever camouflage: it lead into several abandoned science labs. Turning a corner, Shepard was again jumped by two asari but a blast from Wrex's shotgun sent both flying. After that, they wound there way down the Brotherhood scientists' stairs until at last they entered a large squad. It took Tali a moment to get the lighting working but when it did, they were greeted by a terrifying sight. At the centre of the room was a massive heart-shaped _thing_. It pulsated with an unnatural current, and it was attached to a claw-shaped metal pillar. Shepard realized he was looking at an abomination and one of the first Reaper pieces he had ever seen. But he had a mission to do.

"Wrex?"

The krogan unslung the plasma thrower from his back and advanced. On Shepard's signal, he immolated the vile thing. It gave out an ear-splitting set of shrieks, but Wrex continued his grisly task. As it burned and shrivelled, it dispelled something from its maw. An asari, one of Benezia's. Garrus and Ashley ran to the prone figure and dragged its slimy body across the floor to the Commander. Coughing and spluttering slime, the asari awoke.

"I... see. You must have freed me from that thing," she said.

"Who the hell are you?" came Shepard's response.

"I am Niala, an asari huntress. I served on Thessia until recently. I am ashamed to admit I did it, but I entered the service of Benezia. It was she who brought me here and imprisoned me in that thing. You have my thanks for freeing me."

"Who said anything about freeing you? I am Commander Shepard, Commission of Public Security. You want to live, you're going to give me some answers."

"Very well."

"Why were you sent here."

"Saren believed that through merging an organic and Reaper, he could influence the Reaper's decision through the organic's thoughts. Instead, the Thorian was controlled by that pillar, and inside the Thorian, I in turn was controlled by it. I do not know why I feel free now, but I urge we get away from here. Even without the Thorian I fear that Reaper shard could control us all."

"Uh-huh. Very cute. And how do I know you're not working for Saren any longer. That you're not under control."

"I was under control commander – before the Thorian. I was subject to exposure to another artifact. It... clawed its way into my mind. Indoctrinated me. It was ten times worse with Benezia, she is fargone. As is Saren. They are but puppets of these ancient machines. I can assure you, their wiping out of sentient life every 50 000 years is no exaggerated tale. If you will allow me, I will prove it."

But Niala did not wait for Shepard's command. Reaching her hand out, she touched his forehead. A moment later, Kaidan and Garrus ripped her off but Shepard understood better. The asari had cleared his vision up more, and he could see in even more vivid detail the destruction inflicted by these Reapers. Turning to her he said "was that what every moment was like?"  
"Yes."

"And you willingly served it?"

"...At first yes. If you wish to end my existence, I will not stop you. I have performed most grievous crimes. But I will try to make them right – even advise your Brotherhood on the Reaper threat."

Shaking with anguish and rage, Shepard reached for his pistol. He pressed it into the asari's forehead and looked into her eyes. They were sad and pleading, but devoid of fear. Every bone in his body urged him, wanted him to pull that trigger, to punish this alien for trying to visit that destruction upon the galaxy.

But his principles stopped him. It benefited nobody if he killed her now. She could do more good, maybe even atone, in a high-security Commission prison. Holstering his weapon he spoke again.

"Wrex."

The krogan's club-sized fist smashed into the asari's head, knocking her out cold.

"Ash and Tali, pick her up. We're giving her to Commander Petrovsky, she'll take him back to Brotherhood space while we carry on with the mission. That asari... showed... me things. No point in killing her, even though she was an awful criminal. Now it's time to get back to the _Dzerzhinsky_. I'll tell you all about what I saw in detail in the debriefing room. For now, let's get out of here."

Later at the debrief, Joker filled in the blanks to his New Superfriends with characteristic irreverence. Petrovsky was happy to get Niala as a prize of her mission. Her father was some kind of Army big-wig who looked down on her, and now she would be able to say she rubbed shoulders with Shepard and the Commission but didn't leave empty-handed. On top of that, Hackett was going to pull the Navy out of operations that competed directly with the Commission, and instead co-ordinate between the two organizations in the future. Finally, the Commission soldiers who had fallen under the Thorian's spell were being sent for intensive psychiatric examination along with the _Stalingrad_.

Joker's antics filled the air with laughter, but Shepard's words made them contrite. He explained again the terrifying images the asari had brought forth in his mind. He impressed upon his team that it was going to be a tough fight. Now they needed to get through Benezia and to Saren. Whatever he had been planning with Fist had even more serious implications if it brought even a single Reaper into the fight. If it had the power of the Thorian it would cause even more death and destruction than conventional weapons.

The mood in the room was glum when Shepard had finished, but he could see determination in the eyes of his comrades. Whatever their thoughts of humanity, socialism, or the Commission, they were penal special forces no longer. They were a team, united behind his leadership. He wouldn't betray that trust.

As he called the dismiss, Kaidan raised his hand.

"Yes, comrade."  
"That Anastasia Petrovsky... think she's single commander?"  
"Didn't see a ring, Kaidan. Why?  
"I think we just found Garrus a new girlfriend."


	10. Chapter 9

**Interview with Commander Shepard  
**Khalisa al-Jilani reports for this issue of _Komsomolskaya Pravda_

KP: I am here waiting in the Citadel Presidium for a chance at an exclusive interview with Commander Shepard – the hearthrob of human space! This dashing fighter is off in the corners of the galaxy bravely defending socialism, freedom, and the human race. And... I think I see him now, and, oh my God, the vids totally don't do him justice! For my audience out there you're going to get a shot at him right now and Komsomolskay Pravda will be asking all the hard questions you wanted an answer to. Commander? COMMANDER?

Shepard: **sighs** I don't normally talk to the tabloids. Or the press.

KP: But comrade Commander, don't you know that the youth of our Brotherhood want to hear all about you? An interview with the first human Spectre would totes draw huge numbers of readers.

Shepard: And I should care because...?

KP: Don't you know an entire generation of young men want to join Public Security because of your example? You feature on more than one agitprop poster as a symbol of our collective values. Those posters seem to be disappearing though because girls all across the galaxy are pinning you to thier bedroom walls.

Shepard: Uh, well I guess my advice to young men would be that Public Security is a calling not a fad. Don't do your service with them just because you think it's cool. You could die. And young ladies: don't deface public property.

KP: Ooooh, harsh words to the women of the Brotherhood. But still, Commander, we hear you're quite the ladies' man. You have a special girl somewhere out there you're trying to make it back to? Or maybe you want to keep her secret so nobody gets jealous? Or perhaps you just like to keep a little harem?

Shepard: Well there's kind of one but... what the hell does this have to do with the news or galactic security?

KP: I am interested in providing news to my readers, Commander, and they want to hear all about what makes YOU great as much as the want to learn about what you do. So I'm guessing there will be no shirtless posters of you soon?

Shepard: Yeah, no.

KP: Is that a yes or a no?

Shepard: Look, I didn't come here to give you some kind of masturbatory fantasy, Al-Jilani, if that really is your name. I'll either talk politics or comfort our people not talk about "10 ways to please your quarian girlfriend."

KP: There you have it folks, the Commander is going out with the lovely Tali'Zorah nam Rayya, a fellow ex-con on his crew. Very lithe. I suppose if you want his attention you'd better get an exo suit, girls. But, Shepard, isn't she a little young for you? In quarian years, only a teenager?

Shepard: I can have you arrested you know. In fact I think I will leave and do just that unless you ask something serious.

KP: Oh, don't worry dear. I was just getting to the juicy questions. You fly aboard the BSV _Dzerzhinsky _don't you? I heard it was a super-secret program but we all know it's the most kick-ass vessel in the fleet. What do you say to that?

Shepard: It's a triumph of human ingenuity and engineering, Miss Al-Jilani. And it was made necessary to move quickly and defend ourselves from external threats. I'd like to point out though that it's under Commission, not Navy, command.

KP: Getting flirty, hmm Commander? What would Tali say to that?

Shepard: For the last time I'm not with-

KP: You were appointed a Spectre recently after shooting up a brothel in the lower wards. Tell us about that.

Shepard: That operation was in fact my first task as a Council Spectre. The man had vital intelligence on Saren, the rogue Spectre trying to undo galactic stability. I'd warn viewers to be on the watch for him so Spectres like me can do their job and take him down.

KP: You don't want to bring him in? Decisive and daring, I like that in a man. Ain't that right, ladies?  
Shepard: Look, I'll do what it takes. That is all.

KP: One last order of business Commander. You are also here to dust off and resupply after the mission that saved a Brotherhood garrison at Feros. The Navy was also there and had taken casualties. Are you mad about them stepping on your toes while you try to do your job?

Shepard: I won't badmouth my comrades in the Fleet. They were doing they're job and we're all part of the same team. But in the future I do think Public Security should handle sensitive issues like Feros better so they don't need to call in other branches of the service to save them and can keep classified intel out of the wrong hands.

KP: And there you have it. Commander Shepard: renegade socialist Spectre. Out fighting the good fight- but still unavailable. It's been a pleasure.

Shepard: I wish I could say the same Miss al-Jilani but I think I'll be on my way.

KP: * hey let's get an ass shot... you can edit out me saying that later right? OK, good... *


	11. Chapter 10

**Noveria, 2183**

Commander Shepard scanned the interior of Port Hanshan. There wasn't much to look at. The entire place's design was so boring and grey it would have made the 20th century Stalinist designers beg for variety and daring. The weather outside made the Soviet winter look positively delightful to boot. Still, he was here because it was the only way he could reach Peak 15, the navpoint the Commission had told him Benezia had gone to, without causing a diplomatic crisis. He needed to get his hands on the Matriarch and her intel on Saren. He had decided the garrison of Noviy Sverdlovsk on Therum could protect the renegade asari's daughter a while longer; sad as he was to say some GALOCOM intel from a fellow-traveller was less important than nabbing Saren's second in command. Salarians couldn't be let to know the asari presence here was more insidious than it appeared. As he walked forward he was greeted by a group of human mercenaries, no doubt the bought corporate thugs of the mining megacorp which owned the planet. This was the dark side of the informal Brotherhood-Salarian Alliance: human tolerance of the Union sheltering and abetting human ex-pats who didn't like the socialist system. Fist had been an independent case; the hard eyed men and women in front of Shepard were more typical. They would all be hardened killers and hostile to a Commission member on principle, Spectre status be damned. The Commander's intuition did not let him down; he and his squad had not advanced more than five paces before the White Guardist humans had levelled their weapons at them and shouted a command.

"Halt!" cried the leader.

Shepard kept walking. He didn't listen to counterrevolutionists and traitors. Anybody could leave the Brotherhood space... but to take up arms with bourgeois powers or for coin – that was an unforgivable sin in his eyes. He felt his troops tense behind him, and Kaidan whispered a warning in his ear. Ashley's hand rested easily on the pistol at her side. Shepard hoped his big aliens would intimidate the mercs; it only seemed to piss them off as again the head henchman yelled

"I said, stop, you Red scum!"

Shepard stopped again and dramatically looked behind him. Then looking at the docked _Dzerzhinsky _he responded.

"Ohhhh, you mean my ship? Missile racks on that thing could tear through this bunker. Just destroy it. Not that it would cost the corpo much, looks like they spent about as much on building this place as they do on their luxury timepieces." Shepard gave a wolfish grin in response to the merc sergeant's grimace and went on. "Really, it would probably be an aesthetic improvement to this place. But alas I am here on Brotherhood business, not that any of you would know an iota about duty and loyalty to your race. That does mean, however, that you're going to be getting out of my path because, let's face it, you may have left human space to become some kind of badass capitalists but, at this moment, I am so very higher on the food chain than all of you and your immediate superiors combined. I'll be taking my weapons too, of course, unless you want to answer to comrade Wrex over here."

The krogan leered in a smug sort of way. Shepard smiled. Wrex had been coming over to the human way of thinking recently. At first he had mocked and derided socialism and humanity for being weak, for being stupid and egalitarian. But over time Shepard had shown him strength, leadership, loyalty, and honour. The krogan could respect that. Maybe the clan system wasn't the best for his dying race, maybe they needed to plan the economy rather than not have one.

Now Wrex was a happy enforcer of his adopted commander. And he did his best to scare the wet-eared pyjaks in front of him. In this he was successful, as the merc leader had raised only a small objection in a shaky voice before he was interrupted by his omni-tool.

"Let them in, Riles! Now!"

As the _Dzerzhinsky _Special Operations Allied Task Force (as it was known officially), or Superfriends as they now called themselves, filed past the guards they all took a moment to really smirk at the human exiles. It wasn't ideology, at least for the non-humans, that motivated this: it's just there was no novelty in the universe like triumphing over a broken customs agent. As the group entered into the main portion of Port Hanshan, they were greeted by another human woman. This one evidently had achieved the fame and fortune so sought after by most exiles, as she was clad in the most modern Asari gown. Her auburn hair and garish makeup were done to perfection, and she moved over to them with the right amount of swing in her hips to attract the attention of all the men in the group, even Wrex.

"Showoff," muttered Ashley.

"Ah, Commander Shepard," said the woman in an airy voice, "We've been expecting you. I am Gianna Parsimmon, personal assistant to Administrator Vedele, the head of our little operation." She paused a moment to put on a theatrical pout. Ashley responded with a dismissive snort, but the woman ignored her and continued.

"I am so, so sorry Commander but we can't allow the Brotherhood to be running around here with armoured vehicles. We're going to have to impound your ship and vehicle until you can speak with the Administrator." She made a point of putting her – perfectly manicured – hand on Shepard's forearm. The air filled with the noise of Ash's grinding teeth. Shepard gave his winning smile though and said

"Don't worry, Miss Parsimmon. I'm sure he and I can do business. I'm red but that doesn't mean I'm not savvy." He finished this retort with his best wink. Observers later wondered why a hole was not born through the back of his neck by the agitated gaze of his chief infantier. Before leaving, the woman whispered in Shepard's ear

"Meet me at the bar about that," she said before turning around and performing her hip-swinging saunter again. All male eyes were on her as she left, and Tali grunted.

"Men," came her words.

"Men," came Ashley's response.

Turning to the group, Shepard beamed.

"Well comrades, looks like I have some vital mission intel to gather so if you all would please do a bit of a recce down here, maybe chill out a bit, I will be back in a drink or three!"

Garrus and Wrex laughed while Kaidan just smiled and started taking bets on how long Shepard would be gone. The ladies made a point of staying silent, not that it got them any attention. That Gianna's walk couldn't be forgotten that quickly. Once the Commander had left though, they all set about finding things to do. Ashley and Tali disappeared for what they dubbed "girl-talk" while Wrex and Garrus set about fulfilling Shepard's orders and scouting out the place. Kaidan just found a chair, austere like the rest of the design, at down in it, and closed his eyes for a rest.

When he awoke, Shepard was back. Looking at his watch, he realized Wrex had won the bet. Krogan bastard. Garrus seemed to be in the middle of telling the Commander something frantic, and Kaidan rubbed the sleep from his eyes before going to the group. It seemed serious. Wrex was wearing his war-face while Tali and Ash had ceased chattering like excited schoolgirls. Something big was going down.

"You're sure, Garrus?" asked Shepard.

"Marat, I swear upon the ghosts of Marx, Engels, Lenin and the Party line that what I saw is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the ugly, awful truth. That bastard, sitting in the businessman's chair, is Dr. Saleon. The same bastard who I know paid off my superiors at C-Sec to overlook his vivisections and organ harvesting. And now he's sitting here, enjoying himself."

Shepard responded with a smile, but there was no humour in his dark eyes. After a time, he spoke again.

"Right, comrades. Looks like we're in a pickle. Besides my 'date' being business..." at this a groan went up from the two women, "...we just found out that a scumbag is the same salarian big-wig sitting over there that can release our vehicle. What are we going to do about it?"

He hadn't expected the cacophony that followed. Wrex and Ashley were all for shooting up the place. Garrus was also for this plan but with some gruesome added details in regard to the individual masquerading as a respectable aquatic being. Tali wanted to hack into the Port security systems and drive off. Kaidan didn't see the point in any of this. He said as much, and told them that given a couple hours at the bar with Ms Parsimmon he'd have all the credentials they needed and a ruffled uniform to boot. The sting of Tali's slap reminded him that in the future he ought to phrase such suggestions more appropriately in the presence of his female teammates.

Shepard stopped their bickering and outlined his plan.

"Comrades, as enthusiastic as you all are I think we can kill three birds with one stone. Why? Because of what my ladyfriend told me. She's this Saleon's assistant, but is here on behalf of her corporation. She explained to me some complicated plan to get testimony for her to use against him from corruption, involved a turian businessman and hanar merchant. Seemed dumb. Instead, I suggest we do the following: Kaidan, you tell Ms Parsimmon that 'Vedele' has found out who she is. Don't give me that pouty face, there are another twelve billion women in the galaxy one of 'ems gotta be stupid enough to trust you for a night. OK, then I'll tell him that she's spying on him. We know both are killers because of their pasts, so they ought to do each other in. Then all we have to do is let Wrex knock out the White Guards and steal Saleon's credentials."

"And then we take the Swordfish up the Peak, Shepard? I hate that thing, its air doesn't agree with me." moaned Tali.

"Why bother, comrade quarian? We have the _Dzerzhinsky_."

The plan went off better than any of them had expected. The firefight in Saleon's office had been fun to watch, but Wrex won his bet again. He seemed to do so all the time. It was Saleon who against all odds put a fatal shot through the more experienced Parsimmon's chest. Then he had, in a fit of despair, turned his weapon on himself. Garrus was disappointed he couldn't finish the job himself but, hey, as the humans said c'est la guerre. Then Ash and Wrex had proceeded to open up another can of whup-ass on the charging guards. With a left Wrex dropped a guard while Ashley got flashy, doing a round-house kicked that knocked one merc into the other before backhanding a third to the ground. Wrex had made quick work of the remaining one.

Now the path to Peak 15 was clear, and whatever was in it. Back in the fighter bay of the _Dzerzhinsky, _Shepard briefed his crew. This time, it wasn't in the political instruction room. Instead he gave it with the fighter ramp down,while each of his companions gripped to a support rail, ready to jump onto the target at his command. He shouted at them above the raging blizzard:

"The Commission knows for a fact that Matriarch Benezia is down there! We don't know how or why, simply that she is. We know for a fact she's in there with a full Asari cruiser's complement of troops- that means at least a platoon of commandos! On top of that she's likely to have geth dets armed with anti-armour missiles because they know we have Wrex and a Swordfish. The Commission also says she has krogan warriors, probably mercs. In the end, comrades it doesn't matter I know you'll kick ass. Just follow the words of the ship's namesake and be wary and vigilant and I'll see you on the other side!"

With that he jumped off the side of the ship. His helmet fed him his descent: 1000 meters. 800. 400. At 50 meters, he powered his armour's boots and engaged the mass effect fields on them. He landed light as a feather. A moment later, Garrus landed beside him nonchalantly.

With a grin the alien said "Turian Recon taught me to do that; C-Sec never had the funding."

Soon after, Ash and Kaidan landed, just as carefree as Garrus had. Next came Wrex who landed on his ass.

"You OK, comrade krogan."

Standing up, the hulking lizardman let out a roar.

"I fight better when angry Shepard! Let's kill some asari... err, after the quarian has joined us."

A second later, she did but her entrance was not half as dramatic as the rest of theirs. She landed on her front and remained in the snow, face down. Ash and Shepard hurried over, dragging her right side up. They sighed in unison and looked at each other with relief as they realized she wasn't squished. The quarian coughed.

"Oh, don't worry comrades I'm not here. Just give each other the goo-goo eyes before we go and fight our way through half Saren's army. I'll just lie down in this snow bank."

The companions laughed save Wrex.

"Hey, whose idea was it to put a quarian teenager with no training on a special operations team to save the galaxy in the first place anyway?"

They all observed him. Kaidan spoke up first.

"You know, Wrex, that's an astute observation. Too bad the decision was made by the Council, who don't know how to do anything in the first place. They must have thought her presence would get us killed. Fortunately for us, their decision was so good it gave us the best tech specialist this side of the galaxy."

The business of landing settled, the group set about their mission now. They had landed a few hundred meters further than Shepard had wanted and so they had to move through the blizzard, uphill, on foot. It was not a pleasant task. The firing asari guards didn't help either.

The group panned out and performed a section attack, one man (or woman, or xeno) covering the other who then went prone and covered them while they advanced, until they crested the ridge line. The asari, despite their elite nature, had not expected this. What kind of insane enemy moved toward a commando team? What Benezia's followers didn't realize was that they were against the strangest squad in the galaxy: three Brotherhood hardliners, an ex-cop, a teenage girl, and a very, very angry Urdnot Wrex. They didn't stand a chance.

With a roar for his clan Wrex blasted down two black-clad commandos with his rifle while Tali took a bound. She lobbed a grenade while her combat drone buzzed overhead, raining death upon Saren's lackeys. On the right, Alenko threw an asari back before narrowly dodging a biotic lift while Shepard sprinted forward. In the middle, Garrus counted off dead enemies and matched Ash kill for kill. At last they got over the crest line, spraying fire in all directions. But there were no more enemies to kill. In their shock, the foe had even forgotten to radio their commanders. An amateur mistake, and Shepard beckoned that they all enter the research facility before the enemy could react. The wouldn't get a second chance; they needed to nab Benezia, and they needed to do it yesterday.

Tali placed a detonation charge on the side entrance to the labs. Shepard knew this would alert the defenders; therefore he needed to move fast. Through map recce of the building's schematics he planned to move via the maintenance tunnels toward the control centre where the Matriarch was suspected to be. What she wanted there was anyone's guess; but she had been given clearance by Saleon to go there days before. Shepard guessed she would be fortified in there; the plan was to go in and get her, and bomb side they had approached from to crush any unaware defenders. Then they would fight their way out the opposite direction before climbing in a fighter aircraft and booking it to the next system ASAP.

It was a risky plan, but as the charge blew Shepard knew it was their best bet. And his team were behind him. Wrex and Garrus stormed into the room, their weapons pointed to cover inside where the suspected there would be defenders. But nothing came, not a peep. The lighting was out, too and they could not see. Shepard ordered them to turn on their lights, and only then did they see the grisly scene. On the ground of the base were corpses. Asari and krogan both lay there, but there were human and batarian mercs in company colours as well. All of the corpses still clutched weapons in their hands and showed vicious laceration marks. As the companions moved their lights, Ashley's fell upon a monstrosity. A hulking, fleshy insect-like creature lay at the centre of the room its body pierced by dozens of shots.

"What the hell is that?" Demanded Shepard.

"Rachni..." whispered Wrex.

Looking closer, Shepard realized the krogan spoke true. The alien matched all descriptions of the vile beasts that Wrex's race had wiped out centuries before. But if they were dead, why were they here now. He asked Wrex the same question.

"Beats me, comrade Commander," came the curt response, "I say we get out of here. Some of these are Benezia's, and they never stood a chance. She'll be dead too. Let's just glass this mountain top and get out. You can tell your Commission and the varrens who run the Citadel what was here and they'll deal with it."

Shepard was tempted to do just that. As he considered it, a captured asari radio blared into life on Tali's belt.

"Come in, Huntress section. This is your Matriarch. You are needed here immediately. Some of the test subjects are growing rowdy again; some of your idiot comrades failed. Come at once and put these disobedient things down."

"Well, I guess that answers some of our questions," commented Kaidan.

Shepard again was torn. He needed Benezia. But krogan, asari, and rachni? He had an understrength section. They might be the best he'd served with but this could be a slaughter. He decided on a good old Bolshevik way of doing things.

"Comrades, I won't take you anywhere I wouldn't go myself. We need Benezia but I'm not sure we'd make it out of here alive like this. We could bomb this place and be done, or go forward. Vote on it, because this is the one time in my career I don't want to order you forward no matter how well I know you'd follow."

"Well, Commander, I for one signed up to kick ass!" snarled Ashley.

"I'm with the PC," said Tali loyally.

One by one, the remaining section members agreed to go forth. At last Wrex gave a great sigh.

"Alenko, comrade, you said something before about going to an early grave around this Shepard? Well, looks like I'm in to see just how early it's gonna be..."

Shepard nodded. He knew they wouldn't fail him. He beckoned forth for them to follow into the tunnels.

At first the advance was easy, and they encountered no enemies. Despite the darkness and random corpses the section kept up its cheeriness and joking. Shepard didn't bother telling them to keep the noise down; the rachni would be able to hear him moving and it sounded like Benezia's asari and krogan had problems of their own. They continued. Finally at a t-intersection, they moved right to get to the central control lab. Last in the order of march was Wrex, and they all turned when he let out an anguished cry. Behind him a rachni had latched him by the leg and was trying to drag him down. Alenko, who had been in front of wrex, set about rending the abomination with biotics while Wrex struggled; Tali, who had been in front of him set about cutting the rachni's tentacle. As they did so more of the creatures moved toward them. On a shouted command, the other section members levelled heir weapons and fired a volley. A few of the rachni exploded but more kept advancing. Finally back in the fight, Wrex grabbed his shotgun and poured a hail of death into the oncoming aliens. Even when it was clear they were dead he kept shooting until Shepard ordered him to stand down. For the remainder of the march he remained grim; muttering about how the krogan may have been too weak to end the rachni but he, Urdnot Wrex, had enough honour to not leave another job half done.

It seemed their contact by the rachni had alerted the Matriarch's soldiers. Another two hundred meters into the tunnels, after despatching small swarming rachni, the party heard the movement of heavy thudding feet. Shepard indicated for his troops to stay quiet while Garrus, the most experience tunnel-fighter, peaked around a corner. Turning back he said

"Looks like five or six krogan, comrade commander, a full patrol. They don't seem too bright though, otherwise they'd be making less noise and would have noticed by now. Still, they'll be tough even if we have the jump on them."

Shepard nodded and indicated at Ashley.

"You ever heard of Molotov cocktail, Garrus?" he whispered.

"No, Marat."

"It was invented by a bunch of White Guardists on Earth to ridicule a revisionist communist leader. It was a crude bomb. Technology has since improved."

Turning to the rest of the team he said "When you hear the boom, run forward into the tunnel each shooting and taking up cover on the sides until we're all through. Then we can keep moving. Miss Williams?"

With a determined expression on her face, Ashley took what she had been assembling in hand and pulled the pin. Waiting a second, she stepped around the corner and lobbed it like a baseball down the tunnel before executing a combat roll to the opposite rafter.

A second later, Garrus experienced his first earthquake. He and Shepard ran into the tunnel spraying fire and taking cover, and were followed by Tali and Kaidan, and finally Wrex. But their ammunition was wasted; all five krogan had been laid waste by Ash's bomb.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Wrex, impressed.

"Family's got Provo blood, comrade krogan," she said simply.

"I'll have to look up who those were an apply their skills when I get back to Tuchanka."

Shepard indicated them forward again. They weren't being attacked again although the enemy would have had to be deaf not to hear that. At least it seemed to have scared off the rachni as the section encountered no more of the beasts on their way to the lab. Finally they saw a light around the corner and Garrus indicated for them all to stop.

"Corners are where they always get you. By my navpoint that's where Benezia's dug in and her troops will give us hell if we try to do a frontal assault. Leave this one to me."

Without waiting for a second word from Shepard the alien sprung away, quieter than any of the had suspected he could be. A moment later they heard half a dozen quick-succession sniper rifle shots and some confused fire from the other end of the tunnel.

"Run forward now!" yelled Garrus, and the companions hastened to fulfil his words. Launching forward they stopped their pretence at stealth and let out battle cries as they charged, firing wildly. This was a battle within less than 50 meters and would be determined by the bravest and fastest shots. The asari in the room tried to respond in kind but were overwhelmed by the ferocity of the party of misfits. Shepard dashed right, covered by Kaidan who lifted two asari in the air, where they were shot down by Ashley. He gunned down a krogan who was sneaking up on Tali, turning the lizardman's face into a mess with his rifle. Wrex and Garrus fought back-to-back, firing at asari marksmen in the rafters while Shepard continued his mad dash. At last he saw Matriarch Benezia, who was cackling like a mad scientist in one of the comics he'd read as a child.

"You fools!" she shouted over the crossfire, "You're too late! Saren will bring them back! And he will obey them! This time it will be different. We'll all flourish. And he'll do it with me at his side – me and my rachni army!"

With that she leapt in the air and unleashed a flurry of biotic attacks. Armour peeled off some of the squadmates, and for a mad moment Shepard looked at Tali hoping her mask wouldn't be torn away and her exposed to the elements. The quarian was being lifted, but she battled on. However Ashley seemed was now being attacked by a charging krogan, who out of ammo was now chasing her. Unlatching his omni-tool blade, Shepard ran up behind the xeno and thrust the blade deep into its back as his strength would allow, piercing through armour and flesh. Withdrawing his hand he saw the PC's relieved expression and muttered "any time, Miss Williams," before going back into the fray. All around him he could see that he was winning. Dead asari and krogan littered the ground, but Garrus, wounded, sat upright, returning fire with his pistol. Tali lay unconscious not too far from him, the massive figure of Wrex standing over her protectively, raining death from his gun. Kaidan remained at the back of the room, lifting enemies to the ceiling before crushing them back on the ground.

Shepard shot one enemy, then another, then a third. At last, the room calmed. The only sound left was Benezia's laughter. She wasn't even trying to launch any more attacks at them. All she did was laugh.

"Shut up, you bitch!" shrieked Ashley

The laughter continued.

"Shall I end her, Commander?" asked Wrex.

"Not yet, comrade krogan, see to Tali and Garrus," said Shepard. Turning on the Matriarch he snarled "Benezia, you're under arrest for everything in the damn book! You're coming with me and you better know my Commission has ways of making even you self-righteous blue space elves talk!"

Now her laughter stopped. Her face was robbed of its madness and clouded with... doubt? Fear? Contrition? Shepard thought he saw a glimmer of each. When she spoke again it was in a gentle and matronly voice.

"Comrade Commander. You've come a long way to stop me, and you still should. I... am not myself. You must have seen this before. Saren can – he can get into your mind. Make you a prisoner in your own mind. Even if you take me I do not know what I will do, what I will say. For now... you must end my tale. If you find my daughter, tell her... tell her her mother is sorry."

"And why should I believe you?" snapped Shepard

She smiled now, the lines of her mouth filled out suddenly with age and weariness. "You don't have to Commander. But I will show you I mean well. Actions, not words, is as much an asari virtue as a human one."

Taking a pistol from her belt she put it to her head and squeezed the trigger. Or at least tried to. A moment later, the beast she claimed had possessed her was back inside. Her shriek of laughter only died as Shepard riddled the asari with rounds. Maybe she had been telling the truth. If so, the Commission needed to study the process by which this was done. But for now he didn't care about the dead Matriarch, his concern was for his wounded comrades. Turning around he saw Tali and Garrus were alright as Kaidan and Ashley helped them. Wrex came up and growled again.

"What, Wrex?"

"Look behind you, Commander."

Swinging around, he saw the krogan's source of anger. Where Benezia had been standing was a tank on a raised dais. Inside the tank was a massive rachni, terrible yet beautiful at once.

"What is that, Wrex?

"I'd wager it's their queen, comrade Shepard. And by the looks of it that tank's hooked up to enough acid to dissolved through half the station. I suggest we use it."

Suddenly, Benezia was back on her feet. Wrex reacted faster than Shepard, blasting the asari full in the chest with his shotgun, ripping it apart and splattering them both with gore. Yet still the Matriarch advanced. When another inhuman voice spoke through its mouth, Shepard realized he was talking to a vessel. Somehow, the queen was using the body to communicate! It said

"Shepard. You are from a race that values life and opportunity. We have been taken off the face of the map, our songs extinguished for none to hear. Do we deserve that?"

"You're damn right you do!" roared Wrex, "You are a pest, a scourge. Millions of my people died to put you down!"

The body spoke, "And yet, krogan of the clan Urdnot, did they not become a pestilence in turn? Commander, I ask you on my behalf, and all my children's behalf, to give us another chance. Not to kill us, or force us to be slaves of Saren. If you wish, I will even let you study me. That will give you a weapon – one you need against the Reapers, will it not?"

Shepard looked upon the beast. For a moment he felt doubt. Humanity was socialist because it believed in advancing the common good. Did not this alien deserve that?

But then he looked at the devastation around him, the anger in his krogan friend's eyes. Wrex was an angry man but this rage burned deeper and shone brighter. Hating one's enemy was not always the wrong approach. And here, the enemy deserved hate for its actions. For what it did. Humans, asari, even krogan did not wantonly destroy all in their path. They wanted to create more life, and could even coexist. But these...things. They cared about naught but themselves.

Shepard turned to Wrex. Krogan respected strength. Shepard knew that. And they were a proud people, a warrior people, even someday a civilized people. Under Wrex and an adapted socialism, they would make better allies than these monstrosities. Better than allies, they would be friends. Narrowing his eyes, he nodded his head.

"Comrade Wrex, please do the honours."

With relish the krogan carried out the sentence.

Back aboard the _Dzerzhinsky, _the crew's faces were once again grim. Garrus and Tali nursed their wounds, and their grievances. Despite the outer warmth between Garrus and Wrex, there was no love lost between turian and krogan and that ancient grievance was more raw now then ever, for the ex-cop had a kind soul and had wished to save the queen. This only enraged Wrex, who accused the former officer of being willing to spare a race of monsters when Garrus' own people had sterilized the krogan. Tali, though thankful to Wrex for saving her, still could not help but side with the krogan. Before Ash and Kaidan could take sides, Shepard broke up the discussion.

"Comrades. We have faced a moral quandary of the greatest magnitude for the first time. This can't split us in the future. Follow my directives and well will do better. Garrus, I understand your concern. But I like the human attitude: we have friends, not servants, and the rachni would never be friends. Wrex, cool it. Vakarian is not guilty of the sins of his race and, with the positions switched, would you have not done the same? It doesn't mean it's right but it is the reality. We found out today Saren was breeding an army. We stopped that today by getting rid of the queen and glassing that facility. But what we now know is that the Reapers can control people even as strong as Benezia from a distance. We need to watch each other's backs and make sure that doesn't happen to us."

Seeing angry faces in the crowd he changed his tone, pleading a little more.

"You're not just my comrades. You're my friends. You use the socialist appellation as a title, a mark of respect of you toward me and toward each. Don't lose that now. We've gone through more than most groups of would-be convicts and we're going to be going through many more. All the way until this bastard is stopped. The Brotherhood, the Council, the Commission – who cares about them? Right now, I need strong friends. Brave friends. If you want out I'll find a way out for you now. But if you have the guts to see this through, and try to save all our people, you can stand up now."

Lying in his bed that night, he reflected the reaction was the best impression of the film _Spartacus _that he had ever seen.


	12. Chapter 11

**After Action Report: Luna Base**

Top Secret

Commander Shepard  
Commission of Public Security

To: STAVKA, Politburo Defence Commission 

Comrades, I am sending this message as a report on the events of last week on the "Florian Geyer" Lunar Combined Arms Training Facility. This mission was given to me directly by Fleet Group Commander Hackett due to its sensitivity, and I was despatched to the Local cluster to deal with the problem. As an attachment, we were joined by elements of an Army special operations force whose name is not at my discretion to mention. The reason for this mission was that a VI had gone rogue and developed full self-awareness on the base, and attacked troops training there. As you know, the base is used to train all armed branches in the intricacies of low-gravity warfare, and as such is equipped with a large amount of live ammunition and training mechs for live-fire rehearsals. The VI had killed half a company of troops after going haywire.

The entire grid of the base was blacked out when we arrived. Unfortunately, due to an emergency fission engine underground the VI would be capable of indefinite operations unless manually deactivated. Because it had control over now-armed training mechs and guided missile drones, an infantry frontal was out of the question. After completing a combat brief and battle procedure in the political instruction chamber of the _Dzerzhinsky_, I lead the attack. Bourgeois team was placed in a modified Swordfish IFV that would make entry from the base's gate. I deployed with Apex team for low-level drop operations from a Jacobin fightercraft on the east approach. The intent behind this maneuver was to drive the mechs into the walled-off western training area, where they would then be neutralized with fly-by fire from the _Dzerzhinsky_.

The operation was executed some 30 minutes later at approximately 1841 GMT. Bourgeois team at once ran into trouble when one of their tracks was blown out and their advance stalled. SC Williams and I dropped into combat followed by our alien allies while PC Alenko biotically maneuvered the fightercraft while acting as a supporting door gunner. The suppressed mechs were forced to retreat, while comrade Wrex disabled the alien turret team. Then comrades Garrus and Tali indicated to the Army team, who had formed a proper line of attack, that the inside of the compound was secure, and they remounted into the Swordfish and exhausted its mass effect fields to put it between us and the mechs. The mechs were then bombed in a textbook maneuver by Sr Pilot Moreau. With the base secured and any hostiles in the buildings, the two teams regrouped and did a sweeping maneuver to the VI's core.

There the defences again stiffened- this VI was aware that we had defeated its forces outside and was scrambling to react. Comrade Tali, the quarian, was WIA after being hit by shrapnel from a Plumba missile and given medevac. This complicated the mission as she was our technical expert to disable the rogue VI. Once the building was cleared at another two casualties, but no fatalities, this problem manifested itself more clearly. Detonating the fission drive would cause massive damage to the integrity of the moon, while Tali had been our best bet at disabling the VI through hacking. Comrade Garrus stepped when this became clear, and working in conjunction with the Army team's technician he managed force the VI to reboot. As it did this, we managed to force the system to shutdown. Therefore the hardware is still intact for Brotherhood use. I also recommend the VI's code at once be handed over to the Commission for assessment and study.

The operation was a success, but could have been avoided by paying closer attention to technological security. I would also like to take this moment to commend the following people:

Comrade Garrus Vakarian  
Comrade Tali'Zorah nam Rayya vas Neema  
Sr Vol [name redacted]

All the above names went above and beyond the call of duty.

Signed,  
Battalion Commander Shepard, Order of the Red Banner  
Commission of Public Security


	13. Chapter 12

**Therum, 2183**

Shepard yanked at his collar as the briefing dragged on. This Brigade Commander Kepic was certainly knowledgeable, maybe even competent, but he was not concise. Despite the air conditioning, the Brotherhood command post in Novi Sverdlovsk still sweltered at temperatures exceeding thirty degrees celsius. Outside, high forties was the norm. The Commander wasn't looking forward to this mission: it would be executed over rough terrain, followed by a foot assault on an entrenched geth position leading into a mine. Without air support. In this heat. Well, he thought, it's not like he'd done anything to deserve this except enrage the highest levels of galactic authority so he could pursue a grudge against an anti-communist crusader. Put like that, Shepard started to think he may have been wrong after all. Nothing was worth fighting over in this heat, laden down with heavy weapons and armour. It would be positive murder on Tali in her suit and Garrus in his full armour. Only Wrex seemed to be enjoying himself through Kepic's endless briefing.

"...And so comrades, that is the latest disposition of 2 Battalion, the Mackenzie-Papineaus of Therum. Needless to say they could not hold the line against an armoured assault such as that, so you must be careful as you carry out your assault. We will have fresh horses watered and saddled -"

"Wait, horses?" interrupted Ashley, "Like, furry animals? Long tails, oat-fueled, 'girls best friend?"

"Well, yes," said Kepic with the blank look of surprise that characterized his command style, "do you really want to die of heat stroke inside a Swordfish at 70 degrees inside? You're going out to the wild country, and the geth haven't stopped the steel mills from running. They seem to be conducting self-repairs with the machinery, which reminds me why you have to be careful as you approach..."

Shepard drifted out again, his eyes closing down against his will. He had once gone eleven days on 20 minutes of sleep at N7 selection. That didn't mean he wanted to repeat the experience here, especially not during a briefing so tedious and boring. However, Kepic was the Army chief in this industrial sector and he wouldn't get the authorization to move until he was cleared. Shepard started wishing this was like Noveria, and he could just have the meandering fool killed. That was impossible, though, as was flying the _Dzerzhinsky _and all its experimental tech at a fortified geth position. No, he and his team would have to act fast, striking in quick to the dig site. They hoped they would find this Dr. T'Soni, or at least her most important notes, so that they could continue their push against Saren. The bastard had been two steps ahead of them until now and Shepard was determined to see that lead ended. As a Commission officer, he wasn't used to being outmanoeuvred and was going to take that out on the rogue Spectre when they found him.

He looked around once more at his crew, and for a mad moment imagined leading them on a Native charge, bareback on wild horses and wearing feather headresses, against blue-clad geth dressed under a Saren dressed as Custer. The ridiculousness of the image woke him right back up again and he gazed around, suddenly attentive. Casting his eyes again at his companions, he thought how much they had grown. Kaidan was still laid-back as ever, but never afraid to engage in banter with Wrex and Garrus. The krogan had been paying particular attention to the 2090 Communist Party documents on technocratic economic planning. Shepard was proud. Garrus, though, had stayed by the trust Swordfish's side, ready to repair it. He had even followed Kaidan's advice to hit on PC Williams and had done so poorly, though she just laughed it off and gave him better direction at how to aggressively pursue a woman, but with politeness. Ash... Shepard paused for a moment. His moments with her had been becoming increasingly awkward. When working, she grew terse and tense around him, saying little and avoiding his gaze. Other times, when they were alone, she gazed at him with adoration, hanging on his every word and giggling at his quips. She had even taken to changing her hair, and requisitioning luxury items such as hairspray and makeup. Tali had confronted him on this and demanded to know when he would "be brave enough to do something, comrade idiot," but he had walked away confused. Shepard was a bit of a rake. He had slept with many women, of many shapes, sizes, and species. He wasn't picky and enjoyed a nice fling like a nice glass of wine. But intimacy... only Kaidan had that fully, since their early days in N7. Shepard knew he was growing close to the others, the steadfast Garrus in particular, but not close enough to enjoy... whatever it was Ash want. He shook his head again, putting the thought from his mind. Tali, at least, was strong. Small she may be, young too, and from a race on the verge of extinction, but her courage had lifted the crew's spirits since Noveria. They knew that they were all in a life-or-death game now, and were ready for that.

Shepard felt pride now, and not just at Kepic for finishing his endless orders. He barely noticed as the gang moved out into the street. Novy Sverdlovsk was like most Brotherhood industrial colonies: prefab housing, factories, lean living conditions. All around were young men, idealistic volunteers who had taken work here over service in the Army and for the privileges it entailed. Shepard felt sorry for them; they had to fight now as militia to defend from the geth, and couldn't even do so in the company of women. There were few on the planet as women still were not drawn to manual labour. But now this would be a tactical advantage to Joker's Superfriends: with the main urban centres drawing geth raiding parties, Shepard could be certain of less encounters when he needed to infiltrate into Liara's dig site.

A young miner came up leading a trail of horses. Sturdy-footed beasts these were, Budyonnys by the looks of it, and accustomed to the harshness of their planet's needs. They would do. Swinging into the saddle, Shepard turned his head and said

"It's done like this comrades. Mount up onto these wretched things, we need to ride like Geyer's Black Company and get this damn asari. I hope it's worth it."

Looking down, he could observe that the process wasn't going as smoothly for all his squadmates. Ash and Kaidan seemed to be getting along fine, but Tali was struggling to reach the stirrups. Garrus looked like he was ready to vomit from seasickness, and Wrex just regarded his beast, a mean looking giant of 18 hands, with contempt.

"I'm not getting on a giant mammal, comrade commander," said the krogan.

"We don't have time for this Wrex," retorted Shepard.

"Oh, come on, Marat. Look at this thing. It looks more cunning than a pyjak! I dislike it."

"Wrex, that thing is staring at you because it's a big dumb beast of burden, just get on its back and input horse commands into your omni-tool. Then your gauntlets will drive it and you won't have to worry.

"If you say so," grumbled the xeno, stepping up and over.

"Was that really so bad?"

"Bah, Shepard, you think a krogan won't go where a tiny pink ape won't? Lead on."

"Well, Wrex, I wouldn't expect much of you in specific," quipped Garrus.

"Oh shut up, you arrogant turian, he can look out for yourself. You should watch so I don't but you into some lava on the way there," complained Tali.

Turning in the saddle Ash glared at her companions.  
"Look, comrades, if you don't start behaving, the Commander will turn this caravan around right now, and march as all back in there for a debriefing by Kepic."

That pleased everyone but Garrus who remarked.

"But Ash, we haven't even left yet."

"Exactly my point, Vakarian. Exactly my point."

In spite of Ashley's threats, or perhaps _to_ spite them, the bickering continued for another few kilometres. For a group of amateurs, the companions did a good job for their first cavalry patrol. The navpoint of the site was some 20 kilometres from Novy Sverdlovsk, dangerously close, but they had to make it over inhospitable and boiling terrain.

"Perhaps camels would have been a better option," complained Alenko, "remember that phase in Turkmenistan?"

"That was before my time, I think," said Shepard.

His troops then engaged in a round of calling him old and worn out, which was particularly ironic coming from Wrex who had survived almost seven centuries as a cutthroat-for-hire. However light the mood, it was because of the group's common bonding since Noveria, when humour had been their only refuge in a campaign that looked increasingly futile. Still, they did not ignore the mission at hand and grew silent for a while as they neared the objective.

Shepard noticed this and addressed the elephant in the room.

"The elephant in the room, comrades," he said, "seems to be that we are approaching an entrenched geth position. A Brotherhood company was supposed to be here along the way. No corpses, comms, nothing from them. And the geth? No recce aircraft, no outposts, no patrols. This smells bad. I think somebody wants us to be here at best, at worst we're being baited."

Garrus then interrupted.

"Comrade commander, I can't claim to be an expert on fighting on volcanic worlds but it seems to me a better place to jump is would be in the mine where Dr. T'Soni was said to be. We might be getting guided there. If that happens we'll need to break close order and do tunnel fighting again."

Tali shuddered, and the sentiment was echoed by Kaidan who said

"That would be... annoying. But we need to prepare for it in which case we'll need these horses to ride away ASAP after we get the asari."

Shepard nodded. This was going to be a lightning mission; the ride had been a pleasant distraction but now somebody wanted to get them. He spoke into his radio.

"Come in, Joker."

"Oh, commander, you were just interrupting my perusal of the lovely ladies of the collective farms of -"

"Can it Joker, we can talk to your addiction to agrarian-themed legal grey area pornography later. For now we're going to need you to get close to the navpoint. I know the geysers present a problem for the _Dzerzhinsky _but try to wrestle Pressly into letting you do it. For me. I'm getting a bad feeling about this; I think we'll need extraction ASAP after recovering Dr. T'soni."

"Aye aye, comrade commander. And it's not pornography, it's artistic nudes which exemplify the human spirit."

With that Shepard shut off transmission. All around him he was faced with grins. He was smiling a little, too. It may have even been a joke by the crippled pilot to make them feel better. Walking into yet another underground trap meant they knew they were going to need it. The horses now were tiring, and they were 800 meters from the objective. Shepard gave the order to dismount.

"Garrus, Kaidan. Go to yonder ridge, and see what goodies are awaiting us outside the entrance to that mine. There's Prothean rubble around it was well, look for cover and be wary of magic beacons. Wrex, guard the horses. Tali, Ash, on me we're doing an all around defence until the scouting party reports back."

They sat there for another twenty minutes, boiling in their armour. The outside of Therum was unhospitable, and with a strong southerly wind it blew at the faces of the sentries and horses. Despite beast and soldier wearing armour, there was no protection from the heat. At last Garrus indicated Shepard up.

"What do you want me to look at this time Garrus?"

"Oh, just more good news. And by good news I mean the good kind. And I by the good kind I mean the bad."

No longer in a mood to joke, Shepard peered through the binoculars. What he saw wasn't as awful as Garrus had made it out to be but it was poor. Guarding the entrance of the mine shaft was a lone geth colossus, a heavy armoured contraption that even a Tukhachevsky-II tank would have problems dealing with. As if to illustrate the point, three such vehicles, from Kepic's reduced brigade, lay charred beside it. Fortunately, aside from that there appeared to be no other sentries, no turrets, nothing. The contraption also seemed to have been damaged: its central light was damaged and much of its plating had been blown off along with one of its legs, reducing its mobility. Shepard assessed the situation before formulating his plan.

"For intelligent computer life forms, the geth do lousy defensive positions" remarked Kaidan. Shepard's response was a nod, before turning down again. Beckoning for the others he head left behind to come up, he outlined his plan.

"Alright comrades, that thing is huge. The largest classes of Brotherhood tanks have experienced trouble in dealing with, as you can see for yourselves. We need to knock it out in one blow and that's long-range work. Tali, you've been insisting on hauling the heavy ordnance the whole way. Atta quarian. We need your combat drone now, and to strap to it all the explosives it can carry. Garrus, Ash. You're some of the best marksmen I've met in my career. Load your sniper rifles up with explosive anti-materiel shots. We can't destroy this thing but we can disable it so its guns are faced away from us. That'll be your job after the drone has blown its head, and CPU, off. Kaidan, you'll need to then use your strongest biotics to rend some more of its plate, preferably around its mass effect core. Ash and Garrus I hope you trained because your second shots will be in quick succession after the first, right into the bugger's engines. Then we're all going to mount up and ride like the wind to the mine entrance before reinforcements arrive. Then we're going to call an orbital strike on our position. Stop giving me those dirty looks, you really want to deal with that thing?"

His crew looked at him incredulously. Garrus made to speak but Shepard cut him short.

"We'll be under a couple hundred meters of bedrock by the time the _Dzerzhinsky _destroys it and its allied forces. Then we're going to leave the horses in the mouth of the mine. We'll go, grab Liara, and ride into two fightercraft that Political Officer Pressly will see gets to us on the ground, and then we fly off into the sunset. Don't look at me dirty, Ash, Tali's game. And Alenko, you know better than to give me that pout it only works on 20-year-old girls. OK let's do this. Oh, and Wrex?"

"Yes comrade commander?"

"Kick ass."

"Most certainly."

Shepard gave the signal... and chaos descended. The next thirty seconds determined the fate of the mission against Saren and the Reapers. And Shepard was not disappointed.

Tali's combat drone blipped close to the colossus, which was too damaged to notice it. With a great boom its comms and targetting systems were fried. Just then Ashley and Garrus fired but only the turian's round found its mark. But strike true he did, for the lumbering synthetic's right back leg gave it, plopping it on the ground. Again the two snipers fired and this time both hit glancing shots that further pitched the mechanical beast into the ground. Its engine was still intact, but it was immobilized. With a battlecry Shepard leaped into the saddle.

"For Sitting Bull!" he cried to looks of confusion from his crew before charging at break-neck speed to the mine shaft. It was only a few hundred meters across and the companions galloped across yelling at the air; screaming the fear from their hearts. Finally, they were in the exposed mineshaft and they dismounted, gasping for breath. Tali set about looking for door controls, and when they had shut the door Shepard gestured them to the stairs. Deeper and deeper they went until the Commander felt them safe. There were no geth yet, but he would be cautious. He hoped the top of the mine wouldn't be destroyed; the horses unscathed.

"Come in, Moreau!"

"Bombardment is being prepared comrade commander, and will be active in three, two, one..."

Deep as they were the group still heard death raining from the skies and upon the geth forces trying to hammer their way through the blast-proof door. But they heard no explosion, simply a pulse... followed by a great silence.

"What did you do, Joker?" demanded Shepard.

"Used a little toy the Commission got us via the Navy. You didn't think they were gonna let that stuck up English bitch have it all, did you?"

"Well, yes," said the Commander, surprised.

Joker only laughed before shutting of the link. Turning to his men Shepard nodded. It was time to get Dr. T'soni.

Garrus' fears proved unfounded. There were almost no geth in the tunnels and those that were present seemed to be unarmed research units. The companions despatched them with ease before continuing. Wrex paced their steps, and six hundred meters into the tunnels they at last saw a bright light. Turning the corner, they were greeted with a large shield. It seemed strong. Inside, an asari sat imperiously, attended upon by a dozen serving robots.

"Well," she said, "It took GALOCOM long enough. I can hardly do the Party's work on my own down here with krogan mercenaries coming by every couple days to laugh at my 'plight' and threaten to do awful things to my body before killing me. It's starting to get boring. I hope that big fellow behind you wasn't with them, I'd hate to judge an entire race on the stupidities of a few. After all, they didn't notice that the mining laser behind them needs only be restarted to cut me out of here. The shield won't go down, I've seen to that, but knock out its supports and I'll come along without a second thought. I think I'm starting to hallucinate down here on my own. Though you can't be hallucinations, most of those I've had were Protheans..."

The asari continued to chatter like this for some time while Tali rigged up the mining laser to work again with the help of Kaidan and Garrus. Back in front of the strange fellow-traveller and alien's self-imposed prison, Ashley and Shepard tried to interrupt. But whenever they did Liara answered curtly before going back into her self-important rant. Wrex got bored after the first two minutes and started shooting the barrier for fun. Shepard didn't bother stopping him – this 'Commission agent' was starting to grate his nerves, and he had worked with some serious cunts before. At last he interrupted.

"Doctor, can you give me an answer more than five seconds in length that explains why I shouldn't have Tali cut you up with the mining laser as well? You blabber more than a gaggle of Young Pioneer girls at their first summer camp."

The blue alien looked at him and considered his proposition. Then she said, fast as she could

"Wellcomradeyou'regoingtoneedmeinthefighthatcomeswhatIamdoingrightnowisaconditionofbeingstircrazyandifyoujustletmeoutwesurelywillfindcommongroundtowagewaronthenemythankyouverymuchandIbelievethatwasfivesecondsatleastbyThessiatime."

She then gave him a condescending smile and suggestive wink.

"Wrex, cut that out," said Shepard.

"Ah, so you want me to do her in the good old fashioned way: with my hands?"

"As tempting as that would be, what she just said was right."

"Are we firing this thing or what comrade commander?" said Garrus.  
"Yes, yes, fire away" Shepard said to nobody in particular.

"KEELAH!" cried Tali as she mashed the firing button with delight. At once the laser bore into the bedrock, destabilizing the base of the kinetic barriers in front of and behind the asari.

She didn't even put down her teacup as they approached her. She lead them to the elevator behind and pressed the ascend button. Then, turning to the filthy and sweaty companions as if nothing had happened she stated coolly:

"Well we haven't met but I hope we shall all become excellent friends. As you know I am Dr. T'Soni and I am more than happy to help the Brotherhood and fight the Reapers. Of course I will need a personal cabin on your ship, whatever its nature, and space for all my research -"

Ashley reached her breaking point.

"Commander Shepard, when do we tell her we butchered her mom?" Looking at the asari she said cattily "Oh, woops. My bad."

Shepard half-expected the asari to shrug off this like she had all the extraordinary events that lead up to this point. Instead, the doctor slumped down and began to silently weep. Gone was the haughtiness, the belligerence. Now she just cried. She whispered,

"You know, it's all a defence mechanism, being a bitch. I guessed my mom taught me and of course she got what was coming. The worst Protheans were always the first to get... controlled like that too. I am sorry. I really am comrades. I just wanted to help advance our galaxy. The Protheans failed because they did not evolve. I wanted us to but forgot the... sacred element of revolution. It's done to care for people. And now I'm like my mother."

With that she remained quiet for the rest of the ride, and Shepard contacted the _Dzerzhinsky _for evac. Everyone else stood silent, at a loss for words at the gravity of the asari's statements. Ashley, feeling guilty, began comforting the alien who accepted it without animosity. The group were in a contemplative mood when the elevator stopped, and they met half a dozen krogan mounted on their horses.

"Surrender the asari, human, and we'll kill you fast," growled their leader.

"For the sake of... Charge!" yelled Shepard.

The krogan opposite him gave the Commander a look of positive respect before Garrus blew his head off. Tali shot out a horse, which backed up and tipped its rider on the floor where Wrex made short work of him in melee. Alenko lifted two riders straight out of the saddle and bashed them into one another while Ashley grappled with another. The small human held her own against the lizard monstrosity before Shepard shot it in the head.

"That's two I owe you, Commander," muttered the SC.

"Don't worry about it, Ash. See to Liara. We need to get out of here."

The party's mood was again sombre as they climbed into the fightercraft outside. This mission now had an extra member, and not one who seemed the happier for it. Aware that they had failed, the geth had abandoned the location hours earlier. The krogan mercs must have been a last-ditch effort to take them out. Saren was canny, thought Shepard, and he was concealing his forces for a bigger push later on. Shepard had no idea where it would come.

Heavy were the crew's hearts as they entered the political instruction chamber for the debrief. Liara was already there, gazing ruefully at the propaganda posters on the walls. She spoke to them as they sat down.

"You know comrades, and I do hope I can call you that, I guess I was so worried about becoming like my mother I wound up doing so anyways. I lost sight of the greater goal of socialism, 'humanism,' you might call it Shepard, though I think it ought to be called decency. My services, knowledge, and biotic talents are all yours. My mother died a long time ago," and at this the doctor broke into tears, "but her body was not destroyed until recently. I thank you for putting her at last to rest."

Then Shepard spoke, "Liara, I'll be happy to have you aboard. I'm even happier you gave up that initial planetside arrogance. I hope you'll do us proud as a researcher – I know GALOCOM doesn't recruit idiots." He gave a wry smile, "And I know you can help us forward the wills of all people, across the galaxy, who yearn to be heard. It's why we're here. That, and to crush these Reapers who would snuff all our voices, large or small out. I'll need your help doctor. I have a vision I cannot make sense of from a Prothean beacon."

But the asari did not respond. She was peering at another poster now, and touching it her with her eyes closed. It was of the galaxy, wreathed in the laurels of victory and scarlet banner of the working class. At last turning around she said

"Commander, relax. I will do the mind-meld and show you its secrets."

She did so. Shepard screamed.

When he awoke, his crew was around him. Then everyone one of them shook hands and swore they would see the others through.


	14. Chapter 13

**Virmire, Hoc System, Sentry Omega 2183**

"Hang on, ladies, impact in four, three, two, one!"

SC William's cries were barely audible over the sound of geth fire from the ground. A moment later, the Swordfish IFV hit the ground running at top speed. Joker's Red Superfriends bounced in their seats, struggling for a moment to become ro-oriented to the battle around them while Ash gunned the engine. Blazing forward against the geth positions, Kaidan biotically fired the turret from his seat at approaching geth. They had chosen their drop zone well, only geth infantry platforms were present. Anything larger could have torn through the tracked troop transport's armour and kinetic barriers like so much wet paper. Opening the side ports of the vehicle, Wrex, Garrus, and Tali stuck their rifles out the windows and fired at the confused synthetics as they moved forward. Liara went over last-minute plans with Shepard.

"So, comrade, commander, when we get out of this mess what do we need to do?" she yelled over the gunfire.  
"It's simple, Liara. We just have to rendez-vous with a decimated salarian STG regiment, attack a heavily fortified compound, and try to kill one of the deadliest turians to ever walk Council space. Trivial, really, don't know why they gave us the job."

"Is there any word on those Brotherhood reinforcements you requested?"

Shepard just shook his head, his expression grim. This mission was going to be their hardest yet, and it had come out of the blue. They had all known they were the front-line of this new war on the Reapers and their servants, but hadn't expected the war to come this early. The Council had personally contacted Shepard and given him this tasking themselves, and it was worse than what he had just told Liara. In reality, the base was a fortress filled with geth and the remaining elements of Benezia's asari. Orbital photos and drones had also shown several science labs and power sources on the bases interior, function unknown. Whatever they were, their presence was going to cause stiff resistance. In theory, the Council had sent a full STG regiment, some 1200 men, to investigate but they had been annihilated within 60 hours. Now Shepard was being told to bust them out and complete the mission of destroying the facility and capturing Saren to boot, with only the help of the _Dzerzhinsky_ and its crew. It was a suicide mission, and the turian councillor hadn't even concealed his delight at the prospect of sending another pesky communist off to die. Shepard ground his teeth. With Liara's help he had cleared up his vision, and he now knew the Council wouldn't be able to take the Reapers without Brotherhood support, and his own expertise.

Gazing around his car, he hoped his insane plan might work. So far, he had won every hand but he didn't like leading more troops to their deaths. He had requested help, but even the _Stalingrad_ wouldn't be able to reach Virmire in time to help. Now, he was forced to deploy all four fightercraft and mount some of his crew onto Swordfishes to fight as armoured cavalry. All to save a handful of salarians who would probably be too beat up to help with he final assault. His crew was good, in fact they were some of the best the Commission could dredge from every other service, but they weren't warriors. He didn't want to ask them to die for him, even though he knew they would.

In the past week, the resolve of the entire crew to defeat the Reaper threat had hardened. Crew members who had before been afraid of Shepard were smiling at him with a steely look in their gaze. Determination wouldn't be enough, though, and so Shepard had set about drilling the crew with refreshers for this fight. Garrus had proved an expert on marksmanship and close-quarters fighting, while Wrex was a tougher sergeant-major than even a bourgeois army could have asked for. The troops worked harder with the krogan around. Ash and Kaidan had re-taught all the technicians and weapon system operators the basics of infantry combat, while Tali gave them a rudimentary course in explosives. Liara had shown her worth by putting fire in their bellies with propaganda that made even Political Officer Pressly tear up with anger. In secret, Liara and the Commander had also begun serious political discussion and worked on educating Wrex in the intricacies of Marxist-Leninist thought. Against the Reapers, they would need krogan help. Shepard hoped what he had thrown together for this little colony would be enough to forego that need.

An explosion brought him back to reality. Behind him, a Swordfish that had been carrying a half-dozen volunteers from the ship had been blasted by geth rockets. Shepard swore and yelled at Williams to drive faster. They wouldn't last out here, they needed to get to the salarian forward operating base where they could dig in and not have to take on synthetics armed only with light IFVs. His section had started out with four vehicles and some thirtyish men; now he was down to three and about twenty. Without reliable estimates of the salarians left, he didn't relish the idea of taking on Saren's base with only a handful of second-liners to back his alien death squad.

The ground now was more uneven, and the vehicle shook as Ashley propelled it forward. Her insane driving skills were even more useful now while under fire, and her path over rough terrain was followed by the other amateur drivers. Overhead, the fightercraft finally showed up and began bombarding geth around them, forcing the synthetics to go to ground and cease damaging the convoy. At least the pilots weren't amateurs, thought Shepard. He looked at his navpoint.

"Alright, comrades, we're 2 kilometres from the STG FOB! We don't know what will happen on the other side, so get ready to fight the second you get out of this tin can! When we're there then it's just like I told you in orders: we drive into the base and set up these things as turrets to fend of the geth. Ash, get on the line with the salarian commander."

"Commander..."

"I said now, comrade!"

"Shepard, our transmissions are being jammed, I can't get on the STG frequency. We're losing comms with the rest of the convoy too."

Shepard couldn't believe it. He grabbed his omni-tool and shouted into it.

"Come in, Joker! Can you here me? Acknowledge!"

The only response was another salvo of geth fire. For a moment the crew tensed, but the kinetic barriers held firm.

"Great," said Shepard, "we get to do this fight with total radio silence."

"Eh, no biggie, Commander. We've done it more than once," said Kaidan.

"Shut up, Kaidan," came Shepard's response.

"I hope the others act smart," said Garrus, "and follow us. Ash is driving fast and we need to make sure we don't get engaged as hostiled by the salarians. If there's jamming in this area they might not have received the Council's orders."

Shepard could at least deny this and give the group some good news.

"No, comrade Garrus. They're salarian, remember? The moment we show up in our Brotherhood vehicles with the big-ass hammer-and-sickles on the side, blowing away every robot in our way they'll open those gates faster than an asari... actually I won't use that analogy. But you get the picture."

"This just got fun," grinned Wrex.

"Shut up, Wrex," said everybody else.

It played out just as the Commander had expected: the fighters covered the movement of the convoy before returning to the _Dzerzhinsky. _This gave them enough cover to cover the last stretch of ground to the STG base, which was a series of defensive trenches facing out along a stretch of beach. Kaidan noted that they were fighting with their backs to the water, and Tali pointed out that as amphibians it would allow the salarians to continue the fight into the water. Garrus' fears proved unfounded as the roadblock that let into the base was hurriedly shoved aside the moment that the sentries saw the Brotherhood vehicles. Driving into the base, then parking the Swordfishes with turrets outward to act as defensive artillery, the companions and volunteers from the _Dzerzhinsky _dismounted. The moment Shepard stepped out, he was greeted by a salarian officer, whom he could tell was young even by that race's standards. The xeno looked exhausted and broken down, but still addressed Shepard in a firm voice.

"Commander your presence here is most welcome. We thought the Council had forgotten us, and we've been stuck here without resources the past couple days. It's good the Brotherhood remembers its allies, is more help on the way?"

Shepard assessed the alien before saying

"We were the only ship near enough to provide help, Council or Brotherhood. I'm Commander Shepard, Commission of Public Security and Council Special Tactics and Recon. I am sorry we couldn't bring anymore, but I can take that up to your commander. It's vital I speak to him."

The salarian laughed, and there was not a hint of humour in the sound.

"Oh, well, 'comrade,' if you want to talk to him you'll have to dig him out of the ground seven miles north of here. Not that he'd be much for conversation, even if you did somehow recognize him. Wasn't much left to bury." Seeing Shepard's agitated expression, the alien gazed back defiantly. "I may be young, Commander, but I'm not stupid. I've made sure these men stayed alive until you came and now I can get them out of here. We started with a regiment, and now as you can see I have little more than a company. So either you can sulk, human, at my jibes, or you can help us all move our asses off this sorry rock."

Shepard sighed. What he was going to have to say wasn't going to be any easier if he delayed, so he laid out all at once.

"Well, you're in command. I'm going to need your help because I can't evac you. The order has come down from the Council itself that you will assist my crew and I to destroy the facility you were observing, and then capture the rogue Spectre Saren."

The salarian looked at him, expressionless for a moment. Then he said

"Do you have a vid of this."

Shepard nodded, and played it on his omni-tool. The salarian watched it with the same blank expression. When it was over, he turned to the Commander and held out is hand. Shepard took it.

"Well, human, I like making jokes in the face of death. I've heard it's a human thing too. I'd comment on how distinctively awful your face is but I don't like insulting men I'm probably going to die fighting alongside. We have a fool's errand and that means we have work to do if any of us wants to make it out of here. I'm Captain Kirrahe, acting officer commanding, 3rd STG Infiltration Regiment. It's good to know the Council thinks you're a ruthless enough bastard they want you dead; we're going to need that for this. You have a ship, so I'm assuming you have a plan."

Shepard nodded and spoke.

"I can tell you what I brought a bunch of men here for but first we need to get two things out of the way. First, we're operating under radio blackout. All our comms are jammed and so in phase one we need to get that down so I can co-ordinate with the _Dzerzhinsky_. In phase two, you will perform an attack on on end of the base assisted by my volunteers. This will allow the special team going in with me to sneak in unnoticed, and give the Normandy navpoints to bombard. In the last phase, with the geth destroyed, we will meet in the middle and get ready for evac. We'll plant a bomb before we leave and detonate it on our way out of here. The second thing I need to know is what the hell that facility is for and why the Council wants it gone."

For a moment the salarian stared hard at him. Finally the alien slouched and let out a long sigh.

"Commander, your plan will result in a bloodbath. Left with no other choices, I accept your plan and any of its consequences. As to your second question, that is more dangerous." The amphibian's eyes flicked to Wrex, standing a few feet away. He gulped and continued.

"Saren has discovered some sort of cure for the genophage. He's using it to breed an army of krogan. It isn't perfect, and the monsters are weaker physically and mentally than their pure-bred cousins, but they're still lethal."

Wrex didn't waste a second before he leapt into action.

"You traitorous bastards! Lackeys of the bourgeoisie! Oppressors of the common krogan! You have here something to lift my people up, help break their chains? And you want to destroy it? I'll kill you myself if I have to! That base isn't going anywhere, Shepard. I'm sick now that I called you comrade, you want to help these green bastards!"

Liara tried to enter as the voice of reason.

"Wrex, think about what happened back in the day. This might be a necessary step today, the krogan can still -"

"DO NOT THINK TO SPEAK FOR SHEPARD, YOU BLUE-HAIRED CUNT!" screamed the krogan, "HE WILL ANSWER OR HE WILL DIE!"

With that he unlatched his shotgun and pointed it at Shepard, who stared him in the eyes. He could see the madness and anger and hurt behind them. Despite the guns now pointed at Wrex, Shepard didn't doubt for a second the krogan would pull the trigger if he didn't respond perfectly right now. Keeping his gaze level with Wrex, he spoke firmly but soothingly.

"Comrade Wrex, I didn't know about this anymore than you did when we came here. Now, I'm going to destroy it."

"Like hell you will! You traitor, filling me with Red ideas and now I see communists won't lift a finger to help the oppressed!" roared Wrex once more.

Shepard shook his head and continued. "I will destroy this base, Wrex of the Clan Urdnot. And the reason I will do so is to protect your people. Saren is cunning. He has created a cure, but more than a cure he has created a rallying cry, a banner. Krogan will flock to him -"

"And I now wish I was one of them!"

"...but it will do them no good. He bears no gift, Wrex, for the krogan people. He will use this to gain their support, then use whatever he's discovered to control you all. Weak mentally? That wasn't an accident. He wants you dumb. I have a good example of why in front of me: an angry, reptilian killer so apart from the articulate thinker I've talked with these past weeks. You'd do perfectly for him, right now, as a monster who kills. After all, you'd only be helping him bring other monsters back to wipe us all out."

The krogan hesitated, and Shepard could see reason, even shame, returning to Wrex's eyes.

"So Wrex. Will you follow my orders? Do you care enough about your people to let them die on their feet rather than live on their knees?"

For a second, Shepard thought he could see his life flashing before his eyes. Wrex must have taken the shot. Instead, that had been fear. He returned to reality in time to see Wrex lowering his gun and snorting with anger – but it was clear what he would do.

"I signed up to kill for you Shepard. Don't doubt my honour. And now, I am willing to die for you no matter how mad your plan may be." He pawed the ground, before looking around the room with a sneer. "For now, though, I've had too much time in the presence of slippery amphbian's. I'll be catching forty winks before the assault."

When the krogan had left, Garrus piped up.

"Well, Shepard, you should have been a diplomat. I thought we were going to have to shoot the big guy. I'd have missed him, only Ashley would have been left to make fun of."

Ash's laughter broke the tension, and the entire room filled with relieved mirth. Kirrahe cleared his throat and Shepard turned to him again.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Shepard, it is now my turn to ask two things of you before our blind assault. First, I need a specialist volunteer from your team."

Shepard rolled his eyes as the cries of "I volunteer" exited the throats of Ashley and Kaidan at the same moment. Somewhere in the background, Garrus and Liara handed Tali a thousand credits. Only the quarian had bet they'd get it at the exact same time.

"With all due respect, comrade commander, I have seniority over the SC, and his team is all technophiles. They could use my biotics to their advantage," said Alenko.

"Why is it that whenever someone says 'with all due respect' they really mean 'kiss my ass?'" quibbled Ashley, "I am a soldier, Shepard. I deserve to be out there, fighting on the front line with them. They could use an infantry expert because it looks like they didn't do too good a job before. Uh... with all due respect to Captain Kirrahe of course."  
Now the salarian rolled his eyes and said "We don't need this bickering, Shepard. Pick one, I care not whom it is."

"Kaidan, you're going," said Shepard, "Don't screw it up."

The biotic nodded, and Kirrahe spoke again.

"The second thing, Commander, is that we need to avoid a total slaughter. As you can see my men are in rough straits and so I'll need the afternoon to help them prep. I hope you like nightfighting – the quarians never put night vision into the geth, and their retrofits are several generations behind. That will give us the best advantage. If you want to do orders now...?"

Shepard nodded and dismissed his squad. Planning this operation was something they would only have to execute, not plan. They deserved some rest before the big push. He, however, had no such luxury as the commander. He sighed and prepared for the work of planning battle.

Later that night, he gave his orders so his team would know what to do. Without Kaidan they would be weaker on the biotic angle and use Liara's skills on that front. The room was quiet as he gave them each their tasks. The understood the gravity of the mission, and even Wrex had forced himself to act civil to the STG troopers before the battle. By all accounts, the salarians were going to die even more just to give Shepard's team a chance to get comms back online, and destroy the compound. Garrus raised his hand.

"Comrade commander, do we know where Saren is? If we don't get him, then wasn't this all just a waste of time and effort?"

Shepard had gone over this same issue with Kirrahe and said what he had told the Salarian.

"Garrus, I'm not going to lie. The Council thinks this is a lost cause and we're all dead mean. They figure red should equal dead and you're all too tainted by communism to be allowed to continue your feats of daring. They gave us a nigh-impossible task. And you know what? Fuck 'em. We're going to do it anyways, better than anyone could. And if that slimy turian bastard – no offence – does escape then we will hunt him, yes hunt him, to the ends of the galaxy, where we will exterminate his sorry ass. You all stood for me after Feros, you killed Benezia and the rachni at my side on Noveria, and you all helped me get back the lovely Dr. T'Soni on Therum. You in here?"

Wrex answered first with a krogan incarnation of a human battlecry:

"URRAH!"

Soon, they were all shouting it. They shouted it as they geared up and checked their night vision. They yelled it as they went to the zone of departure. They cried it no matter how many long looks the salarians gave them this.

This was their fight, and they were going to see it through, Council or not, Saren or not.

The mission would have to be conducted on foot; Shepard hoped he wouldn't need another Swordfish anytime soon because they would have to abandon everything at evac, and before that the salarians would need the IFVs to move quickly to attack the opposite side of the base. The STG were finishing their preparations before leaving, and Shepard caught Kaidan's eye from across the camp. For once, the PC was solemn rather than lighthearted, and they shared a nod. Kirrahe had foregone a long public speech, instead telling his troops that they needed to give death and receive death, for the good of the galaxy. Special operators everywhere were a curt bunch, and it seemed to have boosted the men's morale, non moreso than the human crew who would join the attack. They needed the peace of mind.

At last, under a pitch-black sky, Shepard's team moved out. At first, it was easy. The terrain of Virmire was rocky, but not impassible. Their night vision was also the latest available and so they had no difficulties navigating awkward footfalls or rough terrain. The patrol move forward, and as Kirrahe had suggested the geth were unaware of their presence, even though they were only two hundred meters apart. Going prone, Ashley and Garrus formed sniper teams, spotted by Liara and Wrex. They shot out the geth unit, all dozen of them, before getting back up to continue the advance. Twice more they neutralized geth patrols or positions before they came upon their objective. When they did, they were all awed. The compound was huge, its walls over forty feet high. In his arrogance, Saren had not ordered search lights placed there and so the krogan and asari guards had no way of seeing the small section's advance. Tali commented on the lack of geth guards inside; odd, as Saren was working for machines but didn't seem to trust them with his plans' safety. She didn't have long to speak though, as a moment later alarms blared across the compound. Kirrahe had struck! Right on time, thought Shepard. Now they would have to get comms back online and even the tide of battle.

Moving forward, he indicated that his comrades should follow him. They formed a long line, only three meters apart so they could keep their eyes on one another in the darkness. They would have to turn off their night vision as the compound had lights. Looking at his navpoint, Shepard deduced the comm centre his team had to blow up was only six hundred meters away, but first they would have to get past the galvanized steel door blocking their path. With a motion to Tali, he readied his weapon and stood against the wall. Behind him Liara readied her rifle. On the opposite side of the door, Garrus took up his position as the other breaching teams leader, followed by Ashley. A few seconds later, the detonation charge went off and the turian disappeared into the breach, firing his weapon at the enemy behind. Next Shepard surged forward, trailing Ash and Liara behind him. The world went mad for a few seconds as the team sprayed fire in all directions. Shepard wasn't even aware that he had taken up the battlecry once more, as had all his companions except Tali who, following them, now shouted "KEEELAAH!" as loud as her voicebox would allow. Soon, the alien guards were dead and Shepard sprinted left, indicating for his squad to follow him. As he ran a krogan turned the corner; he shot the enemy down and kept running. Behind, an asari patrol made to attack but Wrex hefted a turret machinegun he had lifted from a Swordfish and lay them waste. Finally, the group entered a small control room.

"This is where they're blocking our comms, comrades," said Shepard, "Tali, Garrus, hack, blow it up, make love to it, I don't care I need this offline and I need it down now." The two tech specialists set to work as their comrades took up defensive positions. A moment later, a section of asari and another of krogan were attacking them. The firefight lasted thirty minutes as Garrus and Tali worked, with neither side able to gain an advantage. Shepard was lucky as none of his troops were killed or seriously wounded in the fray, though Liara and Wrex managed to biotically lift several enemies to be despatched by Ashley and Shepard's guns. Finally, the enemy fell back, probably thinking this was a raid. At last, Garrus called out "We got it, comrade Commander! I can also draw the enemy back here, take some pressure of Kirrahe"

Shepard affirmed Garrus' plan, and was on his omni-tool within a second.

"Kirrahe, are you there?"  
"Yes, Shepard. This is going better than we had hoped, your armour is giving us an edge against these organic enemies. I don't know where the geth have gone off to but we can discuss that another day. Just get to the centre of the base and get the ship down. We'll meet you at the extraction zone!"

"Roger, Kirrahe. Good luck. And tell Kaidan to watch his ass, cuz there's more than a few girls would miss it!"

With that the conversation ended. Shepard yelled the his instructions to his troops, and they skirted down the facility. Now Garrus proved his mettle: he anticipated enemy patrols before they showed up, or ducked around corners to cause diversions and draw enemy fire. He was the best urban fighter Shepard had ever seen. They needed that now, as they approached the centre of the base. They had to get this place, and all of its dangerous research, destroyed as soon as possible. At last the party fought their way to a central building. They could begin hearing sounds of the battle between the outnumbered but attacking salarians and Saren's henchmen. Before entering, Shepard got on the radio to the _Dzerzhinsky_.

"Joker, you there?"

"Where were you, comrade Commander? We we starting to miss you."

"You know damn well as I do comms were blocked. Stuff the jokes for now, comrade, we have work to do. In a moment I'm going to call bombardment on position. You're the best pilot in the damn Brotherhood, don't screw it up. Which means tempting as it may be, no bombing us Superfriends. When the enemy's clear we're going to need a couple of the ship's missiles to blow this place sky." 

"Oh, so that's two orders of death and mayhem, hold the friendly fire, eh Commander? That's fine. Would you like some dipping sauce?"

"Yeah Joker, we're going to need evac once we blow this place up. For the STG, too. I know we don't want them seeing the systems but they saved our asses, it's the least we can do."

Moreau's voice crackled back after a moment, serious now, "Aye, aye, comrade Commander."

With that, Shepard and his party advanced into the building. They didn't need to be caught out in the open, sitting ducks for yet another firefight. As they entered the room, they were assaulted not by the enemy, but a familiar site.

"A Prothean beacon!" exclaimed Liara, disbelief soaking from her voice.

"Not one of these damn things again," grumbled Ashley, "Don't tell me you're going to touch it again, Marat?" There was concern and... that special something else in her voice when she said it. All eyes went to the Commander.

"You all know bloody well that I am because I'm the only one here who can make sense of it," he said.

"Doesn't mean we have to like it," said Garrrus.

"I for one think you should just stop, Shepard," moaned Tali, "These things cause nothing but trouble and this is the first one I've seen!"

Wrex, ever the devil's advocate, went "Well if you don't touch it comrade then I sure as hell am gonna find out what all the talk's about."

Shepard didn't let the krogan try, he just reached out and touched it himself. Instantly, his head was filled with terrifying images once more, and his vision came together again. There they were again, the haunting sites of organic life exterminated. As he was propelled back into reality, he let out a shudder, his understanding clear.

"Saren isn't just serving these... things... comrades. He's trying to prove his worth to them. So they don't, y'know, murder us. That's why he's using krogan and asari to do his real dirty work instead of geth. It's all just a field test, as if we're toys for the Reapers."

"That is because you are less than that," droned an inhuman voice. The companions slowly turned their heads around, and then upward. What they saw there was a yellow hologram, like a VI, but disturbing in shape like a giant kraken. Its chilling voice spoke once more.

"I am Sovereign. I am the emissary of your destruction. Saren does our will because he knows the cycle must not be stopped. Organics are weak, just like his soldiers. We will wipe you out."

Now Shepard spoke up.

"I found a piece of you on Feros. You can be killed. I destroyed your servants on Noveria. You can be beaten. I saved your captive on Therum. You can be outsmarted. Tell me, machine, why I should be afraid of you?"

The voice did not change a decible.

"Defiance. How typically organic. You will fail as the others did, Shepard. I will show you your futility. Every race before you tried and failed. Why? Because you are dependent on our instruments. It was we who built the Mass Relays, the Citadel and the Keepers. Yet you cling to them, you need them to rule. Your time will end now. I know it."

Shepard gulped. What he was being told was the key to Saren's plan. It explained why he needed Fist... but all the pieces didn't fit together yet. He didn't care, that could come later. This thing was in his way, and he would let it know humanity would not go silently into the night.

"Hear me now, Reaper. Our races our strong. Humanity is the strongest. We have elevated ourselves above oppressors, organic and economic. We will raise ourselves above you, and bring the others into the light. There have been those in the past, people who supressed those beneath them 'for their own good.' But you are not people, you don't care for us, and you are my enemy more than all the capitalists and imperialists combined. I will end you with the iron fist of socialism!"

The Reaper didn't laugh or cry or scream. It simply said.

"Your ideology is irrelevant. None have tried it before, but you will fail. Our servant Saren will strike soon, where he sees fit. This conversation is over."

With that the hologram disappeared, and Shepard was left alone with his crew. They didn't have much time for silence or debate though as a moment later Joker began his bombardment. All around them light flashed and buildings were reduced to rubble. The enemy died where they stood, there was nowhere to retreat to. At last, the bombardment ended and the companions found themselves incredibly unscathed. Moving out of the building in formation, they saw there were no enemies left to fight. Shepard radioed the _Dzerzhinsky _to cease fire and stood up. A moment later, riding on the backs of two damaged Swordfish IFVs, came Captain Kirrahe and his men.

"We are most grateful to you, Commander. I am happy you saw fit to try and keep us and your crewmen alive. I hope our alliance will last. But for now, we need to get out of here and ASAP."

Pointing upward, the salarian said "our scanners are detecting incoming geth. We need to get that bomb set up, and fast, if we mean to extinguish Saren's krogan army. Get your ship back here and we'll load onto it while you set up the bomb."

Shepard nodded vigorously. When he contacted the _Dzerzhinsky_, Joker was already doing what the captain had instructed. Quick on the uptake is Joker, reflected Shepard. Turning again to the captain he asked

"Where's Kaidan? How's he doing?"

Kirrahe smiled. "I meant to talk to you more than that. We'll need one of your pilots' help before we get out of here. I sent a team up a tower on the side where the geth are approaching. They're trying to scramble the geth navigation systems and slow down their advance, which I fear has progressed faster than we had anticipated. Your Alenko volunteered to go with them."

Now Shepard smiled. Kaidan was a good soldier, and kept impressing him with his selflessness. He would see to it Kirrahe's other men had their transport. Changing subjects, he said "How long until the geth are here?"

"About an hour your time," said Kirrahe, "so we have to move fast."

And move fast they did. Joker flew around as fast as he could, landing in the centre of the facility, where Shepard's ground volunteers unloaded the cluster bomb which Tali set about fusing properly. Meanwhile, Kirrahe's men saw to their wounded and loaded onto the ship. There was only a platoon and half of them left, but everyone was smiling. They had faced Saren head-on and pulled victory from the jaws of defeat. Kaidan made banter with Garrus and Wrex over the radio while Ashley and Liara paced around the bomb, making small talk as they guarded the heavy ordnance. It was taking a long time to fuse, and Shepard had only gathered his troops to him when the geth attacked. A cruiser approached, unloading platforms onto the ground. Shepard could see that he needed to run now if he wanted to get to Kaidan's team. Fightercraft would get shot down by the geth ones that had begun filling the air like flies. Shouting at Ashley to stay and guard the bomb, he set off with the rest of his men to get Alenko.

They came across a geth section and destroyed every platform. Continuing to advance to Kaidan's tower they encountered stiffer and stiffer resistance until, ducked behind cover, Ashley radioed all teams.

"Comrades, they've sent another transport this way! They're disembarking in huge numbers, it's only me now. I can hold them off."

"Belay that action, Ash!" yelled Shepard into his omni-tool "get on the ship, out of here."

"Negative, comrade Commander, we need this to go off. Go get Kaidan!"

"No, Marat, don't!" came Kaidan's response, "go get Ash. She needs to get out of here. That bomb was wired by Tali it'll be fine. We're all dead up here anyways."

"Shut up!" shouted Shepard again, "I'm not leaving anyone behind, we're getting out of here. Let me radio Joker-"

"No," said Kaidan, his voice cutting off Shepard's frantic pleas, "Nobody is dying for me today, Commander. I'm the only one left here, see. Marat we've been through a lot. My luck is out. If all our years of friendship and service mean anything, you'll leave me. Go get Ash. And Commander, you better treat her well. She's too good for you by half. If you have a daughter, maybe Kaidan isn't such a bad name."

Shepard laughed despite the tears now flowing freely from his eyes and he mumbled, "Kaidan, it's been my great honour and privilege to serve with you. You've been my best friend. You're giving us the gift of life. I promise you..." his voice broke up, "I'll treat her well, and we'll achieve your dream of a red galaxy."

"Don't get wishy washy on me, Marat," came Kaidan's reply, "You'll beat them. I know it. Kick extra ass for me. And Commander – I think I've always been a little in love with you. Nohomo."

With that, the radio went silent. Shepard wasn't aware of all his movements in those next few crucial minutes, but later he would remember standing up and sprinting back to the bomb, killing geth as he went. His comrades struggled to keep up with him as he ran, and they killed whatever he had run past. Finally reaching the ship, Shepard grabbed Ashley and dragged her up the ramp just as his companions caught up with him. As the hangar closed, Joker gunned the engine and the _Dzerzhinsky_ was propelled past orbit, but the now-sobbing party could see and hear the explosion from that far off. Their job had been done, but they had all lost a friend.

Later the group sat silent in the political instruction room, too grief-stricken to say anything. They simply sat. They had stopped crying hours ago, but none wanted to say anything yet. The silence hung over them like a cloud, and all that anyone could hear was breathing. Red flags and the benevolent eyes of Marx and Engels looked down on them as at last Ashley broke the silence.

"It should have been me," she said quietly.

"No," said Garrus, "take it from me. He died to save someone he loved. That takes strength and was something I couldn't do."

Again the group lapsed back into silence. Again, the silence was broken.

"We'll get that bastard, if it's the last thing I do," muttered Wrex, "Alenko was the most decent Red I've met yet."

Once more the silence pervaded. At last Liara stood up.  
"I have studied human culture as part of my studies in scientific Marxism-Leninism, but those big ideas seem to have no place here. All I know is that we have lost a good man, and a good friend. On Thessia, we toast their memories, share our burden, and console each other." With that she left and reappeared a moment later with a bottle and six glasses.

In turn each of the misfits against Saren took a glass.

"To Kaidan," said Shepard.


	15. Chapter 14

"**Alive and well"**  
Extranet message of SC Ashley Williams to her sister Sarah

Sarah-

I'm writing to you because I'm feeling down. I could use your love and support about now. You will probably hear about the mission we did on the news. Don't believe all of it. I know I'm not allowed to talk about it on here but I swear to you we'll talk, sis-to-sis when I return. And damn any Spectres or Commission agents reading this, you know who you are and I don't care you're reading. You won't take my right to grieve away.

Little sis, in this fight we lost a good friend. Again, I can't tell you whom but they were a great friend. They made us all feel happier during the dark moments and even cheerier during the light. We miss them already. Remember to keep your friends dear, sis, because they will watch your back and save you as you grow up. And I swear we all are certain we will avenge our friend; the enemy whose hand is stained with their blood will pay. Just replace the ancient Latin with you-know-who in the following passage and you got an idea what I'll do to him with my own hands...

"So saying, burning with rage, he buried his sword deep

in Turnus's breast: and then Turnus's limbs grew slack

with death, and his life fled, with a moan, angrily, to the Shades."

(Aeneid, XII)

How's John? I hope you two are still going out. I approve of him, he's much better than that last jerk. I'm happy you took my lessons to heart and gave him the chop. Don't forget to use them here if John suddenly transforms into that other bastard. You do know I'm with Commander Shepard though I can't talk about anyone else here, but he thought that was a good story. Stay strong, even one of the toughest men in the galaxy liked your mettle. Never give up on that, and never give up on love.

As to what we talked about last time, you need to stop making jokes about Marat. I like him a lot more than I want to admit. Even our friend who fell told me he should come get me. But it's getting awkward. Everyone knows there's chemistry between us. I know I think I'm falling for him a little... OK Sarah you're right. A lot. He's not just a badass soldier, bringing socialism and freedom to galaxy down the barrel of a gun. He's also a kind human, a man's man. You'd think a Commission agent would be filled with pig-headed idealism but his is quieter and soft. I like that, as you know, because what the Brotherhood did to our grandpa just for surrendering was... cruel. Marat agrees. He says he will get him posthumously exonerated next time he talks to the Public Security Justice Commission. I am sure that he will – the man is lethal. And you're right, he is damn cute. It's good to get this all off my chest because he helps but won't move in yet. Odd, he's decisive in everything else. I think I'll move in like you suggested if he keeps dragging his feet.

Sarah, stay strong and don't worry for me. I'm out here fighting the good fight and happy to be doing it with the most kick-ass bastards this side of the Terminus Systems. And of course wit Marat. As for you just stay in the Militia, don't enlist. This life suits me but you're young and have so much more to give. Your task should be one of creating life, not dishing out death. That in itself is a good fight- stay close to the better half of your nature. But never forget:

"Sorrow is Knowledge: they who know the most

Must mourn the deepest o'er the fatal truth, The Tree of Knowledge is not that of Life."  
(Lord Byron, Manfred). Do not let it weigh you down. It makes love and life all the more valuable. Love,  
Ash

"_Come, join in the only battle wherein no man can fail,  
Where whoso fadeth and dieth, yet his deed shall still prevail._

_Ah! come, cast off all fooling, for this, at least, we know:  
That the Dawn and the Day is coming, and forth the Banners go."_


	16. Chapter 15

**The Citadel, 2183**

Ashley slammed her glass back onto the table. It shattered, the fourth of the night. She wasn't getting any better the more she drank, either. And to top it all, Liara, that blue bitch, looked serene and collected as she always did. Not that she looked happy. None of them were, not since Shepard had been arrested and locked up a few hours earlier. Now they sat here, drinking away their worries and trying to come up with their next course of action.

"What if," began Garrus, "We hacked into the computer system and -"

Tali cut him off. "Vakarian, hacking isn't a matter of just pushing buttons or guessing passwords. Running an algorithm on computers with the citadel's entropy of encryption would take weeks, if not months or years, by which point we'd all be with the Commander getting our guts punched in in C-Sec's dungeons. And probably awaiting the apocalypse Saren is trying to bring."

"Dammit, I knew that already Tali!" snapped the turian, "It's just better than sitting around here doing nothing, getting drunk while Shepard gets ganged upon by every criminal scum on this station and Saren runs free, ready to do whatever nasty bullshit he's been after all this time!"

"I still think my plan is the best," grumbled Wrex, "let's just go and buy as many black market guns that credits can buy and save him. Then we can ask the Commission or somebody where Saren got off to, bust the _Dzerzhinsky_ out of impoundment and go kick that bastard's ass."

Nobody responded. As much as they all wanted to do that, the companions knew that it would lead to certain death. Ashley just looked into the bottom of another drink glumly, hoping she could see the solution to the problem at the bottom. They had all been here for hours now, doing nothing but running around the same solution-less problem of how to free their Commander and stop Saren. She shed a tear, not for the first time of the night. Suddenly, it was a barrage and she was crying uncontrollably, the hot tears streaming down her face and hitting the bar floor. Despite her sorrow she was glad they were in a crowded venue where nobody was paying attention to them or her breakdown. As she wept, Liara walked over and sat next to her, draping her arm around Ashley's shoulders.

"We've failed, comrades, we've failed" sobbed Ashley, "All those missions, all that death. It was for nothing. We couldn't do it for Kaidan and now that damn turian is going to release geth and krogan and evil ancient flying death-machines to kill us all and there's not a thing any of us can do about it. Even if we freed Marat from the bastards that locked him up, we're grounded. Even if we weren't we have no idea where to go because the blind idiots who run this joke for a galactic government don't want to tell us." 

"Now, Ash," said Liara, "don't lose control of yourself. The Commander wouldn't want that. Just stay with us, we'll find a way to fix this." But there wasn't much conviction in the asari's voice, and this only worked to enrage Ashley

Suddenly she was on her feet. Her tears still wet her face, but she had ceased shedding them. Now she yelled, and didn't care who else saw.

"We should just do as Wrex said! If Saren wins, we're all dead anyways! I say we get some guns and kill the bastards responsible for this. We'll all get shot anyways and die, but maybe somebody more competent will succeed them!"

"Sit down," said Liara firmly, "You're making a scene. And throwing our lives away would accomplish nothing save saddening Shepard more. He's already lost Kaidan, he doesn't want to lose us. I don't think he'd admit it but losing you would probably be the hardest on him. So calm down. I've thought about this. Now, if we can get into contact with GALOCOM I know that I have high-ranking allies in the..."

The asari kept speaking, but Ashley stopped listening. In all likelihood, nobody else was either. All the drinking was doing was making their ridiculous plans both stupider and crazier. This would be no exception. Instead, in her drunken haze, Ashley went through the day's tragic events for the thousandth time. They had been summoned back to the Citadel a few days earlier to at once make their report to the Council. This had sat badly with all of them, especially Marat who guessed that this would be their attempt to arrest him and eliminate humanity's advancement in one fell swoop. He hadn't been wrong. After landing, Udina had given the entire crew the traditional bollocking, accusing them of such light crimes as recklessness, cardinal incompetence, and treason as if it was their fault that Saren had decided to be smart and not assault them on foot on Virmire. This had, as always, been a warm-up to the main event in the Council chambers, where the rulers of the galaxy, even the salarian, made no attempt to hide their verdict. They accused Shepard of failing his mission on Virmire to get Saren, and of getting STG members killed for no reason. It mattered to them not at all that the mission parameters had been impossible for a brigade, let alone a 7-man team. They had then insulted Kaidan Alenko's heroism, which drew angry shouts from all but the Commander, which lead them to being ejected from the room. After their forced removal it had been no more than five minutes before Shepard was brought out again, this time handcuffed and manhandled by huge turian C-Sec agents, and forced into an armoured skycar. They were informed almost casually by Udina that he was under arrest for treason against galactic stability and would now be under arrest, while he had personally seen to the grounding of the _Dzerzhinsky _on behalf of the Brotherhood so "their little group of friends couldn't cause any more damage." Liara had had to biotically lift Tali and Ashley away the ambassador after Garrus and Wrex proved too slow in restraining their fury. Fortunately, they had not beaten him so he had instead ordered them from his sight after taking away their weapons. They had wound up at Flux not long after, and the drinking had since been uncontrolled.

In fact, Ashley was now feeling the effects of all the alcohol, and her previous anger forgotten her head bobbed down and eyes closed. She was awoken by a hand on her shoulder. Looking around startled, she realized Liara had stopped speaking and all the companions were peering above her. Gazing up, she saw the source of the hand that awoke her. It was a familiar face, complete with red hair and all.

"Comrade Petrovsky? What are you dong here?" said Ashley.

The older woman smiled and spoke, "I could ask you the same question, Williams. Why are you here and not off saving the galaxy from Saren? And where is that bastard Shepard, I believe I owe him a drink or three for saving my arse back on Feros."

Ashley went silent again, the gravity of the situation weighing upon her heart once more. Nobody else spoke, but when she looked up the Navy woman's smile was even broader.

"Oh, was he taken by some bourgeois aliens? Those counter revolutionary bastards, they will pay for this won't they? And of course their idiocy must be stopped. Sacrificing the galaxy for short-term profits... naughty, naughty. It's too bad as well. Anderson sent me because the Navy found out where this Saren is guaranteed to be..."

"Are you mocking us?" interrupted Liara, irritated, "We've been sitting here all afternoon trying to think of ways to get Shepard free. Now you come telling us the next stage of our mission without giving us answers to the first. For a people who came up with the brilliant scientific ideas of historical materialism, you humans sure are an odd race, putting the cart before the horse as your saying goes."

Petrovsky's smile didn't waver for a second. "Oh, silly me. That is regretful, you have no way to free the good Commander. Why, if only I had some kind of expert on C-Sec here, someone with a bucket of military intelligence and a plan. Wait a second... I do, don't I? You there, Josip?"

"Of course, Anastasia, I am and I do not see why you would ask such a ridiculous rhetorical question when... that was a joke, wasn't it? Most humourous," said a man stepping toward the group from across the bar.

"Kepic?" exclaimed Tali, "But we thought you were still on Therum fighting geth!"

"Ah, well, you see the awfully funny thing about that was how fast the geth left after you retrieved Dr. T'Soni whom I presume is here and..." the Army commander's voice cut off for a second, where it was replaced by an odd gargling noise. A second later everyone realized it was because he had gotten a good look at Liara. Ashley felt a pang of jealousy. Men and their asari fetishes, she thought, nobody ever act stunned like that at her looks, and she had been prom queen runner-up. Kepic regained his composure and continued in his typical long-winded way.

"Well, um, yes I do suppose I do have a plan. I came back with Anastasia aboard the _Stalingrad_ as per Anderson's request. David is an old friend even if he is Navy. I have all the necessary plans and equipment set up for our operation, so there will be no need for preparation. Of course, to go over our tactics we will need, shall I say, more privacy. Indeed, this plan is a true combined arms venture."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Wrex, "Why should we come with you when Udina grounded our vessel and almost threw us in jail with Shepard?"

"I concur," said Garrus, "You humans have odd ways of doing things. I am damn well pleased we're finally doing something but can't say that strange back rooms with high-ranking humans is something I'm looking forward to after one of your big-leaguers just screwed us over."

Petrovsky and Kepic shared a look with one another. Through her drunkenness Ashley tried to discern what they were conveying but all she could catch was mutual concern. Looking back at the group, Petrovsky spoke again.

"We're from Anderson, one of Shepard's oldest friends to help you. We don't like Udina at all, and we're here to represent the Brotherhood Army and Fleet. Udina is the State, but he is not the Party. We can secure support for you if things go amiss amongst the rank-and-file militants, bureaucrats be damned. And as Josip said, this is a combined arms mission. It's Army intel and Navy muscle, but Public Security's supplying the real cunning."

She stopped now and surveyed the open mouths of the group.

"What," she said indignantly, "You didn't really think the Commission forgot about its own, did you?"

With that she turned around and with Kepic went to a large skycar. After a moment, the companions stood up and ran after her, piling into the car. As they drove, they spoke with renewed energy. At last they were doing something, and this time they had alcohol to fortify their resolve! The rest of the drive went uneventfully, with Kepic driving with skills that matched Ashley's for madness. He went on forever, but at least he could drive thought Ashley. Garrus also approved at the human's use of abrupt turns and false paths in case they were being followed. At last the skycar parked next to a dumpy apartment complex in the lower wards and the filed into the building's basement unit. There Kepic spoke once again.

"Alright, comrades. As I said, the Commission takes care of their own and now there is a vid from one of their own with a personal interest in what happens here. Anastasia and I will be standing by ready to move when you are."

The room was silent was silent as the vid blazed into life. In front of them appeared a hologram of a tall straight-backed man, with close-cropped white hair and beard. He was wearing a drab suit, with a Party pin and not one but two Hero of Socialist Labour medals. When he gave his signature warm smile, at last Ashley recognized him.

"President Moskovchenko!" she gasped. The room filled with excited talking as her comrades began discussing this development. Most excited, evidently, was Liara, who was at last seeing the leader of her beloved socialist race. The President held up his hand and again their was silence. He continued his cocky half-grin even though his voice became at once serious.

"Comrades, time is of the essence so I suggest you listen closely. Questions at the end. Yes, as the head of the Commission I have powers and will help your crew get Shepard. I could send another team to try and stop Saren, but they don't have Marat's knowledge of the Prothean beacon. I fear they wouldn't have enough intel to stop them. Moreover I cannot and will not tolerate this acts of aggression by the bourgeois xenos. You are his friends and he trusted you, do not let him down. If you follow the plan made by my planners and BrigCom Kepic, this should go well. The Commission has had access to all of the communications on the Citadel for a half decade. We haven't used it because there was no reason to. Now, we have moved teams of saboteurs into place. They are masquerading as Chariot extremists and are assisted by several unsavoury groups of mercenary thugs. In twenty-seven minutes the mercs will begin rioting while my agents will kidnap Udina and release a vid to the station with a long list of demands. This will draw C-Sec away from their precinct, allowing you to get to Shepard as well as getting Udina out of the way. You will be able to fly away in the _Dzerzhinsky_ accompanied by the _Stalingrad_ who will keep you out of trouble along the Mass Relays. Our intel says Saren is searching for Prothean info on Ilos. The relays to and from their have as of this morning been seized by Army, Navy, and Commission teams reporting to myself and the brave individuals in the room with you. Having seized Shepard, you will get to your ship and ride like the wind there. I will deal with the political fallout, even in my almost-non existent role as the executive, which I doubt will be much. Saren is moving and he will strike soon. If Shepard manages to stop whatever happened he'll be a hero and we'll find some cover story to sweep this all under the rug. But that is your mission: hide in the chaos, get your Commander, and get half-way across the galaxy ASAFP in order to stop a crazed turian with an army of ancient and evil synthetics behind him. As my grandson would say, are you bad enough dudes to do this?"

"Yes, Comrade President!" roared Wrex, and soon he was joined by more reserved but equally delighted affirmations from his friends. They were going to move now. Moskovchenko nodded, and his vid disappeared.

"That went splendid," said Petrovsky, "now we just need to get you re-armed. That bastard Udina took them away. I hope the President's men tonight get into their roles and give him a good thrashing. For the moment though, allow me to show you the benefits of getting into the Citadel's comms."

She beckoned them over to a series of tables. On each were the finest, most modern weapons any of the group had seen.

"Master Spectre gear," remarked Anastasia, "All yours of course for this mission. We could only find Spectre armour in asari and turian sizes though, so the rest of you will have to make do with what we imported from off-world. Which is the finest the Brotherhood can make, I should add. Gear up quickly, we have work to do."

Twenty-three minutes later the crew was armed and ready. In the skycar, Ashley radioed Joker.

"How's life on the impound going?"

"Oh, Ash, it's awesome. Never had this much fun before. Stuck in my own ship, getting harassed by C-Sec and embassy staff. It's great. I think it's what I'll do every time I get leave, in fact."

The car lit up with laughter.

"Well don't get used to it, Joker," she responded, "You'll see what we mean soon enough. Just remember: get the engine warm, and don't leave no matter what happens unless one of the Superfriends tells you to. Got it?"

"I don't know, SC, doesn't a Pilot outrank an SC?"

"Shut up, Joker."

"Aye, aye comrade. This baby'll be ready, don't keep me waiting." 

Despite their good humour, Tali was shocked.

"Won't C-Sec be listening in on us?" she said.

"That would make too much sense for them," said Garrus, "plus, we now know we've had a backdoor into their comms for years now. I'm presuming the Commission teams working for the President would be able to scramble their interception even if they did bother spying on us."

A second later, the planned mayhem broke out. Explosions ripped the Zakera wards as mercs high on red sand or drunk on alcohol began rampaging around, firing indiscriminately. C-Sec began pouring out of their precincts and barracks to to deal with the threat, and Garrus lambasted their amateur techniques outside of the window of the skycar much to the amusement of his comrades. A second later, the vid screen in the back seat of the vehicle was alight and they could make out the video of the so-called "Chariot extremists." The companions watched with relish as the appropriately poorly-filmed 'terrorists' made their long and oddly-specific demands to the Council while giving the blindfolded and bound Udina a series of beatings. It seemed as if these agents were having a little too much fun beating the ambassador, but Ashley couldn't blame them. She'd have traded places with any of those agents if it hadn't meant abandoning Marat's rescue and the search for Saren. Soon after, the car stopped. They were now in an alley some thousand meters away from the main C-Sec holding cells where Shepard was incarcerated. Beckoning them over, Kepic pointed out a hole in the ground.

"That," he said, sniffling, "Is the entrance to the Citadel's sewage system. It leads right under the prisoner's shower area in the prison. Your new toys will be able to punch through the titanium walls there, and you will then make your entrance inside. I have updated all of your navpoints to where the Commander is being held in the solitary confinement section. Good luck, comrades, and may I say it has been an honour helping you. I'll see you on the way to Ilos!"

The companions took turns shaking his and Petrovsky's hands. It would be a messy job, but they'd get it done. At last Liara gave the Army commander a big hug and said kissing him on the cheek said

"Thank you so much, Josip. Your help has been invaluable. I hope I shall see you again at a GALOCOM congress."

At that the human turned redder than the people's flag, and stiffly thanked the asari before getting in the car with his female comrade. Wrex wasted no time and ripped the sewer cover off before diving straight down yelling behind him

"I'm going to get the Commander, comrades! Last one there's a dirty bourgeois varren!"

Garrus leapt next, grumbling something about idiot krogan and their idiot ways. He was in turn followed by Tali who gave out a nice loud cheer. Ashley followed suit. At the bottom she ran to follow after the lights shining of Wrex and Garrus' new armour. She tried not to notice the awful smell coming from the dirty water that was even now entering her armour. She had always known serving with Shepard would eventually lead to walking through shit. He was annoyed, however, when Liara came after her, and used the thrusters in her armour to keep her elevated above the gross water. Stupid perfect asari and their stupid perfect acts, thought Ashley. The trip through the sewers was dirty but uneventful. After eight hundred meters by Wrex's count they came up to a solid wall marked as being off-limits to regular maintenance crews. It was the showers. After Tali placed a demolition charge on the wall the companions waited at a safe distance. When it exploded, it blew a huge hole that they poured through. On the other side there were no wounded convicts, and as they ran up the stairs they were not forced to kill any C-Sec officers. The surprised police just dropped their hand weapons as the squad stormed in. Moving along the corridors they at last came to Shepard's cell. Wrex personally smashed the reinforced door down with his armoured body. Inside, a bloodied but bemused Shepard looked up at them.

"Took you long enough, comrades. You all look like shit. Stink like shit, too. Especially you, Miss Williams."

"Good to see you too, Marat," she replied.

"Oh just kiss already!" said Liara, rolling her eyes.

"As you wish," said Shepard. Ashley felt her stomach fill with butterflies as he grabbed her. The kiss was short but sweet. She felt alive again, excited, ready to take on the universe.

"You still smell like shit, though" he said.

"Right then, Romeo and Juliet," snapped Wrex of all people, "And yes, I actually did read it, even acted some out. With Liara. 'Shall I profane with this unworthiest hand,' etc etc. Stop acting that out here, comrades, we have to escape and stop Saren."

"You guys found out where he's going, right?" said Shepard, releasing Ashley, all business once again.

"Of course, comrade Commander," said Garrus, "Some planet in the Middle of Nowhere Nebula named Ilos. We've got to move fast though, before they catch us. Oh, and it might interest you that your own President commissioned us to bust you out of here."

"Didn't doubt ol' Georgii for a moment," said Shepard, "but you're right, Garrus. We need to move. Has the _Dzerzhinsky _been released?"

"Yes, Shepard," said Tali, "Joker's standing by. We just need to get there and he'll punch us through the mass relay. Your Commission has its hands on the one here and at Ilos. We need to stop Saren before he makes his big move though. We're also going to be joined by the people who helped us get you out, Kepic the Long-Winded and Petrovsky the English Bitch."

"Right," said Shepard, "Good soldiers, them. Give me your pistol, Ash. We need out."

The companions ran down the hallway. It seemed like now some of C-Sec's braver first-line cops had shown up and they were forced to engage a few times. However they managed to do minimal damage, simply wounding the enemy as they advanced to the outside of the precinct.

"Comrades, did any of you consider how we're supposed to get out of here?" yelled Shepard, before standing up and shooting a salarian C-Sec officer in the shoulder, immobilizing him.

"Kepic and Petrovsky said they'd meet us out there!" shouted Liara, "But I'm starting to think it best if we find our own transport. We don't want them getting killed for us Shepard, they have the _Stalingrad _here and it can stop the Reapers if we get blown up!"

"Roger!" shouted Shepard, standing up. The enemy was now vanquished and the path out of the building clear. "Any ideas, comrades?"

"How about one of those C-Sec cars?" asked Ashley, "They would be of great help. We could get past any checkpoint until we get back to the docks."

As they walked over to one such vehicle, Tali said "But how are we going to get it to obey us? How will we get it to drive it?"

"Well," responded Garrus, "if my days at C-Sec taught me anything it's that the clerks are lazy, lazy buggers. Here's 50 credits says my pass code will still work on one."

"You're on, turian!" shouted Wrex.

Tali fumbled her response: "But that's silly comrade Garrus! Why would they let your own passcode, or that of any regular officer, continue to -"

A cool asari voice coming from the car cut her off. "Access granted, Sergeant Vakarian."

Wrex begrudgingly forked over the cash as the crew entered the car. As Ashley drove the car off, Liara radioed Kepic and Petrovsky. As they had suspected, those two had had to withdraw due to the chaos around the precinct and were now in the _Stalingrad,_ ready to go. Liara then radioed joker.

"Comrade Moreau!"

"Yes, Liara?"

"We're getting out of here, gun the engine so we're ready for takeoff when we arrive."

"Aye, aye, comrade asari. Commander there with you?"

"Yes I am, Joker," said Shepard, "and you'd better be on your best behaviour when we come aboard. No laughing at how we smell. And don't shoot any C-Sec cars inbound, we're in one."

"You're in a C-SEC VEHICLE? A C-SEC CAR?!" shouted Joker, mirth dripping from his voice. Shepard shrugged.

"Damn, comrades, I forgot how much of a field day he'd have with this."

Even after the companions arrived safely, their ruse a success, and the _Dzerzhinsky_ and _Stalingrad_ were blasting off on their way to Ilos, Joker didn't stop wisecracking.


	17. Chapter 16

**En-Route to Ilos, 2183**

Shepard felt weary; far too weary to move. The past thirty hours had taxed him more than some of his time at N7. Here he was now... off to find Saren. At last, the enemy was within his grasp and he could do something to stop the bastard. He knew precious little about these Reapers, but if his visions were an indication of anything it was that they had to be stopped. They could destroy the Protheans, and now it meant they could probably destroy the divided Council races even easier. But not while I live, he thought, as long as I draw breath, I will fight to the last droplet of blood. Shepard knew he would stop at nothing to protect life, and humanity, and socialism from any aggression. If God himself had proven himself to exist the Commander knew he would make good the promises of the old anti-religious publications and storm Heaven's gate. He smiled wrily at the thought, but he was not said. He knew he would have a squad of the craziest beings he had ever met following him in that endeavour. That courage was now what brought them to fight alongside him against Saren and his geth and his Reapers.

His exhaustion was catching up with him and he struggled to stay awake. He thought about each of his friends. Their selflessness and bravery brought him peace and confidence for the upcoming mission. The Council could have imprisoned him, but they could not keep him locked up, and when he came back triumphant he knew that history would absolve him for his actions. Wrex was the pillar of the group. The krogan was strong as he was honourable. After boarding the _Dzerzhinsky_, he had been the first to pledge his undying allegiance to their mad enterprise. Garrus, though, was tough as Wrex albeit more just. He had been the second to pledge his support. Shepard smiled again. The little teenage quarian, Tali, was tougher than she looked and possessed wit he had never seen paralleled. She had thrown her arms up in despair. Of course she was in for good. And Liara – cool, calm, calculating Liara. She had changed since she had come aboard. She was learning to be a human being just as she had learned to love human socialism. She had simply shook Shepard's hand. He knew that it would be a gesture he would never forget. And Ash – he felt a pang of remorse. He had kissed her. She probably was in love with him, a blind man could have seen it, but he didn't want to hurt her. And so despite her willpower and her desire she had been on the fence since coming aboard. She had quietly stayed aside from the other companions, keeping to herself. Shepard had been to weary to pursue her, and did not want to addle her feelings more than they must have already been. Well, he thought, I should probably get some rest.

No sooner had he laid down on the bed than he heard a knocking on the door. When he opened it, Ash jumped up and kissed him again. It was passionate and short. Looking down, he saw that Ashley had cleaned herself up. She had no civilian clothes aboard but she was making due in Liara's best.

"Adopting uniforms again, Miss Williams?"

She giggled a little and said "Of course, Commander. Gotta look good for my superior officer. How else should I show up at my court-martial?"

"Court-martial? Marx's beard, Ash, you're making me feel all sullen."

She laughed, "Well yes. I thought you were going to put me on trial for not immediately jumping aboard our insane plan. At least not in words. I am still here of course, as we jump across the galaxy on a mission for a mad Spectre and his army of crazy aliens. There's also a guy called Saren somewhere..."

Now it was his turn to laugh, "well, he's got his work cut out for him. He's fighting the best of the best. One of them happens to be super hot and super cool, to boot. I hope he doesn't scratch her up at all."

"Wouldn't let it happen ever, Marat."

"I know, Ash. But this is crazy. Here we are jumping and you show up wearing an asari's best gown. She is a little more full-figured than you though. Not that you look bad, dol. But now we've been close for so long and- and I don't want to lead you on. I could not come back from this. Or you."

"I know. I don't give a fuck. 'To you I give myself for I am yours'"

"Romeo and Juliet? Wrex was making fun of us for that."

"No. _As You Like It. _I prefer the Bard's comedies, you know that. If we're going to do this girlfriend thing you should tell me why."

"Because they have happy endings?"

"Yes. And I want one. We should have fun but please- don't forget about me. Be careful. I couldn't bear to lose you, not after all we've been through, not after we've come all this way."

"I know Ash. And I will be careful. But for tonight, stay with me. Damn the rules, and the social contract, and the Brotherhood. We need this. We deserve this."

With that he grasped her and they kissed again. There was desperation in their movements, but also tenderness that cannot be described; only felt. And, for one night at least, the two lovers forgot about the troubles of life.


	18. Chapter 17

**Report on the 2183 Galactic Incident**

Internal Report of the Commission of Public Security STAVKA

Top Secret  
To: Councillor Anderson, President Moskovchenko, Theatre Commander Hackett

Comrades- you are receiving information from this report because of its sensitive nature. This is an internal account for your eyes only of the events precipitated by the escape of Commander Shepard, his mission on Ilos, and the subsequent seizure of most galactic state power by the Brotherhood after his salvation of the Citadel. We shall dispense all vital details of this endeavour, which is a stronger humanity whose position is being held back by a majority centrist faction of the Party. This is dangerous because it weakens the position of our species while giving a degree of legitimacy for hard-liners who will fall for nationalist rhetoric espoused by the rightist-revisionists who run Chariot and whom not enough effort has been made to crush utterly. It is the official opinion of the highest levels of the Commission of Public Security that this course is dangerous and could even possibly lead to the dismantling of socialism and so after recounting the events and debates which have lead to the current anti-revolutionist position we will prescribe the treatments which believe will fulfil humanity's goals in the historical materialist narrative in the best way. Forgetting Marxism-Leninism has proved fatal to self-avowed socialist states in the past and so must be preserved against the kinds of political opportunism and short-sightedness currently gripping the 'Army-Navy-Government' anti-Party Clique faction.

A few weeks ago, Commander Shepard was told by the Council to hunt for Saren. He has been a Commission agent working for File: N7 for some time now and was selected as the Brotherhood's first Spectre candidate due to his loyalty, ruthlessness, and internationalism. This was more out of a desire to get rid of his dangerous proximity to them than to catch the rogue Spectre. His authority gave him the ability to maneuver; however, when he proved too effective in this task he was scapegoated and imprisoned. Subsequently the Commission worked with the President to free Shepard and the BSV _Dzerzhinsky _from the bourgeois aliens' grasp. The operation was a success, and moreover removed from office the capitulationist Udina, who has since made a comeback running the current dominant non-revolutionary movement. However, it gave Shepard enough time to get to mass relays held by special Commission troops and Navy vessels whose commanders could be considered loyal. Accompanied by the BSV _Stalingrad _and its commander Petrovsky, he made planetfall on Ilos accompanied by BrigCom Kepic. There he launched a reconnaissance mission against Saren and his geth forces. The intent of this was to hit them with orbital fire from the two ships. Instead, they were forced to engage while disembarked in nothing more than a Swordfish IFV. Eventually, they beat past the enemy and encountered vital intelligence which has been made available only to the Politburo Defence Commission. As that group suppressed the information and denied its validity, it will be repeated here for you on this list. If you read past this point, understand that you are now part of an illegal Party and Commission faction whose goal is the maintenance and spreading of socialism. This also means holding firm to the position that only a revolutionary war will be able to defeat the Reapers which Shepard unearthed.

With that in mind, what BrigCom Kepic, Commander Shepard, and et al found was a Prothean VI named Vigil. It revealed that Ilos had been a stasis planet for hunted Prothean scientists who intended to reawaken and re-found their Empire. Ultimately, the Reapers found and exterminated them but neglected to destroy the VI. From this, further information was gleaned. NO DUFF: The Reapers are real. Repeat: Reapers genuine. It is now confirmed from this VI that the Reapers are a real race of sentient supercomputer-weapons that emerge from hidden space every 50 000 years to wipe out developed, space-flight organic life. This process has been repeated an indefinite number of times before the Protheans. Vigil also informed us that the mass relays and Citadel were also constructs of the Reapers to make organic life dependent on their technology and thus mould us into their shape. The motivation of the Reapers still remains unknown but what is confirmed is that they exist and follow the same dangerous pattern. If life hopes to continue existing, then it will need to fight back like it never has through many historical cycles. This time though it is the opinion of the Commission that we are better suited to fight back since ever before. Shepard further reported a conversation with the Reaper Sovereign, whose destruction will be covered later in this document, who stated that no other species has achieved socialism. However, from what we can establish all previous cycles have gone through the first four stages of historical materialism: primitivism to slave society to feudalism to capitalism. Therefore we now know that humanity is the most advanced species ever as we have almost concluded the entire historical imperative by reaching the first stage of communism, known as socialism. Humanity therefore must play the vanguard role in establishing galactic socialism as part of the struggle to defeat the Reaper menace.

This concludes the suppressed findings of Commander Shepard from the Prothean VI, Vigil, on Ilos which has since been covertly recovered and put into the possession of the Commission of Public Security. Vigil then gave further information to Shepard about the intent of Saren to serve his masters by striking at the Citadel through a cloaked mass relay with his geth forces and the Reaper Sovereign. The Reaper would then take control of the station, crippling the logistical capabilities of organic forces, and summon its fellows to wreak havoc upon the galaxy. It then disclosed the location of this relay, which has subsequently been destroyed by a separate Commission N7 team. Shepard left behind the _Stalingrad _to cover his retreat while he blasted through the relay, and arrived just in time to witness the first stages of the attack on the Citadel. In an act of flying that the Commission recommends should garner him an Order of the Red Banner, Sr Pilot Jeffrey Moreau flew the _Dzerzhinsky_ through the combat, making use of the ship's stealth drive and lack of windows on geth vessels to land Shepard and his team on the Citadel while Kepic waited aboard the _Dzerzhinsky_ to alert Brotherhood STAVKA and the GALOCOM. Fleet Commander Anderson's forces were despatched from their routine exercises to face the synthetic fleet which had pinned down the combined turian, asari, and salarian forces guarding the Citadel. Shepard then proceeded to ascend to the Council chambers, fighting his way through countless geth the remainders of Saren's krogan horde. When he reached them, Saren had succeeded in closing the arms of the station with the Reaper bound to it. Shepard convinced the turian to cease working for the synthetics, telling him his plan of serving them was doomed to failure, and subsequently shot and killed him. However, the battle did not succeed until the arrival of Anderson's fleet. The difficult decision was made on the fly by Shepard and Kepic to advise the Fleet Commander to not waste time helping the doomed Citadel fleet, and instead focus their efforts on destroying Sovereign. This action was carried out, at the cost of the lives of the bourgeois alien Council, for whom the Commission sheds no tears.

The disastrous problem now facing humanity is that the opinions of the Commission, Executive, and genuine Party revolutionary cadres was not carried out following this triumph. The Brotherhood fleet saved the galaxy and destroyed this first threat. Shepard was responsible for this in huge part, and also could provide indisputable proof of the existence of the Reapers. His pleas that socialism be implemented with the cooperation of the proletarian elements of alien races in order to withstand the coming storm went unheeded. Instead, acting in Stalinist bureaucratic-centralist faction, following neither left- nor right-wing politics but unchecked pragmatic ambition, Ambassador Udina stepped forth. Representing factions of entrenched Army, Navy, and Supreme Soviet Leadership dissatisfied with the potential for revolution or rocking the status quo managed to take control of the Emergency IV GALOCOM congress and pass a document calling for "peaceful co-existence" with the bourgeois powers. This doctrine, lifted straight from the failed Stalinist experiments of the 20th century, advocated the acceptance of bourgeois power and co-operation with it in the interest of disembodied 'order.' It meant in reality right-wing revisionism, abandonment of revolutionary principles, and called upon the Brotherhood to enter galactic government as equals, not superiors, to the bourgeois powers and their outdated system of rule. Bourgeois rule was re-introduced after it could have been smashed along with Sovereign! This faced harsh criticism from Party militants on Earth, Mars, and several major industrial colonies, but they were ultimately censured. Commander Shepard was unceremoniously granted a Hero of the Socialist Brotherhood and sent off with his team to do pointless mop-up operations against geth loyalists to Saren. Before leaving, though, Shepard gave revolutionary elements a coup-de-grace by securing the acclamation of Anderson as the new Human Councillor by gaining the support of the aforementioned Party militants and outvoting the rightist minority. However, this minority still remains the biggest threat as they do most of the talking with the alien races and possess far too many supporters at high levels to be taken on directly.

What is to be done? On the current state of affairs, the Commission can comment that we are facing three main threats. The first one is the internal weakness of humanity in maintaining theoretical orthodoxy. On the one one, the Army-Navy-Government anti-Party Clique under Udina and his sympathizers weakens the rank-and-file Party militants and creates a vacuum of strategic foreign policy in favour of "you scratch my back, I scratch yours" short-term opportunism. They also discourage Party militancy and independent attempts by comrades to adhere to a Marxist-Leninist path. While we do not need to exist in a state of constant violence with the bourgeois alien powers, this does not presuppose the end of their own class struggles and the fact that our support and that of the now-opportunist GALCOM should be with the alien proletarian and revolutionary elements. Moreover humanity is divided by the arch-reactionary Chariot who use left rhetoric to draw in those elements now disgruntled at Udina and company. The second main threat is the bourgeois alien powers themselves who have no love of our experiment. Now that they have almost been destroyed, and been saved by humanity, we can no longer count on salarian support. We must assume the xeno leadership are now hostile to us as a species and as a system and that they will seek to weaken us while trying to regain their former powers. The third threat are of course the Reapers, who will destroy all life. An enemy with contradictions is an enemy easily exploited and defeated, and in the current state the Reapers are more than likely to pick up the pieces of weak and squabbling races more concerned with their own power than actual advancement and peace.

Therefore the Commission has sent to each of you this report. You have already agreed, by reading the contents, to participate in an anti-Clique, pro-Party group. Our goal is in line with Marxist-Leninist theory and the current material situation, as well as the new information and internationalist perspectives brought to us by Commander Shepard. Herewith we are to be known secretly as the "Commission of State Emergency," and our goals are twofold: the preservation of the Brotherhood, and the final defeat of the Reapers and capitalist contradictions through socialism, leading to the establishment of communism. We are a left-wing but not ultra-left group who adhere to orthodox Marxism. To achieve our goals we propose the formation of several other key groups to forward our interests. On the Council, Anderson will oppose capitulationist grovelling and forward revolutionary positions. Though his power is likely to be limited or dispersed by the anti-Party Clique of Udina, his group on the Citadel will speak for the Brotherhood's true interests. In the interior, despite is highly limited powers as official Head of State, President Moskovchenko will become more vocal at Party events, encouraging internationalism, proletarian solidarity, and socialist militancy in order to encourage individual comrades to speak against the Clique's proclamations. In the Armed Forces, Theatre Commander Hackett will continue his overall command of the defence of human pace. He will also begin recruiting commanders and sailors deemed loyal to our values and useful for our cause. Lastly, he will in conjunction with Anderson begin allocating funds, personnel, and materiel toward anti-Reaper technology which will be developed from the artifact found at Feros and information from the recovered Vigil. In all these activities the highest levels of the Commission of Public Security will participate and support the Commission of State Emergency to overcome this trying period by fighting against all enemies: revisionists, Chariot extremists, alien bourgeois, and Reapers. The last weapon of Public Security in supporting this will be Commander Shepard: with his fame and expertise on our side, we will succeed.

Long live Socialism!  
Death to the Reapers!  
Onward to Victory!

Signed,  
STAVKA, Commission of Public Security


	19. Chapter 18

**Location Unknown, 2183**

The woman checked herself over for the thousand, no, thousand and first time. She peered at her reflection in the mirror. She was beautiful, with a round and pretty face, full lips, waist-length auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. Those eyes were cold and could bore into a man's soul, and she now regarded herself with them more critically than she would any other. Her makeup was subtle but applied without flaw, her hair given the right amount of deliberate curl. Even the top of her custom all-white Charioteer's uniform was scandalously low-cut, showing off the full breasts that complimented her hourglass figure. But nothing was out of place – not a hair, not a fingernail, not a speck of dust. Nothing ever was on Major Miranda Lawson. She had been designed to perfect, and perfect she would be. Not even her traitor of a father could take that away from her, though he had created her in some luxury asari test tubes to be his heir... and something more disgusting besides. She pushed the dark thoughts of being forced to... please... him from her mind. Now was more important than ever, the biggest moment of her young life and young career. At last, she would pitch her plan the great Ghost Writer, the solid pillar of righteous Anti-Revisionist thought who had sponsored her and acted as a surrogate father since she had escaped her biological parent's grasp. With the head of Chariot would be the rest of his Party Politburo who made up the Cabinet. She would not disappoint, and if that meant having to play sexy schoolgirl for another day, she was willing to do so. There was little she would not do for the Ghost Writer- he had taken her in, sheltered her. And now he was listening to her idea. It was ambitious, true, even crazy. But she would make it work. She knew she would.

At last the vid-comm link came up. She looked straight ahead, projecting her resolution and strength. They were her second and third favourite inventions of humanity, after communism. Her cold eyes locked on the man in front of her, ignoring the faces of the colourless and ambitious bureaucrats who surrounded him. For a moment, she felt some true happiness, excitement. He was there, just as he'd promised he'd be. He wasn't a dashing figure, though he had been once as a young Party chief and guerrilla on Sinkiang. But now he was pudgy, white-haired, balding, and nonchalantly puffing on a cigar. His old tweed suit looked fit to burst. For a moment she felt an involuntary twitch around her mouth. With disgust, she realized she'd almost smiled. But she was happy: here, in all his outward imperfection, was the greatest mind and leader humanity had to offer, greater even than Commander Shepard... who was to be the day's business. All this took her only seconds to process, around seven or so to be precise. She liked her pauses to intimidate, to show that her body wasn't the only thing people should regard. Without missing a beat, she began speaking.

"Comrades of the Anti-Revisionist Communist Party Politburo Standing Committee- I give you my most socialist greetings. Let us not waste time, however. We must discuss vital issues at hand with huge implications for humanity, for us all. I am Major Miranda Lawson, of the Secret Weapons and Research Division, and have a proposal that will bring us greater sway than ever before."

She paused again, letting her words sink in. She looked at the Ghost Writer for a moment, but he only gave a devilish grin, and shaking his head waved for her to continue. She didn't need to look around to realize the old slutty uniform trick had worked and everyone was rapt with attention. Men seemed to like politics more, even in the enlightened Chariot, even in the 22nd Century, and Miranda knew some things about men just never changed. She had learned that the hard way.

"As you know, most of our limited forces have been driven into the Terminus systems where it has been difficult to maintain socialism in a pure form. We have had to rely on strength, coercion, and criminal enterprise to keep ourselves afloat. None of this has advanced the Anti-Revisionist agenda of advancing humanist socialism. We are marginalized and hunted by the Council, Brotherhood, and criminal gangs alike. What we need to rally people to our cause and give us legitimacy is a hero. We need Commander Shepard."

Now the Ghost Writer frowned. Now all eyes were on him. A good body on a pretty girl could only keep one distracted from the most powerful human outside Brotherhood space so much. After another puff on his cigar, he spoke, his voice booming, deep, and full of flair.

"Comrade Major. This is a risky plan. After all, Shepard is only one man. And he is hardly a Lenin or a Stalin – men of great political and theoretical savvy. He's a soldier. A loyal soldier, but loyal to the Brotherhood. Even with our sympathizers and spies, how are we going to get the Commission of Public Security's not-so-secret weapon on side? Why would he be amenable to us?"

Miranda felt anxiety rise. She was being questioned by the closest thing she had to a damn father! Forcing it down, she never let the ice leave her voice or eyes.

"Honoured Ghost Writer, I bow before your final authority. But what we now know is that the Reapers are back. The Council will do nothing to stop them, and I have received reports that the Brotherhood are beginning to fracture at the seams. It appears not everyone in the Party and Armed Forces approves of the Udina line and the dissolving of the GALOCOM. I don't have more information than that, but right now the galaxy is weak. Chariot is strong. Humanity is strong, if only we had the will to take the power."

Again a pause as the Ghost Writer puffed away. Taking a sip of coffe – he was a teetotaller – he said:

"Major Lawson, continue your line of thought. But remember we are here for the future of humanity, not whatever flights of fancy or grammar school crushes you've developed over one admittedly heroic individual. Speak plainly if you want my support and the approval of the Politburo."

Hackles again rose in her chest but she forced them down. She wanted to cry a little but contained herself, maintaining her icy mask. She had often used that face, learned it far too young. But it held as she kept speaking.

"Comrade Ghost Writer, Shepard did everything right. He saved the Citadel but let the Council die. Now he's running a wild goose chase against a handful of geth because the Brotherhood have allowed Udina to accede to bourgeois dominance. This situation is untenable for Chariot and for him. He may be a sympathizer with this new Revisionist conspiracy but that doesn't matter. They won't be able to help him do what he wants – soldier on. We know also that the Reapers are out there and have other servants than rogue turians and geth. What we should be worrying about right now isn't whether we can make common cause with him. We can, and I'd stake my life on it. But as you said he is one man – one whom we cannot afford to lose."

Again, the Politburo remained silent. There eyes were once more fixed on the Ghost Writer. He was wearing a bemused grin. With a loud clap he sprung back into life, and this time his smile was full, his eyes full of genuine warmth.

"Excellently spoken, Miranda. I knew you wouldn't let me down. And you're damn right, we do need this Shepard and we need him yesterday, if my dossiers are any indication. But see to it we do not lose. I have read over your report on this Project Easter Rising, and will now give it my official endorsement. But first, tell us a little about it my sweet."

She felt the anxiety drop. She even wanted to let her cold demeanour down, to lay herself open for this man who had treated her like a daughter since she had been taken by one of his patrols, a starving street waif of seventeen. But she did not. She was Miranda Lawson, and she would be in control. She told them how she intended to raise Shepard if he was lost, and ensure he stayed loyal to the glorious cause of Anti-Revisionist Marxism-Leninism-Chariot Thought.

The Ghost Writer smiled through her speech. After all, humanity and socialism would come out on top.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chariot Base, Location Unknown, 2185**

Shepard's vision was blurred. He couldn't see anything, and his ears were filled with a wringing noise. He had felt his way for... he couldn't determine how long. He had been lying somewhere – a bed, that's right, a bed. And then he'd been pulled off of it and told to run. All he could remember of that was running, and hearing loud noises, explosions, as he ran with his unseen guide. Wherever he had been it hadn't been a Brotherhood facility, there was far too much white in the design. But where was he now. He was vaguely aware that there were some people in front of him. He didn't know who but they seemed... concerned about him. They were asking him questions. As his vision re-focused in, he saw them now. One was a black man, large and powerful. Shepard didn't recognize him. The other was a woman. He did remember her. Beautiful she was, with dark blue eyes and flowing brown hair. She had been in his...dream? He recollected her; he had seen her in that dream. She had told him to go back to sleep. And her eyes had been colder then than they were now. She had ordered him, in his dream. Now she was pleading, with her voice and eyes. Even the man for all his musculature was as well. What the hell was going on, thought Shepard.

"Commander, commander can you hear me? Dammit Jacob, we should have found a way to keep him under. Now he might damaged, or worse in some kind of vegetative state" said the woman.

"Easy, Miri," said the man, "He's a soldier. A better one than I ever was. He'll come around. Maybe we should let him come to grips a little better. He's been down a long time, and that was after coming back from the dead."

"Dead?" croaked the Commander, his first words since awakening, "What do you mean dead? Who are you? Why are you here? Where's my crew and ship? Are you from the Commission? Or at least the Brotherhood? Do they know?" 

"Comrade Shepard," the man responded, "Don't worry about all the questions. We'll answer them soon. First we just have to make sure you're OK. Now, breathe in and out Commander. Then speak."

Shepard decided now he liked this man. He was still confused and didn't understand at all what was happening, but this fellow was speaking sense. After taking a few deep breaths and regaining his composure, he looked around. His warrior's instincts took in all the details around him within moments. He knew these people were human but they hadn't said anything about being Brotherhood. That meant they were dangerous, but he needed to establish if they would be so to him. He could see that the ship was too... sleek. Everything inside was white and polished, meant to emanate modernity and friendliness. But it was not all perfect, circuitry was askew, some of the floor was mangled or blotted. Much of the tech he could see around him was old. Old? He thought again. If he had been down or hurt for two years, this stuff had been old even then. He still hoped these people, whoever they were, didn't mean that. How could he have been down for two years? Turning toward them he looked at them more closely. The woman, aye, she was the same as in his dream. Her eyes had even gone back to the same chiliness he remembered. Which didn't take away from her body. She was tall for a female, and her uniform was like a tighter-fitting Brotherhood one, but all in white. It hid nothing of her form, which was voluptuous and buxom. Her collar tabs were royal blue. Political intelligence, just as he was. But she couldn't be Commission, could she? He hoped they weren't hiring such frigid bitches these days. Turning his gaze he looked to her companion. Black was his skin, and so too was his armour. It showed signs of recent battle, and was covered in older marks of war. Shepard's affection for the man blossomed more. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well comrades, I don't know who you are. You of course know me. Commander Shepard, Hero of the Brotherhood, etc. Commission of you-know-what, Spectre and so on and so forth. However right now I'm confused. And when I get confused I get angry. You might think you're tough but unless I start getting some answers you'll get to test it."

The man broke into a smile, while the woman kept her blank stare. "Ooh, Miranda, he is as feisty as you thought. You must just love that," turning his attention to Shepard his voice grew sober, "Comrade Shepard, I don't see any reason for beating around the bush. I am Captain Jacob Taylor. This is Major Miranda Lawson. No, the Brotherhood hasn't restored 'bourgeois ranks' as you bemoan them, they still have that old system. We're Chariot. And we've spent the past two years bringing you back from the dead. Do you remember how you died?"

Chariot? Thought Shepard angrily. These bastards these traitors, he'd show them!

"No I don't," he snapped, "And I resent being fed lies by Chariot. Torture me, drug me, I don't care. I was Commission and I know all the games. You'll have to kill me if you want anything. You people are scum. And I don't remember shit about 'dying'."

The black man sighed. The woman then spoke again, her voice devoid of emotion and full of authority.

"Comrade Shepard, I don't have time to convince you. You'd be dead without us. Now we need your help for something bigger than any of us – the salvation of the human race. Before you snap at me, I suggest that you think harder despite your disorientation. Does trying to get one Jeff Moreau, known as Joker, away from an awful fire, come to memory?"

"No," snapped Shepard, "I remember no such..." His voice trailed off. The thoughts came flooding back and as he spoke again his voice was quiet and grave, his head sunk down. Whatever these Charioteers were, they weren't lying about what had happened.

"I do now. I had had a medal pinned on my chest by that snake Udina and sent off to mop up what was left of the geth. We engaged and destroyed most of them, but on our return a huge ship entered our vicinity. We didn't know where it had come from, it must have had a silent FTL drive, too. It... engaged us and smashed through most of the _Dzerzhinsky_. My comrades had gotten to the evac fightercraft just in time but Joker wouldn't leave. I stayed behind, sent Ash ahead of me," with this a tear passed down his cheek. Damn, what had happened to Ash? What if he never saw her again? Both his interrogators sat listening silently, sympathy in their eyes, even the woman's.

"And I went to get him through the fire. I dragged him away just in time, plopped him in a craft. But then I was... I don't know. I saw you," he said, gesturing at the woman, "and you told me to rest. After that I can't say. But why? Why would you care about me? How did Chariot know where we were? How could you find me? Bring me back to life? Where are my friends?"

The woman spoke again, and an edge of her previous harshness returned to her voice. "Comrade Commander, we need you alive and well now. Whatever that thing that attacked the _Dzerzhinsky_ was is back. We need you to fight it. So pick yourself up and make sure you're back in the war. We rescued you, brought you back to life with the finest co-ordination of intelligence and science we could muster. Your friends made it out and are now flourishing in their space. But now you're in the Terminus systems, Chariot's home. Tonight a group tried to end our efforts here but they failed and we have you now. We're taking you to see the rightful President."  
"The Ghost Writer?" asked Shepard, "You may have brought me back, but why would I co-operate? I'm a Brotherhood Commission agent, you know that."

"Because," said Jacob, "He can answer your questions better than we can. And yes, the Major here is being harsh but what she says is right. We need you back on your feet and prepared to go. Like a good soldier can be. Remain loyal to your race, comrade Commander, as much as you are to the Brotherhood and the cause of socialism. Your body seems to be working fine. With your permission, we'd like to test your recollection a little bit more."

"I guess I don't have much choice," snorted Shepard, "Fire away."

The black man nodded to Miranda, who said,

"Commander, on Virmire the Council sent you on an impossible mission to stop Saren. What happened?"

Shepard ground his teeth, his anger at the events of that time returning.

"Well, Miss Lawson," the woman stiffened at this innuendo but he didn't give a damn, "I lost a good friend. Kaidan Alenko died fighting the geth. When I returned, the Council stripped me of my rank and threw me in jail because, though I had lost a dear friend and destroyed a cure to the genophage, I had failed to capture Saren. May as well lay it on me, 'comrades', because we need to get this over with."

Miranda nodded. Shepard was turning out to be not everything she had expected. She was starting to hate him a little. She shook it from her mind as Jacob said:

"After pursuing Saren to Ilos you stopped the Reaper Sovereign from initiating a war of destruction on the galaxy. What happened at the conclusion of the Battle of the Citadel."

"Well, while we're playing Events in Galactic Trivia, you all know that the decision as made by myself, BrigCom Kepic, and FleetCom Anderson to allow the bougeois alien council to die. Not that it did us any good..."

Miranda interrupted again: "And why was that Shepard? What happened after the Council were dead?"

Shepard gave her an icy glare to match her own before speaking. "I secured the election of Anderson to be the new Human councillor at the 43rd Communist Party Congress. Of course, he wound up holding little power because Udina got control of the GALOCOM and much of the state, and rammed through legislation that recognized that the Council would continue being run by bourgeois aliens for bourgeois aliens. Then to add insult to injury, he got the GALOCOM dissolved in the name of good diplomacy!"

Jacob chuckled: "And you say Chariot doesn't have its priorities in order, comrade Commander. That's alright though, you've learned a lot and been trained a certain way. I hope our actions now will speak larger than the bad feeling of the past."

The man extended his hand, "You can call me Jake, Shepard. I was in the Brotherhood Army. Now I'm with chariot because I believe in humanity's goals and future. But for now, just trust me one soldier to another to at least sit it out and talk with the Ghost Writer."

Shepard took the man's hand. He hadn't misjudged Jacob, after all. But he then sat back and stared at Miranda in silence. She stared back, her blue eyes unblinking.

Jacob rolled his eyes. When he had been with Miri, short as it was, she had been the same way. Always the alpha wolf, never willing to back down. He knew that she had met her match. He put his head back to sleep. It was going to be a long ride to the next Chariot stronghold.

The rest of the journey went uneventfully. At last, the small Chariot frigate reached the stronghold. Walking in, Shepard saw that the ship was as he had expected: a converted but well-armed fast smuggler. Chariot had men and resources, but clearly a large amount of those lay in human capital and they still needed ingenuity. Still, they attracted individuals as wholesome as Jacob and unpleasantly intelligent as Miranda. Could they be all that bad? Shepard pondered this as he made his way down the corridor to the vid-comm room, which was covered in Chariot propaganda posters. Nobody but the Anti-Revisionist Politburo met with the Ghost Writer in person.

Shepard stepped into the room, and was scanned in. His curiosity was peaked: at last he was going to see the elusive Ghost Writer, the rightist hardliner who had frustrated the Brotherhood and Commission for years. He expected some kind of suave older man, sipping at something expensive, acting with all the class of the bygone knightly gentleman. He couldn't have been more surprised with the reality. When the Ghost Writer appeared he was... normal! The man looked like some kind of crockety old schoolteacher permanently caught in old fashion and too boring to even be bothered with politics. His suit was tweed and ill-fitting, patched in many places, and without a Party pin on the lapel. His thinning white hair was combed over in a style outdated for three generations, while his large gut spilled over his trousers. His hands held a mug of some hot beverage that Shepard imagined saying "Galaxy's Best Grandpa" up to a round face whose lips grasped a cigar while fighting a battle to give a wide, albeit crooked, smile.

"What, comrade Shepard? Did I surprise you?" boomed the rich – and mildly irritating – voice of the Ghost Writer, "What did you expect? Some kind of old gentleman sipping some needlessly expensive alien liqueur and wearing a million-credit automatic timepiece? I assure you I was handsome back in my younger partisan days, but with any luck you'll one day be in my position. Fat, powerful, and content to guide the future of the greatest species in galactic record."

Shepard regained his wits and said: "You're a traitor to the Brotherhood. Your xenophobia weakens the communist message and you've perverted Marxism-Leninism to fit your agenda. Why should I even consider helping that brunette cunt out there who insists she brought me back from the dead?"

"Oh, don't mind Miri," said the Ghost Writer, "You have more pressing issues. And really, Shepard, you accuse me of duplicity? I've been fighting for socialism since you were an infant. I strung up turians who sought to destroy our experiment and I haven't forgotten for a second that the bourgeois alien powers are our enemies – unlike your own Party. Really? Udina? In charge? The man is a bastard! Sure he can think several steps ahead of your own buddy Anderson, but his policies are not conducive to our species and our system. Not at all. And it's not like I hate aliens. They're just different. Under human domination and guidance maybe we can break their cycle of constant bourgeois rule. But not without that. Still, you must realize comrade that I am on your side even if you are not a lover of Chariot."

"And why should I be?" demanded Shepard, "You people have been conducting a terrorist campaign against us for years."

"Funny you should mention that, Shepard. I was called a terrorist back on Sinkiang. Don't let everything the Brotherhood tell you cloud your vision. You don't trust me, I get that. But you will be interested to note that that beloved state of yours is failing to protect our people. Do you know how?"

"No," admitted Shepard, "I've been a little dead to keep up with whatever garbage Komsomolskaya Pravda's been printing."

The Ghost Writer laughed: "I can assure you, comrade Shepard, Chariot does not and would not tolerate yellow journalists such as that al-Jilani. But that's besides the point. Since you left, splits have occured in Brotherhood space. The most class-conscious elements have of course come to us -" at this Shepard snorted, "but others do not see eye-to-eye. A bunch of middling Party cadres and militants have formed a leftist faction around your chum Anderson, the so-called President and co. We are watching it with interest. You don't trust us, fine. But maybe you'll change your mind. In your upcoming mission, I invite you to contact this faction in good Bolshevik spirit and you can then ask them why they are failing to help you."

"Mission?" queried Shepard, "I've never agreed to any such task."

"I wasn't finished" said the Ghost Writer, his tone more serious "The leftist splinter isn't the only thing that's happened. There have been anti-communist elements emerging from the underground. They claim that socialism has failed to advance humanity's interests, and is stifling individual growth and development. Before, these groups were simple White Guardists, mercenaries and fortune hunters looked on with righteous disdain by all their fellows. But this new generation is different, Shepard. They call themselves Dissenters, and they have some support, especially from the dissatisfied samizdat intelligentsia and youth of the human core worlds. They have begun leaving in droves, setting up their breakaway colonies and communities on the basis of bourgeois parliamentarism and forgoing all tenets of socialistic democracy."

Shepard only gestured for the Ghost Writer to continue. He was interested why the Brotherhood had done nothing, but figured he would soon find out. Whatever was going on, this was a serious issue in of itself.

"But that's not all that's happening to these colonies, Comrade Shepard. Sometimes the Brotherhood acts even more capitulationist and sends them soldiers to guard their paths, or grants them some resources to start their new lives. Udina calls it his 'salve atque vale' policy. But these units cease any propaganda work. Party cells are not set up among pro-communist individuals dragged along to these worlds by their families. In short, they are abandoned as if nothing had happened. And worse yet," growled the Writer, "they are forsaken when they are in their greatest need. Have you heard of the Collectors, Commander?"

Shepard nodded and said "We learned a little about them at the Public Security Institute. Mostly it was based of rumours, some scholars assert they are even a cover operation for alien black ops. But what was said about them was they were a mysterious race with advanced technology from beyond the Omega 4 relay. My professor though they were a load of hokey, the Loch Ness monster of our space. He said the few pieces of their equipment or bodies recovered as good examples of high-quality hoaxes."

"Comrade, I can assure you they are no hoax. Look at the following footage, recovered from the Dissenter colony of Freedom's Progress."  
Shepard looked at the screen. What he saw terrified him even from this distance. Strange aliens, with many eyes and large carapaces, and armed with exotic weapons were moving amongst prefab shelters dragging the still corpses of people with them. With mounting dread, Shepard realized these people weren't dead – they were conscious, and fully aware from their terrified eyes, but unable to move any other parts of their bodies. These Collectors were taking them away in man-sized crates, and loading the onto their strange vessel. A memory hit Shepard again. That vessel looked similar to the one that had destroyed the _Dzerzhinsky _two years before! He gulped and spoke.

"Ghost Writer, why should I care? These people loved their market and their so-called freedom and died the moment they stepped out of Brotherhood space. Why should it matter to me they be held accountable for their actions."

With that, the Writer crushed the cigar in his hand and roared: "Because they are our people, comrade Shepard! And for a Commission officer you are damn blind! Why do you think they're kidnapping these people? Because it's funny? They're just a joke race? No, Shepard, as the immortal Lenin said 'the chain will break at its weakest link.' These people are the weakest link in our species, comrade, a species that is the most advanced organic life in the universe bar possibly these collectors. They want to hurt us as a species now, and they may pray on these fools first but will come for us next! I would stake my life on it they are somehow in league with the Reapers! Now, you can either be proud and run scampering back to your Brotherhood masters, or you can stay here and fight. Udina's convinced most people Reapers don't exist, and they all think you're dead. Even if you went they probably couldn't help you. But here, here we are in Terminus. And I am one of the biggest powers here, me and all my ships and followers. We may be few, Shepard, but we fight smart. We spy smart, too. Major Lawson brought you back. Captain Taylor was instrumental in getting Chariot a more advanced silent FTL drive than the one on the _Dzerzhinsky_, and was able to recruit a few of your more disgruntled friends to help us as well. You want out, comrade Commander, and I'll send your ass on the first unmarked freighter to Brotherhood space. But if you want to stand, and destroy these bastards to defend our species and our way of life then you should stay here. I don't give a damn if you like me, but I'll give you everything you need to take these fuckers down. A new ship and enough credits to swim in are yours. But are. You. In?"

Shepard looked into the Writer's eyes. What he saw their was strength, determination, grit. And leadership. He could relate. Looking up he said.

"I am, Ghost Writer. Let me call my banners; my team will see me through."

"That will not be possible right now, Commander. Most of your crew has moved on, or are otherwise undisposed. I have still prepared dossiers for ideal talent to join your team; if you take my new ship I suggest you find them. Your first priority is to find a science team, for which purpose I recommend Dr. Mordin Solus, formerly of the STG, and Warlord Okeer, formerly of Sanity."

Shepard laughed despite himself. He didn't want to accept this but he felt he had no choice. This was indeed a dire situation, and he would see to its resolution even if it killed him.

"Before I go, Ghost Writer, one final act of goodwill from you. Tell me what is up with the rest of my crew." 

"I suspected you'd ask, Shepard, so I will answer. This is the finest information available, and if you were to suddenly regain access to Commission files I know you would find nothing any different. Tali'Zora Rayya vas Neema gave us the footage from Freedom's Progress. The quarians are becoming increasingly red, but it still took some prodding to get the information from her. Ultimately we told her in confidence we were working on bringing you back and she was amenable. Your friend Vakarian we lost track of. Last report, he had decided to become a vigilante protecting communist agitators on Omega. Needless to say, the turian has a bit of a death wish. Urdnot Wrex is now ruling his clan on Tuchanka and trying to instill socialism from above, with some success. Looks like you had an impact on him. Liara is now on Ilium. It looks like she took the collapse of GALOCOM hard as she has now lapsed into capitalism. She sells and trades information for a career, but is sending a lot of it to the Commission. Her principles must not have wavered fully. And Ashley Williams – your girlfriend I recall?"

Shepard felt himself getting angry but forced himself to remain civil. "Yes" was his curt reply.

"She's alive and well but has thrown herself into her work since you left. She was promoted to Company Commander soon after your disappearance, and has since been conducting several special operations since at Brotherhood behest. You'll be satisfied to know she's only had a few relationships since then, none of them very long or serious."

Shepard gulped. He was... happy to hear that. Forcing thoughts of Ash from his mind he asked"What about my crew?"

The Ghost Writer smiled. "Don't you worry about them, Shepard, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise when you board the _Dzerzhinsky_ Mark II. Speaking of which, I encourage you to go out and see it."

With a nod, Shepard turned and strode into the hallway. There he was met by Jacob, who said

"Shepard, I'm glad we have you on our side. We'll show these bugs who means business. The new ship is just down this way" Looking to the silent figure of Miranda, now clad in armour, Jacob said "And don't worry about Miri. The bitch act will melt with time. She thinks she hates you now, but deep down I think she's starting to like you."

The black man winked before adding sadly "I've experienced it before."

But Shepard soon forgot the recalcitrant brunette. Waiting for him on the docking bays were two familiar faces.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau and Dr. Ekaterina Chakwas.

He was home.


	21. Chapter 20

**Afterlife, Omega, 2185**

Shepard hated Omega. He hated the concept, the basis upon which it had been made. He hated the fact it was a beacon of the most repressive forms of crony capitalism; a den of degeneracy, vice, corruption, and exploitation. He hated the crooks who ran it and the proletarians who existed on it who were to complacent to even try and stand up for itself. And though he hadn't met her, he knew he hated Aria T'Loak. What the hell kind of a place to run a city-state was a club? A place where people went to get high, grind against one another, and listen to music about being in other clubs exhibiting the same behaviour. Silly, really, thought Shepard. Club music was an infinite loop, and what kind of message did that send for someone trying to run a country? He supposed that in the last analysis, Lenin's saying that a nation is an armed body of men organized in defence of property relations was true. Here on Omega, though, Shepard wouldn't call the gun-holders bodies of men. Mobs, that they were, and they were men in the loosest definition that they were sentient beings usually of the male sex. But men? True beings, capable of kindness, compassion, empathy? These mercs and assorted scum had none of it. Such emotions did not exist amongst the powerful on Omega and Shepard despised every second in their presence. It was said the Aria was the queen of this filth, ruling over the entire station and its valuable eezo mines with an iron fist. But Shepard's first name was Marat – Marat the great writer, lover and defender of the people, and despiser of kings. If he had any say in what happened now, he was going to end the purple asari bitch once and for all.

Despite his hatred of the place and the people in it, he was grimly aware of his purpose here. After leafing through he dossiers provided to him through Miranda by the Ghost Writer, he knew he had to come here first. The Collectors were capable of stunning their victims before spiriting them away in their vile semi-organic ships, and so he needed the finest medical minds in the galaxy to help him. He had decided on Omega because here, amongst the slavery and pestilence, was Dr. Mordin Solus. The salarian doctor was renowned for his genius throughout the galaxy and had once been the medical attache of the Salarian Union's embassy to the Brotherhood. The other dossier had provided the name of a mad krogan scientist, one Warlord Okeer, but he was far and away on the other side of Terminus and not in any immediate danger. While Mordin was ex-STG and no doubt deadly, Shepard still wanted to get him out of Omega ASAP before his red-tinged past got him killed. Moreover Dr Solus was said to be working in conjunction with an ostensibly-communist vigilante who went by Archangel. This figure had killed dozens of criminals, mercs, and capitalists. Shepard liked the man already, and knew that he would be a better asset aboard the _Dzerzhinsky _than on the lost cause of Omega.

As Shepard entered the club whence Aria ran her empire, he saw outside of it the hanging bodies of half a dozen people. Most were human, but there was a turian and asari as well. The plaque above them said "RED AND DEAD." The warning was obvious. Communist agitation, or even demands for basic civil rights, would be met with force. Shepard felt his stomach knotting. He would be hard-pressed in the coming audience to not choke the life out of Aria himself. Breathing deeply, he reminded himself that he needed her intel. She alone could provide the precise location of Mordin, and thus Archangel. Why she hadn't told anyone else yet wasn't clear, but he was sure he would find out.

Walking into the club, Shepard's ears were assaulted with the loud music praising the virtues of clubbing to similar loud music that he so despised. Jacob seemed to be enjoying himself despite his commander's obvious chagrin, while Miranda was even more stone-faced than Shepard. She usually was. After the joyous reunion with Joker and Chakwas, and learning their motivations to ally with Chariot in order to see him once again, he had begun working on getting along with his new squadmates. His secret policeman's mind knew that, whatever they said, they were also their to spy on and observe him, and both hid from him in expert ways. Jacob hid behind his easy-going and relaxed demeanour, carefully steering away from direct questions about Chariot or the Ghost Writer with a smile and wink as if the whole thing was a big joke. Still, Shepard couldn't help but like the man. Miranda though... Jacob had said she would warm up on him but if how she had been treating him the past few days had been a thaw, he understood it was going to be a bit of an ice age. She hid behind perfect manners and an all-business attitude. Even asking her about her multiple gymnastics trophies and obsession with Russian ballets had been met with curt one-liners and a change of subject. He hadn't even bothered asking about her loyalties. It was clear she idolized the Ghost Writer, and her only decorations beside trophies and a single picture of her younger sister were Chariot propaganda posters extolling the reader to work harder. On the upside, Miranda did work harder than even the machine who was Dr. T'Soni. Both had been elusive on the disembodies female voice now present in the _Dzerzhinsky_ called EDI, which seemed to be a powerful true AI, albeit with restraints put in place with Chariot. While the AI was helpful and had a sexy voice to boot, Shepard felt uneasy about its powers over the ship, and especially how tight-lipped everyone was about its origins. Joker had said that apparently it contained Reaper code, but he was too low and untrusted on the food chain to know more than the average rumour.

Shepard was again wrenched back into reality as Jacob tapped him on the shoulder and said

"We have incoming, comrade Commander."

While the group's black armour had attracted no attention in the basket of violence that was Afterlife, they had attracted the attention of the guards. No doubt, the thugs Aria called her law-and-order force had been briefed on their presence. A large turian approached them, holding up his arm and saying.

"Commander Shepard, we've been expecting you. Walk this way, and walk carefully, red. We don't like your kind here, least not the kind who haven't given their vow. And it'll be a scan."

As they walked, Miranda whispered in Shepard's ear with her characteristic disgust

"The vow is the only kind of word that holds any value on Omega. It's the assertion all humans must make when entering the station that they are not, never have been, and never will be, members of the Communist Party or sympathizers with such. It's appalling. We need to get in, do grab Mordin and maybe this Archangel, and get out."

Shepard only nodded. While he shared her sentiments, and thought it nice she was bothering to speak with him uninvited at all, he didn't want to endanger the group. Well, not any more than they already were. Finally they approached the raised VIP dais. Shepard didn't get why the crime boss of Omega wanted her booth where everyone could see her, and where the music was loudest. He knew it was going to be bloody difficult to hear anything she said in there. He supposed the public view must have been to show that she was untouchable. One day, when this was all over, he was going to prove her wrong. But for now, he had to meet her. Chariot had set the whole thing up and the Ghost Writer had told him not to muck it up. The Collectors were more important than yet another Terminus mafia don.  
As he entered, he held his arms up for the mandatory scan, hushing a protest from Miranda at the prospect. No point getting killed now.

"Sit down, 'comrade Shepard'" said a mocking asari voice. The speaker was sitting above, regarding her club-goers beneath her, and making a point of looking disinterested. Shepard just ground his teeth and made his way to her. The asari spoke again.

"Aren't they pretty, 'comrade'? All those people? You know," she said, her voice now thoughtful, "All of them prove there will never be communism as you humans like to predict. Why, when my men strung up some of those idiots outside, one even had the gall to laugh and say that the day of socialism would come. But that's not true. There must be those above to dictate, and below to follow, Marat. I know what your name means. Your parents must have thought it awfully cute. Oh wait, they died. Because your funny ideas can't make people immortal. And, I mean, aren't my people so much happier than your Brotherhood? Here they get to drink, alter their minds, dance and dance and dance to my music. And, of course, find a nice girl. Oh, you can have one free of charge. This one behind you seems beautiful enough though if the stare she's giving me is any indication then she has the sexual spark of a krogan's breakfast. And all those little folk do it willingly because I provide. Even some of your own folk are down there. Not the boring ones who stayed behind, or the crazy ones who formed the organization that now help you."

The asari stopped her monologue for a moment, trying to dissect Shepard's poker face. But he was a Commission N7. He couldn't be read. Aria didn't care. She went on "But the Ghost Writer didn't set this up for nothing. He needs something, always did. That's why I've worked close with him in the past. He keeps things under control. If I had friends, he'd even be one of my older ones." 

"That's a lie!" Yelled Miranda in response. Shepard silenced her with a glance as Jacob grasped her shoulder.

"Quiet, Miri, it could be lies. Don't get us killed out of anger."

Moving his stony gaze to Aria, Shepard regarded the alien. He hated his xeno more, but he was beginning to form a begrudging respect for her. She knew what buttons to push, and was pragmatic in her choice of allies. She would have made a first-class Commission agent, though not one Shepard would have liked to work with. Then he spoke.

"Look, Aria. I don't like you. You don't like me. So let's get this business over with. I don't work for the Ghost Writer, him and his people work for me on my mission. You have information that we've arranged to get. Give it to me and we'll see each others' backs, much as I'm expecting we both desire."

She laughed, the sound harsh and ringing and said "Ah, Shepard, you were just like they said. But before we continue, let me tell you the first and only rule of Omega."

Shepard gave her the blank look again. She smiled and continued "Don't. Fuck. With Aria."

His eyebrows rose as he said "In that, then, we have at least one similarity."

She laughed again and responded "Shepard, I'm starting to hate you less. You seem to strong and self-assured to be a red, you sure you still have that Party membership? I could use men like you."

He gave back in a voice echoing Miranda's coldness "Neither my honour nor my loyalties are for sale. You have information. Give it to us."

Aria again laughed and lifted a drink to her lips. After taking a long swig she went on. "Shepard, you aren't one for the long talks are you? You should use a girl after this. I even have human whores. It would calm you down, make you forget about that ex of yours. Something starting with an A. Anyways," she said, the rising anger in the Commanders eyes fuelling her smile, "as I said, the Ghost Writer has helped me in the past, so now I owe him. I'm not the only power on this station, though I am the greatest. The three major merc corpos idolize this place and are always trying to get rid of me. But recently they've been forced to team up with me to fight down the red menace. Now they're stuck down in the lower slums, caught there by a plague. It's one of my better strokes, really, releasing that sickness down there. Keeps them all down while the commie humans stay alive. Then they kill each other! It's beautiful, all my rivals knocking one another out at once."

"Get to the point, Aria," said Shepard, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Alright, Commander. Anyways, the Writer says that you're making a team for your quest and two key individuals for it are down there. I actually liked Mordin, damn me, the little amphibian bastard's a genius. He even seems to care about the scum he helps, I swear his visit to Earth instilled some Bolshevism in him. Archangel though you're welcome to, he kills without discrimination any 'exploiter of the people' he comes across, despite having less of a grounding in basic Marx than even I do. You're free to go get them, Shepard."

"And what's the price, Aria?" asked the Commander.

"For you, 'comrade'? This time it's free. Services already rendered to my court by the Ghost Writer. But while you're down there, I would be happier to help you in the future if you killed as many Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack as possible. I don't like my authority being questioned and while your communist wannabes are cute they don't pack the same punch as the mercs. I give you my blessing to go and do your duty now."

Without a second thought, Shepard got up and was moving out of the club toward the lower roads, Miranda and Jacob trailing behind him. He had an army of mercs to deal with, surprise from Jacob and especially Miranda at the Writer's actions, and a pair of expert badasses to convince to join his insane endeavour, but Shepard didn't care.

It was all just another job to do in defence of socialism.


	22. Chapter 21

**The Counter-Revolutionary Dissolution of the GALOCOM by the Anti-Party Clique**

Internal Report of the Commission of the State of Emergency  
By: Chief of Staff, Commission of Public Security.  
To: Politburo of the Secret Left Organization of the Communist Party

Comrades

You are receiving this message due to an even graver development in the politics of the Brotherhood. The rascal Udina and his Clique have again managed to gain the support of major politicians and their constituent supporters, and used this to espouse an ever-increasing opportunist line in regard to the xeno bourgeois powers. What they managed to achieve at XI GALOCOM Congress was a 52% majority in the votes of the delegates through politicking and gaining support from their own elements in the human Party as well as the support of all asari and salarian delegates as well as some of the turian ones. While the valiant loyal Party cadres of our own human race and the class-conscious elements of the turians managed to rally together, it was not enough. Despite their narrow victory, the Clique was able to invoke the principles of democratic centralism to give their actions to seal of approval of 100% of the delegates present. Our own forces were powerless to stop this. What Udina then did was appoint his own yes-men to the highest levels of power within the GALOCOM and as of yesterday again force through its undemocratic and counter-revolutionary self-dissolution.

This is the most disastrous development in the advancement of galactic socialism since that same Udina attempted to hand over all of the power of the Council to the bourgeois alien powers. However he was stopped by the agents of the Commission and Commander Shepard, who were able to get comrade Anderson elected by the Brotherhood Communist Party as our representative on the Citadel.

What does this mean for humanity and what are the immediate tasks of the revolutionary elements of those loyalists participating in the Commission of the State of Emergency, and the regular comrades participating in our more open Secret Left Organization of the Communist Party? How do we prevent the capitulationist-opportunist line from taking power? The Commission has researched this issue and now prescribes several points the must be addressed if humanity is to survive any imperialist attack, and strengthen its position for the oncoming onslaught of the Reaper menace.

The first thing that must be noted is many regular comrades truly believed that the dismantling of the GALOCOM was a step forward. What this means is that more and more uneducated cadres are being elected and granted power, all under the eyes of Udina who in typically anti-socialist manner wishes for the masses to remain uneducated so he may control them. The only solution to this is through more propagandizing: comrades involved in Party work must make our platform more accessible by regular cadres. Moreover we need to move to take more control of the state organs of education so as to instill a left-progressive platform upon the people and prevent their co-option and silencing by the Clique. This will require a degree of infiltration of the instruments of the state. Recommended for this task is comrade William Carlton, a former partisan leader and student of Commander Shepard. His loyalty to the orthodox Marxist-Leninist line goes hand in hand with his prestigious positions in the Party and Mars Conservatory of the Arts.

The second thing we must realize is that the Clique's position in society is now stronger than ever. Alongside being the hegemony of popular knowledge, and guiding the working class in their desired and dangerous direction, they also have a lot of say in the higher levels of the Armed Forces. This means again an infiltration must take place to prevent their influence seeping into the rank-and-file of the soldiery and Militia. We need to get more generals appointed by the Supreme Soviet by any means necessary, and to fill the staffs of those commanders who are in the Clique's pockets with middle-ranking, younger officers loyal to the anti-opportunist line. Only through securing the professional armed forces can we provide security for humanity.

The third task we must accomplish is the defence of our territories and borders. The bourgeois powers seek only the slightest provocation to attack and Udina's Clique is giving them cart blanche to encroach on our territories. One of the ways he has done this is by accepting counter-revolutionist elements dissatisfied by Party policy to leave under his salve-atque-vale policy of leaving human space under Brotherhood guard. This policy must be stopped and all those intending to leave given stronger guard in the hopes of bringing them back into our fold. Party cells must be set up on these so-called Dissenter worlds to strengthen them. Moreover, we need to send military forces loyal to the Commission and Left Organization to bolster these defences as otherwise predatory aliens and slavers will attack these colonies, killing humans without Brotherhood response, and gaining more territory for the imperialist powers.

All three of these tasks will leave us stronger for the ultimate battle: that against the Reapers. We will continue funding our clandestine secret weapons projects aimed at finding better ways of destroying or repelling these beings. The synthetics are known to exist and so we must continue to be wary and vigilant of any of their agents who make themselves known within the galaxy. The Reapers are the final enemy and the only way organic life will beat them back is by waging a unified, revolutionary war on the basis of the superior democratic planned economy. If some forces are stuck in the capitalist mode of production, as Udina seems to desire, then this will lead to greater fragmentation and an easier job for the Reapers. The biggest threat is not the computers themselves so much as what they will find when they enter our space: if we stand as a united and socialist organic life, we will defeat them. If we squabble one against the other, each nation attempting to gain short-term gain over the other and then hope to defeat the Reapers on their own, then we shall all perish. The preservation of life and ascension to communism are the goals for which we the Commission of Public Security, Commission of the State of Emergency, and Secret Left Organization of the Communist Party must strive for. Our current strongest sections are in the Brotherhood and the Turian Hierarchy; we must push for revolution in the latter and anti-reformism in the former.

On top of this bad news is further strange information: Commander Shepard is rumoured to be alive and fighting in some capacity alongside Chariot. While this information comes from rumours in the Terminus systems, it was given to us by the loyal and orthodox operative Dr. Liara T'Soni. Therefore it must be treated as trustworthy. If this is the case, we must be prepared to begin the process of trying to regain the Commander as his talents and propaganda value combined are incalculable. Moreover he is said to be fighting the fabled Collectors, previously thought a myth. Their existence and hostility now seems to be confirmed by the same reliable source, but we know little of their operations or goals. Therefore it may be better for us to assist Shepard while he operates outside of Council or Brotherhood space and law, and use our resources to both help him and try to dissuade him giving allegiance to the rightist-revisionist Chariot faction. In addition we need as much information as Public Security and Dr. T'Soni can provide on the illusive Ghost Writer of the Chariot group as he has the potential to split the entire communist movement in the coming storm.

Comrades, while the news has been bad we are not defeated yet. Comrade Anderson has done a good job putting forth a revolutionary line on the Citadel. Hackett maintains loyalists to our faction in the military while Corps Commander Kepic has ensured our secret weapons program goes unnoticed. The entire manpower of Public Security remains at our disposal, and can be deployed anywhere by Comrade Petrovsky and the _Stalingrad. _If we can unite the Party and regain Shepard, we will be ready to fight the Reapers.

Workers of All Worlds, Unite!

[names omitted]  
STAVKA, Commission of Public Security


	23. Chapter 22

**Omega Slums, 2185**

Shepard looked around. The slums of Omega were worse than those on the Citadel. Filth was scattered everywhere as were the people who lounged around doing nothing. They were of many species and races; and most looked malnourished or sickly. The plague was taking its toll down here, as there were corpses lying in many alleys. But what stood out to Shepard most about these unfortunates was their eyes: there was no pleading in there, no request for help. There was only a hardness, a sort of brutal world-weariness that comes with abandoning all hope for the future. If the Commander had believed in a Hell, this would probably be his vision of it. Behind him Jacob looked upon the crowd with pity while Miranda kept her eyes ahead, focused and blotting out the misery all around them. The area was cramped and had it not been for their weapons and armour, Shepard was sure the group would have been jumped long before. In fact they had been accosted by a trio of Eclipse mercs, but the Chariot officers' biotics made short work of the upstart. Since then, they had been given a wide berth wherever they walked. The walk had itself been difficult because of Miranda's protests. As the Commander had predicted, she began venting her fury over Aria's accusations shortly after the group had departed Afterlife. How could she say such vile lies about the Ghost Writer? Jacob looked at her sadly before turning the same gaze to Shepard. The two men understood why instinctively: the Writer might be an idealogue, but he was still a Terminus warlord. That meant he had to by necessity forge alliances with unsavoury characters in order to secure his group's safety. Miranda had been chosen for her loyalty and faith, and so had lapsed into sullen silence when Jacob explained the necessary pragmatism in terms a good socialist could understand: even Lenin had needed some security from reactionaries and bourgeois like Pilsudski or the King of Afghanistan. Behind her eyes, Shepard had seen something deeper than the iciness. If he had to make a guess it was... hurt? Acknowledgement? He suspected she had understood this all along but had a degree of cognitive dissonance, and so now felt hurt when her two comrades held her face to the facts. Jacob had pity for the wretched of this station's earth; but Shepard was beginning to feel something similar to this strange woman who had been placed under his command.

Putting the thought from his mind, he gestured for his companions to continue following behind him. Now they were coming across a rough bazaar, filled with the same hopeless xenos as before as well their masters. Pit bosses from the mines glowered around, protected by mercs in flamboyantly-coloured armour, yanking lucky beings aside to be used for the day's labour. Strange aromas filled the air from alien street vendors and everywhere better-fed merchants hawked their wares in half a dozen tongues, many being too poor to afford a universal translator. It seemed to the Commander that whatever plague was going on could not disrupt even the roughest forms of capitalism as the vendors and bosses continued their work even as the sick lay dying in the gutters. Shepard glanced at his omni-tool; the navpoint provided by Aria said that they were getting close to Mordin's clinic. Indeed, as they walked people seemed to look a little healthier, and the corpses they now saw were those clad in the same colours as the mercs at the bazaar. Whoever this Archangel was, he was keeping the salarian doctor safe.

At last the group came to another busy thoroughfare. It struck Shepard as much like Dr Michel's clinic back on the Citadel: a prefab-structure, surrounded by countless refugees. Except this time the camp wasn't abandoned: people stood in long line-ups around the clinic to await treatment, where they were being ushered in different directions by white-coated volunteers, mainly turians and humans. Above the clinic hang a large red banner which read proudly in eleven languages "PEOPLES' HOSPITAL – DR MORDIN SOLUS AND CO." Aria had for once made an understatement: Shepard half-expected to find the doctor dyed a deep shade of crimson by his time on Earth. However the Commander felt another tinge of sadness; no matter the willingness of the volunteers helping the doctor, there were still too many of the poor and sick to help. They crowded the doors and the group had a hard time, even with weapons and armour, making themselves known. One turian wearing a Party pin on his jacket looked at them with distaste before saying,

"I hope you understand we don't like shakedowns by mercs or White Guardists here. This is an apolitical operation designed to help suffering people not incite revolt. Whoever your master is, run back to them because this facility is under the protection of Archangel and he will kill you without mercy if you persist."

"Friendly place," said Shepard drily to nobody in particular. Then he went on. "Comrade turian, I shall have you know that I am Commander Marat Shepard, and despite the legal grey area my death brough about I am still officially and in my heart a member of the Commission. I'm not here to do any shakedowns; I'm here to help and to talk to Dr. Solus. Surely you can let me into see him?"

The turian grimaced but Shepard realized he had won. As the aide disappeared into the backrooms of the makeshift hospital, Jacob spoke up.

"Damn, I knew Omega was bad. Miri and I even came here before when I had just joined Chariot. But... remembering and seeing it all over again are two different things. It's appalling is what it is. The cruelty of xeno to xeno is worse than anything that has ever happened in even our bloody class history."

Miranda just snorted and said "Barbarians do as barbarians are."

"Shut up both of you," snapped Shepard, "I don't want to get us killed again. And before you go on with that socialism in one race bullshit from Chariot I'd remind you that turian's risking his life displaying his Party loyalties. And I'd point out the Ghost Writer himself helped many of these 'barbarians' to improve his position. Improve your attitudes before we go so Dr. Solus, he's highly regarded by the President himself and now I can see why."

After another few moments in silence, a male human arrived, "Hello, comrades," he said "I am Dr. Daniel Abrams, personal assistant to Mordin Solus. He's in the operations room doing some sensitive work but he should be out soon. He sent me down to answer any questions you may have."

Shepard's secret policeman's instinct read under the man's motives. Abrams was medium-sized and unassuming, but his eyes hid a hardness. Not the hopeless kind from the streets, but the ruthless kind that arises from personal conviction. Shepard recognized it well – it was what he himself used to keep going. What the assistant had of course not said was that he was also there to find out who they were and what they wanted. A trio of unmarked humans with no signs of having been assaulted by mercs or criminals yet were suspicious traffic indeed. The Commander decided to cut to the chase as was his habit.

"Look, comrade Abrams. I'm here on a top secret mission to try and recruit Mordin to come with me and go on an insane suicide mission against an enemy we know almost nothing about. That involves him believing me when I say that this has to do with the safety of the entire galaxy, and that he should drop his entire practice off in the next most-skilled set of hands, claws, or mandibles he can find. And of course if he wants to bring his super-soldier vigilante with us that would be just peachy."

Shepard finished the statement with a nice large shit-eating grin on his face. Abrams stared back at him, but rather than being angry or incredulous, he just looked tired. When he spoke again his voice conveyed the same exhaustion.

"Look, Commander. I know you're a big-shot and a badass and you came back from the dead or something. Right now though I don't care. My job, and I'm sure Mordin would agree with me, is to try and serve the people and uphold my oath to protect all life. Now you've shown up with some swimsuit model and her bouncer and make demands. Well, I may be human, but the Brotherhood, the Charioteers, the Dissenters and the White Guardists can all go to hell. What have you ever done for me or our own here that deserve our help? Whoever you are you haven't been long enough on Omega to get jumped, meaning probably less than an hour, and you haven't even offered anything in return. I should just call Archangel and tell you all to piss off."

Shepard raised his eyebrows. He stared at the younger man, who stared back without averting his gaze. He liked this Daniel, he thought. The Ghost Writer's dossiers had been filled with information but, for a group espousing human dominance, they were remarkably lacking in emotional knowledge. Shepard had hear the girl who put them together, Lieutenant-something-Brooks, was a bit of a ditz but even now he knew how much of an understatement that was. He needed to make a sale and make it fast, and to do that he needed to bypass this gatekeeper and see Mordin himself. He decided a gamble would be the best course of action. Without breaking eye contact with the younger man, he raised his voice and spoke in his battlefield voice,

"Dr Solus, your protege has done admirably. But now you've heard my entreaties, and his reasonable, albeit misinformed, rebuttals. If you want to carry on this conversation man-to-man I suggest you show yourself."

Abrams tensed. Shepard smiled – as usual, he had guessed right. A moment later from behind the steel door sauntered a tall salarian missing one ear. He gave the three a bright smile before speaking to his apprentice.

"Stand down Daniel. Do not worry. Commander Shepard honourable man. Vicious, bends rules, but understands concept of honour. Will not do damage and will leave if we ask. No need to call Archangel," said Mordin. Turning to the three in front of him he said,

"Ah, Shepard. Good to finally meet you. I do like Earth and Brotherhood. Last visited when you were probably small lad. Now though up here, trying to help those who can. Even Omega seems hopeless but I try to bring some. After all, Communist Party is like the sun where it shines the people have fun. Or at least that was something some schoolchildren told me on your planet. Do not know if I believe though some faction of Party keeps delivering supplies."

Shepard frowned. He had heard about this particular salarian's penchant for verbal diarrhea but had not expected it to be this acute. Trying to interrupt he said,

"Dr Solus, no I'm not here to harm you, but what I was telling your student really is important. Look..."

The salarian cut him off, "Shepard you came here with tall order. Moreover I do not think you are working for Party faction that is helping my clinic. No, no. I suspect you working outside of law once again. Only way you would if working on some kind of secret mission. You are also unharmed. Means some force allied to Aria, as if you were with one merc group you would be attacked. So, Chariot, I presume?"

The xeno's powers of deduction were formidable, Shepard had to admit. Behind him Jacob smiled whereas Miranda's eyes had flared up again. It was the latter who spoke,

"Come on, Shepard, let's go. Maybe the Writer is wrong. This alien seems too much of a coward to help us."

Shepard spoke without thinking, "Major Lawson, hold your damn tongue! You want to question my orders again, I'm shipping your ass back to your beloved Writer as soon as we get off this world!"

The woman gulped and did as he was bid. Shepard felt instantly contrite. There was no need to shame her in that fashion and her eyes had the same angry look of hurt he had observed earlier. Jacob was just shaking his head, eyes full of despair. The Commander knew why. It would be an even harder sell recruiting Mordin and his wonderful vigilante if the team as it stood looked weak and divided. Shepard decided to play his last trump, this time one of information. After taking a short deep breath he spoke again, his voice deliberately calm and cool.

"Dr. Solus. I understand your reservations and like you said I am a man of honour. I will go if you bid me. But before making that choice, hear me out. Chariot is working for me; they are the only organization that will let me operate effectively in Terminus. That doesn't mean I like them. My team here is getting used to me and I'm still ironing out details. Despite our differences, we are united and strong. Captain Taylor here is one of the finest soldiers I've fought with. Major Miranda Lawson though can get her mouth ahead of her impressive mind, much like myself. What she says is not insult so much as concern. We are all worried because we now know the Collectors are a real, confirmed threat. They are stealing as many humans as they can get their hands on in a systematic, scientific way. We don't know why but its terrifying. No intelligence, Brotherhood, Chariot, Citadel or otherwise indicates it's happening to another race. We need to find a way to stop them because it is certain whatever they are doing is tied to the Reapers – a threat I personally know is real. They live beyond the Omega Realy. I intend to cross over and defeat them on their home turf, and I spit upon the odds of accomplishing it. Doctor, if you value all life I need you to come with us. I'll make sure to help your practice here in any way possible. And if you don't come, because you can opt not to, understand you will be dooming this sacred undertaking to finding and using a less skilled physician."

The salarian stood there for a few moments, perfectly still. The only movements were those of several short blinks. After a few moments he spoke.

"I see, Commander. Collectors bad, yes, very bad. In STG days knew of them and threat but not all specifics. Looks like you trying to figure out. Understood. And now you need doctor, OK, this I also see. But I cannot trust Chariot, Shepard. I think I can trust you. If you want my help, you must fulfil certain conditions."

Shepard nodded. In some ways, organic interaction was still capitalist. Exchanges and negotiation were a part of life, and for someone as skilled as Dr. Solus he would be willing to pay more, likely a lot more than what the salarian was about to ask. When the doctor spoke again, Shepard was not disappointed.

"Right. You must secure practice. To do this, need clear out the mercs and gangs. There are man in this sector, one understrength company each of Blood Pack, Eclipse, Blue Suns. Take them out. My man Archangel is down in lower levels doing recce to find out how to do this. Also finding way to cure plague with airborne distribution. Find him; help him do this. Might be pleasant surprise."

Shepard gestured his assent and the salarian didn't pause for breath before continuing. "Then, you need to ensure this works. Get supplies from Chariot as well here, including weapons. Abrams to take over," and now to his startled apprentice he said, "You are ready Daniel. You are damn fine doctor. Has been privilege working with you. And you will have Party backing, with all the members of it under you. We can talk of this more while Commander does his job."

The Commander kept agreeing, and knew something big would come now. When Mordin spoke for the last time, his prediction was once again accurate.

"Last point: my last assistant, Dr. Maelon, I don't know what happened to him. Disappeared on Tuchanka. You must help me investigate. Might mean leaving some Chariot help behind, but I need your skills to investigate Commander. If cost too high, say so."

Now Shepard spoke.

"A side-mission on Tuchanka is a hefty price, comrade doctor. But if it will ensure your help and loyalty in the coming storm, it is one I will readily pay. If you're ready, upload Archangel's navpoint to my omnitool and my crew and I shall find him."

His two new aides followed him as they left.


	24. Chapter 23

**Lower Slums of Omega, 218**

Shepard lead his team through parts of Omega that made even the previous route seem clean and well-ordered. He was disgusted now by what he saw here: victims of the plague were barely even piled; and those who were were being burned to prevent further sickness. Everywhere merc patrols walked by hassling any individual unfortunate enough to get in their path. Twice vorcha raiders in Blood Pack colours tried to assail his team, but whatever Jacob and Miranda's ideological convictions there was no doubting their usefulness in a firefight. They had despatched the foe with little difficulty before continuing to their destination. Mordin's navpoint indicated Archangle had moved stealthily, probably in plain clothes or merc attire, to an abandoned warehouse. The fans there would be strong enough to distribute the airborne pathogen that would alleviate the plague.

Alas, thought Shepard, getting Jacob and Miranda on board hadn't been easy. Miranda was behaving herself better now, but he'd still apologized to her for his rashness before. She had saluted stiffly and acceded to his decisions while the hurt remained behind her frosted eyes. That expression left him nervous, it showed there was something unsettling there. He also didn't like the newfangled bourgeois traditions Chariot seemed so keen on. Ranks? _Captain _Taylor instead of Comrade Platoon Commander? He didn't like that at all. In the Brotherhood ranks were functional only, and there was no difference between volunteer and commander. Here, though, the ranks went with the old-fashioned saluting. In the Brotherhood, when someone bothered saluting, it was always the clenched right-fist Communist Party salute instead of something more formal. Jacob as usual had acted as the voice of conservative reason, asking if it was worth pursuing an alliance with Mordin and Archangel, and that perhaps better could be found. Hell, Jacob had argued, Chariot was loaded with money. Why not just hire the best mercs? But both men knew the answer to that question: mercs would kill for credits, but they wouldn't die for them if they could help it. Paying for a suicide team would do no good at all. No, it would be the slums and Mordin's way. And, Shepard reflected, he couldn't help but like the little salarian. There was real fire in that one's belly, and people followed him while listening to his advice. They'd need that. On the other hand, Archangel seemed capable. More than once travelling further into the stations core, the companions saw the well-concealed corpses of mercs, small groups killed in back alleys. Each was done without the flair of the other merc gangs, but with cold precise movements. As they moved along, though, the corpses they found looked a little more mangled. Was Archangel getting tired? Or was he ill? If it was either time was of the essence: Shepard needed to get to the vigilante and do as Mordin did if he wished to smash the Collector menace.

The Chariot officers kept up with their surroundings: the place they entered now in their journey to the warehouse was a winding maze of prefab shelters and walls, bodies, and filth. The air reeked as the trio advanced, and when they once again could see through the haze of the polluted air they came across a checkpoint. It was a large, professional piece guarded by mercs in azure armour.

"Blue Suns," said Jacob, "What are they doing here?"

Shepard nodded before calling out to the point

"Hello?"

"Who the hell are you?" rasped an angry Batarian voice.

"What are you doing here?" countered Shepard, ignoring his tone.

"We got the bastard locked up just ahead, you thick human. Now are you going to do your job and help us kill that red murderer or just stand around? You ain't being paid to do the latter; so I suggest you watch your little pink face and tongue 'less you wannit pounded in."

Shepard stiffened, as did his two aides. Archangel was here, but he was surrounded! Taking a gamble, the Commander replied,

"Yeah, the terms of my contract didn't state any suicide charges. I'm the best of the best, I'll have you know, and I want in on this operation. You assholes want my help you better cooperate or else I'm getting outta here and collecting my fee plus a nice cancellation bonus, thank you?"

The batarian just hawked and spat.

"Oh yeah, huh, human? And who do you think you are?"

"Solomon Gunn, Terminus Pale Band."

At once the xeno was contrite, and stood to attention. Saluting he said,

"Ah, Mr. Gunn. My apologies. You must realize the usual freelancer crap we've been forced to deal with around here, of course. Freelancers, amateurs, idiots. Don't even know how to point a gun. If you'll be coming this way you can come along to the command post, I'm sure our officers want to hear from you."

As they walked, Jacob cracked a smile while Miranda gave him a puzzled look.

"What, Miss Lawson," whispered Shepard, relishing how she squirmed whenever he used that innuendo – not unlike Ash, he realized with a pang of remorse- "Chariot infiltrators not as deep in the Commission as you thought? We're aware of several, and almost none have gotten very high. You guys gotta step your game up. Solomon Gunn was a real White Guardist plotting here in Terminus with his entourage. Commission team including a young Sr Volunteer Alenko took him out; we adopted his name and assumed control of his organization after his death to monitor White Guardist and anti-communist elements in these systems. And I got the man's identity, in case I needed to work here. You'll find that comes in handy."

As he was saying this, he kept an eye around him. The Suns were outnumbered by their freelancers, little more than neighbourhood scum and toughs who could sling guns. However, these groups were ignoring Shepard despite his ostensible power and focusing on the warehouse some two hundred meters past. The area around it was ringed with bodies, both gang and freelancer, and riddled with explosive craters. The mercs hadn't screwed around: the Commander estimated they must have been a full three companies at day's beginning, but now a single vigilante was holding them at bay and bloodying them greatly. Looking at the warehouse gave him an idea why: it was built with thick walls and heavy construction. You'd need artillery to break through it, and it had endless hidy-holes and firing positions. No wonder then that the mercs remained oblivious to Shepard's presence, and that so many sported wounds.

After following the batarian for some time, at last the group came to a command post, a prefab shelter covered in ablative coating and kinetic barriers. Entering the room, the alien announced,

"Your excellencies, Solomon Gunn of the Pale Guard."

Without another word, the assembled merc commanders eyed him as the guide left. At last, a salarian leader in the colours of an Eclipse major asked

"Mr. Gunn. We had not asked you to be here. Praytell your presence? Who are your henchmen? We don't have any credits for a fee, and as you see we have the situation handled."

Shepard's laughter cut the alien off.

"My companions are my own. The girl's Anastasia Romanov. Don't let the face fool you. Man's Mobutu Seke, veteran. And he knows the following as well as I do. You call this situation handled, you idiot? I've been killing Reds longer than you've been alive, little frog, don't question my ability to do that, but you dipshits wouldn't know platoon tactics if they came up and cock-slapped you in the face. Those insane charges are getting all your people killed. The only reason I came was that I also want that bastard Archangel dead, but it looks like if you want a job done right around these parts you gotta do it yourself. No worries, though, I'll do it myself. No charge. Fuck, I bet you fools couldn't find your own credit chits without a map."

Shepard was now the dominant presence in the room, and Jacob and Miranda found it hard to conceal their wonderment. Using an alias had been risky, but now insulting three leaders of powerful merc gangs – and all their staff officers - to their faces? They couldn't help but try and look inconspicuous. They didn't want to die, after all. At last a krogan in Blood Pack armour adorned with gold said,

"And, Gunn, what makes you think your pink ass knows how to deal with it? You can talk as tough as you want but I don't believe you for a second without anything to back it up aside from an entry in 'Daily Badass' that for all I know you paid for. Archangel's as good as dead, he's tired and probably sick. If we don't get him, which we will, then he'll cough himself to death before we need to do him in."

Shepard's leer at the krogan was positively disturbing.

"Oh, you sack of varren shit, you think you can question Solomon Gunn? Alright, alright. No problem. None. You want me to show you, I'll take my team and we'll get in that building. No casualties. Just you watch."

The Blue Suns leader, a stocky batarian, just snorted and said.

"Alright, you bigshot human. You might think you're hardcore but it's your grave. You do him in we'll be happy I guess but you should watch your mouth around your genetic superiors."

Shepard's smile deepened as he said, "Oh, OK then you worm. It's funny, you know. Dumb as the Reds are it's laughable, no, positively hilarious that you call them weak, considering they kicked your kind off Torfan and gave you that nasty souvenir to boot. Not that it did anything but improve your disgusting visage."

He was of course referring to the batarian's facial brand. As part of the batarian surrender, all POWs had to be given back to the Hegemony who accepted responsibility for their crimes. That hadn't sat well the partisan groups in the hills, who had released every captured slaver only after branding each one on their faces with white-hot pokers. The caste-driven batarians had since drifted close to the asari in an attempt to curb human and communist expansion.

This last comment silenced the room, and the merc leaders' eyes bored into Shepard's back as he left them. As they went to to the last fortifications before no-man's-land he said

"Time to go get Archangel, comrades."

Standing up, he dashed across the wasted land. A round rippled to his right as he ran for cover. Squatting behind a corpse he looked behind. For a split second he wondered if his squad followed before he realized the Chariot soldiers were right behind him. Moving forward again he sprinted toward cover. And then... he was hit. It took him a second to realize in his daze that his armour had been glanced at the side. Reaching his hand down when he reached cover, he tried to stop the blood flow.

Only, there was no blood flow. The shot that had hit his armour should have penetrated, unless it was a concussive round. If so, it would have taken a terrible shot to ding him there as even a regular hit would have knocked him out cold. And, of course, why was Archangel firing non-lethal shots? It hit him all at once: that shot wasn't an accident. It was a masterstroke. It would look like he'd been wounded, but able to fight from a distance and that the shooter was tired. But of course it had been too precisely aimed to be an accident. Shepard's mind raced as he put the pieces together. Vigilante... Red sympathies but little ideological knowledge... probably sick... master shot. His face broke into a smile then. He wore it on his face until he ran right into the building and yelled

"Vakarian, you bloody turian bastard, you coulda had me fooled! Don't tell me I'm gonna have to save you again!"

Shepard ran up the stairs without a second's pause while his just-arrived Chariot troops looked at him incredulously. What was he doing? When Shepard reached the top, Garrus was wearing a smile of his own, though it was weaker. As Miranda and Jacob followed the Commander, Garrus responded in a glad tone, though it was marred by ragged coughing.

"Ah-"coughcough "Marat, I was wondering when you'd get here" cough cough "I've seen better days and think I'll now" cough "Need to ask for your help once again getting these oppressed proles" cough cough cough" all healed" cough "up."

Shepard pat the turian and said "We can catch up later, old friend, for now we're of course here to help you. Just tell us what we've gotta do."

"I'm weak, Shepard. You can" cough "Tell that. But all you gotta do is turn on the fans, cure's already in. Just been too damn" cough cough "tied up and fighting to do it myself. Fans are in the basement."

"We'll get it done, Garrus" said the Commander, "you stay here. I'll leave Captain Taylor here with you, he's a damn fine soldier. Miss Lawson and I will get those fans."

"Ah Shepard," coughed the turian "You really oughta stop calling pretty girls that. But I'd be much obliged."

Miranda seemed unworried at this, though. As she turned to speak her eyes were now filled with another emotion; this time genuine fear.

"Comrade commander, even when we do get those fans running, how are we going to get out of here? There's at least half a battalion still left out there!"

"And I could ask the same question!" drawled a voice from the shadows, "Being dead's made you, soft 'comrade'" on this word was a mocking tone, "Commander. You're a lotta bloody goddamn amateurs if you ask me. Killin'a battalion'd be a helluva fight but frank suicide and if the Writer's instructions to me is anything to by, we already gotta more important suicide mission t'be gettin' to!"

The group froze and stared into the blackness as a man, no doubt a White Guard, emerged. He was tall but not hulking, white-haired and fierce-looking. His right arm was clad only with a multi-tool and shoulder plate; the rest of his muscular arm covered in a sleeve of black tattoos; in his left he carried a combat scarred rifle. His armour was unadorned and scratched by countless battles. He cut an imposing figure. Scariest of all were his eyes: one normal, the other cybernetic, on a scarred and unaligned half of his face. Shepard raised his weapon before speaking.

"And now I must ask, who are you?"

The merc laughed before continuing casually, "I'm a special kinda merc. I like the risk more'n the pay. And your Ghost Writer wanted my skills enough to offer me lotsa both. So now I'm here to retrain you, Commander, so you don't keep slack like this, and fight with you when you take out mercs or Collectors or I-don't-care-long-as-it-dies. I'm the only man for this job: Zaeed Massani."

Miranda gave her iciest look to the newcomer: "The Writer has his methods, but I doubt he'd stoop to hiring scum as hated as yourself. Lawbreaker. Strikebreaker. Enemy of the people."

Now Zaeed laughed even louder; a real-life version of Shepard's merc impersonation. "Oh, that's right, Zaeed Massani, the 'orrible Terminus merc. Miss, I could tell you stories 'bout your Ghost'd make your lovely porcelain skin crawl off your bones. I for my part am just a good ol' fashioned, no-nonsense killer-for-hire. I don't eat babies, much as'I'd like to put one in your belly."

The man leered, Miranda gazing coolly back. It was then Shepard executed a move far too flashy, but still leftover from his more junior Commission days: the sweeping spinning kick. Knocking the merc off his feet, Shepard jumped over the man's prone figure, holding him down with a gun to his forehead.

"And now, comrade Massani, I have the upper hand. No, don't reach for your gun it's far out of range. You don't want me to improve your fucked-up eye structure at a couple thousand meters per second, you start talking. Who sent you?"

The merc just laughed

"Oh, Shepard, I do believe I am starting to like you. Damn ruthless for one of them bleeding-heart Red. Good. It's like I said, Ghost Writer sent me. I wanted you dead, I'da shot you before making my dramatic entrance."

The Commander persevered

"Why should I trust your word?"

"Because I'm here to keep you alive. I'll teach not to get snuck up on by mercs like me. I ain't no king of stealth, and I'm getting on'n years, ya young pup. If I could stalk you all'way here 'n find a back entrance away from Blue Sun or Eclipse eyes, what makes you think you'll last another fifteen minutes in Terminus?"

Shepard grimaced. He could tell when someone was lying, and this brutal, awful being was not lying.

"And why should I believe you, White Guardist filth?"

"'Cuz I just turned the fan on, have a small bomb rigged up'n the enemy command post at'll kill the leaders and have the rest of em at each others' throats within seconds, and my entrance can be used as an exit away from merc eyes."

Shepard made to open his mouth again, but was interrupted by a sound.

"The fans, Marat. They're back on" moaned Garrus.

Looking down, he saw the merc was again smiling, even though Shepard hadn't removed his pistol or let any of his weight of the man.

"Y'see, Commander, I'm not all bad. Think o' all those little'uns I just saved. Now they can grow up to be oppressed scum just like their parents was oppressed scum. And we can save your scaly mate. What can I say, I'm a charitable soul. Positively communist."

Zaeed and Jacob carried Garrus as they left. The turian was weak in body but not in mind; he went insult for insult with their new teammate as they escaped through the back alley. It was, of course, a sewer, and Miranda hadn't been able to contain her feminine instincts' disgust at the situation. This drew a new round of chirping from the merc, whom Garrus managed to shout down. Good old Garrus, though Shepard, he was there in the fight and now he'll be here to force this murderous cunt's primal instincts down. Zaeed would make a good but dangerous addition – his bomb had already gone off and the sounds of intra-merc battle was music to the group's ears as they left, alleviating some of their disgust at once again walking through a sewer. The Commander was going to have a word with the Ghost Writer when he got back to the _Dzerzhinsky._

Back on ship, Shepard instilled order in his team when they reconvened in the political briefing room. Under the gaze of nationalist Chariot propaganda, he lay down his law. To Zaeed he ordered total obedience or else destruction. The merc seemed to appreciate it and even stopped his quips for a few key minutes. Then the Commander set about asking if Garrus was good to go. The turian was better now, cared for by Dr Solus, and answered in the affirmative, before saying

"You know, Shepard, I turned down a colonel's commission back on Palaven to work with Mordin."

"What?"

"Turns out that, GALOCOM or no, communists are still present across the galaxy. Many of them are junior or middle-ranking officers in the turian military, and they pulled some strings to get me a position in their intelligence branch.

"Why didn't you take it?"

"I wanted to make a difference for regular people. I'll come with you only if I can do that – that, and find the bastard who got my friends killed. I ran a partisan cell. We were sold out. Help me find the scum responsible and I'll be with you all the way into the abyss, Marat."

"And so I shall, old friend."

With that the turian nodded before Shepard turned his attention to the salarian.

"Mordin, we've agreed to your terms and cured the plague. Chariot will make a delivery of seeker swarms soon. Are you up to the task.

"As humans say, comrade Shepard, does bear shit in woods?"

This attracted a round of laughter from all present, and Shepard dismissed everyone so he might speak with the Ghost Writer. As his troops filed out, Miranda paused for a second. Her eyes had that hurt look again. Shepard just nodded at her, saying "We'll talk later." He had other issues to deal with now other than his political officer's feelings. Stepping into the vid-comm room, he saw once more the portly figure of the Ghost Writer, still clad in his ill-fitting tweed suit and puffing a cheap cigar.

"Ah!" cried the Writer jovially, "The hero of the hour approaches at last. Comrade Shepard, I do believe you've brought your trip not one but three new members!"

Shepard snorted: "Did you read my report? Mordin's asking an arm and a leg. It was great to see Garrus but I worry for his development. The mission itself was a mess, as was your little present. Zaeed is scum, Ghost Writer. I understand these systems have their own brutal logic but he would turn the stomachs of the worst people I met on the Commission."

The Writer waved his hand dismissively before saying "Shepard, Shepard, Shepard. Of course I read it. You still did good work, and Mordin is invaluable as an asset. So is your friend Garrus. But about mthe merc, you have to understand something about life. In life you need the best tools to do the jobs. Massani means nothing to me or to you. He doesn't matter. But he is a good sword, the best in fact. And you and your Commission were, still are really, the 'sword and cog' of the Revolution. Well, we need a sharper damn sword for this mission, and he's the sharpest there is! Just make sure not to cut yourself and he'll do fine."

"I still don't like it," said Shepard, "And if I'm going to partner with you, you need to inform me of all your decisions ahead of time. You pull this stunt on me again, you'll be sorry."

The Writer chuckled before saying, "Fair's fair in love and war, I suppose. Or maybe it was 'all's fair.' Can't remember. I always preferred the Marxist-Leninist classics to proverbs. And as Stalin said: one must crack a few eggs to make an omelet. Well, you know which eggs you need to crack next so I trust you will do so in the coming time. Go forth and conquer, Commander, I have every faith in you."

Shepard ground his teeth but said "I'll do what needs doing. Don't lecture me on that, Writer."

The Writer's demeanour became serious again. "Shepard? One last thing. Miranda's like a daughter to me. I have no family but Chariot. We are _the_ human communist identity, and she is the finest pinnacle of what we represent. You mistreat or hurt her, I don't care about the Collectors. I'll kill you myself."


	25. Chapter 24

**Korlus, 2185**

Damn stupid newfangled technology, thought Shepard. The new vehicle he was sitting in was the experimental successor to his beloved Swordfish IVF. The unit in question was instead called the Sealion, and Shepard didn't like it at all. Its main gun only fired missiles, which were all fine and good he figured, but you needed the punch of mass effect rounds in a turret to get real damage across. And the propulsion! Tracks had been good enough for the Commander, they'd seen him and the Swordfish through Feros, Noveria, Therum, and eve Virmire combined. But no no no... Chariot had gotten all fancy in their cold war with the Brotherhood and Council races and decided to set their new teams of scientists and resources replacing the good old "Fishy" with a bleeding hovercraft! If man was meant to hover, thought Shepard, he'd have wings like a hummingbird. The noise the vehicle made was almost identical to one, too, and the soft buzz was wringing in his ears, annoying him further.

He looked to his two teammates. All of them were clad in the same drab and heavier armour that was the Chariot standard. His companions were competent, but thy didn't make Marat as happy and glad as his old buddies. He wished Garrus could be here with them, but the turian was still recovering from the plague with under Mordin's direction. The turian was a good friend, and more welcome company than the two humans in front of him. Zaeed just sat their wearing his eternal sneer. Miranda had her best smug smirk #2 on and her eyes shone when she saw Shepard's dismay, and slight queasiness, at deploying in this contraption. He glared back at her. Since the Writer had made his opinion known, he had acted a little more courteously toward her. He even suspected part of her wall of ice was melting, if only in tiny quantities around the edges. Massani, though, was still all brash machismo and barking. Shepard had to admit the man's refreshers had been useful to the team, even if it reminded him of the barking, parade-ground bourgeois-style of discipline he so despised. Still, they were going to need it for this mission. The group was driving across the surface of Korlus, a dry and windy planet, and intel said they were going to be facing a company of Blue Suns on the other side. Shepard hoped to the spirit of Friedrich Engels that this Warlord Okeer was worth it. The krogan was apparently the best damn mad scientist in the galaxy; but Shepard shared Mordin's sentiment that "scientist, good. Crazy scientist, also can be good. But mad scientist? Only crazy man wants that!"

Still, here the group was and this was what they would have to do. They had a large quantity of credits too; they hoped to pay off the Blue Suns and recruit the Warlord peacfully. Still, as Zaeed said, having a little insurance never hurt which was why the team packed their best weapons and a rocket launcher to boot. You could never be too certain, in Terminus. The one thing Shepard couldn't complain about was Jacob's driving. The black Charioteer was driving the damn contraption they rode in, and he was doing a much better, or at least safer, job than SC – no, Shepard reminded him, now it was ComC – Williams. He still missed Ash with all his heart, hoped every day she would break all the rules of the Brotherhood and Commission and contact him, but she hadn't done so. This upset him, and he was too proud but ashamed of his new companions to message her himself. Still, the one thing he didn't miss about her were her insane driving habits. Jacob's voice brought him back to reality

"Comrade Shepard, we're approaching the navpoint. Orders?"

"Stick to the plan, Jacob. We don't want to have to fight our way out of a company of mercs only to have to face an insane krogan and whatever he can field against us at the end."

Zaeed interrupted, as he often did.

"Ach, Commander, the good thing 'bout you Reds, 'side from the nice bourgeois pay, is that you at least let a killer do his job. Right now I wanna be doin' my job 'specially if it's'gainst them Blue Suns... Those fuckers 'n I gotta hist'ry. They're gonna pay. Who's their commander again?"

Miranda rolled her eyes dramatically before she spoke,

"Massani, do you even bother listening when Shepard gives his orders, or do you simply delete all of the intel documents we send you every time there is a change in the situation?

The merc grinned,

"Oooh, bit'a spunk Like't in a girl, 'specially when I get to fill 'er with mine afterward-" Shepard was now afraid of the daggers in Miranda's eyes, "But you fail to understand that my job ain't no fancy O-Groups 'n reading intel docs. It's killing. You point me, I fight. Never cared for you Reds 'n your fancy plans, not in Brotherhood space, and not in my damn turf. You want my help finding this Okeer, then I'm the best damn weapon you've got 'gainst the Blue Suns cuz not only'do I know their secrets; I hate 'em worse than you commies. So, bitch, drop your attitude and tell me the long'n short of it 'fore we go on."

Now Shepard intervened. He hadn't put this team together for nothing, and they were going to have to be united and together before they negotiated in front of a hundred Blue Suns. Jacob's call of "ETA five minutes, comrade Shepard," only added to the urgency.

Stepping in, and using his best secret policeman's interrogation voice he said, "Shut up, both of you! Stop clawing at each other like pyjaks fighting over a morsel of dinner. Miranda, cool it. We're not all here to get you. You act a little warmer, maybe people will start caring about your problems, whatever they are because they seem so grave you have a permanent cloud over your head. Massani, shut up. Stop antagonizing people. You keep stepping on our missions and whining, I'll space your entire section of the _Dzerzhinsky. _Now we need to look united and strong; this Jedore is known as an unstable cutthroat, even by Terminus standards."

"Wait, you said Jedore?" asked Zaeed, the mocking tone gone from his voice, "Shepard, I acknowledge your point. But Jedore, I worked with her in my days in the Suns, which no, aren't bloody well publicized. You're right though, cunt's unstable more'n her entire gender put together. Pretty enough to look at, despite what you'd expect, but so gobshite nuts she got kicked outta half the White Guardist lodges in Terminus."

Shepard nodded and said, "As Miss Lawson noted, you need to pay more goddamn attention at orders. You're no good to me if you have no idea what's going on. We could have used this information much earlier and now we're going in half-blind. This is the last time I want to talk to you about it."

Miranda nodded at him. She hadn't even taken offence at the title he called her. Her eyes seemed to even show a sliver of... was it gratitude? Well, Shepard wasn't sure but he'd take anything that wasn't cool courtesy. The Commander now felt satisfied his team would be ready, and just in time too. Jacob called out again.

"Uhh... Shepard we're here but we have a bit of a huge-ass situation..."

"What is it, Comrade Taylor?"

"You're really gonna have to get a visual and see for yourself, Commander, I can't even describe it"

Turning the screen on – the Sealion had no windows or weapon ports – Shepard observed a scene of chaos and destruction. Not three hundred meters from the vehicle, Blue Suns mercs were gunning at unseen enemies. Their formations were split, and it seemed to his eyes that they fought as individuals rather than putting up an effective team resistance. Some mercs weren't as stouthearted as others; they turned and fled away from the encampment and straight at the waiting Sealion.

"What the hell is going on, Jacob?" demanded Miranda.

"I don't know, Miri. Whatever it is it's got those mercs on the run and they're coming straight here. I think they'll run as far as..."

"Fire the main gun!" shouted Zaeed, "Don't let any of those bastards escape. They'll do anything to get out, just like all fleeing cowards, kill 'em before they try to take us out!"

Shepard squinted. He didn't like the prospect but at the same time he figured they always may have been forced to fight the mercs anyways to get Okeer. He hardly trusted Jedore to just take the credits and walk. His suspicions, and decision, were confirmed moments later when he heard a cackling but surprisingly feminine voice rip through the air on old-fashioned loudspeakers.

"You idiots! You're all weak, weak I say! None of you deserve to wear that blue armour you think you've earned. Stand and fight, cowards! I'll kill you all if you run. We can beat this madman's krogan because we're the best. Fight! Kill! Destroy! This is the only true test of courage you can have and there will be a bonus for everyone who helps me get Okeer by day's end. Now prove you have some balls!"

"She always was one for the motivational speeches," remarked Zaeed drily.

"Am I the only one who's still confused as to what in the hell is going on?" cried Jacob. Hastily, Shepard assembled the pieces of information he had and said,

"Comrade Taylor, I don't know exactly. Whatever it was, we now know that Okeer and the mercs' partnership has been terminated, and the Warlord has some krogan here doing the killing for him. This confuses me, too, though, because he was never described as having a bodyguard or merc force, he was described as being a nutty lone wolf working here with Blue Suns money on something to do with krogan genetics. If it's another cure to the genophage, we know why his troops are fighting so fiercely."

"So what's the plan?" inquired Miranda.

"No change, comrades," said Shepard, "We still need Okeer and his expertise if we want to deal with those seekers and go toe-to-toe with the Collectors. Which means we're gonna have to fight our way through this nonsense. It's too bad this hovercraft is too big and ungainly for this urban terrain. Real shame that we didn't bring a Swordfish. A tracked IFV would really help us not get our guts blow out while fighting over rough terrain. So get your stuff and move out."

Jacob swung out of the driver's seat and grabbed his rifle before donning his helmet. Zaeed just hawked and spat before doing the same, muttering something about how going in might be easy but out a bitch. Miranda just looked, for the first time... scared.

"What is it?" Shepard whispered to her.

She looked at him and he saw a little fear in her eyes.

"Well, Shepard, this is my first real battle. Like a real one."

He just stared at her. He wished the woman going to fight was Ash right now.

"Comrade Lawson you charged an entrenched Garrus with us on Omega? Your genes were bought or designed or something to let you fight with ease. What in the lexicon of all three volumes of Das Kapital is possessing you now? I know you can fight, just don't let your fear control you now."

She looked at him and her eyes hardened a little.

"Sorry, Shepard. You're right. It's just this is my first time against so many at once, with so many unknowns. I don't like unknowns. But the only way to get better is experience, and I've never lacked for bravery against the odds."

Shepard gave a curt nod.

"You schoolgirls coming, or'm I gonna have to kill'em all and bring your barking loony back meself?" shouted Zaeed.

Without another word, Miranda donned her own helmet and grabbed her weapon before falling deftly to the ground. Shepard paused a moment, telling the Sealion to self-destruct if hostiles gained entry before joining her and walking toward his team. Turning toward the ruined encampment ahead of him, he gestured they follow.

"Once more unto the breach," he said. _Henry V _had been one of Ash's favourite Shakespeare's that wasn't a comedy despite its feudalist content. His mind was still on her as he shot down a fleeing Blue Sun who raised his weapon too high in front of him, but he managed to force her from his mind as he crouched behind cover. He was going to need all his mental wits about him in the coming fight. Ducking around the corner, he dropped another fleeing merc.

The Blue Suns were beginning to get wise to the fact they were being sandwiched between angry krogan and a bunch of human oncomers. On his left he heard Zaeed laughing maniacally as he gunned down enemy after enemy, while on his right the Chariot officers fought on in silence. The effect made him uneasy: there was none of the easy laughter or casual joking that had characterized his last squad. For a moment he even felt loss, this time for Kaidan. The biotic had been a good friend, and though Miranda and Jacob's talents almost matched Alenko's they were no replacement for him. Still, at least these people were keeping him alive long enough to get forward.

Dashing forward, he took cover again behind a wall of rubble. Shouting at his comrades to advance behind him, he peered over the top. The Suns weren't running anymore; now they fought with ferocity of men cornered. They knew they might die, and if they fought hard enough might escape, and so fought hard. Again a loudspeaker crackled:

"Took you cowards long enough to find your nutsacks!" shouted the squeaky voice of Jedore, "Too bad it took you getting surrounded! No matter, I don't care. Kill 'em all, if you die it's your own damn fault. I'm gonna go have a talk with our beloved Okeer!" 

"Charming as ever," grunted Zaeed, taking a shot over the top, "I'm lookin' forward to killing the bitch; though I wish I could do it slow. No doubt she'll force us to gun'er down."

Shepard ground his teeth, again wishing the retainer at his side was Garrus. The merc was good as far as bloodthirsty murder went, but as a human being worth about as much as a stain on Shepard's boots. Still, he needed to advance. With another gesture of his hand, the Commander motioned to go over the top.

Standing up, he ran forward, Zaeed covering him. Flopping down on the ground, he gave a quick burst of fire at a batarian some sixty meters away, blowing the xeno from his feet. The merc knew his infantry tactics; as he ran up Shepard again sprung to his feet and ran forward, firing from the hip. On his right, Miranda and Jacob were repeating the process with ruthless efficiency. He was glad to see Miranda's fears had all been nerves; now she ran, shot, and got herself mucky in the dirt like the rest of them. They were alive. Through the haze of battle, Shepard could see krogan another hundred meters or so beyond, and ordered his troops into cover with him.

"What now, comrades?" asked Jacob.

"Wait a second," shouted Shepard, "Jedore's as useful here as our weapons, let's see if she helps us. I don't wanna tackle more mercs and half a platoon of angry krogan beside unless I damn well have to."

A moment later his intuition was confirmed, as once more Jedore's megalomaniacal rant continued,

"Ha! I knew you idiots didn't have it in you, my omni-too says you're all dead. No matter, I still have your less stupid friends here fighting with me and we're going to end this upstart lizardman once and for all!"

The Commander wasted no time issuing new orders.

"Right, Jacob go with Zaeed. He'll need your biotics. You two will be the heavy fire team. Miss Lawson, pack your fears into your lunchbox and come with me because we're going to charge a bunch of these bastards and clear the way for them. Right, on my signal lay down as much fire as you can. If you have to overheat your weapons so be it but buy us the time to get there. Read me?"

"Got it, Commander!" yelled Zaeed as Jacob moved into position beside him. Shepard turned to Miranda and said "Now you're going to find out what real danger is like." She gave him nothing more than a determined nod. Perhaps he was giving Ash too much credit after all, he mused. But he forced thoughts of her from his mind again – for this to work, he needed to be all there. He tensed up and then he was running, faster than he imagined possible in his new armour, and he ran and ran and ran. He didn't pause to see if Miranda was behind him as he charged ahead, weapon blazing. Jacob and Zaeed were doing their job correctly: the krogan on the other side had their heads down and didn't return fire as they sprinted all the way there. Shepard heard Miranda cry out behind him, she had been hit, but her footfalls continued and so he didn't stop. At the last second, he whipped off his entire bandolier of grenades and yanked the fuse on all of them. Throwing it over the wall and taking cover at its support pillar, he grabbed Miranda under the shoulder and dragged her in front of him before an explosion rocked the wall, spraying debris and gore all around them. His plan had worked! By his estimate at least ten krogan must have been killed and so he smiled from ear to ear. When he looked down Miranda was flushed. Her eyes were locked on his and they even had some excitement in them.  
"Little close, comrade," she panted.

Suddenly he was aware they were standing chest to chest and his arm was still under hers. Pushing himself away he saw Zaeed and Jacob approaching. Jacob was smiling and said,

"Great job, Commander. Should we continue on."

"'Course we should," interrupted the merc, "Does't look like anythings wont to stand 'tween us'n Jedore now?"

Shepard just nodded and gestured forward. The camp was in reality rather small, and in reducing the wall it looked like he had given them a faster leg up in addition to killing most of their opposition. The team advanced into the central building which was labelled as a science lab.

"Sorry looking science lab," remarked Miranda, "No wonder these brutes tore each other apart if this is what they were protecting."

Twice more the group encountered the random hostile krogan, and were forced to gun them down. Jacob remarked that he had fought against krogan, and though they were vicious, these particular ones were particularly brutal. Shepard was inclined to agree; even Urdnot Wrex's fury at the salarians on Virmire hadn't been this uncontained. What they were facing were true pinnacles of krogan savagery and he didn't want to face many more. Fortunately, he didn't have to. As the group advanced they found more corpses, this time of both more Blue Suns as well as the strange krogan. Zaeed just smiled whenever he saw the dead mercs and whistled a jaunty tune as they advanced. He wasn't concerned they would face anymore and he was proven right, over Jacob's protestations, when the group came to the door of a science lab.

Inside, a massive and ancient krogan, covered with the scars of battle, was screaming out his lungs as he rent and beat the corpse of a woman in sapphire armour. To add to he grizzly image, he was wearing a labcoat which was absurdly labelled _Dr. Okeer _in flowery cursive letters. This was what they had been sent to recruit, and his behaviour seemed inauspicious to Shepard. He ignored the newcomers, continuing to tear apart the body of the woman who must have been Jedore. As Zaeed had mentioned, she had indeed been pretty when her head had still been attached to the rest of her limbs. The merc himself only kept smiling at the scene, obviously pleased at the fate Jedore had received. It was another moment before Shepard realized that the krogan's cries were not just of rage... but anguish, too. Okeer was weeping! At last the krogan regained control of his emotions, and drawing himself up to his full height spoke in a booming voice through his still-misty eyes.

"Commander Shepard. You haven't found me at my best. I am now as wretched as the rest of my sorry and weak race. Even my attempts to improve or help them, ridiculed and mocked at home, have come to failure," he said as he looked down and again kicked the corpse, "ruined by this woman and her greed. You're here because you want something; ask it then leave me to die in peace amongst my ruined creations."

Shepard at once realized he was walking on thin ice. He had had to talk down a krogan before, but that time it had been an enraged Wrex whom he had been forced to convince to think in his own way. This being, though, seemed... hopeless. As if he had given up. Shepard decided to chance it again, deciding this krogan would need some tough love.

"Oh, here you are, the great Okeer. You're wearing a stupid jacket and crying over the body of some woman. What'd she do, wreck your grammar school science projects? Pick your ass up again and start fighting again you weakling! You're a stain upon the honour of your people; of your land. I'm happy I destroyed the genophage cure on Virmire because if you're the brightest the krogan have to offer, then you are too weak to evolve further!"

Okeer paused a moment, and his body stopped. He stood completely still, and when he spoke again, his voice was laced with iron.

"Shepard, you think yourself clever. My people are too weak, and so here in secret I tried to tank-breed the ultimate krogan, the greatest warrior. This varren at my feet funded it so she could take the rejects. But she had no interest in my people; she tried to kill me when I didn't deliver to her fast enough. Now she's dead, her troops slain by my mistakes. But it doesn't matter. She destroyed my grand creation" turning, Okeer pointed at another krogan corpse, lying in a shattered vat. His voice cracked as he said, "That was he. The last hope for my people. She took it. What do you think you can offer me with your insults and platitudes?"

Miranda and Jacob shared a glance. Despite the seriousness of the situation, they found it hard not to laugh. Most krogan weren't so eloquent, or for that matter possessed a vocabulary exceeding the words "smash," "pay me, " and "pay me fucking now or I will smash your alien skull in."

Shepard now spoke.

"Okeer. You're a warlord. You're a killer. But you're also a genius. Krogan have the purpose in life to fight and destroy the toughest foes. And you can out-think them, too. Well, I have the worst foe: invincible aliens from dark space. Fight them with me. I promise you revenge. I gave it to Urdnot Wrex. I gave it to Garrus Vakarian, who even now prepares to go with us into battle. Ask him if you doubt my honour."

The warlord eyed him and said, "You come here just like that? To make demands of me, Warlord Okeer, after my greatest life's work has been destroyed?"

And Shepard responded, "Yes I do. And I promise you vengeance."

The krogan emitted a long, humourless laugh. When he finished he said, "Alright, human. I will help or fight for your little cause. I once thought you communists weak and pathetic, yet now you knock down my door and show your mettle. Maybe it is good Wrex seeks to bring it to the krogan. But I am not a believer yet, and believe in the strongest of my race. I will come but only if you match my price."

"Ask it," said Shepard.

"We will go to Tuchanka. You will act as my krant – willing to deal and receive death on my behalf. I will invoke the ancient rite of trial by combat and we will stand to clear my name so I may continue my work on the planet of my upbringing."

Shepard extended his hand. Okeer shook it. 


	26. Chapter 25

**Report on the Re-Appearance of Commander Shepard**

Councillor Anderson

Top Secret

Commission of the State of Emergency

Commission of Public Security  
Secret Left Organization of the Communist Party

Comrades, I am writing this letter from the citadel due to an urgent change in the situation. Shepard is alive, I repeat Shepard is alive. I can confirm this myself as I held a secret audience with him on the Citadel. He entered in an unmarked ship registered as a Volus cargo freight – if all Volus shipping is made up of vessels armed with state-of-the-art stealth drives and heavy weapons then we need to seriously reconsider their threat level. Of course I am being facetious; we instead believe the Commander's resources are being supplied by the terrorist-revisionist movement known as Chariot. The rightist splinter of the Terminus systems was rumoured to have come into possession of the body of Shepard after the mysterious destruction of the _BSV Dzerzhinsky_ two years ago. Again, this fact can be confirmed.

I sat down with Marat, as he is one of my oldest friends. Comrades, he seems to remain loyal to the Brotherhood. I repeat he remains loyal to us and our ideals. Even Shepard, a hardened Commission agent, can't get past my ability to tell lies and he did not withhold any information from us in regards to his new choice of companions or mission. Instead he stated that two years ago he and his ship were indeed destroyed by a foe from beyond the Omega-4 Relay. We had thought it a geth dreadnought; instead he insists it was the semi-mythological alien race known as Collectors. You may find this funny, but I repeat to the Commission of Public Security and to our internal party cadres: confirmed, Collectors real. In addition they appear to be working with our greatest foe: the Reapers. Shepard himself isn't too sure of the specifics, and told me that is why he is hunting this enemy and trying to gather intel on them. He handed me huge amounts of data on these Collectors, including encrypted internal Chariot information. I do not doubt his loyalty. We may wish to send the _Stalingrad _to investigate as part of our formal proceedings.

Shepard then filled in what has happened to him these past years: he was brought back by the Anti-Revisionist leader known as the Ghost Writer, who funnelled the best Terminus science and money into bringing Shepard back to life through what was dubbed "Project Easter Rising." The double meaning is quite glib and seems to characterize the Writer's actions. Shepard describes the man as being grandfatherly and nonthreatening, but also terrifying in an understated way. He remains dangerous and Shepard appears to be working with him only in order to chase through Terminus unimpeded by red tape, as well as using the substantial resources that have been gifted to him free of charge by Chariot. To help him do this, I re-instated his Spectre status to prevent the bourgeois powers from interfering in his informal enquiries. We of course must remain wary and vigilant and keep in contact with him to prevent him falling victim to right-revisionist thought, and I reminded him of his duties as a Commission man and Party member. To solidify this I suggest comrade Carlton, head of the Politburo intelligence, keep in contact with him to ensure he does not fall victim to the Ghost Writer whom we know is as charismatic as he is dangerous. I informed him in vague terms about the loyalist faction to the Party we have formed to defend the Brotherhood from the Reapers and revisionism, but do not think he is yet ready to be privy to all of our secret information. Not as long as he is working with, if not, for, Chariot.

With Shepard were several companions. Two of them were humans wearing civilian clothing and doing their best not to cut a military figure. They doubtlessly were Chariot agents sent to aid, and spy on, Shepard. The DNA scanner employed by my guards identified both. The man was formerly Platoon Commander Taylor, a Navy boarding team officer who deserted after the Anti-Party Clique's counter-revolutionary policy of "peaceful coexistence" passed. I did not arrest him but we should inform his brother of his whereabouts as he is his only remaining family, and a loyal Army commander himself. The woman we could not get a positive ID on, all we know is that she is a genetic match with the bloodline of known White Guardist conspirator Henry Lawson. She seems to be the main Chariot person behind this mission and keeps a close eye on Shepard, with whom she has a lot of tension. It might be good to tell comrade Williams about this new development and have her contact Shepard to boost his morale. Along with these two was a third human, Zaeed Massani. We know of him; he's your standard issue Terminus merc who would kill for free and do it slowly for a little bit extra. I told Shepard I disapproved but apparently they need him. In addition were two members of his new science team: Dr. Mordin Solus, previously the medical attache to the Salarian Union embassy on Earth and, oddly, a krogan. We have no documents on the latter but he is obviously unhinged and dangerous. Again, I worry for Marat's new choice of friends but he insists that they are necessary.

The only familiar face that was present brought me a great relief. Garrus Vakarian, the turian former C-Sec NCO who helped Shepard stop Saren, was present as well. He sat quietly through my initial interview with the Commander before requesting to talk to me later alone. When I did so he informed me of several extra key details. Vakarian is also very mistrusting of Chariot and their motivations, though he is a close friend of Shepard and feels it his duty to fight at his side. He gave us extra intel and agreed to keep us informed, as well as to look after Shepard. Moreover he brought us even better news from the Turian Hierarchy than we could have expected. Ever since GALOCOM was disbanded, our Party work there has had to be secretive and run mostly by Public Security. However Vakarian told us that there in addition to clandestine Communist cells growing amongst the militant sections of the class-conscious proletariat, there is also a secret movement in the junior and middling ranks of the officer corps, especially its intelligence branch. This "Democratic Officer's League" has accepted Marxism-Leninism as the only way to prepare the turian people for war against he Reaper menace. They have begun taking control of key mid-level positions and securing the promotions of their own people. Vakarian himself turned down a senior commission procured by the League before joining Shepard's force; he has since accepted the rank of Lt. Colonel in secret but not revealed the information to Shepard. He wants to wait and ensure the Commander is free of Chariot influence before letting him know about his participation in a communist movement. Colonel Vakarian will be a useful asset to the Brotherhood and the galactic communist movement, though his understanding of Marxist-Leninist is poor. Recommend the Party appoint somebody to assist him in learning the basics.

Now I must make more recommendations. Comrades, we are at a vital moment in our history. The Reaper threat is out there, and the organic races are squabbling. Even our own Brotherhood and Party are divided on themselves. In the future we will need soldiers like Shepard to fight and serve as a focal point of resistance. For now however, we need to purge ourselves of the revisionist and capitulationist elements as it is the most advance, that is socialist, race that will lead the galaxy through the coming storm. For the moment that means allowing Shepard to operate with Chariot so he can operate with a free hand, then bringing him back to our own organization and the Commission of Public Security once his mission is accomplished and we can re-confirm his dedication. Moreover we must make all efforts to secure socialist hegemony in turian space and welcome Lt-Col Vakarian into our ranks ASAP. The bourgeois Council and Anti-Party clique must be kept ignorant of this and our anti-Reaper secret weapons plan. This is the job of Public Security. Lastly, we must continue building our mass support within Party ranks with the aid of our loyalists on the Politburo and in the Supreme Soviet.

Let's get it done.

Signed,  
Councillor Anderson

Brotherhood Representative on the Citadel

Joint Chairman of the Commission of the State of Emergency  
Full Member, Politburo, Communist Party of the Brotherhood of Humanity


	27. Chapter 26

**Prison Ship _Purgatory_, 2185**

The docking was taking too long. Shepard had just been informed by the Ghost Writer of further Collector incursions in Dissenter colonies. He hoped that this biotic "Jack" was as strong as she was supposedly insane. He wasn't looking forward to putting yet another basket case on his team, but he didn't have much choice as this new recruit was one of the most powerful human biotics of all time. Which of course had made her dangerous when she went haywire, and thus put into cryo by Blue Suns bounty hunters. Still, he needed her formidable talents for his next mission to discover just what the Collectors would be up to. And, he supposed, Okeer wasn't so bad. The krogan was many hot dogs short of a picnic but he had proven to be a much better team player than Shepard had expected, and had even struck up a quick friendship with both Zaeed, whose survival-of-the-fittest attitudes appealed to him, and, strangely, Mordin. The new _Dzerzhinsky's _science team was doing better than ever before and was even moving forward on discovering a better solution to the swarmer threat.

Considering the unsavoury nature of the people Shepard was about to deal with, he almost regretted leaving Okeer back onboard the ship. He could have used even an old krogan's power and stamina if things got hairy, but a breakthrough on the medical front was more important than an extra gun against the mercs. Plus, Mordin and Okeer worked better when left alone. At least he had Garrus here with him in the airlock. Turning to the turian he smiled, and his friend smiled back. He was happy the ex-cop was fully healed; he needed him onside for this mission. Indeed, during the chase for Saren, Garrus had been one of his steadiest friends. Now that the likes of Liara and Wrex weren't around Vakarian was becoming more and more the rock upon which Shepard built his church, to quote his old Orthodox fancy. He knew they both felt relief that they would be performing this mission together.

They once again had to give a large amount of hard currency to vicious mercenary thugs in exchange for something and Shepard could only hope that it went better than the last time. There would be no rampaging krogan this time, but the Commander felt this would be a harder task for him given that he took an even dimmer view on private prisons. Incarceration was only suitable if it both benefited society and rehabilitated the individual. But Blue Suns locking up scum not much better than themselves and selling off convicts to the wealthy struck him as both unjust and dangerous. He hoped the transaction would be over as soon as possible.

This time he at least had a better team, even if he was still finding it hard to like some of them, Zaeed in particular. The veteran had cooled his heels and ceased his endless insults the past few weeks, especially when joking around Okeer, but there was steel in the man's eyes and Shepard suspected he would do them all harm if he half believed he could get away with it. Jacob, whom the Commander trusted most out of the Charioteers, had been keeping a steady eye on the merc to ensure he did nothing untoward. The black soldier had opened up himself as well, and confided in Shepard that he worried about his brother who had stayed loyal to the Brotherhood in the wake of Udina's faction taking control. Jacob's smile, usually ubiquitous and carefree, had been gone when he told Shepard about that. It concerned Shepard but let him put greater faith in his subordinate.

Miranda, though... she was still an enigma wrapped in a puzzle wrapped in a choose-your-own-adventure vid. After Korlus she had splurged to Shepard about her father and his mental and sexual abuse of her, how he had created her in a test-tube to be his heiress but treated her without tenderness or love, and how worried she was about her little sister whom she hoped was safe from her father. When Shepard had asked for more information, her sisters name, and why a picture her sister was the only real ornamentation Miranda kept aside from some gymnastics trophies she had gone icy and remained cold to him for the better part of ten days. Then all of a a sudden she had confessed to him she only kept the trophies around because of vanity, whereas her sister actually occupied whatever love she had in her heart. Shepard had asked Garrus what the hell was up with her but the turian had shrugged and gone, "Comrade Commander, I may have been with Chloe but I don't understand women. I'm only beginning to understand humans. Which means I get nothing about Major Lawson, who looks female but seems totally inhuman."

Well, like it or not he was about to enter the closest thing to the classic novel 1984 that existed in space with these companions so he was going to have to adapt. Forcing his pessimism from his mind he asked

"Joker, how much longer until we get to the half-off psychos-and-murders sale?"

"Now Commander," came EDI's mechanical voice, "You shouldn't demand such questions of Jeff. He could turn this ship right around and fly us straight back out of Terminus."

"Shut up, ya damn robot," came Joker's snarky reply, "I don't need a machine to tell me what to do. And I'm sorry comrade commander but this will take a little longer than I had expected."

"Why?" asked Shepard.

"You want to pilot this damn thing you tell me, Commander," snapped Joker, "Until then just let me fly us in so we can get this chick outta here and blast off to fight the Collectors!"

Shepard and Garrus shared a look. Despite different ships and allegiances, Joker would always be Joker. The turian even smiled a bit. He liked AI's like EDI that helped him calibrate weapons more easily, and the fact she seemed to piss off Joker so much was an added bonus.

"You know, Joker, I bet you two will wind up married some day," Garrus said drily, "I mean, you just have so much in common. There's the sarcasm, and being obsessed with ships."

"Oh stuff it, Vakarian," came Joker's response, "we're here anyways, ladies, so grab your shit and go. I hope the mercs won't get all shooty when you come for a business transaction equipped like you're prepared to fight an entire protracted revolutionary war."

"Nah," rasped Zaeed, "'S standard operatin' procedure for the Suns. You come without at least three anti-tank missiles and they's think you're some kinda pussy."

Well, thought Shepard, the merc was right. After all, he'd been one of the co-founders of the Blue Suns and helped shape them into their current merciless form. The man might be scum, but he'd be useful scum if and when this pickup went awry. At last the airlock light went green. There was a rush of air as the doors opened, and Shepard led his team out. Considering what he saw, it was hard even for him to try and look imposing.

The ship wasn't the worse thing Shepard had seen in his career. But it was the most sterile. Everything was made of brushed steel; unstained by a single speck of dirt. Guards in spit-and-polish armour that would have please the most asinine drill instructor paced up and down, armed with heavy weapons while inmates stood to stiff attention in pressed uniforms. These would be the lucky ones, Shepard thought, the unfortunate ones would be stuck in cryo, waiting to die or be purchased by a vengeful former enemy. Everything about the place displayed the absolute control exercised by the guards over the inmates, and while he had no sympathy for the latter he felt a pang of disgust. Even forced labour had prisoners doing something but this – this was just keeping people alive to rub in their faces the futility of their existence! His thoughts were interrupted by a turian, tall even for his species, and resplendent in a flawless Hierarchy dress uniform. The countless medals on his chest clinked as he spoke,

"Commander Shepard. Welcome to _Purgatory_. I am Colonel Kurill, the warden of this vessel. Please, make yourselves comfortable for your stay. If you would please hand over your weapons, my men will escort you to the VIP lounge. You can enjoy free drinks and exotic entertainment there while you wait for your package to be prepared; your funds have already cleared so we will bring it to you after it has been defrosted."

"Don't be a damn fool," whispered Zaeed, "'S a test of strength. Don't back down, if ya do you're gonna get fucked." He licked his lips and added "Lounge'dnt be amiss though, they got all kindsa girls and substances there."

Shepard didn't need to be reminded of that. He was from Public Security and knew that mercs only respected strength and chest-thumping. He therefore applied a liberal dose of both.

"Like hell I'm giving you my guns. You have my cash; I want my package. I see on your chest awards for bravery; I myself hold the highest award of my people. I am a Hero of the Brotherhood and demand you treat me with the honour afforded my station, Colonel."

Several of the warden's staff made to protest, but he silenced them with a gesture.

"Of course, Commander. I understand you soldier to soldier, and ask that you enjoy a fine Thessian vintage from my personal reserve while you relax. We shall have your item ready as soon as possible."

Shepard nodded stiffly as Garrus smiled at him. Turians were ever so prickly about their honour, and he had played that card flawlessly. However, there was some tenseness behind the ex-cop's eyes that did not wane during the whole trip to the VIP lounge. While Zaeed licked his lips in anticipation and Jacob and Miranda walked on in their usual silence, Garrus kept himself at his impressive full height the whole of the trip, doubtless to try and intimidate the guards. When at last they reached the room, the guards turned and left. As he doors opened, Garrus turned and whispered to Shepard.

"Comrade Commander, I don't know who this Kuril is. But he's got enough medals and the scars to prove them, and they tell a different story of his past. He has two from Sinkiang, meaning he's old and hard. And he's got others from the Directorate of Political Security, it's like your Commission but without the whole democratic-right-of-recall and socialism thing and with a lot more iron fist. I'd say he's a nasty piece of work, and he must have messed up so hard along the way even the Hierarchy couldn't justify it. And so here he is. I know it's a cliche but as Dzerzhinsky said: be wary and vigilant."

"I share your sentiments,Garrus, but for now we need to stay quiet. They'll bank on us being caught with our pants down and I don't intend to let that happen. If Kuril's truly wily he won't even try to screw us; the Writer'd blow a fit and destroy this entire station. We'll watch out." 

As the doors opened, they were again greeted by the same chrome sterility. The room was filled with spotless furniture a generation old, and a bar overstocked with exotic liquor. At the front stood a smiling asari hostess.

"Commander Shepard, welcome. The warden has instructed I see you remain comfortable while your transaction is completed. Please, be seated. Order what you wish. I'll have the lineup out in a sec-"

When she caught site of Miranda the asari stopped and said "Ah... we don't quite have the... err, facilities, or, um, experience to cater to female guests."

"Wait, what?" asked Shepard, confused for the first time since coming.

"She's bringin' out the whores'n she don't know what t'do 'bout Lawson" translated Zaeed.

Shepard hoped nobody noticed his face flushing redder than the flag of the proletariat. When he tried to speak, only an embarrassed gargling noise came forth. He was saved by Miranda's impatience.

"I don't care, comrades, do what you feel you must. I'll be at the bar."

"There's a sensible proposition," added Garrus.

"Well, boys, looks like we men can have ourselves a good time'n, eh?" chortled Massani.

Shepard, for possibly the first time in his life, was at a loss for what to do. Well, he gulped, he needed to something for the good of the mission. And keeping cover would do for that, couldn't show weakness in front of mercs. He became uncomfortably aware of what the half-dozen scantily clad asari maidens coming from a backroom were having on the front plate of his lower armour. Damn, he wished Ash was here to keep him from falling into temptation.

It became worse when he realized what his "Thessian vintage" consisted of. Truly, the dancer in front of him was a paragon of the finest femininity of the asari, amongs, uh, other assets. He gulped again. This was going to be a long package pickup. He hoped Garrus and Miranda stayed sober enough to keep an eye on the rest of them. Even Jacob was beginning to enjoy himself, and for that Shepard was happy. The Charioteer had been too tense and worried the past while; he could use the break. Despite how short they had been there, he even thought he could hear drunken grumbling being shared between the turian and hardliner at the bar.

Two gunshots cut off his libido and put his mind back into combat mode. Diving for cover behind a couch, he drew his weapon. Looking over top, he saw that Zaeed had shot down two asari with his custom pistols. Both of the corpses were clutching even smaller handguns that must have been hidden "creatively" in their outfits. How could he have been so stupid? Those dancers weren't lithe because they were whores, it was because they were deadly! He should have known they were asari commandos, but those suits had a psychogenic effect on his brain. Now though Garrus and Miranda joined the fray, making short work of the asari still standing while Jacob grappled with one on the ground. The asari continued straddling him and attempting to stab him until a round from Shepard's gun blew her brains out.

"Well, comrades," said Shepard, "Looks like you can't trust a capitalist to sell you a commodity these days."

"Where to, Marat?" inquired Garrus.

"We gotta move now, comrades. This lounge was designed to be a deathtrap, we have to find the emergency staircase and fight our way down it. But first, reinforcements should be inbound just about..."

He was again cutoff by gunfire, this time from the door. Ducking down again he helped his squadmates shoot down the enemy before turning once more and saying,

"Ah, just on time. Now let's go, escapes that way."

"What if they have it locked down?" asked Jacob.

"Easy enough to fix," said Zaeed as he put the finishing touches on an incendiary grenade on a fusebox. It exploded soon after, plunging them into darkness. When the auxiliary power kicked in moments later, it was with the fire alarm at full blast. "That should do it," said the merc, "Blue Suns never fix the out-the-package tech systems. Cunts."

Without further ado, the companions ran down the evacuation stairs, looking for enemies as they went. When they found none, Miranda wondered why aloud. A moment later, the PA system answered her question.

"All prisoners! This is the warden. You will be shot if you attempt to leave – I repeat you will be shot! Do not think this power shortage will be enough to save you, I will destroy this ship if I must. Guards, kill without mercy, even Shepard if need be. He's worth a fortune but has proven himself to be more trouble than all the other Reds in Terminus combined. I also repeat a NO DUFF: JACK is loose. I repeat: JACK is loose, find her!"

"What exactly did you do, Massani?" asked Shepard, "I know a spark can set a fire, but how does one fire take out an entire ship?"

"As I told you, Commander, Blue Suns never back up their tech. Too cheap, the bastards. I just took out half their systems, they prolly gotta choose 'tween life support or cell-block and they figure they got 'nuff guns to chance holdin' back the cons to dyin'. Though sounds like he thinks this Jack's even more dangerous than the lotta us."

Shepard just motioned them forward. They had to move to get off here.

"Fuck Jack," he said, "She causes this much trouble, might not even be worth it. We save our asses. We get here, it's just a bonus."

When they opened the doors, they were greeted with some of the greatest carnage Shepard had ever seen on a ship. Prisoners who had found weapons shot at the guards; others charged them en masse armed with nothing more than their bare hands. The Blue Suns may be scum, but Shepard noted their courage as they stood together and shattered charge after charge. Above the mass of mercenaries stood Kuril, clad now in armour, he bellowed at his troops to try and maintain order. The Commander didn't want to involve himself yet; there were too many foes.

"Better to go round, comrades!" he yelled, "We only need to get out. We'll shoot people in our way en-route to the ship, then book it outta here!"

Dashing forward along the wall, he gunned the unarmed prisoners who tried to stop him. Leaping over their bodies he continued gesturing to his troops to follow.

"Dammit, Vakarian, push Lawson forward if she can't keep up! We need out now!"

And so they ran along that narrow corridor on the right, shooting and fighting every step of the way. Despite their armament, there was still a sea of vicious convicts to get through and so they spared no ammunition firing at whatever tried approaching them. The sprint, though, was tiring them as fresh enemies kept appearing. At last they broke through the unending mass, and paused for a quick breath. Miranda threw up a little, but Garrus was good to his word and helped steady her. Even in the 22nd century, bioengineering still couldn't make the female form strong as the male. Not that they looked to be in much better shape. Jacob and Shepard both panted shallowly, while the sarcastic Zaeed for once had nothing to say.

It was then they realized that an unnatural silence had fallen over the room. Warden Kuril and his ragged band reformed their line. The inmates were now in a route, trying to get back into the ship. Shepard didn't think it had anything to do with the piles of corpses, there were too any Blue Suns amongst the convicts. A second later he saw the real cause of the convicts' fears: a bald woman, with multiple biotic enhancements and wearing nothing more than rags and tattoos advanced through their ranks. She walked with purpose, arrogance in every step. Jack had arrived. Raising her arms, half a dozen guards were lifted from their feet and smashed into the ceiling. The fire from their comrades' guns a half-second later were blocked by a massive biotic barrier. Kuril now had even fewer men and they kept firing at their approaching doom but to no avail. The rounds glanced off her barrier like so many flies on a windscreen, and when she got nearer she jumped almost five meters in the air, descending in a brilliant nova that slammed the remaining mercs from their feet. Only Kuril stood, holding his pistol at her in defiance. Shepard even felt a little respect for the old fascist.

Lifting him into the air, Jack addressed their group, "How do you want him to die, you gawkers? You got some nerve coming here in a Chariot vessel. Ask for your last show from this sadistic bastard before I rend this entire station apart."

"Comrade Garrus," said Shepard evenly. The turian levelled his rifle and gave the warden the clean warrior's death they both felt he deserved. The woman just threw back her head and laughed.

"Ah, now you communist fucks have taken my fun away. I destroy people who do that. So you can ask how I'll do it to you."

"Wait, so let me get this straight, 'Jack'," said Shepard, "We come here to free you, release you, kill a bunch of guards and offer you the only ride out of here, and you want to destroy this station with all of us, including you, on board? You're not too bright, are you?

"Insult me again, you Red bastard, and see how dead I can make you."  
"I don't need to insult you to tell you're acting like a fool. You can get on my ship. Whatever Chariot did to you, I work with, not for, them. I gave that warden an honourable death. I will honour whatever you ask if you help us."

Though her tone didn't change, he could tell the pause in her response time expressed interest.

"And why should I help you, you commie shit?"

"Because I can see you're the strongest biotic out there. I need one for my upcoming mission. And you seem to hate us regular and socialist humans. Fine. I work with White Guardists, insane krogan, whatever. You all got a price. Name yours."

Now she paused again. When she spoke she said, "And a ride off this station? No funny shit and backstabbing? You'll give me what I say?"

"Commander Shepard's word is gold," interrupted Garrus, "And those who don't enrich themselves by taking it usually wind up dead."

"Fine," grunted Jack, "I wanna make sure you really are who you say you are and mean what you say. We get aboard that ship, you give me all the docs I want on Chariot."

Shepard nodded, then added in a withdrawn tone, "...Aaaand?"

"And," she snapped, "I wanna go to Pragia. There's a Chariot base there. You want to prove your good will and have my help on your dumbass crusade, you prove it there. We're taking a bigass bomb and blowing that place up."

Shepard smiled. "And you shall have it." 

How greedy the strong often were, he thought without pleasure.


	28. Chapter 27

**Revolutionary Marxism-Leninism: What It Is, and How Applies Today**

Semi-Open Propaganda Document of the Left Organization of the Communist Party

By Will Carlton, Politburo Director of Propaganda  
For Distribution to the Socialist Allies of the Democratic Officer's League (Turian Hierarchy) and Clan Confederation under Urdnot (Krogan DMZ)

Comrade, if you are reading this then it is because you have come to the same conclusion as millions of oppressed peoples, of all races and creeds across that galaxy have: capitalism does not work. Rather than uplift weaker races and liberate the mass of working people, it creates the worst kinds of economic oppression and militarist imperialism that dominates the weaker races and holds back the vast majority of the population of he most developed ones. You read this document because you seek solutions to the suffering and injustices inflicted upon your own folk and loved ones, and have seen that there is an answer to this parasitic system. That solution is socialism: the democratic rule by an emancipated working class as practised by the Brotherhood of Humanity. But how could a system applied by a foreign species have solutions for your own? Surely, there are different solutions that can solve the problems faced by your people? Is the revolutionary road really a viable option?

To this humanity gives a resounding answer: there IS a solution to capitalism. The socialist path is one that can be enjoyed and shared by all races. It is a system that seeks to put into power the oppressed class, the working class, upon whose backs all the gears of the galaxy run. Moreover, it seeks to end the exploitation of being by being, and the exploitation of the labours of the majority by the cancerous capitalist minority. The capitalist class cannot be negotiated with; all their power and wealth lies on the backs of those who do their work for them. They can only be overthrown by a revolution of the working class, and this will usher in an era of rule by that class until such a time as society without classes or exploitation is possible. This primer is designed to give you an idea of the basic tenets of the ideas of scientific socialism that drive the Brotherhood, and how you may apply them to your own situation.

The first thing to note is that the history of all hitherto existing society is the history of CLASS STRUGGLE. These famous words were spoken by the immortal human philosopher Karl Marx and his friend and co-author Friedrich Engels. What this means is that through each historical epoch, there have been rulers and ruled, owners and owned. All races have followed the same path of this historical path of class struggle we term HISTORICAL MATERIALISM, wherein history is broken into stages that the whole of society advances through. As humanity's other great theorist, Vladimir Lenin, said: a State is a body of armed men organized in defence of private property relations. In ancient times comes primitive communism, where there exist no classes but no surplus of wealth. Hunter-gatherers simply share what they can find to provide the means to their next day of existence. Next comes the epoch of slave society, wherein a tiny minority of people own all the weapons, and use them to force the rest of the population into chattle slavery upon the land. When this is overthrown by external circumstances comes the era of feudalism, wherein the oppressed peasant class are tied to the land by landowners, who force them to reap and sow for their own benefit. When this is inevitably overthrown by a new class, the bourgeois or capitalist class, then the new rulers set about creating a new slave society. The capitalists, in their search for ever-increasing wealth, force the working class, or proletariat, to work for them and produce all the goods needed by society. In this stage most of the galaxy, save humanity, have been stuck.

But comrades – do not despair! As humanity has proven, these whiplashers and parasites can be overthrown. In creating the means for their profit, the bourgeoisie, too, sows the seeds of its own destruction. They create the working class, who when organized by the COMMUNIST PARTY, can successfully overthrow the wealthy elite. The role of this Party will be written about in further publications; but for now understand this: the Party is the general which directs the actions of the army of the labouring class to overthrow class society. It is then that SOCIALISM is established by instituting the DICTATORSHIP OF THE PROLETARIAT, wherein the working class take control of all of the means of production and run it democratically for their own needs while also suppressing the dissent of the bourgeoisie and their sympathizers. Through socialism, we will create the productive forces that will allow for COMMUNISM – a truly classless society, devoid of the conflicts and contradictions inherent in the class-based ones which must always be in a state of constant struggle between exploiter and exploited.

Comrade – what does this mean for you? Are you sick of your nation being held back, your people confined to slavery and misery while the wealthy dine on your credits in the Citadel? Are you sick of the working class being owned by the ruling? You have been told countless times to change your vote, or work harder, or do something else that has no effect. Now, the Brotherhood offers you a more concrete solution. Join your local Communist Party cell, and educate yourself in the basics of Marxism-Leninism. Only through revolutionary theory can revolutionary action be applied. This action will allow you to become a leader in the coming storm against the capitalist system which holds the galaxy back. The revolution will end imperialist wars of aggression the loss of life they entail while giving true democracy a change to flourish. This is a truly egalitarian idea that holds the principles of economic and political liberty, self-determination amongst the races, and common self-defence as sacred and inviolable. If you wish to defend your people and advance their interests, join the Party today. Only through the scientific ideas of Marx, Engels, and Lenin will the entire galaxy have a chance to stand together and create a heaven that we may all see together. There is a place for all people under communism, where each shall give according to his ability, and receive according to his need.

To the turian, we offer justice for your silenced people. Only under socialism will they gain a voice.

To the krogan, we offer a chance to your race. Only under socialism will you flourish.  
To every other race, the Communist Party offers you solutions to your unique problems, and wishes only for your advancement as part of a peaceful and prosperous galaxy.

Come join in the struggle, comrades!

For the Revolutionary Party!  
For the advancement of all peoples under the Red Banner of Scientific Socialism!  
Workers of All Worlds, Unite!


	29. Chapter 28

**Horizon, 2185**

The Sealion sped across the open planes of the Dissenter world of Horizon. Commander Shepard sat in the back of the IVF, inhaling and exhaling slowly, preparing himself for the coming storm. At last, he was going to get a chance to go head-to-head with the Collector menace. While he felt little sympathy for the White Guardists and malcontents who made up the population of the colony, they were still human and deserved to be defended as such. He just hoped all his Commission penchant for skull-cracking would be expended on the mysterious xenos instead of loudmouthed settlers. In truth there was little to worry about: most of the Dissenters would be learning their lessons as they sat in suspended animation. Following Jack's recruitment, Shepard had made a full, if cautious, report to the Ghost Writer about his team and their relative preparedness. The Writer, pleased at his progress, had then sent him to reach this world dubbed Horizon as soon as possible because his shady intel providers had indicated it would be where the Collectors would strike next. Once again, Chariot had been right: as soon as the _Dzerzhinsky _entered the system, it had picked up the signal of a Collector dreadnought in the vicinity. Enabling stealth systems, Shepard had ordered Joker to close with the enemy and deploy him and his team to investigate the attack on the ground.

For this mission he wanted all hands on deck. He would need the additional firepower, and felt it necessary that each team member observe the efforts of their dreaded enemy up close and personal. He looked around him, and his eyes at once fell on Jack. The biotic bitch had been nothing but trouble since she had arrived – and was even worse than the eternal pessimist Garrus had imagined. She had at first demanded the turnover of documents; and after leafing through them less than twenty minutes demanded more. When Shepard had refused, she began using her biotics to cause havoc before being restrained by Zaeed and Garrus. After that she had slunk to the lower levels of the ship and refused to interact unless spoken to, except if she felt like hollering abuse at Jacob and in particular Miranda. The Commander suspected the biotic ex-con was jealous of the Chariot woman's superior looks and felt threatened by her ideological convictions but had decided to for the moment let Jack throw her tantrum. He needed her on Horizon and would tolerate some major mischief. The biotic now sat sullenly in the furthest of the IFV, and nobody bothered giving her attention.

Turning his eyes to the rest of the squad, Shepard felt confidence surge through him. Jack might be an issue, but the rest of his team grew stronger everyday. Garrus as always was solid as a rock, just as willing to plunge headlong into the fray as listen to his friend's deepest concerns. The two old comrades shared a smile before the Commander turned his attention to his other troops. Jacob had had a cloud over his head since recovering Jack – no doubt worried about his brother who was rumoured missing on Omega. Shepard had promised to help him as soon as possible. Miranda had been warming up even more to him since they had taken Jack, even shown him gratitude for taking her side against the unstable biotic. Miranda might be a revisionist, but she was still a communist, and a stable personality besides and so Shepard kept chipping away at the woman's wall of ice. She had even confided in him her source of pride in gymnastics, which had been her one escape in youth from her father's domination, and her admiration for ballet, in particular those by the great Russians, even though she lacked the grace to perform them. No, Miranda would be good he felt, even if she seemed to share Jacob's sibling trouble in the form of her missing sister. He had vowed to help her on that as well. As always, Jacob drove while Miranda sat in an unnaturally straight position, trying to control the inevitable chaos of battle with her aura of imperiousness.

As for the rest of the team, what ill could Shepard think of them? Zaeed was his usual brash self, but Shepard suspected the old merc was growing as a person. Despite his sneering sarcasm, the red was beginning to rub into him, if in no form other than nostalgia. Already Massani was beginning to lament leaving the beautiful Brotherhood lands of his upbringing. Sharing in this wistfulness, albeit for a different home, was Okeer, who had at once taken a liking to the veteran. The mad scientist and trained killer sat together and traded banter on the best creative uses of Collector entrails while Mordin quiety hummed. The little salarian sat next to Shepard, and it was to him the Commander turned his attention.

"You sure your countermeasure is gonna work, comrade doctor?" he asked.

The words broke the xenos' concentration, and he stared at Shepard a moment before saying,

"Oh yes. Solution injected into armour. Should work on person. Vehicle, too. In theory."

"In theory?" demanded Shepard incredulously.

"Well, of course cannot be certain of success. As humans say 'I am doctor; Marat; not miracle worker."

"Did you just quote an old TV show to justify a problem that could risk all our lives?" gasped Garrus.

"Of course, Mr. Vakarian. _Star Trek _is human classic."

For a second the entire squad was silent. Then, despite their fear and heavy armour and readiness to kill, they broke into laughter as one. Mordin grinned through the whole of their mirth, while Garrus tried to at natural. He had gotten close to admitting to watching human television. His Communist Party aide, a lovely young thing with auburn hair named Emily, had taken an unorthodox approach to teaching him the basics of Marxism-Leninism and advised him to immerse himself in popular depictions of socialist society. As far as the turian was concerned, communism had to be the superior system if it entailed zipping around the galaxy with an endless stream of miniskirt-clad beautiful women. He really identified with Kirk, even if he lacked the man's bravado. Still, he was worried for his friend. He didn't want to tell Shepard that he was actually Lt. Col. Vakarian of the Democratic Officers' League until he was sure his old friend was free of Chariot influence. He was brought back to the present by his friend's irritated tone.

"Well, I hope 'in theory' doesn't doom us all to our deaths," snapped Shepard, "We're going to be fighting this bastards while they do what they know best. And by the size of their ship, there'll be us eight – a section – against, what, a company? Battalion? Bloody brigade? We have to get in here, kill some of them, find out what they want, maybe slap a tracker on their ship, and get out alive. If were going to doom ourselves to death it'll have to be later. You ready, comrades?"

Garrus nodded, as did Miranda. Zaeed just grunted his assent while Okeer and Mordin readied their weapons. Jack, as always, decided to be difficult.

"I don't give a fuck about the puny idiots who decided to ship their asses to this rock. I'm coming, but you better take me to my goddamn rock soon as you promised, Shepard."

"Yes, yes" said Shepard, waving his hands dismissively, " But are you ready to kill whatever we find if and when we disembark."

She gave a bitter smile and responded exactly as the Commander had expected.

"It'll be my pleasure."

Shepard hoped his visor concealed how he rolled his eyes. For someone so powerful, Jack wasn't as much of a special snowflake as she believed. Back in his Navy days, an age and life past, he had seen this behaviour in frustrated young sailors. As a Commission member working for File: N7, he had seen similar actions amongst the countless enemies of the state he had had to confront. They all acted and talked tough, but as soon as you offered them a scrap of what they wanted they came running. Whatever, he thought, at least she'll do some damage.

"We're getting close, comrade Commander!" shouted Jacob.

"No unnecessary risks, comrades!" shouted Shepard as last minute advice, "Warn of all enemy contacts, don't be a hero. We're not leaving this tin pot until we have to. Jacob?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Do you have a visual on the enemy?"

"No, comr- wait. Yes I do. Collectors spotted, four hundred meters! Marx, Commander, they're fucking terrible. Worse than in the vids, just disgusting and terrifying! Permission to fire?"

"Denied, Captain! Have they made to engage us or act in a hostile manner?"

"No, comrade Commander, but I don't think standard rules of engagement apply to ruthless xenos-"

"Belay your attitude!" shouted Shepard, "We don't want them paying attention to us until they have to! Our job is to close with and destroy, but we can't take all of the bastards out. We need to get as many as possible on our way to their ship to slap that tracker on it! So get us in close!"

At the wheel, Jacob grimaced. The Commander was demanding a miracle, but from what he could see it was what they were going to need. The disgusting aliens mingled everywhere, slime oozing from their unnatural bodies and their fingers clutching incomprehensible weapons. He wanted nothing more than to launch a missile at them, but if they were going to take the fight to the aliens and destroy them he was going to have to listen to Shepard once more. Speeding forward, he jumped the vehicle into the air and behind a large building, probably a silo. Ignoring the gasps of surprise behind him he said,

"Comrade Commander, this is as close as we're gonna get mounted. We could go in their guns blazing on this thing but there's at least a platoon in there. And what they're doing... it's sickening, Shepard."

"What did you see?" asked Miranda, her voice laced with concern.

Jacob tried to fight back tears, an emotion he hadn't felt since leaving the Brotherhood.

"Miri, they- they're taking people. I knew they take folks, but a briefing and seeing are two different things. They have those people just frozen, and are loading them with ruthless efficiency. I know they're Dissenters but nobody deserves this. They just do it like they're not even living forms, just automatons or something."

Turning to Shepard he said,

"We have to stop them. We have to. What they're doing... it's gonna give me nightmares."

The Commander walked to Jacob's seat in the front and put his hand on the man's shoulder, then spoke,  
"No they're not, Jacob. Because now we're here. We can't save everyone, but we will find a way to save others. And on the way, you will blast as many of these living nightmares as possible into the blackness of the abyss. Who's with me?"

It wasn't his best speech, and it didn't get the cheers it would have amongst his old band of misfits, but it did garner a round of nods and smiles from his new comrades. Hefting his rifle, Shepard hit the ramp control and ran out the Sealion. His fellows followed behind him as he sprinted toward the settlement some fifty meters before going prone. Having formed the extended line in preparation for an attack, the Commander activated the rangefinder optics on his helmet and tried to observe the enemy. His eyes fell upon the silhouettes of a team of Collectors busy in their grisly task of hauling inanimate humans into sarcophagi. His focus was interrupted by movement on the left, and when he swung around he saw that Jack had sprung to her feet and was running toward the aliens, shouting abuse at the top of her lungs.

"Dammit, Jack, get the fuck down!" screamed Shepard, but the biotic paid no attention. He swore before considering his next action. She was charging at who knew how many xenos over flat terrain, and it was three hundred meters to the foe and a full two hundred to any kind of cover. He didn't want to lose his squad but neither did he want to lose his most powerful biotic. Cursing himself for a fool he shouted,

"Give her cover, comrades! Section attack, moving in fireteams!"

He hoped his troop's fire would be enough to prevent the Collectors rupturing Jack's kinetic barriers long enough for her formidable biotics to get in range. Why couldn't the foes just be idiots who engaged in gunfights at forty meters? Well, Shepard's specialty in urban combat had another couple hundred meters of field to traverse and he opened up with abandon as he and Jacob sprinted forward. A second later, the Collectors were aware of their presence and started returning fire with their terrifying beam weapons. Hitting the ground, he again kept firing as Miranda and Zaeed advanced together. To his right he saw Okeer doing the same thing with a less-experienced Mordin, but the little doctor did not lack for bravery running into Collector fire. On the far left, Garrus, who had been paired with Jack, advanced on his own; and Shepard grinned knowing his buddy had the wiles and strength of an entire fireteam. Up and down they ran at the enemy and after Jack, who miraculously hadn't been scathed yet. The biotic ran with reckless abandon, much faster than her pursuers, rounds glancing off her barrier. When Shepard and his comrades were halfway across the field, the alien fire became too much to keep charging through and so his line stopped, firing from the prone. However Jack had gotten in range; and the Commander looked on in awe as she executed a biotic lift that smeared the juices of two dozen Collectors all over the walls of the settlement.

"The enemy in your immediate sector is clear, comrade Shepard," intoned EDI's mechanical voice into his helmet, "the path to your objective should be clear for the next several minutes."

Shepard didn't respond. Everyone else had heard it, and he was too furious to repeat the message. Instead, he stood up and stalked with purpose toward the figure of Jack who stood in the centre of the field with an arrogant smirk. As he approached she laughed and said,

"Oh spare it, you red bastard. I just killed more of them than all your guns and fancy toys combined. You should be thanking me."

When Shepard spoke, it was with cold fury.

"I thought you, Jack, were stupid. Now I know you're beyond retarded. You think your power makes you invincible. It doesn't. Neither does it make any of us – the squadmates watching your back – immortal. Banner of Lenin, what the hell compelled you to abandon your fireteam partner and risk our lives to prove your power?"

"Well, I just killed them" sneered Jack, "And I didn't die, so what's it matter? I don't need your comie baby sitter trying to tell me what to do!"

"It matters because your recklessness could get all of us killed, including the people of this colony and the organic life of this galaxy!" stormed Shepard, "You stick with the people I tell you because they know to keep you alive to use your talents at other times!"

"Goddamn, Shepard, we's should be moving!" shouted Zaeed, "Who knows'en other'll be comin'!"

"One second, Massani," snarled Shepard, "I need to deal with this hothead first. Comrade Garrus?"

"Yes, Marat?"

"Next time Jack leaves her post at your side, you have my express orders to shoot her. Anti-biotic rounds."

"Understood."

With that, Shepard gestured they return to their order of march to advance further into Horizon. They still needed answers as to what was going on, and he was in no mood for a debate with Jack. Jacob fell in beside the Commander, and they were followed by Okeer with Mordin, behind whom Garrus lead the recalcitrant Jack. Bringing up the rear were Major Lawson and Zaeed, who whispered darkly about what had just happened. The group advanced through the settlement, which was eerily silent, its buildings empty. In the sky loomed the imposing figure of the Collector dreadnought.

"You sure that was the right call, comrade Commander?" whispered Jacob as the group moved.

Okeer answered the question for Shepard, "People like that respect strength and ruthlessness, Captain Taylor. You humans can act fine and nice about your principles, but backs to the wall you understand the need to be more deadly than a starving varren. Given where we are, I would call that attitude most appropriate."

Shepard wasn't in any mood to debate. The entire mission had already devolved into a shitshow, and EDI wasn't feeding him anymore intel on Collector positions. For all he knew, he was leading them into a brigade of the disgusting aliens without so much as an escape vehicle. And there was nothing he could do about the people being loaded onto the enemy ship. He felt helpless, which only added to his agitation. At last he spoke,

"Comrades, this is crap. We haven't learned anything. We go into the heart of the colony, grab some dead enemies and tech, then get outta here to write a manifest of disappeared persons safe aboard the _Dzerzhinsky_. Waste of damn time, the Writer's gonna answer for this."

"Ah, not fruitless," said Mordin, "Cure verified effective. Had it not been, all of us wind up like colonists. Frozen, shoved aboard ship. Nasty."

Shepard forced a smile, trying to shove his pessimism aside and said "Well, comrade doctor, at least you have some good news."

At that Okeer slapped his friend on the back with enough force that Mordin staggered a little. The two began laughing, and Shepard join them. Why not laugh when walking through hell? His respite was broken a second later when he heard whimpering some distance ahead of his group. It sounded human and full of grief, but he wanted to be sure.

"Get me eyes on, Jacob," he ordered. With a nod, the black man departed and wound his way up the path while the party took cover. He returned a moment later, leading a wretched-looking man wearing clothing in the turian style.

"Found this one, comrade Commander, said Jacob, "Looks like the seekers didn't get him and he was left behind."

"Who are you?" enquired Shepard.

The man blubbed a bit before saying, "I'm not telling you red bastards anything! We came here to have a peaceful life, and you destroyed it. I might be a mechanic, but I ain't one of your proles. I'm a free man. You wanna end what those aliens did, I'll die like one."

"We destroyed it," snorted Shepard, "I find that hard to believe. No matter. Tell us what happened, we're going to do everything we can to stop it. You want a lift to another Dissenter world, we can even arrange that." This last part he added with distaste.

"Screw you," spat the mechanic, "You Brotherhood types are always stepping on the rights of the individual. This is my home and I'm stayin'. You couldn't just leave us in peace, could you? That's why you're here now, just like that Williams was. Bitch stuck her nose everywhere, and that's what brought these aliens here. Leave me alone."

"Wait," shouted Shepard, "Ash – I mean Williams – is here?"

"Yeah," added the mechanic reproachfully, "Been here awhile, dropped off by some secret Brotherhood vessel. Like I said, you reds don't know about people's personal business. I'd rather be dead than one of you."

Shepard had had quite enough of being whined at, and hit the man quite hard.

"Where's she now?"

"You always wanna use violence, you reds. I dunno and wouldn't tell you if I did. Those aliens took plenty of good people, I hope she was one of 'em."

Shepard made to speak again, but when he opened his mouth his words were drowned out in a sea of noise. Looking up, he could see the Collector dreadnought had fired up its engines. It was meaning to leave!

"EDI, sitrep, now!" shouted Shepard into his comms.

"Comrade commander, the xenos appear to be leaving. You might be able to stop them, but you'll have to disable their engines. I have detected some light anti-aircraft ordnance in your vicinity. If you can get it online, it might be enough to strand them."

"Roger EDI, hand me over to Joker."

A second later the pilot's sarcastic voice crackled on the radio.

"Whaddya need, Shepard?"

"Get the _Dzerzhinsky _in full gear with all stealth systems. With all luck, you'll have to do a ground extraction ASAP while we strand the Collector vessel here. Then we'll leave and alert the Brotherhood."

"Understood, Commander."

Turning to the mechanic again, Shepard gave a sly grin.

"Well, mechanic, looks like the survival of all your friends just became dependent on joining my red army of labour. You do want them back, right."

The man paused a moment before nodding his head. Probably smarter that way, avoided the chances of getting hit again.

"Right, you know how to fix artillery? I have a guy who can calibrate it like no other if you can help repair it. With any luck, we'll save your friends, too."

And Ash, Shepard hoped. The mechanic nodded again and Shepard called for Garrus, to whom he outlined his plan, while assigning the tender Zaeed and his fireteam partner Miranda to babysit Jack in case she decided to misbehave. With everything in order, he gave the word to move out. EDI spoke to him once more.

"Comrade commander, this is the best action but I must warn you it might attract the attention of Collector forces that haven't left yet. You will need to fight hard until we can give you an evac."

"Oh, I knew that," said Shepard, "If we didn't get attacked again, what would be the point of doing it?"

Despite his outward air of confidence, the Commander was feeling tense. Everything needed to go off without a hitch for this to work and come out alive on the other side. He knew he had to come out the other side to go face the Collectors at the end of wherever the Omega-4 Relay went... but he couldn't bear to give the order to leave now. Not if Ash might be gone and he might save her. Garrus hadn't said anything and he appreciated the trust this team now had in him; that they didn't begrudge risking their lives to help him. It was a blood price; and one which he would honour in the future.

Leading his team on, it was only a few moments before they found the AA guns. So much for peace-loving Dissenters, thought Shepard. No doubt the weapons had been provided by Udina and his clique, too. At once Garrus and the mechanic set about working on the weapon, while Shepard ordered the rest of his team into cover. It wasn't long before EDI's suspicions were proven correct. The Collectors must have thought him easy to destroy, or most of their forces must have been unable to detect their presence because only a single foe came buzzing down from the skies a moment later. Not that it looked easy; the xeno was a massive flying thing that reminded Shepard of a giant cicada, if cicadas came from the depths of Dante's inferno. Still, it should not prove too hard to despatch... he hoped.

Raising an arm, he observed the actions of his other teammates. The guns wouldn't be up in time to deal with this threat, but the squad was making due. Mordin helped Okeer unsling the missile launcher he insisted on carrying into battle with him and mount it on the krogan's giant shoulders. Meanwhile Jacob began overcharging his weapon while Miranda prepared her biotics. Zaeed held a gun to Jack's head, despite the biotic's cursing, trying to keep her in line so she would release only when necessary. At last the bug came into range. Shepard lower his arm, and at once his team sprung into action. Jack's biotics hit the bug first, rending the wings from its back. Next Jacob's rounds hit it in the eyes, blinding it as it fell to earth. When at last the beast hit the ground, it began flailing around only to be hit by Miranda's powers and a stream of missiles that Mordin helped Okeer load and fire. In a few seconds, it was all over. Their first encounter with a mighty Collector weapon, and it was dead. An impromptu cheer leaped from the throats of the defenders and Shepard couldn't help but grin.

"Cannons are up, Marat!" shouted Garrus, and Shepard acknowledged before talking into his helmet again.

"You read that, EDI? Take control of the guns and fire it at that SOB!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, comrade Commander."

"Engels' nutsack, EDI, don't go 2001 on me now!"

"As glib as that would be, Shepard," EDI said reproachfully, "I can't get a lock because the Collector vessel will be jumping to light in... four... three... two... one."

The AI had scarce finished speaking when the dreadnought's engines fired, and it disappeared into the vastness of space. Shepard felt a stone dropping in his stomach and began shouting all his rage and anger at the open sky.

"Fuck you, you slimey bastards! I will end all of you, I swear it, I swear it upon the Brotherhood! Dammit you won't take my people – my people! You won't get Ash! God, oh God, you can't be real. Nothing would take her from me, not like this."

"Well then, perhaps He does exist, after all," said a familiar voice to the squad's right. All heads turned as one and saw the advancing Ashley Williams, Company Commander of the Brotherhood. Despite her wounds and a new facial scar, and dirty, bloody armour, she looked as beautiful as ever to Shepard.

"Oh great, the bitch is alive," grumbled the mechanic. Garrus slapped him.

Shepard shouldered his rifle and ran out to meet his love, arms wide open. He wanted to embrace her, to kiss her, to tell her how relieved he was to see her well. He was stopped by her fist, which connected with his face and made an awful cracking noise. When he regained his wits, he looked down into her face and saw tears there; tears and a look of unfathomable hatred.

"Get away from me, you traitor" hissed Ashley, "Whoever – whatever – you are, you're not my Marat Shepard. The man I loved would never turn his back on his people, on his commitment to our ideals. He would never begin working for terrorists, or showing up after a crisis to pick up the pieces."

Shepard stood, too stunned to speak. The woman who he loved stood here in front of him, mocking him to his face. Her eyes he could see had hardened since he left. He realized with remorse that she was turning into something he didn't want...

"Ash," he pleaded, "You're better than this. You always were. I'll do anything – anything – to protect or people. You know that. But don't you turn into me. You can call me traitor, liar, whatever. That doesn't matter. Believe what you want. But don't stop being Ash, my Ash. The woman with compassion, who read Homer and Coleridge with equal pleasure. Who cared about communism for all the peoples of the galaxy."

Now she laughed at him, the sound devoid of mirth. "Oh," she said, "Now the teacher begs the student to be different. You even sound like he did, so full of yourself. Ever out on the holy red crusade to save our people. We don't need one hero to act as our sword and shield, Shepard. We need thousands. People who will stop at nothing to defend our interests and our way of life. There is no time for 'Ash.' There is no room for the magical outstanding Shepard. There is a need for the ruthless Ashley Williams. I would rather those Collectors found and killed me than you be my rescuer. At least then I would have died defending us, rather than saved by the mercy of a Chariot traitor. Get out of my sight."

"Listen to yourself, Ash! How can the revolution succeed without some individualism, some care? I'm a warrior, that was my calling. But never was I as brutal as you sound now. Don't obliterate yourself just because you think it's what's needed!" he cried, "My team and I are not terrorists. We work with, not for, the revisionists. If you want to help serve the people, come with us. We can stop this from happening. How can you speak like this? Is there any of the woman I loved left underneath his facade, this mask you now present?"

She looked at him long and hard, and he saw deep behind the bitterness, the anger, and the zealotry a sliver, a speck of the empathy she had once held, that he had so cared for. She didn't let him see it long. Spinning on her heel, she walked away without looking back, speaking into her radio,

"_Stalingrad? _It's ComC Williams. I'm alive. Team didn't make it. Arrange for transport at my location, and get Commander Petrovsky and Kepic into the briefing room. I have some... things to report."

Forcing the tears down, Shepard turned to his own squad.

"Come on comrades," he said, "We did what we must. Grab what we came for; I'm sick of this place."

The ride back to the _Dzerzhinsky _was one of silence for the whole crew. Everyone felt that they had failed to do more, and even aliens as merciless as Okeer an mercs as vicious as Zaeed felt empathy for those being taken away by the Collectors. Death in battle was one thing... but to be shipped away like that was a fate so awful none wanted to consider it. The crew too felt Shepard's loss. One of his closest loved ones had turned on him, and in Ashley Williams new being he saw a darker reflection of himself. Garrus patted him on the shoulder the whole way back, and even Jack had had enough sense to stay silent.

When they at last made it back, Shepard only went through the motions of his after action report. After dismissing the crew, he gave his report to the Ghost Writer, who had been more than sympathetic about the situation and vowed to give Shepard more resources to smash the Collectors. He had also forwarded him documents on potential recruits on Ilium, where the Commander had already been intending to go to help Miranda. The Writer had indicated there might even be a relation between them and the Major's sister.

As if summoned, Miranda was waiting outside the vid-comm room when Shepard stepped out.

"Waiting to give him your notes on me, Miss Lawson" he asked in an exhausted, defeated tone. She looked at him a second, and her pale eyes shone with genuine sympathy. Shepard was... relieved to see it, but it also awoke more complex emotions in him.

"No, Shepard. I was here to say, to say. Well that I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For your loss. Losing a loved one is awful. I have no idea how I'd react if one of my only ones was turned on me. It must have hurt to see what she's become. I haven't always been perfect as I like, and I want to get along with you better. And to say that I-"

She was silenced when he grabbed her and shoved his mouth on her own. He kissed her with force and anger and lust for the next few seconds, and she let him. He needed to work it all out and, well... a part of her enjoyed it. When he was finished she looked at Shepard again, the same cool compassion in her eyes.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Noth- just, ach," the Commander didn't finish his statement, just made to walk off, his mind filled with old loves and new attachments and worry for the future.

"Be well, Marat," she said as he left, using his first name for the first time. He paused a second as if considering her words, before stalking off.

Miranda stood there a moment, rubbing her mouth. She wished Marat Shepard the peace he was denied. For herself... she liked him, or at least she thought she did. She swore that whatever happened to them, whatever came up, she would remember her beliefs. But she would never turn into an Ashley Williams.

And with that thought, a little more of her ice melted away.


	30. Chapter 29

**Ilium, 2185**

Shepard stepped out onto the Ilium pier. He was wearing his finest set of dress blacks which still showed off his Brotherhood and Commission status. On this strange planet, he wanted his loyalties known even if he moved with Charioteers. Taylor's captain's uniform drew as much fear as it did anything else, while Miranda's garnered attention of the same type mixed a different kind altogether, especially from male onlookers. It was the white one she always wore during her ominous secret talks with the Chariot Politburo, and regardless of species men, and most asari, found it hard to keep their eyes off. Mordin and Okeer wore labcoats, which added to the strange and motley look of the ground team. Jack was still aboard the _Dzerzhinsky_, confined to quarters under Zaeed's guard. Shepard had decided she wasn't worth the trouble, not on Ilium, a planet picky about its manners and customs as it was about its endless trading and profiteering. Truly it was a den of capitalism and greed, and Garrus' facial expressions matched the Commander's own in terms of cynicism. He stood next to Shepard, tall and strong as the prow of a ship, and prouder than most generals although he wore only the ragged dress blues of a turian private soldier.

Though the band were dressed up so as to give them diplomatic immunity, they were not careless. Each of their 'ceremonial' holster held a charged pistol while they all maintained their omni-tools and kinetic barriers. As Garrus had warned them, Ilium could be more dangerous than Omega in the wrong company, and Shepard wasn't going to take any chances. Considering who they were chasing here, they couldn't afford to.

The planet had never been Shepard's planned stop. Ash's betrayal had sent him into a spiral of despair and for the past four days he had been in a constant state of drunkenness and anger, at times sitting and staring at nothing and others engaged in smashing anything he could break. The crew had given him a wide berth, save Miranda whom he was too ashamed to even look at. He vowed in his head that he would make up his behaviour to her, and do whatever it took to reunite her with her sister on Ilium. But what he had done... well, maybe it wasn't wrong but it certainly wasn't right

On the third day, Garrus had been able to slap sense into him to get back to his duties. The day before Shepard had tried demanding that the ship go straight through the Omega-4 relay come hell and high water, but EDI had told him of the plan's patent stupidity. Now he was here, trying to do a fancy cocktail reception that would get him closer to his intended recruits: an asari justicar and drell assassin. Both of these figures were at the centre of some kind of controversy involving an asari capitalist named Nassana Dantius, whom Shepard intended to get close to by playing diplomacy. His old friend Liara T'Soni had moved high in the bourgeois circles of Ilium and made a career in trading information. He now hoped she would prove more receptive to helping him than Ash – no, Ashley Williams, Ash was dead, she said so herself - had been. Hence the outfits: if they looked respectable, he might manage to bluff his way into seeing Liara, who should be able to get him close to Dantius. The plan was then he and his comrades would do a serious proletarian party crash and take the woman hostage, thus flushing the justicar and assassin out of the woodwork. He would then turn over the asari warlord to their tender mercies before appealing to their honour to join him in his crusade. It all seemed so clean on paper, even though Jacob had pointed out it was insane. To be honest, Shepard even admitted to himself at least that he was going a little nuts and taking greater risks than were necessary.

When giving his mission plan to the Ghost Writer, the old man had said,

"Well, Shepard, I ask for these sessions to be informed. I'm not going to micromanage your battle procedure but I do ask you not discount your own importance. Look to your own safety, and don't take unnecessary risks. If you think this is the best plan, then go ahead."

Shepard had paid lip service to these requests, feeling his anger spill over to the Writer. Who did this right-reformist, pig-headed isolationist think that he was? Shepard knew what he was doing and would stop the damn Collectors! And so here he was, enacting his old plan. He gestured his comrades forward despite their looks. They had only walked four paces when a lovely asari maid walked up to them and said,

"Colonel Shepard? Dr. T'Soni is awaiting you, at your leisure. If you follow me, we have a vehicle available to transport you to see her."

"As a representative of the Brotherhood and Citadel Council, let the record know that I'm not a colonel, I'm a commander," said Shepard, "and I've been a secret policeman long enough to know when I'm being herded. No matter, even dressed like this your toughs couldn't take me, let alone my crew. We'll come along." 

The asari gulped. She... hadn't been prepared for this brashness. Then again, humans were so straightforward whenever they spoke. Perhaps that was why her boss T'Soni was so curt and abrasive... yes, that explained a lot. When her practiced smile returned, it was a little more nervous as she lead the party to their armoured vehicle without windows. It was guarded by two krogan mercs who stiffened and growled upon seeing Okeer. The warlord for his part went in first, making a point to stare each krogan in the eyes until the other backed down before stepping in. Shepard followed his example, as did the rest of their party. Refined Ilium may be, but it didn't tolerate weaklings. And Shepard was not going to let him and his own be perceived as weak.

The ride was shorter than he had expected; and the car's encryption pathetic even by merc standards. His omni-tool broadcast their location with ease to Joker in the sky. Either Liara had grown careless, which he doubted, or she was making a different mistake and applying the exact formula designed to make interogees feel empowered. He smiled. He had helped write the book on that one. He shared a look with Garrus, and the turian nodded. Liara was brilliant, but as always seemed to lack a bit of finesse. Stepping into the lush garden of a truly divine corporate office, he followed the guards inside, where they lead him past several clerical rooms to the main office.

Waiting for him was Liara, trying to look imposing in an oversized chair. She was not smiling.

"You show up acting like diplomats and tried to cover your tracks about as well as a kakliosaur in heat. With you are Chariot revisionists. You have a lot of explaining to do, Marat, if you want the help you're seeking."

"Curt and to the point as always, comrade T'Soni. But before you start making demands of me, when did you go White and begin selling secrets for profit?"

"Nice try using tip #44 and do an emotional reversal. I'm the one asking questions here, but I'll prove my motivations are above reproach. I read your book, Marat. I'm on the dist-list of the Left Organization in the Brotherhood, something I believe Anderson has not entrusted you with yet. I heard all about you and Ash. I'd say I'm sorry but so far you're every inch the bastard she made you out to be, and your choice of company isn't helping that. Okeer? Major Lawson? And you accuse me of moral degeneracy? You too, Garrus. I thought better of you."

The turian stood a moment before speaking, "Liara, Shepard is my friend. He's rougher on the outside, but he came back from the dead. He's the same as he was, and I want to fight by his side against an enemy you aren't doing anything about."

"Oh shove it, Vakarian," snapped Liara, her temper rising (as per Shepard's plan) "The Reapers are the foe even if the bourgeois asses at the Council can't recognize it. Your Collectors are a side show, a bloody waste of time. Now answer my questions before I have you all incarcerated!"

There was a brief pause as the two aliens made an odd, instantaneous, look at each other. The Commander hardly noticed.

"As much as I'd like to see you try," said Shepard drily, "I'll say Ash wasn't even completely wrong. What she didn't tell you is she's morphing into a worse version of me 'in defence of socialism.' It's sad, Liara. I for my part work with, not for, Chariot. You doubt my words, your TruthSeeker VI will confirms by my heart and eyes I am telling the truth. I came to Ilium to further build my anti-Collector team. By destroying that enemy we will gain time and intel."

Liara folded her hands and closed her eyes – Shepard's tactic had worked. She had become angry, but not realizing the futility was more open to helping them and make amends. Opening them, she said, "There's an assassin and a justicar you want, no? The former's deadly as he is mysterious, goes by a thousand name but his true one is Thane Krios. The latter there's only one of, and she's an asari hero. Samara."

Now Shepard was surprised. Liara had always been good, and always would be. But this was quite a revelation, and it happened so fast. His look betrayed him and she nodded before saying,

"Yes, I thought they'd be of interest to you. Both are hunting Nassana Dantius, who is no doubt the cause of Oriana Lawson's sudden breaking off her extranet chats."

"What?" demanded Miranda, "What's happened to Ori? Where is she? Is she safe? Did that bitch take her, wants to hand her back to my father?"

Liara's look was grave as she responded.

"And now I think, Major Lawson, you need to be honest about your little sister with your crewmates. Dantius does intend to give Oriana back to your White Guardist father. But she wasn't taken. She volunteered."

"That's impossible!" shouted Miranda, "She's a good girl, and she's loyal. I made sure of that, I monitored all her traffic, made sure she kept up-to-date with Marxist-Leninist writings, both classic and by the Writer! She wouldn't do that, where I sent her she couldn't."

"Am I the only one who's completely lost as to what's going on, and doesn't care besides?" grunted Okeer.

"No, I too, do not understand," intoned Mordin, "But behave, Doctor. Emotions of humans are scientific study. Must learn more, know what is going on. Then we continue mission."

"Fine," moaned Okeer, "continue your endless prattling."

Jacob squinted, his face quizzical. "Go on, Miri," he said encouragingly.

The woman took a deep breath that filled her uniform out nicely to Shepard's eye. Then she broke the magic effect as her voice filled the room, every word dripping with regret.

"Ori's the sun of my life. I love her, and I've done everything for her. She was a clone, like me. I took her from my father when she was still a baby. I wouldn't let that bastard take her or touch her. But I wanted her to have choices- I asked the Writer for her to have a more normal upbringing, away from the miserable life of a Chariot station or world until she knew it was the right sacrifice. I couldn't trust White Guardists or send her to Brotherhood space. So I sent her here, to Ilium, to be brought up at an elite finishing school. I kept in contact with her my whole life, I was hard on her I suppose but only because I wanted her to succeed and be happy."

She looked at her fellows, desperation in her eyes.

"I couldn't bear to lose her. She's the daughter my father's meddling means I can never have. She's everything – and now you say she's taken up with one of the imperialists. Why shouldn't I let this assassin or justicar or whatever kill the bitch? I'll fix Ori afterward!"

Liara now looked sympathetic. "Did it occur to you, comrade Lawson, that your sister is a genetic clone of you? And so has all the brightness and intellect, but combined with human teenage rebellion suppressed by an asari boarding school whose other students advance at a fifth of her mental pace? She probably only did those things to please you, but she wanted excitement in her life. On Ilium we value trade, and so her brilliance landed her a job as that robber baron's secretary."

"But why would she put up with going back to my father?" raged Miranda, "He's a monster!" 

"She doesn't know that, Miranda," said Shepard, his Commission instincts kicking in, "And you've controlled her too hard. Now she wants a change of pace... which also means seeing her actual parent. She chose to be around somebody dangerous."

"Then do something about it!" screamed Miranda.

"Hold, Miri," said Jacob, "don't become an angry princess. The Commander's here and will lead us to getting our new recruits. And if I know him, he'll try and protect your sister while putting this shadowy Dantius figure six feet under. Am I right, comrade Shepard?"

The Commander nodded.

"Will there soon be fights and multiple substantive explosions, one so fitting only the strongestmay survive?" enquired Okeer hopefully.

"I agree, Marat, we need a plan" said Garrus, "What's our next step? I wouldn't mind doing some damage either, really ruin the day of the 'cowardly bourgeois'."

"That depends on Liara," said Shepard, "Will you help us?"

"As a front-line runner-gunner, Marat? No, I'm too old and too valuable besides. My job doesn't require shooting, at least with weapons. But I will maintain comms during your mission, and my intel on this is yours if it will help. I'll even get you diplomatic passes to Nassana's private party celebrating the opening of her new condominiums-" at this the room filled with shudders, even Okeer knew condominiums possessed a level of evil deep as the Reapers, "-and that should get you close. All you'll have to do is prevent an angry justicar and professional murderer from taking her out, then recruit said parties as allies, and do it all without harming Lawson's sister, and do it in such a way I can evac you and smoothtalk well enough to thus avoid a Terminus vs. Half-the-galaxy War."

"Too easy," said Shepard, "Come along, comrades. I have a plan. For now, we have a party to crash."

As the skycar docked at Dantius towers - a building more tasteless than even her nightmares could imagine – Miranda went over her role one last time. The plan seemed perfectly simple and realistic, she thought, assuming you lived in "Blasto: The Heist is On". All each squadmate had to do was cause a distraction in perfect order and sync, long enough to get Liara's escape vehicles docked and isolate Nassana while disabling guards. Then, assuming the justicar hadn't blasted through the front door or the assassin found his mark, they had to run in and cover the asari, sedate and spirit away Oriana Lawson, and then protect the woman they all wanted to kill long enough to recruit their would-be killers. Then it was a simple matter of using a cocktail of nerve gases to knock out all the guests and fly away toute suite. Well, she thought looking at the confident and (at this she felt a surge of guilt) handsome figure of Shepard, at least he seems calm enough about it.

At last the doors opened, and Miranda stepped out. The party was already in full swing, and she looked around with distaste. It was the typical bourgeois event with exotic hors d'oeuvres and fancy clothing. She looked down at her uniform. Well, judging by the looks she was getting her part of the plan wouldn't go awry. She scanned the room, trying to locate a human guard. Almost all Terminus warlords like the novelty of a White Guardist in their retinue, and it didn't take her long to find a babyface who was, if she guessed, the right height. He was even carrying sniper rifle. Perfect. She walked up to him, and saw his face grow taught and nervous, partly at his rank and, well, other things. Miranda Lawson usually had such an effect. Marx's beard, she thought, he looked young and it was thus she broke the ice.

"How old are you?"

"Ummm," the young man gulped, "I'm 19. Ma'am," he added hastily, noticing her shoulderboards.

She gave him her #2 flashing smile and said,

"Oh, no need to worry about formalities. There's someone I love very much about your age, whom I think is in a line of work just as dangerous. As you can tell, I'm a soldier too, but your armour seems new. Do you get into scraps often, or just stand guard?"

A battle was now raging in the man's head: keep up his vigil or chat with the beauty in front of him. She cocked her head and gave him a daring, naughtier look. Logic was defeated a second later as he piped up

"Well, ma'am, nobody can doubt my bravery. That's why I work for her Excellency Dantius."

"Oh," said Miranda, "So you're a real fighter then, hmm? Would you know where and how... to buy guns? I'm here looking for arms dealers and there's nobody I can see here who knows one end of a rifle from the other. But you, you seem to know what you're talking about."

She added a little flourish by giving him a wink.

"Uh, well, ma'am, I am supposed to be -"

"Come on, now, dear," she purred, "surely you can give me a few moments of your time? She won't mind, right? Let's just go somewhere more private to discuss this."

"Well..." he said, pausing.

Miranda stood on her tiptoes and whispered something explicit into his ear. A second later he was trailing her to a secluded room like a puppy in heat. Which, she reflected sadly, he was at this moment. She just hoped they didn't go too hard on the kid...

When the doors to the backroom opened, the young man gasped. On the floor was a naked krogan!

"Wait, what's..." his voice was cutoff by Okeer's massive fist impacting into the back of his head, knocking him out. The krogan doctor was now wearing the armour and helmet of the dead merc on the ground.

"That concludes Phase 1 of the plan," he grunted.

"Took you long enough," chided Garrus, "But it's good you picked this one. He's wielding a rifle that's nothing special but at least better than the crap most mercs have. It'll do."

"You could have picked someone a little thicker, though, Miri," complained Jacob, "I'm gonna be squashed in that suit."

She just rolled her eyes, "Nassana had the one human your height, Jacob. Improvise, will you? Anyways I don't think I have to say we should all be moving our asses because we have to get into gear for Phase 2. Is Mordin withe Shepard?"

"Yes, Major, they're putting on the finishing touches now," grunted Okeer, "and I'd like if in the future I got to use my actual talents. I'm not a brawler, much as cracking skulls is amusing."

"I'll start heading to the roof," said Garrus, "See if this Krios is as good as they say." 

Miranda nodded and walked back into the main room, followed by the disguised Jacob and Okeer. The two men at once set about walking around the room and acting like guards, while Miranda went to find Shepard. When she did, he was busy ingratiating himself with one of Nassana's henchmen, while Mordin stood to the side looking scientific and important. The Commander turned to face her, and for a second doubt flashed in his eyes, and something else – was it nervousness at seeing her?- but he hid it well. Excusing himself from the conversation, he walked over to Miranda and said.

"You got it done?"

"Yes, Marat," she said, "good to see your convincing these parasites that you're here to gain their support. What was it for, coup in Brotherhood space?"

"Something like that, Miss Lawson," he said smiling, "Your sister's in the main portion of the party right now. We'll start phase two when," he was interrupted by a distant explosion that sounded like it was coming from far below.

"Ah," he continued, "Samara's right on schedule. Now, it's all a question of timing. Try to stay hidden until you can grab your sister, then be ready to fight. That justicar's gonna be pissed."

"Be careful, Marat," she said, a hint of emotion in her voice, "I don't know what's between us, but -"

He cut her off with a dismissive gesture. She could see that he was overcompensating though and was feeling something else. However all he said was,

"We'll deal with that later, now just focus on getting Oriana and not getting killed."

"Right," she said, and began walking off. As she went, the Commander spoke into his omni-tool.

"In position, Garrus?"

"You know it, comrade Commander. No eyes on yet, he's good but he never met Garrus Vakarian. He's out there, and I'll see him when he makes his move."

With that Shepard turned off the comms. Everything now relied on his comrades' acting abilities. If they worked, he swore he'd ask the Actors' Union to give each a commendation the second he re-entered Brotherhood space. A second later, Phase 2 began.

Jacob ran into the room, flailing his arms and shouting at the top of the lungs, his face concealed by a helmet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not be alarmed! There is an asari justicar on the first floor using biotics and guns to kill everybody in her path so she can come in here and murder most of you! Guards, on me, we'll stop her. Oh, and it'll be fine. Have a pleasant evening."

Shepard smiled as the captains of industry of Ilium began panicking, running around and over one another trying to get to the balcony. Adding to the chaos was the fact that all the guards had followed Jacob out, and so the bourgeois bloodsuckers truly had a "free market" on confusion and anarchy. However, they all stopped a moment later when they realized the doors were locked. Garrus had done his other task on the roof well, now the reinforced glass panes were closed.

Now Mordin's thing had to work... Shepard discretely slipped on the re-breather Mordin had given him as people ran. Moments later, people began dropping to the ground unconscious. The gas Mordin and Okeer had whipped up in Liara's basement was crude and non-fatal, but worked on most xenos, and given the circumstances was causing them to panic even more. Some had breathers or exosuits and were alright; most stampeded over one another, trying to break through the glass panes. Alas, only somebody who knew what they were doing would be able to accomplish that.

Shepard stood still amidst the storm. It was up to Mordin. The little salarian didn't disappoint. Standing atop the dais occupied by Nassana moments earlier, he addressed the crowd.

"Sirs and madames, attention here. If you please. Substance has been released, as you know, while were are stuck her. I have summoned guards to break windows; let vent. If you form line, I will conduct triage, VIP's first, then the unconscious. Should not be deadly."

With that order returned to the room, and Shepard tried not to laugh as he watched the running dogs of wealth lined up one after the other for their free treatment. Funniest of all was how they tried to bribe each other to cut the line. No honour among thieves, not at all.

On the other side of the room Miranda observed the final touches on the plan. Okeer, anonymous in his merc armour, took Nassana into a room without windows, ostensibly for her safety and to treat her in private. Mordin followed. However, they had insisted on Oriana staying outside despite the young woman's protestations.

"I'm her assistant, let me in!" shouted her little sister. Miranda felt anger and sadness engulfing her. No little sister of hers ought to be craving the approval of the alien imperialist! A second later she began moving, after Okeer said

"You can't enter. VIP's only."

Approaching her sister from behind, she whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, Ori. I'm taking you home." With that she lifted up a rag and held it to her sister's nose. Chloroform was old-fashioned and crude, but it was the only human sedative Mordin and Okeer could synthesize in time. Nobody paid attention; many were already unconscious. Lifting her sister with her biotics, she made her way to the staircase to the roof. Garrus would look after them until they could leave.

"Samara's still on her way!" screamed Jacob into his omni-tool, trying to overcome the sound of battle behind him, "We should be good to go soon, Commander. She's cutting through these mercs like butter. Shall I open the front door?"

"Already on it," said Garrus' voice over the stream, "cutting power to the doors now. Marat, I have a visual on Thane now. He knows I'm here but hasn't shot. I can let him in as well, if we have control of the situation."

"Roger, comrade Vakarian!" said Shepard, "The package is secure. Let's get this operation wrapped up. I don't know about you but I've had enough of this party and quite enough of this company."

The balcony and penthouse doors opened at the same time. At once, the wealthy of Ilium began streaming out, happy for the respite, their unconscious companions forgotten, the bodies of dead guards on the ground ignored. In their frenzy, they didn't notice that from the front entered an asari matron resplendent in colourful armor, and in the back a drell wearing drabber fare. Jacob threw his helmet to the ground and held his hands up as he approached the justicar Samara, and Shepard acted calm as he greeted the assassin.

"Your target is in another room," the humans said at the same time, "but another one is hunting her."

Samara eyed Jacob coolly.

"By the Code, I should kill you for attempting to stop me. Why should I cease now?" she asked.

"I never fired on you," Jacob responded, trying to remember what Liara had told him to say, "And now I'm clearing a path for you to exact justice. Will you grant me your protection as your execute your duties?"

"I do not know who you are, Red human of Terminus," she said, "But I like your boldness. Lead on and I shall do what I came here for. We will talk after as to what shall be done with you."

On the other side of the room, Shepard spoke to Thane Krios.

"Halt, friend, by all the lords of the sea," invoked Shepard. He was an atheist, most humans were, but Liara had told him religion might stop the drell killer. It worked, and Thane spoke.

"I have no quarrel with you, Commander Shepard. I know you've been here, it's been easy to track your movements. But do not get in my way. When my mark is dead, and prayers said for my soul, then we may talk." 

"I understand," said Shepard, "And I'll lead you to her. But don't kill her other seeker."

The drell said nothing as he went to the room. Jacob brought Samara from the other side, and the two groups met in front of where Nassana was being held. Shepard realized this could be a standoff and so he decided to play his entire hand.

"Both of you are warriors. You may have heard of me, Samara, I know Thane here has. I'm Commander Shepard of the _Dzerzhinsky_. My people are under attack and I need the help of the finest to take my foes down."

"To whom are you referring, Shepard?" asked Samara, her voice serene.

"The Collectors," said Shepard, letting the words hang in the air.

"What have they done?" enquired Thane.

"There are people in my space who do not accept our way of living, our system of rule" said Shepard hurriedly.

"Yes, those who wish to worship," said Thane, his tone unchanged but for a hint of reproach.

"It's not illegal, just frowned upon!" snapped Shepard, "But I digress. Those people are still human and don't deserve what's happening to them. Entire colonies are disappearing, kidnapped by the Collectors. I want to stop them. I went through all this trouble to track both of you down and give you your target on a silver platter. She's in there, guarded by my friends. Will you join me?"

"These people are innocent, yes?" asked Thane.

"Well, they're not responsible for having this happen to them," said Shepard trying to be diplomatic without conceding to the bourgeois sympathizers.

"I'm nearing the end of my life, Shepard," said Thane, "If you can promise we will destroy this foe, I will come."

"What do you mean 'near the end', comrade drell?" asked Shepard.

"I have a disease common to my species when we are exposed to too much moisture. Kepral's syndrome, and it is killing me slowly. But I can still fight, and this would be a good way to wash away my sins, though I never thought it would be in the presence of atheists and communists. I have one condition, though."

"Name it," said Shepard.

"My son is on the Citadel, Commander," said Thane, "He's trying to follow in my footsteps. It's... my fault. I wasn't there for him when I should have been. But if I can make it right before I cross over the sea, it will put my mind to rest. Will you help me find and stop him?"

"I promise," answered Shepard.

Shepard and Jacob shook the alien's hand as Samara looked on, her expression still blank and tranquil. When they were finished she spoke.

"Commander, I too am uneasy about serving with your crew. My people and yours have no great love lost between them. But the Collectors are worthy foe, and one whom must be stopped. In finding me here, you have proven yourself worthy to have my service. The assassin here has asked one condition. I must ask for more."

Shepard wanted to roll his eyes. He hoped the asari's esotericism would be contained for the mission; he couldn't put up with that much metaphysical ascension very long. But he needed her, or at least the Writer advised it strongly, and though the man might be a revisionist he knew his killers.

"And you may name them, Samara," he said.

She nodded and said, "My first is that I be sworn to you by the Code. I will follow you without question, but if you do something dishonourable I may have to kill you."

Shepard nodded. He could agree to this.

"Second, you must swear by the Code to me. I, too, have a family problem. One of my... offspring is not right. I can give you more details later, but for now content yourself with the fact that I need your help finding her. Will you swear this?"

"I will," affirmed Shepard, "What's your final request?"

"My final request," she stated calm as ever, "Is in regard to my target. I was sent here to destroy her and do not like the idea of a hired killer getting in the way of justice. I demand the honour of killing Nassana Dantius."

Shepard looked up, for a moment fearful the drell would be angry. But all Thane did was smile,

"I suppose you're right, Samara. I am a grave sinner. But as the ancient human, one whom even communists look up to, Jesus Christ said: Let he who is without sin cast the first stone. For me, it makes no difference how my mark dies. So long as it is completed. My mission is without charge regardless."

"Then shall we begin with the oaths?" asked Samara. Shepard assented.

When the most sacred vows of the asari were finished, the group entered the room. They stood solemnly to attention as Samara listed crimes to the terrified Nassana. No doubt she was guilty of all of them. When the sentence of death was carried out, Shepard radioed Garrus to get Miranda and Oriana for evacuation. He hoped Liara would be able to deal with the fallout; and to balance between Oriana who was likely to be angry when she awoke. Miranda was going to remain onshore as the rest of the party left to get her sister's affairs in order, which Liara had sworn to see through to completion. Shepard told her to also try and make amends. Aboard ship, Samara and Thane settled in, resting in their quarters quietly It was better that they remain undisturbed. When Miranda returned a few hours later, the Commander ordered the ship move to their next destination without pause. He didn't want to return to Ilium anytime soon.

After conducting another mechanical after action report and conveying his success to the Writer, Shepard went in to check on his new recruits. He felt respect for Thane and suspected the assassin returned the sentiment, even though the men didn't speak. He thought they had much in common, as two hard men who did what had to be done regardless of the cost. Samara, despite a similar attitude, continued to annoy him slightly. She didn't even break meditation when he tried to check on her, so he left her to her silence. Her daughter could wait.

When he entered Miranda's office, he expected her to be angry, or cold, or even asleep. He didn't expect to see her in tears, staring at her portrait of Oriana – the most emotion she had displayed so far. Trying to hide her grief, she swivelled in her chair and said,

"Dammit Shepard just leave me alone! This is my grief, don't rub it in my face. I've failed as a sister and as a mother and soon probably as a soldier. I don't need you coming in here trying to hump me and make me feel failed as a lover or your whore or whatever it is. You treat me vilely, you know, and I don't know what I've done to deserve it."

Closing the door behind her, he sat down. He had intended to help give Miranda closure, not feel more worried. He even cared for her, and not just as her superior. Her sister was at least alive, and so he would comfort her now by trying to help her patch up her relationship.

"Miranda," he said, "I'm sorry about how I've treated you. It's true, we've acted oddly and I do want to help you. I never wanted you to feel bad after we got Oriana, so why don't you tell me what happened? I promised to be careful, and now I promise to try and make you feel better."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she took a deep breath before moving to her bed and flopping herself onto it.

"Alright, Shepard, have it your way. After we got them, I took Ori to Dr. T'Soni, just like we agreed. When she came to, she was mad and screamed at me for dominating her life, and forcing her to do things she never wanted. She was even angrier I separated her from her father. I tried explaining myself but she'd have none of it."

Shepard sat silently, but when Miranda didn't continue he said, "I know this must be hard, Randa. I'm truly sorry for what's happened. But what can I do?"

Miranda just turned her head sideways, her eyes now dry. Sitting up she smiled wanly and said,

"There's nothing you can do, Marat. I'm just upset because I feel... I feel like I've turned into my father. In trying to save her I ran her life and didn't let her make enough choices. I suppose I'm sad because I had to let that go, and I feel like a failure because she doesn't want to follow the path that I set out. But she did say she still loves me, which is something. I suppose I can build from there. I just thank you for at least letting me see her again. Was it like this with what happened with Ashley?"

"About twenty times worse," said Shepard, "Because Ash is dead. Only her new persona remains, and what was left of her love for me is gone. Ori still cares about you, it seems. Cultivate it. Time should heal it. What's she going to do now?"

"She's going to stay with Dr. T'Soni," said Miranda, "And that means she'll be a call away I guess. So it's not all bad news. Maybe in time she'll even see things like Dr. T'Soni and I do, and join Chariot. Even the Brotherhood I could accept. Reformist socialism is better than nothing. But I am upset with myself, in case you can't see I hold myself to a high standard."

"And then you lash us to it," teased Shepard. For the first time, Miranda laughed, the sound filled with actual humour. Her tone grew serious again when she spoke.

"Well, I'll heal what's between her and I, Marat. But what's this? What are you and I doing? One day you're kissing me, the next week you treat me like the dirt beneath your shoes, and now you come to comfort me? You're confusing to say the least."

"Are you just mad because you can't control it?" jibed Shepard, but stopped when he saw her expression. Shifting gears he went on, "Miranda, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have certain feelings toward you. I still do. How I behaved might be true for a while, especially after Ash. But it's time to move on. The woman I loved is dead. For all your coldness and loyalty to Chariot there's something in that coldness and surface I've seen that I really like. Perhaps it's time to start over and try again." Holding out his hand, he said "I'm Marat Shepard, and I think you're pretty damn amazing."

Miranda grabbed it and hauling herself to her feet kissed him. Again there was anger and sadness and desperation, but this time when he kissed her back it was with respect.

"We'll try, Commander," she said, "But only if you're willing to give me some time to recover, to think."

"I made two more promises yesterday, Miss Lawson," he said, "And I'm gonna follow through on them just as I helped you get back Ori. You should be damn sure I'll honour my word to you."

With that they embraced, and after another quick kiss Shepard was on his way to the forward battery. He had a good friend who'd want to hear all about it...


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary Court Martial, CSV _Dzerzhinsky_, 2185**

Jack looked looked up, and was at once blinded by a bright light in her face.

"Let's get her moving," a familiar voice said. In her daze it was hard for Jack to remember. She'd killed plenty of turians... but who was this one? She tried searching in her head for a name but she couldn't quite grasp it. A second later a different voice spoke.

"I want this farce over as soon as possible, Vakarian. This scum doesn't deserve what she's getting. Put the hood over her eyes."

A second later, Jack was again engulfed in total darkness, and then she was moving, shoved forward against her will. Bu that cool, female speaker. She knew that voice. Major Miranda Lawson. The Chariot cheerleader bitch who had been an apologist for the Ghost Writer since- since when? Jack couldn't remember. She felt incomplete, why was that? In her confusion she lashed out angrily, kicking, screaming, biting. Several sets of strong hands from behind her hit her and forced here into a restrained position. But she'd show the bastards, she knew she could. Biotics! That's right, she was a powerful biotic, she could fuck these people up if she wanted! No laying a hand on Jack again for them, especially that Red princess whore speaking about her like she was some kind of slab of meat. Jack let her rage flow through her, willing it to destroy everything around her, trying to rend and annihilate whoever and whatever was around her. As it entered her body, she braced for the inevitable impact. Only... nothing happened. How was that possible? Shrieking again she tried to flail and kick but her assailants were too strong and held her down.

The hood was removed from her head and she was again bathed in light, the unfamiliar sensation causing her discomfort. As her vision cleared, she looked around the room. It was the bridge of a ship. She knew it must have been a ship she had been on, but she still couldn't remember which one. Around her were many faces, all of them vaguely familiar. She knew she didn't like any of them; and from their facial expressions she could tell the feeling was mutual. The walls were plastered with commie propaganda. The only good red was a dead one, in Jack's mind, considering what the bastards had done to her. She didn't know what was going on so reacted as she always had: with more violence. Again her fist snaked forward, but mid-air it collided with something hard and electric. Falling back she cried out in pain. She was strong for a woman, but even a krogan couldn't punch through an overcharged kinetic barrier.

"When I get outta here, I'm gonna kill all you communist fucks nice and slow!" Jack screamed, "And then I'm gonna find whoever sent you, and do the same to them!"

"Silence," spoke a human male's voice, its tone even and shod with iron, "You are in no position to be making demands. You, Subject Zero known as 'Jack' have been brought before this duly constituted court-martial to answer for the crimes of desertion, cowardice, and attempted murder. If you have any value for your own hide, I suggest you begin co-operating."

"Eat shit and die!" Jack fumed. The light was dimming in her eyes and now she could see clearly. When she looked upon the face of the man addressing her, she gulped. She'd fucked up big time, and he wasn't the kind to forgive. And now he had him at her mercy, so strength and bullying wouldn't get her out of this one. There were many in people in the galaxy Jack had pissed off, and most of them were dead. Several had tried to be her boss. This one, despite his socialist credentials, had made no excuses for trying to get her to fall in line. And that was why Commander Marat Shepard was the one she had feared most, which was why she had tried to run away, to leave in a flurry of destruction as she always had before. Jack kept trying to piece together what happened, but her thoughts were interrupted by Shepard's voice.

"Before we convene this court-martial, the Special Operations group under my command known as 'The Squad' will exercise their democratic right to recall. Are we agreed this tribunal should stand?"

Jack looked around as each pair of eyes fell upon her without mercy. Nobody raised any objections. Fuck, she had pissed them all off. She had snuck away, too, but soon she'd probably have to fill in the details-

"Now that we are underway, Jack, you still have the right to a defence. However we do not practice bourgeois law here. You are accused of crimes against your comrades, and so may ask any to serve on your behalf. But they must be willing to stand for you, otherwise you will answer your actions alone."

The tattooed woman looked around frenetically. She needed someone to get her out of this shit! Whatever was going to happen was going to be bad, and she didn't want to bear the consequences. But who would help her? What she had done must have pissed all of them off big time. But Jack was nothing if not impulsive. She rang off every name she could remember.

"Fuck, I need help. Mordin, doc, help me man."

"I think not," said the salarian. His friend the hulking Okeer grunted assent.

"Oh come on! Samara, you love justice or whatever, come help me!"

"I am seeing it now," the asari responded coolly.

"Garrus," at this a headshake, "Oh balls, Thane I never badmouthed you!" the drell shrugged.

"Don't ev'n bother askin' me, ya mad cunt," snarled Zaeed.

Jack began crying, the tears carrying away what remained of her dignity. It was just like back on Pragia, nobody had ever wanted to step up for her. But then again, she thought, she had always taken pleasure in causing the other children torment, in refusing to socialize with them. It wasn't her fault though! Chariot was responsible. She'd never bend to-

"I hope you understand the penalty for your crimes are death, Subject Zero," stated Shepard, "So if you have any last requests for defence, make them now."

"Dammit! JACOB? I'm sorry about what I said when we went back to Pragia? No? Fuck you, you fucking nigger! Miranda? Oh, God, even you Miranda, you wouldn't be so... Yeah fuck you, you skank, you're only where you are because you wrapped your whore lips around any rod needed polishing!"

"The accused will remain quiet," said Shepard, "and refrain from antagonizing her would-be defenders further. Now the formal charges will be read out.I, as commander of this vessel, who will make the final decision of what to do with you, so don't test my patience. After I am finished you may speak, followed by the prosecuting counsel."

Jack lapsed into sullen silence, head bowed. Screaming would do her no good now. She had to collect her thoughts, to find some way to get out of this. But she'd never been one for speaking, never would be. Fuck, what was she going to do? Putting her head in her hands, she felt fresh blood. With mounting terror she dabbed around her head as Shepard droned on. It wasn't a strike that had cut her, but a laceration.

"...therefore, if found guilty of these crimes the accused is to be-"

"You tore out my amp?" wept Jack, "My amp? That's all I was! It's who I am. Why would you do that? What's wrong with you people."

Shepard ground his teeth and said, "The prosecuting counsel may address this issue."

Jack expected Miranda, that bitch, to be the one to lay it on her. Instead, a different female voice spoke up, one which belonged to... no it couldn't be that redheaded trollop who made the coffee! But there was nothing about the voice of Lieutenant Kelly Chambers now.

"As the military psychiatrist aboard this vessel, I determined that Subject Zero is dangerously unstable and in addition suffers from anti-social personality disorder. Whatever her feelings may be, she is always interested about herself and feels no backlash from causing others to suffer. As such, the decision was made to strip the accused of all biotic implants before this panel sat."

Shepard nodded and said, "That is why, Jack, you sit here without the means to terrorize us like you did when you escaped. The EMP round with which we disabled your stolen fightercraft probably scrambled your memory, but I will still listen to your account of events. You can try and justify your decision, and it had better be damned good as the prosecution has multiple witnesses here to testify against you. You of course can call upon them or attempt a cross-examination but-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" shrieked Jack, "Just lemme think OK? You got some nerve, stripping me of my identity and putting me through this entire process. You call this justice."

Shepard raised his arms and asked, "Is there any here, human, alien, or Dissenter who says otherwise?"

The question was met with silence. Jack took a few deep breaths – she needed to get this right.

"Fine," she grunted at last, "have it your way you red bastards. Like you promised, we went to Pragia to blow up the derelict Chariot base there. When we got there, you all lied to me. I know what I saw and remembered from that fucking place. But you and your cheerleader slut and your aliens all decided my memory was wrong. You even planted false documents denying my version of effects. Those were real great, I'd say. But hell, you did plant the bomb. Pressing the button on it was one of the best moments of my life. When we got back here I went to have a word with your cheerleader about what her organization or Party or whatever did to me. She lied again, so I tried kicking her ass until you intervened, Shepard. And yeah, I acted like the cheerleader pretending to make nice and agree to get on with your mission but you fucks don't know what I went through. You don't care. Damn straight I lifted a 'craft soon as you were all drunk on your big commie holiday. I did get what I wanted and none of you listened to what really happened. But I never meant to do anybody harm, maybe except that cheerleader. You can't charge me for trying to kill her, much as I'd like to."

"No," said Shepard, "We can't. But let me refresh your memory: the attempted murder wasn't for that, it was for trying to fire upon our fighters after they ordered you to halt."

"I don't remember!" screamed Jack.

"Yet our friend Joker does," said Shepard, "And even if he didn't, ignorance is no protection from the law. However it's not my job to find what's true or isn't, you have the floor, Lieutenant."

Chambers acted like the oh-so-perfect ballerina she was, as if to mock Jack, by giving a crisp salute.

"The subject's selective memory of the events of her youth on Pragia do point toward an abusive upbringing," said Kelly, "And indeed it raises disturbing implications for Chariot. But as she has grown, I deduce that Subject Zero gained ever-increasing feelings of anger which addled her brain. Indeed, I would say that her beliefs as to what happened are both delusional, and the direct reasons for her anti-social personality disorder. This lead to rage at the crew rather than acceptance of the events of the past. When confronted about her issues by fellow crewmates, Subject Zero repeatedly refused to seek assistance. Furthermore, her decision to desert on May Day was designed to insult the crew and our collective values. Her memory may be in part lost; it does not matter as we do know what she did. It is my opinion Subject Zero is too dangerous and unstable to be left alive, and so ought to be put to death. I will now call my witnesses."

As her former squadmates took the stand one after the other, they gave differing versions of the events of the night of Jack's escape. The one thing they did have in common, however, was that they had nothing good to say about her. Zaeed called her insane and called for her immediate execution. Garrus had laid out her misdeeds with a tone of disgust, his voice growing angrier with each of her crimes, particularly her cowardice at leaving her team to die without her help. Miranda clinically gave the opinion of the Chariot Politburo and Writer himself: if Subject Zero this insane, permission granted to terminate with extreme prejudice. At first, Jack couldn't believe what was going on. It seemed so... unreal. Then she began to scream and scream and scream. When that failed she wept in misery at her fate. Pulling herself together, she even began a last-minute attempt to cross-examine witnesses, but everyone she tried only insulted her. Even Thane the quiet drell had told her she was like a wild beast who needed to be put down.

Her head was clear, though, when Shepard handed down the sentence.

"Jack, you deserted this ship when it needed you the most. You showed total cowardice in trying to flee for your own selfish attempts at self-advancement elsewhere. These I could commuted to forced labour or psychiatric rehabilitation. What I cannot forgive is how willing you were to attempt to kill those who sought to bring you back peacefully. You wounded Joker and have thus delayed our mission while decreasing its effectiveness. Not once throughout this entire trial have you shown a shred of remorse or compassion for people who not a few days ago would have laid down their lives fighting at your side. Therefore I sentence you to be at once taken from here to a place of execution, and there shot by all aggrieved parties until you are dead. May your memory fall into the dustbin of history."


	32. Chapter 31

**Tuchanka, 2185**

The krogan homeworld was a barren wasteland. Shepard peered grimly at the ruin and rubble which seemed to stretch without end. Glancing down at his omni-tool, he once again hoped that the Clan Urdnot grounds' navpoint sent to him by the Writer via Miranda were wrong. He was of course incorrect; this patch of wreckage truly was, by all accounts, the most developed and powerful part of Tuchanka. It depressed him a little. He hoped Wrex was still around kicking people's asses into order; if there was a place that could use a five-year plan or three, then this was it. Okeer seemed to share his sentiment.

"This is better than when I left," said the big krogan in his perpetually grim tone, "Urdnot must have found a strong chieftan to lead them. No matter, it is as dreadful as ever. I will still return to carry the legacy of our people, no matter how weak or pathetic they may be."

Shepard squinted. The doctor's tone didn't amuse him; then again it rarely did. The only person who seemed to take pleasure in the krogan's company was Mordin, who stood next to him. The mission they were here for was two-fold: firs up, they had to survive a traditional krogan trial by combat. Shepard wasn't clear on the specifics, but knowing the krogan, it was going to be a bloodbath. It was why he'd brought his extra muscle. Zaeed and Garrus stood on Shepard's other side, while their rear was guarded by Samara. He had chosen to leave the Charioteers and Thane back on the _Dzerzhinsky, _he came here to clear Okeer's name, not to start a war through the act of provocation of bringing an assassin and two uniformed human supremacists into the centre of the most powerful clan's rule. Whatever the battle was, Shepard was glad to have these troops by his side. Zaeed looked rough as ever, several wads of chewing tobacco in his mouth as he murmured obscenities at the surroundings. Garrus as always was poised and alert, and the two shared a meaningful nod. Samara as ever seemed to float on a cloud of esotericism; it along with the justicar's constant references to metaphysics always annoyed Shepard. Still, she was the finest biotic he'd met since Jack, and though the psycho bitch's death had saddened nobody, it had left a gap on the team. Samara was filling it, despite all Shepard's peeves, with distinction.

Their second task was to locate Mordin's missing aide Maelon who had done research on a potential cure for the genophage while working for STG. After the worsening of relations between the Brotherhood and Salarian Union, it appeared the amphibians weren't being picky in terms of their potential allies. Shepard hoped he wouldn't have to explain to the local clan head the real purpose of finding the scientist: they needed to destroy that data. The Commander, while an admirer of krogan battle strength, did not believe they should yet be allowed to reproduce. Stuck in their feudalist mode of production, it would lead to wars of expansionism. No, the revolution had to come before the cure. The xenos couldn't be trusted until they had developed toward a civilized understanding of the world.

"Looks like we're getting close," said Garrus, pointing at a guard of hard-faced, even by krogan standards, warriors in front of them. Each war drab armour; the use of basic camouflage surprised Shepard. Usually clans wore bright and distinctive colours.

"Halt," barked their leader, "You are here on a task leading the hated one as Okeer. We are warriors and will stop you with our lives if you aid him."

"You can't stop me," said Okeer, his tone calm, "As the last of Clan Okeer, and one bearing more noble blood than the lot of your pyjaks together, I invoke my right to trial by combat. Let the powers-that-be determine guilt or innocence; I will stand for them gun in hand."

At that, the soldiers began laughing, the noise rough and cruel.

"Okeer, you bloodsucker, you varren. Blood means nothing on Urdnot territory, not since the Chairman took power of Clan Urdnot. He used your old ways to defeat relics like you, but now they're on the way out. You can't invoke your right based upon birth or station; now invoke something else or begone. If you accept neither we will kill you for your crimes and for holding back our people."

"Most odd," whispered Mordin, just loud enough Okeer and Shepard could listen, "Chairman. Abolition of nobility. Strange... strange. Whole galaxy turning red, even here Fennoi."

Shepard was taken aback by all of this news. Some kind of progressive in charge of Clan Urdnot? Okeer was the last of his clan? The ruthless meddler had a first name? It was a lot for him to handle though, with practiced ease, his face betrayed no emotion. Neither did Okeer's, who spoke next.

"Unless all honour is dead to you," snapped the former warlord, "you will respect some of our traditions. A grown man still has the right to defend himself in public and by the strength of his own hand. Will you deny that?"

The leader spoke again, this time his voice serious. "We can't deny you some of our ways, Okeer. But you won't fight under the banner of a warlord or with the favour of a female clan. This is a liberated zone, and if you fight it will be with your own krant. But who will stand with you, scum of the desert sands that you are?"

"I will," said Mordin, bravery getting ahead of the little salarian, "Okeer brilliant scientist. Crazy, but brilliant. Do not approve of all methods; but is putting them behind. Am even working on him more. He's still friend. I would fight for one; I'd even die."

"Wherever Dr Solus goes, I follow" said Shepard, "To me, his word's better than fifty thousand tonnes of platinum. We'll fight and die for Okeer as well, right comrades?"

"Well, I get paid'll the same," said Zaeed, hawking a large glob of spit at the foot of a krogan guard. "Whadd're you lookin' at?" he snarled at the same one before their leader interjected.

"So be it. You are the krant of Okeer Fennoi. If you want this to take place at a proper site of duelling, you will go speak with the Chairman. He is busy, but you will wait for him. As guests, you may keep your weapons and are under the full protection of the Krogan Liberation Army, but we will escort you there."

With a gesture, the soldiers fanned out and around the group. Garrus broke up a potential confrontation and the guard he'd insulted earlier. As the crew advanced down the corridor, which was in the same state as everything they had seen, Samara feigned not to notice the stares the krogan gave her. Great, thought Shepard, now we have a second one of those on the crew. Good thing Miranda wasn't here, though, he had no idea how the soldiers would have reacted with her. With a pang of regret he remembered how they had acted the past week but his thoughts were interrupted by Garrus,

"Worried, Marat? I know you'll get us through this though. You have a plan, though. You do have a plan, right?"

Shepard forced a smile, "I guess I'll refrain from assaulting the nearest enemy. Same time, this is interesting. Socialism, even in an infantile stage, coming to the krogan. Who'd have thought?"

"Indeed, but then I guess those ideas are coming to an awful lot of odd fronts," said Garrus, awkwardly (it seemed to Shepard) clearing his throat, "So I can't say I'm surprised. Maybe even Wrex brought them. I miss the old bastard, he was an ass but fun to be around. And blow things up with."

"I do as well," said Shepard, "And I hope we run into him- he might have some answers on this Maelon as well. However, I am feeling a little antsy on this trial by combat. That's some medieval shit, Garrus."

The turian let out a great laugh, "Well, Marat, I wouldn't be too worried. Nothing we haven't done before. Remember Saren? Way worse than this. Or are you just worried about a certain Major?"

"Never liked how Chariot has those bourgeois ranks," grumbled the Commander, "and yes. We've been on the outs the whole way here. It might be politics because I've been reading Left Organization documents more and more, but we don't even have the Stalin/Trotsky debate anymore. I don't know what this new awkwardness over. She didn't even kiss me goodbye! Women..."

Garrus strained his mind. There was limited knowledge in it of women, especially since Chloe's murder. His new mentor, Emily, was also proving frustrating in learning that subject, as well as in his new secret Marxist-Leninist studies. He wanted to help Marat without breaking cover, and in a field he knew little about. After a few more steps forward, he decided to simply sum up his thoughts rather than provide a programme.

"Well, you should give her a bit of a break. She's attuning to you, an obvious leftist and Brotherhood loyalist, and she's been raised by the Writer and overt Chariot Stalinism. On top of that you both act with less tact than you and Ash did during the courting stages, and she knows you're still not over Ash. My relationship advice isn't the best, but it might be best to wait it out a little and let her come to you. Judging by how many dangerous situations we all seem to get in, that should get her blood pumping and brain suitably worried over you rather than some intricacy of historical materialism."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Shepard sadly, "but it still is annoying. Whatever, let's go shoot stuff up. That's something I know well."

"And me, too, Shepard," responded Garrus. The two friends lapsed into silence. Their entire conversation had been hidden by the inattention and heavy footfalls of the guards and the respect to pretend not to listen afforded by their comrades. Except Zaeed.

"Ah, little sweet thing like that, Commander, you should'just grab'er and fuck'er. Make her ooze and she'll love ya."

"Despite Massani's crasness, I feel obliged to agree," intoned Samara as Shepard and Garrus rolled their eyes at the same time, which she ignored continuing, "When I was a maiden and going through the galaxy, I needed to observe strength and decisiveness in a mate. If I did not get it, I moved on. To paraphrase the Code, sometimes the good things in life have to be taken rather than waited for."

Okeer grunted, "We're on our ways to a solemn ceremony of strength at arms, and you're all debating the complications of mating rituals. Warmbloods, eh, Mordin?"

"Quite," said the amphibian in a scathing tone.

Much to the Commander's relief, at last the tunnel ended. On the other side, the bright sun of Tuchanka shone down on the oddest sight Shepard had ever seen. Large red banners hung everywhere, text in krogan script declaring proclamations such as "Long Live the Krogan-Soviet Power!" "Death to the alien imperialism!" and "The Krogan Liberation Loves the People to Serves the People!" Everywhere there also hung pictures in a... artistic style? It was a crude approximation of the garish socialist realism, long out of favour in the Brotherhood, but here imitated to depict krogan socialist martyrs. On every wall hung plain red banners bearing a a modified hammer-and-sickle. Chuckling Shepard realized it was a hammer crossed with a krogan hunting knife and a rifle. Some things never changed, and the krogan were a warrior race. Strangest of all were the choice of portraits: beside dead krogan martyrs rested the typical images of Marx, Engels, and Lenin... but next to them was Stalin, whom Shepard rarely saw portrayed outside of Chariot or the occasional Brotherhood small-s stalinist's home. And next to him was... Mao Zedong? Well, it certainly explained the choice of rhetoric thought shepard. "Liberation Army," "Chairmen," and "liberated zones," all sounded Maoist to him. Which meant revisionist, as well. He hoped the krogan were better than this, as down the Maoist path lay at best opportunism and at worse cultural chaos. As the group approached the central chair, the last stanza of "The East is Red" began blaring out over the loudspeakers. It was a krogan version, but his translator turned it into the closest equivalent:

"Communist Party, shines like the sun,  
Where it glows the people are one,  
Gives to us revolutionary creed,  
Heiya-hei-ho, let's follow the Chairman's lead!"

Well, thought Shepard, if this wasn't the land beyond the pale of death then he didn't know what it was. Feeling his hands, he then realized he was still in good old materialist reality. Undialectical ideas of magic couldn't save him from this now: the krogan were going Chinese. On the one hand he felt happy, on the other... he was going to have a few words with this Chairman if he got half the chance. A second later, he did.

He barely got a glimpse of the great chair in the centre of the room, symbolically planted on equal ground, before the huge figure was out of it and running toward him. With a crunching sensation he realized he was being embraced by the massive form of none other than Urdnot Wrex.

"Shepard," said the newly-anointed communist leader before waving away the guards to leave them some privacy.

"Good to see you too, Wrex," gasped Shepard, struggling for air. The krogan released him and the two shared a more formal warrior's handshake. Wrex japed at Garrus just like old times and introduced himself to each member of the team. He did not shake Okeer's hand, but the two stared at each other as the tension mounted. Wrex spoke as he turned back to Shepard, his tone darker.

"So, old friend, it's good to see you. As you can tell, I took our discussions with Liara very seriously. I've made a few... changes around here. I think it will free our people and allow us to smash the imperialists. But now I have to ask what's up with your new choice of companions. Clan Okeer's an old name, a hated name, and none other than this particular one. After his folk got wiped out he began trying to find ways to recreate them. The methods were... brutal, even by our standards, the ends questionable even before we adopted Mao Zedong Thought. Why are you with him and willing to lay down your lives fighting on his behalf? I also heard you're with Chariot... I don't disagree with some of their interpretations of the past, but I'm living proof human supremacism is false." 

"Comrade krogan," said Shepard, trying to keep his voice light but business-like, "We fought against Saren because we knew the threat he brought to us. I'm assuming you still fear the same enemy?"

Wrex just nodded, his eyes wary. Looking to Okeer, the doctor gave a nod, and the Commander continued,

"I'm working with Chariot to fight a new threat. I don't agree with them, and I find some of your new ideas questionable but we can address that later. For now, I need Okeer. He's an asset to my team and his knowledge has proved invaluable against our enemy. Have you ever heard of the Collectors?"

"Those things? They were a damn fairy-tale, the bogeymen of the merc world back when I still gunned for credits rather than my people. You don't seriously expect me to believe they exist, do you?" said Wrex.

"Anymore than you expect us to believe krogan are singing songs of the Cultural Revolution?" asked Garrus, his voice joking but edged with steel.

"I didn't realize you were a student of the Great Helmsman," said Wrex, "Look, Shepard, I'll trust your word for it. You talked me down once on Virmire and spared my people the rule of machines and slave-drivers. If you say these Collectors are a threat I trust you. But Okeer is the lowest, even by our standards. If you fight for him in combat, I need to know how much of a threat these aliens are. Don't hold back – I will never trust one of Clan Okeer, but I'll allow you to fight for the privilege of trusting one if you convince me. Otherwise, I'm sorry, but my loyalty to the Krogan Liberation Army comes first and I'll be forced to arrest all of you and arrest the criminal himself."

"I would do no less myself, Shepard," said the doctor in question, "no matter what colour this camp is painted, krogan are still a clan people. They respect strength and the rule of the gun, and will not tolerate my presence if it makes their chieftain look weak. I can explain, Chairman, if you so wish."

"'Political power comes down the barrel of a gun' -Mao Zedong," said Wrex philosophically, "You have my ear for now, Okeer."

"As a doctor, I have seen, and performed, horrendous acts upon living material. What the Collectors do, what they even are, are the most disgusting perversions of natural life ever seen. And you must realize that it is I, Warlord Okeer, who is saying this. They are a species experimented upon, and there is much similarity to what remaining elements of Prothean DNA we still possess. Whatever they are, they are drones, slaves to the will of the sentient machines known as Reapers. They fall upon worlds and capture thousands if not millions of people at once through the use of tiny insectine creatures. These in themselves are even more dangerous for within them are special chemicals which can stun almost any organic life form while keeping them awake within a living nightmare. It is this enemy the Commander wishes to stop.. and against whom I wish to pay the blood price for atonement in blood. This rock is a radioactive wasteland, but it is my homeland, as it was for my father and his father before him. If Clan Okeer is to die, I will do it in the land of my birth. Would you, Chairman, allow an old doctor to "Serve the People" as the banners so put it?"

"If you believe in the survival of the fittest, Okeer, why don't you go help the Collectors?" sneered Wrex, "Surely they're much more powerful than we could ever be."

The warlord's response and grim, as it always was. "I believe in survival, and to do that one must have the free will to act in his own best interest. Moreover, who I used to think strong and weak have changed. The turians put this blessing, this curse of the genophage upon us. Why shouldn't they have done so to the weakling humans, who run on the policy that each give to his ability but receive to his need? Yet now, I wouldn't be surprised if the decisions of the galaxy were handed down from the Soviet on Earth or STAVKA on Mars. No, Wrex, I will stop these Collectors. And as Dr. Solus has taught me - 'there are more than one ways to skin a pyjak.'"

The salarian nodded emphatically while Wrex mulled over the options. At last he spoke,

"Fine, Shepard, you and your new friend can have your trial. If you live I wish you your luck on that wild crusade, but I need to stay put and help my people. If you survive, Okeer, it is your duty to return to the fatherland and make good your promise. Hell, maybe you and Maelon together will even succeed on that genophage cure..."

"Maelon is here?" demanded Mordin, "Why was I not informed? What he does? Genophage cure... bad, could be very bad, need to tell STG at-"

His voice screeched to a halt when he saw Wrex's pistol raised to his head. Blinking, he looked at the towering krogan.

"No you won't, you bastard," snarled the new Chairman, "my people have waited too long. You aren't going to ruin this for them, not when we can finally take our place in the galaxy. When this people's war is won, then it's you imperialists who will tremble at our strength. Is that not so, Shepard? Or perhaps you've taken Chariot's side, or worse, Udina's?"

This was thin ice upon which Shepard had tread before and he had no intention of getting them all killed now. Fighting for calm, he spoke as cautiously as he could,

"Comrade Wrex, if you're the leader of the krogan now then use your head. What do you think those imperialists are thinking? They're going to sabotage you and, so what, you may think, you'll fight back. I don't doubt the Krogan Liberation Army and Clan Urdnot's bravery. But is it enough to defeat all the imperialists? Don't stop serving your people, but consider the tools you're using to do so and realize that there may be a time to win a cure by diplomacy – in a way that won't get you attacked and wiped out. If you trust me as a friend, you'll give me that data for safe-keeping and halt research, at least for now."

"I will not!" roared Wrex, "Shepard you've come here asking a lot and you continue to do so. Why shouldn't I blast you right now or order you off the planet to take your mercs and our frogs and your mad scientists elsewhere? We've waited and waited, we deserve this now. No compromise with our enemies!"

"Listen to yourself," cried Shepard, "this is the same Wrex I met on Virmire. You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement, and for what, so you can feel better about yourself? Try to be a great hero? Well let me tell you something, Urdnot Wrex: Mao failed. His work was a mess and any good that came of it was destroyed by his successors. Is that what you want? Mordin, tell Wrex what Maelon was tampering with before he left!"

"Maelon dangerous. Using methods similar to old warlord Okeer, but on human subjects. Tried straightening him out, but would not listen. His work... based on Saren's findings. Probability of Reaper indoctrination present in those samples: high. If you don't believe me, you can even ask Maelon directly. He'll agree- said he could iron kink out. I do not believe."

"You got to play the Virmire card on me once, Shepard, once," said Wrex, "And you're not taking that data from my people, weird Reaper tech in it or no. If you come back from that trial successful, I'll let your two doctors talk with Maelon and consider his data. If they're unanimous in agreeing it is dangerous, I'll put a moratorium on research until Okeer returns to help, with salarian data provided by Dr. Solus as a gesture of goodwill. We're curing the genophage, comrade, whether the other powers like it or not. I never thought of you as a social imperialist, Marat, but if you behave like one I'll be forced to treat you as such. I'll give you transport to your trial, if and when you come back we will discuss this further."

Ignoring Mordin's protests, he gestured for them to leave. At once guards appeared and lead them down to a truck stop.

"Why we have'ta drive out to do a bleeding fight?" demanded Zaeed as he mounted up, oblivious to the shadow hanging over everyone else's heads. The gravity of the conversation had been a little lost on the merc. Nevertheless, Okeer answered,

"We do this Krogan style. It's not against another krant. It's versus a Thresher Maw."

"A thresher maw?" asked Garrus incredulously.

"Krogan justice likes to be final," said Okeer, "it's who we are. Do not worry, the arena is made upon solid bedrock, the maw can't burrow beneath us. But it will arise enraged, and we must survive against it to be deemed innocent. If we kill it, then whatever our cause was is considered the will of whatever powers-that-be, as we are not one for deities."

"This shall be a true test of our courage," said Samara. Her tone as ever irked Shepard. He decided to ignore it and address the elephant in the room.

"Mordin, don't look so glum about the prospects."

"Why not, Commander? Student has turned; working for krogan. Krogan call selves red, but do seek to put cart before horse. They wish to cure themselves when unready, unleash revenge on galaxy. Not growth for themselves. Situation, bad."

"Look, Mordin," said Shepard, eyeing Zaeed. The merc was asleep, or at least feigning it well. He needed him out of the loop for what he said next. "I'm a Brotherhood loyalist and a Commission of Public Security agent. When the Collectors are done, that's where I'm headed back to. And trust me, we could hack KLA encryption in a heartbeat and have an N7 team here to wipe out the genophage cure if need be, and that's without even informing the bourgeois powers."

"What solution that?" asked Mordin, "Krogan need cure sometime. Now not correct."

"That's what I'm getting to, doctor. Sometimes salarians think so fast they expect everyone is as many steps ahead. But humans aren't and I don't think krogan are, either. Talk with Maelon. Okeer has changed, Maelon can as well. His data might be worth keeping even if just for research, hell, even on indoctrination. However, there has been an objective change in the situation. With Wrex's leadership and ideas the krogan might be ready to live their way sooner than we thought."

"Wrex a Maoist," pointed out Mordin, "how can this be good? For certain is a revisionist line on basic Marxist-Leninist doctrine. Peasant leading class? Cult of personality? How will krogan be ready for genophage cure on that level?"

Garrus again struggled with his lessons... damn Emily for being so cute. Didn't help she was a poor teacher to begin with, forget the distractions. However he believed he had an answer for this one that might help Marat...

"Comrade doctor," he interjected, "Sure, the krogan aren't ideologically pure or however one might phrase that. But they're decades ahead of where they were and are purging reactionary elements. Surely, they might deserve a second chance? After all, Shepard, didn't you justify ending the rachni so we would have friends, not servants, when we faced the Reapers?"

"I did, comrade turian," smiled Shepard, "and I think that means that for now we can allow the krogan a bit of a hand in their destiny. What say you Mordin?"

The doctor paused a few moments before answering.

"I will talk with Maelon. This should be... acceptable. Krogan might deserve chance; if not given it will never break revisionist thinking. Nor flourish at all."

"Good," said Shepard, "because I actually entered EDI into Wrex's omni-tool to find the data. I have it right here, comrade. You can have a look when the fight's over. Will you stick to your previous answer?"

Another pause.

"I will, comrade Commander."

Shepard smiled, and Okeer thumped his friend on the back. Garrus let relief wash over him. The intellectual, diplomacy stuff... it was well and good, but not just for him. He could have fired Emily, too, but, well she had red hair and was the spitting image of a young Chloe... damn the temptations of the heart.

Shepard noted the scene, his friend relaxing and two new friends joining him. A few months before the warlord had been a total social Darwinist, now he wasn't red but he did feel some compassion for his own people. It made Shepard feel glad. He almost felt bad that he and Zaeed were going to rob them of a good fight. Ah, but needs must, and he had convinced them before the actual shooting had even begun. He'd done his research on krogan rituals, naturally, and had come prepared. The moment the truck stopped at the zone of battle, he roused the merc.

"Right, I'm c'min, I'm c'min. We stickin' with the plan, Commander?"

"Of course, Massani,"

The veteran rubbed his hands with glee as he handed Shepard the giant contraption he had been carrying. On the side was a radioactive symbol with a smiley face drawn on it. Leading his comrades from the truck, Shepard nonchalantly swaggered toward the main trial zone. As soon as the button to summon the thresher maw lit, he ordered them into cover and hit it. No sooner had the beast arrived than he shouldered the strange weapon. The maw roared, swivelling back and forth in the air and crushing whatever lay in its path. Garrus shot from cover to no avail while Samara's biotics were too far out of range. Okeer reconsidered his choice with Mordin behind a stone wall. Zaeed just smiled- now the fun began.

The weapon on the Commander's emitted a strange noise that lasted a few seconds. Then the maw was engulfed in a tiny ultra-high-yield (albeit conventional) blast that destroyed it. Massani had stolen the weapon on a mission some years back, and loved its destructive abilities. Shepard now understood why. Turning to his troops he said,

"Right, comrades, let's head back for that talk with Maelon. And I need to have a word with Wrex about his new political direction, I was reading _Revolution Betrayed_ the other day and it laid out quite the compelling position on proletarian dictatorship that that Chinese peasant never quite grasped..."

He ignored his squadmate's awe as he walked back. Only Zaeed was chortling with glee as the others moved with mouths agape. Even the ever-cool Samara couldn't believe what had happened.

"Well, Marat, I knew you had a trick up your sleeve, but that was just dirty," observed Garrus.

"Oh, come on comrade Vakarian," said Shepard, "It was a maw! And we killed it fair and square. You will tell Randa this was a great engagement, though, life-or-death, right? Make it sound dangerous and scary, tell her how much she ought to appreciate me?"

"Marat, I wouldn't dream of doing it any other way. You should care more, though. What you're building with her could be very dangerous. Don't look down on me, it's funny to laugh about now but, she's hiding a lot, Marat. I care only about our safety and well-being, my friend. But that's enough of that, you need to tell me a little more about how to court human women..."

"Why?"

"I'm just, uh, curious."


	33. Chapter 32

**The Citadel, 2185**

Much had changed since Shepard had died and been brought back- for one thing, he noticed that now the Citadel had changed despite its status as seat of galactic government. As he walked along the docks, he considered why he would now have to submit himself to security checkpoints to get inside. But these were not ones administered by C-Sec. No, Anderson had told him on his last visit how that organization had faded to the background as each force with troops in or around the station began mistrusting one another. Now, each race was checked by their own. Shepard would have something to say about that; like it or not, he was bringing his friends and comrades with him and damn the bureaucratic torpedoes. Still, he didn't like the changes he saw even on the surface. The Citadel had always been crowded; and now the situation seemed to be getting worse. On the surface, and in the upper class areas, it was nice and pristine as any could imagine. But around the edges even in some bourgeois sectors were homeless, refugees, and petty crooks. It appeared to be chaos, and though the Brotherhood section the Commander stood in now looked cleaner it certainly didn't hold much apart from the bourgeois xenos. Indeed the red flags and propaganda posters on the walls only seemed to mock the dilapidation he himself observed – the floor had seen far too many feet and too little repair. The so-called co-operative seat of government's condition worsened as tension grew. Shepard could deal with that for now as he dealt with Collectors, but as the logistical hub of the galaxy he was worried about what would happen when the Reapers came. Damn, to again be wearing the Brotherhood uniform!

Forcing his mind from future uncertainties, he pointed out the pathetic surrounding to Garrus. The turian shrugged and rolled his eyes, muttering something about his C-Sec days. Shepard agreed; while grim, it was true. Nothing had really changed despite the ascension of the Brotherhood to Council status; with Udina running the show there was only the balance of power and no regard for the people who called the station home. Garrus had been making progress in his shaky knowledge of Marxism-Leninism, but it didn't take a genius to see the problems around them now. At least Vakarian's ready, said the tactical part of the Commander's brain. He needed his hold friend at peak capacity as their next task was likely to be as precarious politically as it was risky. Garrus had come to him a few days before, fresh intel in hand from a source he had refused to give, even to Shepard. While this concerned him, he had let it pass and decided to help. The turian had told him that his old enemy, a traitor named Sidonis who had attempted to infiltrate the guards at Mordin's clinic in order to open it up to the mercs, was now present on the Citadel and being caught up in anticommunist and anti-human politics. Hoping to kill two birds with one stone, he had asked for revenge and to perhaps take a weapon out of the hand of the imperialists. On both counts Shepard had been happy to give help though Garrus' newfound secrecy kept worrying him.

As the group kept walking, Shepard looked at the other troops he had brought... and the other task the team they would have to achieve. His eyes fell upon Thane. The drell assassin was poised and proud as ever; walking upright with confidence devoid of arrogance. Shepard felt for the man. Even though he was the hired killer of a theocratic financial power, it had been hard not to like Thane. While he was serious he was also harsh on himself, and most of the people he had killed frankly sounded like they deserved it. Shepard prayed the hanar hadn't needed to kill communists; he didn't want to end the life of the assassin. Especially not until they had done what he had promised the drell: the help re-unite him with his son Kolyat, who was also on the Citadel and, Thane suspected, getting into his father's line of work. Shepard wouldn't allow that, and if he could help stop a traitor while helping a father he would do so. A quick extranet call to Liara had netted Shepard the information that the son's mark was in all likelihood one of a series of anti-human politicians. This interested Shepard as it meant the son was working freelance, rather than for the hanar church. However it also meant that somebody on the Citadel felt the need to hire assassins to kill bourgeois politicians. His secret policeman's mind asked at once if this was the act of agents provocateurs or concerned human elements. He would find out.

Feeling confidence in the performance of his two main comrades, he then considered the rest of his team. A group of Brotherhood officials in plain clothes were coming toward them and so he needed to remember their cover stories as part of the bogus crew of the "volus cargo freighter."Everyone knew Garrus, so his travels with Shepard as friends made perfect sense. On the other hand, Thane was wanted in almost every system but had fake papers and identities for at least half. One should do for immigration, Shepard figured, so long as he gave his word of honour. Samara had been left behind lest she cause too much collateral damage while Okeer was still probably considered persona non grata outside Terminus. Jacob had volunteered to help them guard the ship along with Zaeed whose status as a White Guardist would make him a stateless person liable to detention. However Dr Solus, as a former salarian diplomat, still had all his papers in order and would not need to fake his way in. Miranda though... she was a problem. She had insisted on coming along, and despite his newfound closeness to her Shepard hadn't wanted to allow her. He was vetoed by the Writer personally who demanded she be allowed to come in case her skills come in useful. In addition she was to set up a meet with another Chariot-paid merc to help them find Sidonis and Kolyat. As Shepard was trying to keep a low profile and not advertise his relations to the world, her simply being his girlfriend or new wife wouldn't do. Moreover she was a genetic match for a known White Guardist conspirator even if she held multiple Brotherhood passports. No, today he was going to have to sell the fact that she was his ship's accountant. She had even busted out a pair of glasses and female clothing so bland it made even her figure look drab and unexciting. As a little irony, she had even topped the ensemble off with a Brotherhood Communist Party pin. Her smugness almost inspired eye-rolling. Shepard needed to take that up with her along with a couple other things as ever since the beginning of their romance... but that could wait. Now the officials were upon them.

There were only three of them and they all wore plainclothes, but Shepard knew Commission men when he saw them. The two on the wings of the leader were clearly muscle; their suits were ill-fit against their large frames and they walked with the demeanour of warriors while their eyes took in their surroundings. The leader, though, he was something different. His height was middling, but he made up for it in the nobility of his bearing, and his dress which was odd for a man of his years as it consisted of a tan suit with a pale pink tie and not even a Party pin. What really stuck out to Shepard was the man's face: the eyes were wary but not hardened, while his features seemed to have taken a dozen beatings too many. The Commander pre-empted the man.

"Why, yes, comrades, I do believe there have been problems with our paperwork. No, no, don't worry, we'll be happy to answer your questions in a dimly-lit back room."

At this he gave his biggest shit-eating grin. The leader just cocked an eyebrow and gestured his head at a door. As the group moved over to it he introduced himself. His voice was flat and world-weary.

"Political Officer Bailey, Commission of Public Security, Commander Shepard. But then you already knew that. So I'll cut you the bullcrap once we're in there, one member of the Commission to another, so long as you answer my questions."

He lead them into a small room which, as the Commander had predicted, had little lighting and only a single chair – for the interrogator. The rest of the room was empty and so the companions would be forced to stand. Bailey waved away the guards,

"You lot wouldn't last two seconds against this bunch. Even if you did, it would just mean a more painful death. And Adrian just got married so no reason to leave a widow. Go get coffee or something, I'll speak with the Commander."

Shepard gave a thin smile through the entire exchange before putting on his best look of surprised innocence.

"Oh spare me that," snapped Bailey, "And I won't play any Institute games on you, you probably learned most just after transferring from the Navy into the Commission. So I'll be direct so long as you're honest, same goes for your companions."

Shepard nodded.

"Right, comrades, so what brings a dead Spectre, his turian drinking mate, a drell murderer, a salarian doctor, and some kind of femme fatale trying to hide in plain site to the Brotherhood docks of the Citadel while piloting what is the most poorly-disguised super warship I've ever seen?"

"Well," said Shepard, "that's perceptive. What got a smart guy like you working on the docks?"

"Question Udina if and when you get posted here and you'll find out why," snorted Bailey, "but first I want to assert your loyalty. Commission told me you'd be around, you still mean good things to us even if you've taken up with" he paused, his voice laced with distaste, "-the Chariot racists, so answer the question. I know that drell, whatever docs he's using, is a killer for the hanar because of how he walks. Dr Solus is an old acquaintance of the President, and I know that from reading his dossier. As for this woman what hell is she doing here and why is she trying to look so inconspicuously plain? Trust me, if there's a God then whatever he gave her can't be hidden under that get-up. So, your move."

"Well," said Shepard, ignoring Miranda's smug look, "We're here on information we've gotten from a trusted Commission intel source. I'm helping my old friend Garrus, and yes I know you have a dossier thick as mine on him, deal with a personal issue that just got interesting and might be connected to my drell associate's family matter."

"Interesting how? Inquired Bailey.

"Because" Shepard continued evenly, "Garrus has an old traitor who needs to pay who has taken up with anti-human politicians here on the Citadel. Might even be organizing some kind of terrorist campaign against them. We don't know with whom but want to find out."

"And Comrade X the drell?" countered the officer.

"You were correct about my line of work, honoured one," said Thane with his best hanar-taught manners, "But not all takers of life love their line of work. It is what I know and what I do, but not what I want for my son. It was my fault for always being away doing my divine duty. I do not know if you have children, but you must understand that it's a heavy burden to give a loved one."

Bailey now bowed his head sadly, and when he spoke again there was some remorse in his voice. "I let the chance get away from me, comrade drell. I always put duty first, too. You don't need to worry about me prodding into that. But what's it have to do with the turian's issue?"

"Dr. T'Soni asserts the son's mark is an anti-communist politician. Do you or Public Security have anything to do with this?" asked Shepard hurriedly.

Now Bailey looked surprised but regained his bearing and said, "Comrade Shepard, I have respect for your past actions. But I'm a Brotherhood man first and foremost. I can help but I wont' trust you until you've put your full faith in me. Tell me what you need a doctor and pretty girl for and we might collaborate closer."

"Here for ride," said Mordin, "Never know when medical assistance needed. Yvonne Swarovski here is..."

"I can speak for myself" protested Miranda, "Comrade Bailey I am Major Miranda Lawson, anti-Revisionist Directorate of Political Intelligence. I have a portfolio similar to yours. Before you protest realize I have an interest in our people, in our system... and I don't want to see our position here on the Citadel taken even if its current holders are fools. You might think I'm a traitor, or a racist-"

"Damn right I do!" stormed Bailey, angry for the first time before turning to Shepard, "Commander, the Commission can tolerate you working with Chariot all they want. But it's an insult to the Brotherhood, to me personally that you bring a traitor as part of your retinue to help you. You'd better start explaining yourself if you don't want me arresting all of you!"

"Comrade Bailey," responded Shepard his voice iron, "Calm your hatred of Chariot for a moment. Think about me. Have I ever given anything but my all for the cause of socialism? For the advancement of humanity? You can arrest us all. Fine. It won't stop my mission. I'm going against forces Udina won't even acknowledge or face right now. Now the people I've selected are the best suited to accomplishing that task. I would never put a Charioteer on it unless I was certain of their talent."

"Is that 'talent' spelled with a capital T and A, Shepard?" demanded Bailey, "Why should I let you enter?"

"Ask Anderson or the Commission!" yelled Shepard, stepping forward to loom over the seated figure, "We'll all be released no matter what your crusade is. I hate Udina and his Clique too, but to not let them gain power we need to stop whatever forces are moving under this Sidonis. Dr T'Soni's intel is good, you know that. Now either you trust us and let Major Lawson and all the rest pass or you can sit by an let the enemies of our way of life, our system take power away from us!"

Bailey slouched a little. Then he rose, and when he did so his eyes were again full of fight.

"Alright, Shepard. You get a pass this time. I don't like it but you're right, sooner or later we're all gonna be in this together. You can go on in, but before you go let me brief you."

Shepard gestured at the companions to stay where they stood and waved Bailey to continue on.

"Right, comrades, now I have your attention. I don't know if Dr T'Soni mentioned them in her notes, but there's been a movement growing here on the Citadel who are probably directing the anticommunist political campaign. We also suspect they have an armed wing as agitators in the lower wards and slums keep winding up dead. They're known as the Covenant of the Righteous Talon. As the name would suggest they disdain humanity's hand and appear to be lead by the turians; their public face on all news vids is a real piece of shit called Joram Talid."

"I know who that is," said Garrus, "He's the nephew of a dinosaur, a hard-line anti-human general named Mettius who used brutality shameful even to our cruelest commanders in his attack on Sinkiang. He must be taking after his relative." 

"Agreed," said Bailey, "and he's being a right ass about it. I'm not surprised somebody wants the Covenant's leadership dead because they're upsetting the balance, especially for the asari. Don't give me those surprised expressions, Udina's buddy-buddy with them like you wouldn't believe. However you can scan me for lies when I say: neither I, nor the Commission, nor Party, nor any other part of the Brotherhood ordered their assassinations. While their deaths would be welcome any targeted killing could only inspire conflict and, as you can probably tell, there's enough of that going around as it stands."

"Question remains: what do we do now?" said Mordin.

"If I might interrupt comrades," responded Miranda, "I have an expert who can assist us in at least locating Kolyat. I don't know what that will mean for Sidonis, but I can help us get to your son, Thane."

"That would be most helpful, major," said the drell, "Time is of the essence. Once he has killed... he will be changed forever. I want to spare my only son that."

Bailey then spoke, his voice softer, "Well, I can stomach you doing this, Lawson. Be careful. I'm assuming this means your methods will be less than legal, but I won't use any Brotherhood resources to stop you. Look out for C-Sec though, they're still mostly controlled by anti-human interests and I can't save you from them if they notice you."

"Any last minute intel?" inquired Shepard.

"Don't stir the shit," said Bailey.

Shepard gestured to his comrades and they followed him out of the room. They walked in silence as they entered the main section of the Citadel and on the way Miranda spoke.

"Right comrades my informant's ready to join us as soon as we give the signal. If there are no objections we should find the nearest cab to Zakera. I didn't choose this ridiculous disguise for no reason; we need to meet her outside of a bank. She'll help us once we allow her to launder stolen credits."

"And who is this mysterious helper?" asked Shepard drily.

"A thief who goes by Kasumi Goto" responded Miranda, "Now if you'll all come along I've already messaged her and she's expecting us in exactly thirty-nine minutes. We should move."

"Garrus," said Shepard, "take Mordin and Thane in a cab. The major and I will catch up after you. I have a personal word to have with her, and before you start making snide comments I'll have you note this is my thoroughly unamused face. She has some things to account for if you'll pardon the pun."

"Of course, Marat, but don't let it take too long. We need this Kasumi's help if we're going to find Kolyat, and then hopefully Sidonis."

"I know how much this means to you Garrus. And to you, Thane. I promise we'll do everything we set out to."

As Garrus boarded his cab, Shepard turned on Miranda his eyes flashing with anger.

"You pull all your cards at the last second, after revealing yourself to a Commission agent. Do you really suspect Bailey is stupid and that the whole world-weary cop thing is anything but an act? That man's dangerous and intelligent. I know daddy bought you the best genes Terminus can provide but that doesn't mean you can go around spewing information, arrogant as a peacock."

She looked hurt though her voice was cold as ever when she spoke. "Marat, you can criticize what you like. You should remember there are always reasons for how I behave. I told him because he asked for honesty and then he gave us something in return. What's the problem?"

"The problem, Miss Lawson, is you're risking yourself without necessity. I know Ori might be acting up back on Ilium but it's not the team's problem. I don't like the Chariot way of doing things either; you need to let us know about your informants and their intents ahead of time. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Commander," she said sullenly. Hailing a cab, the pair climbed in. Shepard thanked any powers out there that cabs were driven by VI's as he input the co-ordinates. He could smell a lovers' quarrel a mile away and Miranda's sullenness was a sure sign of it. Just what he needed before taking down a cell of anticommunist terrorists.

He sat next to her and looked at her. She just blinked her pale blue eyes, but the hurt was still there.

"What do you want, Randa? I didn't chastise you in front of them. It would... distress me if you threw yourself away. You're important to me, but I don't want this getting in the way of our mission. It was why- it was why it took me so long to get with Ash." At this he smiled wrily, at what the creature now known as Ashley Williams had once been.

"I know," whispered Miranda, "and I want to succeed on this too. I'm often severe- too severe so I'm sorry if that's how I treat you. But it would be nice if you showed you cared a little more. You keep me at distance, even though I've opened up more to you than anybody else, Marat. When's it going to be enough? Or am I just a fling, a comfort while you grieve over what Ashley turned into?"

Shepard gulped. This sort of thing wasn't his strong suit, and so he couldn't do anything clever. Instead he decided to attack it head-on.

"If that's what you believe, Miss Lawson, then you're mistaken. There's nothing I can do to fix that. You want a hard truth? I'm still a bit – maybe more than a little – in love with Ash. But Ash has become a worse version of me. She was so kind, caring, and now she's all of my worst traits at their most extreme. I died and she went downhill, you brought me back. You do treat me oddly but I apologize for being distant. I'm still recovering."

"You mean something to me, Marat," she laughed a little, the hurt gone from her voice, "And I think I'd knock anybody else's teeth out if they called me 'miss.' I think we're crazy though. So before we go into the great unknown of this Citadel conspiracy, I want an answer. Are we going to do this?"

Shepard paused a moment. Ever since Ilium it had been awkward between them, and he still didn't know what Miranda Lawson's capacity for love was. But...

"Maybe I deserve a recovery with a fellow patient," he said.

Miranda laughed again, this time louder, and the tension broke.

"That's awful, did you get it in a fortune cookie?"

"No, but if you think that's terrible you should have seen the line about luggage that won me Ash's heart."

"Leave her," said Miranda, her expression softening though now a little sad, "We'll... deal with her as she comes up. Just as we will your friend Garrus's problem and Thane's son and terrorists."

"Don't forget Collectors," Shepard remarked sarcastically.

"Them, too. But it's time to move on fully. I brought you back via Easter Rising. I don't intend on losing you and so it's best if you're all there mentally for when we do face them. Will you be? For me? For yourself, Marat? I'll heal with you if you promise."

Shepard took a deep breath. He wanted to make none, the future wasn't solid, but he looked in her eyes again. It was a determined look, a proud look, and even full of compassion. Things he had loved about Ash. He smiled,

"I promise."

"Good," said Miranda, her voice sultry "there's only a minute left on this ride. What can we do in a minute?"

The rapscallion Kaidan, had he not fallen, would have called the kiss chaste. But what it lacked in fiery passion it made up for in closure. Shepard emerged from the cab ready to help his friends, to be true to his new woman, and be better to himself. In the days to come he knew all of these would be vital: the ship of socialism was anchored on the individual, and he would be strong.

Garrus tapped his foot as he waited. He'd picked up the habit years before, when he'd actually been a private soldier. Now he waited for Marat to show up at the appointed rendezvous – lately, the Commander had been unfocused despite Garrus' support and his new relationship with Miranda. The turian worried for his old friend, but he needed him to be ready mentally for the task that lay ahead of them. Secret anticommunist pacts? Sidonis wrapped up with counterrevolutionists? His head had spun at "the history of all hitherto existing society..." and this was just extra. While his cop's instincts told him something wasn't right, he had little choice but to wait for Shepard and the Chariot major. The newfound communist in Vakarian didn't like that; the racism of Chariot was palpable and frankly worrying but it seemed to make Shepard happy. If they got Sidonis and to the bottom of this, Garrus swore he'd have a heart-to-heart with her and figure some of her motivations. Smiling wrily, the turian realized that gathering that intel was all part of his new job. When this was over, and he was certain Marat was healthy and loyal in mind, he'd reveal that he was working for the Democratic Officer's Movement in the Hierarchy. It would be a gamble, but then again he was taking one himself by participating in his own secret conspiracy. Ach, it was all enough to make an old bird's head explode.

To distract himself from the wait, which seemed to drag on forever though really had been only a few minutes, he decided to initiate conversation with Thane. Like Marat, he couldn't help but like the drell, religiosity and so on be damned. He might be a killer, but he was a decent soul figured Garrus, and that was not a judgement the suspicious ex-policeman made easily.

"What did you think of our welcome?" asked Garrus.

"It was silly," responded Thane, "either that human from Shepard's old group was stupid, or willing to take a risk when he spoke to us. I counted in the Brotherhood immigration queue no fewer than seven fatal flaws and a further two in that supposed secure backroom."

The turian nodded, "Indeed, it's a problem here on the Citadel. Security's always been more for show than safety. I bet with Udina's indifferent group in control they aren't making any efforts to change that."

The assassin contemplated for a moment before saying "I can't comment on human politics. Even the intricacies of the Faith were never my forte. But I can state with certainty that whatever plan these plotters are involved in, it will exploit those weaknesses to get forces or supplies onto the station."

"Disagree," interrupted Mordin, "lower wards rife with corruption and crime. Money buys anything. Most gangs violently anticommunist. Could use Fennoi or Massani right now."

"I wish we could bring the merc," said Garrus, "and Dr. Okeer could be good for the old angry krogan act. But something tells me our enemies won't be intimidated by that sort of thing. We just need to execute our next move, which if my omnitool is any indication we can do now as the good Commander and his major are docking now."

"I hope their hormones do not get better of them," remarked Mordin. The tension over the upcoming mission as Garrus and Mordin laughed. Even Thane graced them with a quick upward-turning of his lips that must have passed as a smile. Good enough for me and my fancy colonelship, figured Garrus.

When Miranda exited the cab she was back to looking grey and drab, not that it was easy.

"I swear you worked hard on trying to look that boring," said Shepard as he got out of the cab, "But comrades it all serves a purpose. I know you must have questions but now I know what our mission is going to be and how we're gonna do it."

"Do tell," said Garrus, "time's ticking until they act and we need to get that bastard Sidonis. And Kolyat of course."

The drell blinked by way of response. Gesturing the group over to the side of a ward, Shepard gathered them in a circle and began speaking in a quiet voice.

"Right, comrades, this Covenant or whatever they're calling themselves are gonna act quickly. I just discussed with Major Lawson and what's going to happen is that they've stashed credits which they'll flood into the hands of mercs, both on and arriving from off station-"

At this Mordin and Thane looked at one another and nodded. Both had been correct.

"And then they'll act. I don't know exactly what their next move will be, but that's why we're going to see the Chariot informant."

At this Miranda spoke up, "Our aide will a master thief named Kasumi Goto. She's one of the best White Guardist thieves of all time and has agreed to work with us again for payment. Her stipend is her current job: she's relieving the Covenant of their credits that they'll need to do their little coup. The bank which she's taking it from is only ten minutes walking distance, and I'm dressed like this as an accessory. Without the credits, the Covenant mercs will be unable to help them. Once Kasumi tells us what to do next, we'll strike and throttle the counter-revolution in its crib."

"Any word on my son? On Kolyat?" asked Thane in a worried tone.

"Goto has noted a drell skulking around her area of operations, sticking out like a sore thumb, Thane," said Miranda, "so you shouldn't have difficulty finding him. But time will be of the essence if we wish to stop him as Talid's bodyguard is lead by none other than Sidonis himself. Presumably they're the fighters who would be with him when he assaults the Presidium and declares the Covenant in control of the Citadel."

"Good to know where Thane's boy and Sidonis are," said Garrus, "but what happened to not knowing their next move?"

"This is only our best approximation," answered Shepard hurriedly, "and like the major said time is of the essence. You ready to move comrades?"

"I will break off and find Kolyat," volunteered Thane, to which Shepard gave the thumbs up. The assassin paced away and knelt a few seconds quietly whispering prayers as the rest of the group continued to the objective. Shepard was glad he didn't have to tell them what to do – Miranda could handle herself while Mordin would stay with the Commander. Garrus already knew to get a vantage point with his rifle. As they walked Garrus came up and said,

"Marat, I know that we're trying to save Thane's son. So if the chance arises, let me shoot Talid. I'll take down Sidonis, the bastard, as well."

"Of course, Vakarian," responded Shepard. Now the group fanned out. Thane was no longer in site for he had gone searching for Kolyat and Shepard knew that he would be able to find him. He just hoped it was before the younger drell struck and forced the plotters' hands into actions faster than they wanted. There were still too many variables and he wanted to speak to this Kasumi Goto before making any future acts. Speaking into his omnitool, he established comms with both Garrus and Thane, who was stalking around the wards. Mordin guided Shepard to a cafe table where the two sat down and began making a show of behaving friendly and inconspicuous while Miranda took up position to step off for the bank. Nodding to Miranda, the Charioteer stepped out into the street to meet their informant.

Miranda walked across the street from where Shepard and Mordin sat, entering a large asari-owned bank branch. Her dress and Party pin drew her many glares but it was still natural she be there: after all, it was where Udina and company usually had their business done. As she stepped in she whispered over her comms that all was well before using a forged employee ID to break into the back. Now, it would be up to Kasumi. Miranda wasn't disappointed as she had not stepped far into the bank before a voice from behind her rasped,

"Major Lawson, I presume?"

Miranda caught her breath as she realized a sharp omnitool blade pressed at the centre of her spine. Kasmumi was good, but... Reaching behind her with lightning speed, Miranda grabbed the smaller woman's wrist, twisting it and the blade away from her. Kasumi tried to employ a flashbang weapon but Miranda had already employed the biotic EMP field used against synthetics. The weapon didn't fire. Turning around Miranda tried to lay a left into her opponent's face but Kasumi ducked and attempted a kicking trip. Blocking it with her right hand Miranda attempted to force her left elbow into the thief, which Kasumi deflected. Bringing her knee up to strike again, Miranda realized she couldn't see her opponent. The bitch had some kind of cloaking device! Holding a hand to her mouth she realized she was bleeding... the cunt must have struck her when she hadn't expected. She wanted to scream but didn't want to attract attention. Panting, she stood in a fighter's stance a few moments longer, when Kasumi reappeared, also visibly sweating but wearing a smirk that would match Miranda's in smugness any day.

"I get it," said the thief, "You some kind of badass. Don't like my little tricks. Fine, but do you have the Chariot codes? If this money isn't laundered, no deal."

"It'll work," snapped Miranda, annoyed at the other woman's attitude, "The Writer doesn't lie to people he helps. So long as you've got the upload ready we can commence. But I want my information right after."

"Don't worry, cheerleader," said Kasumi, "it all be good."

Miranda ground her teeth – a nasty habit she had begun picking up from Marat. It would play hell on their perfect enamel but right now she was pissed. Best to deal with this and be done. Stepping forward awkwardly, she swiped her tool on the laser-reader Kasumi had prepared. The credits she had stolen would now be laundered through front corporations on the edge of Terminus controlled by Chariot. A second later, the holographic display read "APPROVED." Not once did the thief's smile waver, and seemed to grow wider as she said,

"Was that so bad, sweetheart?"

Miranda couldn't take it. Using a biotic lift, she held the thief in the air before saying, "Call me that again and see what happens."

"Oh come on," implored Kasumi, "What Shep think? His girl goes in, comes back, say 'oh yes, sir, I smear informant's brains all over wall. That demotion at least."

Relenting, Miranda dropped the other woman to the floor. She'd have to help now. Turning around, Miranda took a handkerchief from her lapel pocket and applied it to her face. She would have to fake a nosebleed as she left. Without a look back she stepped from the room and said,

"The Commander's waiting for you across the street. Don't show up, we'll find you and kill you. Try anything funny, our sniper has a thermal sight and will kill you. Work for us, you'll get all the credits"- at this word, extreme distaste, "you desire."

As she strode out the building, she considered how even Massani was more bearable than this obnoxious twerp. When she reached the other side of the street, she was infuriated to see that Kasumi was not only there, but was making a show of lounging in Mordin's lap with an expensive drink perched in her hand. Gone was the black thief's getup; now Kasumi had done a lightning change into a fashionable and revealing designer outfit. Plopping herself down with her handkerchief still pressed hard against her face, Miranda decided it best to stay quiet as Kasumi spoke lest her anger get the best of her. At least Vakarian was somewhere up there with his scope trained on her head. She thought about the thief's brains getting splashed all over the cafe decor. It made her smile a little.

Several stories above, Garrus observed the change in Lawson's face. That girl was dangerous, dammit, he thought. A smaller part of his brain thought, well, maybe that was a good thing. Shifting gears he considered Thane. The drell had disappeared from even Garrus' sight. He was good, and the ex-cop knew if anyone could find Kolyat it was his father. Still keeping his sights trained ahead, he switched on his omnitool to hear Kasumi's brief.

"So, soldiers of communism," intoned her voice, "All praise be to your cause, et cetera and so on. I just got paid. That makes me happy. So what you must know is that you would be screwed without me. You just saved Udina I think. He standing in for Anderson right now; he's been on leave for a few days. Maybe you no like him. Whatever. But Talid... he is a naughty, naughty bird. Involved with all kinds of foreign interests. Owes lot of money. Owes even more to intelligence agency of every nonhuman race. In other word, he too big to fail. Or think he is."

"Where's this going?" demanded Shepard's voice impatiently.

"I getting there, I getting there," said Kasumi, voice full of mock hurt, "So he got plan in his head. Form society, give fancy name. Covenant of blah blah. Now they gonna move. Their plan: get bunch of credits and transfer to mercs on same day as action. Thus avert C-Sec or Commission attention. Instead, I relieve them of money. I bad White Guardist, but good capitalist. Prevent destruction of communism for profit! Anyways, all supposed to be very dramatic. Talid declare himself Chancellor of new Council while merc forces gather and he incite mob to anti-human violence. They would announce right here because close to Presidium. Then he gather forces, and hope C-Sec either sides with him or swept away by merc. Then he assault Council. Kill Udina, expel Brotherhood from station, end Red Menace. Flawless plan."

"This plan's so stupid," snorted Shepard, "I'm wondering how nobody unravelled it yet. So, thief, what aren't you telling us? And judging by some of your tats you've been processed by the Commission before. Let me tell you something: I take a dim view of White Guardists, but have an extensive background in interrogation. You wanna make this hard on me, it'll only be worse for you."

"No need for threat! Without mercs, plan is in ruin. It was only allow because STG and asari Republics intel branch decided it better fool try without them rat. If they had rat, they go down. If not, maybe he succeed. If not, he dead, no problem for them. So now he try something else. He gets Sidonis, or whatever his guard commander called, and bunch of krogan mercs and his personal thugs, and they gonna assault the Presidium on their own. No declarations or speeches. Just a big, dumb gamble."

"I know more than a bit about those," snorted Shepard, "What do we do, Miss Thief? How much time we have?"

"Oh, well, Commander," said Kasumi innocently, "we leave now, we can save beloved Udina just in time. Just tell your sniper to move too. We will need one. Talid has at least sixty troops. You'd think Presidium better guarded but, well, nobody ever tried what he did before. Anybody but Shepard, at least. But he stand no chance. After all I'm here. And so is the great Commander Shepard. Lead on."

Looking through his scope, Garrus again saw scowls cross the faces of Miranda and Marat. They were becoming more alike, it was true... but he also disliked this plan. Even Mordin, who had been enjoying Kasumi's perch on his lap, now looked displeased. Obviously the odds for this weren't good.

"You hear that, Thane?" whispered Garrus into his omnitool.

"Already knew," replied the drell, "Got eyes on on Kolyat. He has been advancing via vents toward the Presidium since three minutes ago. He's good at hiding, but I know where to look. Tell Shepard to get a move-on; I'm not on his frequency because of this thief. I think I see some of Talid's krogan moving into position."

"Roger, Thane, and if there are spirits or gods out there... bless you," said Garrus.

"And you too, Vakarian," responded the assassin, "Kalahira knows how many lives have been taken. Many more will today. But my son will not be amongst them, takers or taken, if you hurry."

"We will," assured the turian before switching channels to Shepard, "Marat, we have a problem. Thane is following Kolyat to the Presidium. We'd better hurry if we want to catch them; looks like the krogan mercs are already getting in place."

"Understood," said Shepard, "alert comrade Bailey, Garrus. We could use some Commission firepower right about now even if it's just a few guns. Any word on C-Sec?"

"None, Marat, but I can tell you they never liked humans. At best they'll stand aside to see who wins this power struggle. Just move, I'll hitch a ride with Bailey."

Back in the cafe, Shepard nodded to his companions. Even the japing Kasumi seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. As a human, she'd suffer by association if this happened. As the group dashed from the cafe she spoke,

"Follow me, Shep. I'll get us a car."

The Commander didn't trust her, but he also had no time to waste. A cab at this time might have been reprogrammed by the Covenant plotters and would be too slow anyways. He was impressed though with Kasumi's finesse; truly a master thief she had barely brushed the hood of a luxury skycar with vanity licence plates before its doors opened obligingly. Shepard was going to do this himself. Climbing behind the wheel he set a course for the Presidium and sped between traffic at top speed all the way there. Weaving in and out of every lane he kept acceleration up, and Mordin sat beside him blocking traffic patrols with his omni-tool. In the back seat both girls hurriedly changed their clothing; Kasumi back into her criminal's gear while Miranda could only improvise. She stripped off her jacket and wore just a blouse over which she strapped a portable armour plate which would only protect her front. She then used her omnitool to flatten the heels of her pumps and create slippers. Despite driving at dangerous velocity, Shepard couldn't help but be impressed at her ingenuity.

At last the car came to the top of the Presidium and the Commander parked the car a level beneath the main Council chambers. Flying out the front seat, he barely had enough time to put on his helmet and level his weapon before he took note of the carnage. Only guards could carry weapons here, and so they had been the first to die, after which followed the murder of human diplomatic staff. Their corpses lay in grisly lines around the floor while the walls were dabbed with anticommunist slogans. The Covenant was truly in full swing. In a few places lay the bodies of fallen mercs; but Shepard counted fewer than a half dozen. Most guards were dead and there were at least fifty more rampaging across the chambers. Dammit, he hoped Bailey and Garrus showed up ASAFP.

Kasumi at once cloaked and offered to go on ahead and provide them recce. Again, Shepard didn't like it but he had no choice. Once she had run off he instructed Miranda to strip any heavy weapons off the enemy corpses, and she returned struggling under the weight of a krogan rocket launcher. Taking it from her he slung the heavy thing across his back and advanced into the halls.

A few meters on, Kasumi began giving them a sitreps. Ahead of them were at least eight mercs, half of whom were krogan. In a tight space this didn't concern Shepard as he was certain he was more adept at urban combat than they. However he feared for Mordin and Miranda against such odds. Looping three grenades together he told Miranda to biotically lift them and put them around a corner, after which he used a portable detonator from Mordin to clear the hall ahead of them. With the mercs burned to a crisp, Kasumi complained she had almost been burnt to a crisp before warning that more troops were coming after them. This time though it was only a handful of mercs, all turian.

Crouching behind cover Shepard prepped the rocket launcher. The turians were all ex-military and not stupid. They advanced cautiously, even crawling across sections of the blown-out floor when no other cover presented itself. Once they were a fifty meters away, Shepard held the launcher aloft as Mordin squeezed the trigger. Just in time, the little salarian fired the rocket and killed the enemy, but Shepard staggered back. The foe had penetrated his kinetic barriers, and a round had glanced his helmet, causing the shell to fracture and bleeding in his head. Had the turian's aim been truer... but there was no time to worry now. Despite her look of concern, he again indicated to Miranda the three move forward. Kasumi was silent now. Why the hell was that? He didn't like going blind. Entering the Council chambers, he could see that they were empty. Damn, Sidonis and Talid must have gotten the Council! Not that he'd miss them but if this coup succeeded... the bastard. And with sixty men to boot! 

Dashing down the corridor into the Presidium overlook, Mordin and Miranda trailing behind him, he entered the open area. What he saw frightened him. The enemy mercs had all diplomatic staff surrounded, while Talid spoke to the Council. They appeared to be getting treated well- all except the unfortunate humans still alive, who were being executed one by one. Shepard cursed. There was nothing he could do now, not with three men and his scout MIA. He just hoped Thane had found his son; the assassin couldn't help now and if Kolyat showed up it would be suicide.

His heart sank as his eyes caught sight of something else. In a corner of the courtyard, surrounded by dead bodies, stood Thane, his back straight standing protectively over the prone figure of his son. Shepard's HUD indicated Kolyat was still alive but heavily injured. The assassin wasn't dead... but why? Almost a dozen mercs encircled him. Damn, now he had to figure this out. He was on the line to radio Garrus when Talid's voice, the sound loud and mocking, rang out across the courtyard.

"Come out, come out, Commander Shepard. You have failed. You pink-skinned Red scum will soon be driven off this station, then out of existence. Isn't that right, Ambassador?"

"Damn you!" came the voice of Udina, the voice strangely defiant, "you may think this little trick will succeed but the law will prevail. None shall accept you as their Chancellor!"

Shepard continued behind cover as the turian spoke.

"Is that truly so, Ambassador? Well, no matter. If I was to be stopped, the agencies of the Republics would surely have stopped me. Oh, but they didn't. But surely then the Union? Oh, no, STG was all too happy to lend the Covenant money. How about the turians? Wait... the Hierarchy has been infiltrated by yellow-bellied communists, who don't have the balls to hold our rightful colonies on Taetrus! No, you fools, I am the dawn of a new order. Isn't that so, Sidonis?"

"Indeed, sir," replied the turian killer stiffly, "And unless Shepard wants his friends dead, I suggest he come out with his hands above his head."

Looking to Mordin and Miranda, Shepard mouthed the words 'play dead' before dropping his rifle and emerging with his hands up.

"I'm here, Talid."

He tried not to show his fear though all he could think was c'mon, Garrus, c'mon... Meanwhile the turian in question put his claws together and scraped them in the turian manner that passed for applause.

"Ah, so good for you to join our little theatre, Commander. Don't worry, you'll get to live for now. You'll have a nice position against the wall with Udina here. Extranet live television, too. Only the best for the reds."

Shepard began laughing, at first quietly and then building in its obvious uncaring. The remaining mercs eyed him with fear, even Talid and the captive Udina seemed taken aback.

"What's so funny?"demanded the turian.

"You, you idiots," shouted Shepard, "Kill me, it matters not. There's a hundred ninety billion galaxies like this one. There's only one me. But if I die you can't undo the tide of history. The red star will destroy you, just as it will smash the Reapers, just as it will reach the furthest corners of the stars! Your time is coming to an end, you oaf, you vile fool."

"What do you-" but Talid was cut off by a figure behind him grasping his neck. It was Kasumi! As she decloaked she spoke.

"You talk to much- boring," she said, holding a pistol to the politician's head, "Now, if you want your dear leader to live, you will be listening to the Commander."

Shepard moved his hands from above his head and folded them.

"It seems, my friends, that now I hold the cards."

"Like hell you do!" shouted Sidonis, lifting his rifle and shooting Talid without a second's remorse. He attempted to double tap to Kasumi, but the thief cloaked and began moving away as mercs tried chaotically to pursue her. Standing still among them Sidonis went on.

"He was just a tool, Shepard. I'd kill you now but he was right. We need a propaganda victory. I've seen you reds in action and all you want to do is bring revolution; chaos. We can't face that. I'll be Chancellor if I damn well please now, and my first order will be to kill your drell friends. It will almost be as enjoyable as betraying your little friend Mordin and Colonel Vakarian..."

"_Colonel_ Vakarian?" asked Shepard incredulously. And then another twist, so dramatic and stupid it couldn't have been pulled from an extranet pulp comic, rocked the Commander's world.

"He's right here," intoned Garrus' voice over his omnitool, and a second later Sidonis' head disappeared in a bath of blood and gore, splattering the unfortunate Councillors behind him. A second later, black Brotherhood shuttles bearing the sword-and-cog of Public Security rose above the Presidium, strafing at the mercs and making no disctinction between them and civilians. Damn, it was all chaos now, but Shepard withdrew to where his squadmates rested and took up his rifle once more. Leading Miranda and Mordin forward, he bellowed his rage as he cut down killer after killer. Miranda used her biotics while Mordin contained his cold fury; he would have vengeance upon Sidonis' crew even if the bastard was dead. They ran and gunned frantically, shooting as many of the fleeing plotters as possible before reaching Thane and Kolyat. The drell leaned over his son and when Shepard approach he spoke,

"He'll be fine, Shepard, the Council! See to the Council!" Shepard didn't need to be asked twice, dashing forward he took up position around the council, even the beaten Udina, and waved his arms in the air so the Commission shuttles wouldn't fire. They didn't, and a moment later stopped firing at all. All the mercs, and many civilians, lay dead. Kasumi decloaked, and stood only a few feet away from Miranda whom she shot a poisonous smile. The major ignored her as soon after a shuttle landed and from it descended the figure of Bailey. His shoulders were no longer hunched, and his walk was straight. The political officer nonchalantly lit a cigar as he approached.

"So, Shepard, happy Vakarian and I were here to save your bacon in time?" he enquired. Turning around, the Commander saw the approaching figure of Garrus. He could almost kiss the turian, but restrained himself to a handshake.

"Colonel Vakarian?" he said, again disbelieving.

"Technically lieutenant-colonel. It's a long story, Marat. I'll tell you when we get back to the ship. Oh, and I'm a filthy red now, too."

"Looking forward to it, Garrus," Shepard said with a smile.

Bailey stepped forward and said "This will be one hell of a story. First real coup in Citadel history, and it was pulled off by five dozen mercs and their angry incompetent leaders. I'm happy you were here, Commander, without you this might have even succeeded."

Now Udina was on his feet, and having dusted himself off gave off his imperious-as-ever demeanour.

"I, for one, tried to get this dealt with at the lowest level. If the damn drell had just done his job we wouldn't need the Commission to-"

Shepard and Garrus' fist silenced him as one, and the Ambassador slumped to the ground. The friends shared a glance. Thane would be happy to hear about that one.

"It's gonna be hell covering that last assault up," remarked Baily drily.

"Doctor some documents or photos," said Shepard, "you should be good at it. Plus, who in the Commission doesn't want to sock him in the face."

"That's what I wanted to report," said Bailey, "not letting me in on the action."

"Comrades," cut in Miranda's voice, "I hope you understand the seriousness of this situation. An anticommunist coup under our noses? Complicit alien agencies? This is a bloody act of war that could lead to a bloody crisis, and you're standing around playing hit-the-revisionist-arsehole?"

Shepard turned to her, and his voice and face darkened as he spoke, "Miri – that's what we're distracting ourselves from. It's going to be hard to stop the Collectors and Reapers if we begin fighting one another. This will take a lot of resources to deal with."

Bailey then spoke, "Comrade Shepard, as ever I am truly happy you were here on time. But it will be best if you go- we'll have to cover up your prominent place in this due to whom you're working with. But for my money, I know you're loyal to the Brotherhood and Commission. When you return, which might be sooner than expected, I'll put in a good word or three for you. But for now- show these filthy xenos from beyond the pale that humanity doesn't fuck around."

Shepard clasped the man's offered hand, and they shook with strength and solemnity. Nodding to his companions, he lead them back to the _Dzerzhinsky_. This was going to be a hell of a report to file. He looked at Garrus. He was a little hurt his friend hadn't fully trusted him, but now he could understand why and felt lucky that he was worthy of that trust. He also noticed the turian's gaze wander to Miranda. No matter his other opinions about her, she seemed to be gaining his approval. That relieved Shepard. With Ash gone, he needed someone else, and it was good to know his best friend didn't question it.

As he strode back, he Mordin spoke to him.

"Comrade Shepard, did you mean what you said? Red star reach whole universe."

Smiling, the Commander responded, "Every word."


	34. Chapter 33

**The Imperialist anti-Communist Coup Attempt**

Public Document of Chariot  
The Ghost Writer, Rightful General-Secretary of the Communist Party

Comrades, workers, humans, communists, read this document if you wish to understand fully the latest attacks upon the hegemonic socialist race of the galaxy.

It appears that in recent weeks the bourgeois-imperialist xeno powers attempted to forcibly remove the Brotherhood revisionists from the Council, and to indeed kick the entire militaristic apparatus of Brotherhood social-imperialism from Council space. All right-thinking humans and progressive peoples across the galaxy are doubtless wondering what lead to this drastic attempt; why it happened; and how it failed so miserable.

The first thing to note is that the entire affair seems to have been farcical in its origins despite its actions ultimately becoming dangerous to the advancing cause of Marxist-Leninist socialism. Reliable reports forwarded by the Chariot Directorate of Political Intelligence tell us exactly what happened. A no-name turian politician from the Citadel named Joram Talid gained the power of the most reactionary sections of Citadel criminal gangs and lumpenproletarians. This allowed him to win office and begin forming around himself a group of co-conspirators whose anti-human and anticommunist views were plain, and who referred to themselves by the grandiose name of the Covenant of the Righteous Talon. While it failed to live up to its great name, it did give Talid and company an armed force of mercenaries and thugs ready to enact the will of his puppet-masters, the militant and reactionary foreign bourgeois. Despite the fact that the revisionist social-imperialists and capitalist alien powers have been co-operating ever since the Saren Affair, there are still elements within the xeno nations who wish humanity harm and will stop even revisionist lip-service to communism with bullets and the iron fist. Doubtless the asari, salarians, and even native turians are behind Talid and his little gang. Though they will attempt to suppress the voices of these elements, all progressive peoples must remember that the capitalist powers are hundreds or even thousands of years old and have maintained their positions by duplicity and murder.

What happened next is still unclear; but it is certain that Talid attempted to find troops to carry out a full-on coup d'etat and then declare himself head of a new, anti-human government which he would win by inciting the lumpen and petit-bourgeois aliens on the Citadel into acts of racist criminality. However, I am proud to report that secret militants, loyal to the genuine cause of Marxism-Leninism, were able to throttle this action in its crib by relieving the so-called Covenant of its credits. While the revisionists and their laughable Commission of Public Security sat by, it was Chariot who stood up for human interests and communism and prevented the fascist coup plotters from gaining more pairs of hands. The funds now sit securely in the vaults of Chariot, to be used further in the defence of our glorious and ascendant species. When Talid found out, he attempted an assault on the Presidium but was then stopped by Brotherhood counterrevolutionist forces, who at last grew wise to his actions. One might by relieved by the coup's failure, but what is the political fallout?

The fact that this coup got as far as it did is proof of the complicity of the alien powers, and their unfitness for communism except under the leadership of the most progressive race, ie humanity, and a genuine anti-revisionist Party, as well as proving the unwillingness of the revisionist Brotherhood to defend the position of their own species as they continue to make concession to the bourgeois. Indeed, comrades, it would appear that the recent moves by the powerful group around Councillor Anderson and Ambassador Udina are working to restore aspects of the capitalist mode of production into the Brotherhood, and defeat the struggles of the militant proletariat who struggle against both imperialist xeno oppression and anti-popular revisionist oppression at home.

While there will be the suppression of the most vocal anti-human dissidents, this weakness of the Commission will rock the Brotherhood to its core as their beloved social-imperialist security apparatus failed to protect their position of power in the bourgeois galactic status quo. This will lead to questions in their own ranks. Within the revisionist Party, it will mean further power struggles as each faction cannibalizes the other and tries to assume a superior position. However, the end result will be the same: the Brotherhood fails to recognize the role of humanity as the vanguard species. They do not guide their party along the lines of orthodox Marxism-Leninism and only give into the worst forms of revisionism and Trotskyism that do nothing but guarantee further failure. Therefore, whichever faction emerges triumphant, the Brotherhood will continue its alliance with the bourgeois powers and the dismantling of the socialist apparati of the Party and state to the people and continue the transition from a deformed and grotesque 'socialism' to out-and-out state capitalism.

On the foreign galactic front, this has other worrying possibilities. The first power one must take note of is the Turian Hierarchy, from whom Talid himself sprouted, as did his assistant, an ex-Blackwatch soldier named Sidonis. The Hierarchy is and has been weakening for some time: with the ascension of the Brotherhood into the role of prime social-imperialists, their fleet has been needed less and less to guard Council space. This has irritated many in their top brass who see it as an insult to turian honour and will lead to a backlash of anticommunism and open provocations against the Brotherhood. While this so-called socialist state run by a bankrupt Party is no doubt ideologically inferior to Chariot, all class conscious proletarians must remain steadfast in supporting the workers of humanity against turian provocations. At the same time, there is within the Hierarchy a different crisis of the military: they have been in an open secret conflict against the salarians over a number of important border worlds, particularly Taetrus. Along with the Union's traditional support for the Brotherhood traitors, this has further enflamed nationalist sentiment and hatred. Reactionary turians are re-enlisting in droves to wreak revenge by proxy by fighting the salarians, and indeed many even of the species' proletariat are mourning the defeat of Talid, further proof of the biological meekness and dialectical immaturity of the alien species to accepting the ideas of scientific socialism. However, this conflict is also draining the budget and resources of the Hierarchy and Union as casualties mount. Amongst the amphibians, this has lead to further alliance with the asari which I will deal with later in the article. In the Hierarchy, it's leading to even worse problems as an organization of bonapartist-revisionist young officers, funded and aided no doubt by the Commission and Brotherhood, to start organizing to oppose the state. Their plans of a coup, so short after Talid's, could pose a significant threat to the Hierarchy's gerontocracy and so they will be forced to try and conclude their colonial frontier wars as soon as possible, which the Union for reasons of the balance of power will refuse them.

So, as we have established the reactionary but precarious state in which the Hierarchy will advance, so too will I now establish in scientific Marxist-Leninist terms analyze the implications for the Asari Republics and Salarian Union. The imperialist amphibians of the Union are often underestimated by the Council races and in particular humanity. However, they are a merchant race which means that they exert influence over the market via capital. Their economic prowess alone makes them a danger to the revisionist economy of the Brotherhood and the state capitalist one present within the Hierarchy. They are also cunning and always make decisions based upon what will further the interest of their capitalist class and so any help provided to any side has likewise been to weaken enemies, while their assistance comes at a high price point be it in credits or promises. Moreover they are militarily obliged to continue their fight for Taetrus and while the war is weakening the Hierarchy all it does is further strengthen the resolve of the Union's military officer corps, who now see it as their duty to stand against the militarist bourgeois powers and protect the integrity of a galactic market system whose politics are based upon the whole of the capitalist class sharing power at the Citadel. The result is that they seek to further ally themselves with the Asari Republics, who require a separate section to themselves.

Due to the biological nature of asari which requires them to breed with species alien to their own, and to keep a low birth rate due to their long life spans, their imperialist system has developed along much different lines. Whereas the salarians are internationalist capitalists based upon a desire for stability to allow for the anarchy of the market to rule, the asari as a species are predisposed toward capitalism as it is the only way by which they can acquire enough varied mates to ensure their own survival. That survival and interbreeding further gives them contacts in other species politically, which they have since time immemorial strengthened by forming economic ties of trade based upon Thessian and Iliumite monopolies. Monopoly capitalism as any Marxist-Leninist knows is only a method by which imperialism, the highest stage of capitalism according the Lenin, exerts itself but for the tentacled xenos it is employed in a manner so nefarious it would make an amateur Brotherhood revisionist weep. Their monopolies exert control over hundreds of years, slowly preventing revolution by playing other species against each other as the asari themselves age and observe. Subsequently they move like locusts to suck the resources out of their opposed races who, busy squabbling amongst themselves, are now forced to either fight one another or prostitute themselves to the asari in order to acquire basic resources needed for sustenance. In this way have they become puppeteers of minor Council-aligned races such as the hanar, elcor, vorcha, and even mercantile volus. It is they who truly control these species and use them to further expand the zaibatsu of the tentacled aliens. Again, this is why there is a concrete material need for the works of the immortal Stalin to come into effect: there must be socialism built in humanity alone first so they might wage revolutionary war and lead lesser species to the brilliant sun of communism. The only reason the revisionists have been spared from the machinations of the asari is the size of humanity and our growth; a similar thing which protects the amphibians while the state capitalist turians guard themselves through not just sheer numbers but their fleets and tariffs to boot. The asari now are doing what they always have: waiting, and waiting, and waiting and as they wait they set salarian against turian, amphibian and bird both against human, and it is the cause of communism they doubtless wish to throttle in the cradle and prevent spreading to the stars. The hand of their intelligence agencies and military are obvious in the recent coup attempt of Talid.

What is to be done? Any human proletarian reading about this situation will understand that the human race as a whole is under attack by the most militant sections of the imperialist agents. One will notice too that the revisionist and bankrupt leadership of the Brotherhood does naught to protect the race against this foreign aggressor; preferring to squabble amongst themselves within the so-called 'Communist' Party to secure their own positions rather than oppose fascist external attempts to cajole our people off the path of righteousness. The forces of the aliens are myriad; our own forces despite their strength act weak. Moreover there are further, scarier enemies and aliens out their attempting to attack humanity in specific. I am not at liberty to speak of them in this publication, but may do so at a later point when their interests become clearer. What is clear, however, and what I may state is that these other forces are working together with the threat that the great hero and paragon of humanity, Commander Shepard, warned us of a few years ago: the Reapers. These ancient synthetics claim we cannot possibly understand them though they seek our extermination, and that indeed of all organic life. While I am not one to praise a single individual, it is the great work of Comrade Shepard that has allowed humanity its position, even though the opportunity is squandered by Brotherhood social-imperialists, who then proceeded to turn their back upon his legacy. I am proud to announce that he now works openly with agents of the anti-Revisionist Communist Party, a genuine Marxist-Leninist organization dedicated to defending humanity and socialism against the xeno and Reaper threat. These aliens will kill us all without action, and Chariot will act. The struggles of xeno against other xeno against human revisionist will only serve to weaken us all when we try to fight the coming storm, and lead to disunity against this threat.

What is the solution? Marxism-Leninism is the only option! The working class of humanity must unite behind the proper revolutionary Party to overthrow the traitors and re-instill a socialist and democratic platform of the proletarian dictatorship. With humanity at the head of the struggle, we will lead the lesser races against all oncoming threats, xeno or Reaper, and emerge triumphant.

Victory to Commander Shepard!  
Down with the xeno-imperialists and revisionists!  
For the orthodox Marxist path forward!

Destruction to the alien and Reaper threat!


	35. Notes on Doctrine and Style (Info)

**Notes on Style and Doctrine  
**A world-building entry

Brotherhood architecture/design is based around a darker colour palette that are powerful to the human eye- red and black. Most construction is done with black marble (or in future times, a synthetic version). The designs themselves are a mixture of the Bauhaus, Classical, and Neo-Stalinist, but with simple lines and flat surfaces. The design is meant to be sleek and impressive; overuse of glass a la the modern era is rare and when it is used it is often tinted in a hue to compliment darker colors.

Ships therefore are more utilitarian and use blackened or blued metal alloys. They have turrets above, deck, on the sides, and underneath. This is also based on the architectural style but with utilitarianism in mind. Engines are at the rear and sides to facilitate faster movement. Navy doctrine, unlike Army theories, emphasizes firepower and armor to speed and kinetic barriers. Ships are built to be able to engage with and destroy Turian vessels 10-15% larger. Also emphasized are missiles: humans love missiles as much as mass-effect propelled rounds and so have armored missile racks.

Also of note: humanity emphasizes frigates, battlecruisers (designed to destroy bigger but slower ships) and carriers to destroyers, cruisers and dreadnoughts. Only four Battleships in service: _Paris Commune, October Revolution, Marat, _and_ Jarama_.

Fashion as Dr. Solus noted is conservative. Single-breasted suits in the JFK style (no hat; overcoat in winter, lace-up oxfords) is the male civilian dress as. Casual wear is closer to our current era; slacks and t-shirts and hoodies. Female dress is either the conservative humanist style of skirts, blouses and sensible shoes/pumps or imitates Asari styles of flowing gowns. Casual clothing similar to mens, but usually with a skirt. In clothing a brighter palette is more common than in architecture; tan and light grey popular for men while women wear blues or reds. Young men sometimes experiment with brighter-color ties, carnations, and waistcoats.

Military service uniforms emulate fashion and traditions. Soldiers have two uniforms: a camouflage combat one with armor and a "service" one for off duty or official functions (though oftentime just combat ones are used for both). Combat uniform is universal and does not vary between Army, Security and Navy marines. It consists of chameleon adaptive fabric like what Shepard wore in a previous update. Armor is a carapace similar to the games but in subdued colors, and covers vitals. It's too heavy for all soldiers to wear. It is powered armor, but mass-produced power armored suits were something that bugged me in Mass Effect (like mass-available plate in LOTR). Turians and Krogan have it so they fight slow, humans fight at a jog with massive firepower to destroy enemy defences (firepower is not unique to Navy thinking).

Moreover the Army prefers to use heavier armor for the tough fights than heavy infantry (which in ME is the standard for all races). To this end almost all vehicles are tracked and have formidable ME engines to allow them to move quickly. Unlike the infantry they are heavier armored and less shielded (though they still have strong kinetic barriers). Guns are big and like the Navy the Army likes missiles, which most Brotherhood armored vehicles can do. Tech is preferred to Biotics, though they are used in the front line as independent units (rather than detachments to sub units as among alien races), or attached at section level like machine guns.

Army dress: Army footwear is jackboots in the Soviet style, for males and females. Sometimes women wear flats. Cut of Army uniforms is German-inspired, single-breasted, form-fitting and with pleated pockets; four buttons. Tunics for both sexes; worn with a tie. Knots are up to the individual so troops often compete over whose is most elaborate. Trousers for men and women; women also get skirts. Rank insignia worn on the shoulders along Soviet denominations (3 stars=senior platoon commander). No ranks for regular soldiers, all are called Volunteers. Army wears black with piping and lapel tabs based on branch (infantry red, artillery black, armor pink, engineers green etc.) Public Security wears Army uniforms but with royal blue piping and lapel tabs, with rank on the sleeve along French lines (1 thin stripe=section commander, thick one=platoon commander etc). Public Security also controls the Biotic Corps, who wear dark purple (porphyry) piping and lapel tabs. All branches also have unique shoulder patches. Headwear is in crusher-cap style with branch cockade (sword and cog for Public Security, iron fist for armor, hammer-and-sickle on red star for infantry and so on). Casual versions are with short sleeve dress shirt. Commanders wear brown Sam Browne belt with service pistol holster.

The Navy has its own uniforms, white tunic with black trousers cut in the single-breasted Russian style. Rank again on shoulders, piping is gold bullion. Men wear shorter shoes, women have pumps. Casual version is with black sailor's shirt over wifebeater with slacks and zip-up protective boots. This uniform is fire resistant and is what one would observe on the bridge of a Brotherhood vessel. Headress is berets for junior Sailors, rigid peaked caps in Commonwealth style for commanders. The Navy has only one cockade rather than many, and are proud of this.

A note on the militia:. They don't have dress uniforms as everyone above the age of 16 is in. However they do have combat uniforms, albeit with less armor and more basic kinetic barriers. Also only have a rifle. They are formed into reserve units of infantry, armored recce, engineers and logistical services and called upon for either self defence, or when extra regular forces are needed (quotas are given, militia volunteer until all slots are filled). All citizens maintain weapons at home Swiss-style and shooting and marksmanship are popular civilian sports.

On training: All civilians receive 10 weeks of basic training plus another 9 for their specializations. The regular Army receives an extra 6 weeks of specialization. Section commanders receive another 8, platoon get another 9. The Navy works differently as training is shorter, only 12 weeks, for ordinary sailors. However commander training is much longer, up to 9 months for engineers and up to 6 for normal ones. Commanders are selected by the Armed Forces branch doing training from recruits deemed viable to lead, then positions are filled by election. Some soldiers, deemed capable but unpopular, are directly appointed to officer school.

On weapons: little change from original ME universe, humanity emphasizes rifles, machineguns, and missile launchers among the infantry and "specialist" weapons like shotguns or SMGs are rare even among special forces.

On military ranks: as mentioned before, only functional titles are used for commanders. As in Shepard's report, this is abbreviated because saying "Section Commander" all the time is a pain.

Army ranks are as follows:  
Volunteer (Vol)  
Senior Volunteer (Sr. Vol)  
Section Commander (SC)  
Platoon Commander (PC)  
Senior Platoon Commander (Sr PC)  
Company Commander (ComC)  
Battalion Commander (Bat Com)  
Regimental Commander (Reg Com)  
Brigade Commander (Brig Com)  
Division Commander (Div Com)  
Corps Commander (Corps Com)  
Army Commander  
Army Group Commander  
Theatre Commander

Navy:  
Sailor  
Sr Sailor  
Pilot- Aviation only  
Section Commander (SC)  
Sqn Commander (Sqn C) - Aviation only  
Flight Commander (FC)  
Jr Ship Commander (Jr Ship Com)  
Ship Commander (Ship Com)  
Sr Ship Commander (Sr Ship Com)  
Flotilla Commander  
Fleet Commander  
Fleet Group Commander  
Theatre Commander

On awards: human recognition of valor is turian in its austerity. Only two military awards exist: the Order of the Red Banner and Hero of the Brotherhood. Both are rare and given for only the most daring acts. Obviously the second is more prestigious but obscure. Civilian equivalents exist: The Red Banner of Labour and Hero of Labour. More common than military counterparts and given to the brightest minds in recognition of their achievements.


	36. Chapter 34

**Approach to the Collector Dreadnought, 2185**

The _Dzerzhinsky_ had been approaching the mysterious callzone for some time when Shepard finally got through to the Ghost Writer. He didn't like control having control taken away from him, and shared Joker's fears about EDI. The AI had set them on this course a few hours earlier, and attempts to establish comms to Chariot had failed. Joker had bitched and moaned the whole way, too boot, and this had an unpleasant effect on the Commander's mood. Stepping into the vid-comm room he stood up to his full height. He was wearing his Brotherhood uniform as a calculated move. He hadn't appreciated being revealed as some sort of Chariot secret weapon in the Writer's latest polemic and wanted him to be clear on where they stood. At last the balding figure of the Ghost Writer appeared, drinking coffee and looking meek as ever. Removing a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, the pudgy man said,

"Ah, Shepard. Sorry I'm late, Politburo meeting ran overtime what with that coup you stopped and all. Theory doesn't write itself."

"You wanna take my ship away from my pilot and I, and send it half-across the galaxy, you'd better have a damn good reason," spat Shepard. The Ghost Writer ignored his protest.

"Nice outfit, hope I didn't go too overboard in my last writings. I just want you to understand I appreciate what you're doing, and I know you're a sword that parries enemy assaults upon our species," seeing Shepards look of chagrin he waved his hand dismissively and went on, "We have a chance to strike at the heart of the enemy. For posterity I sent you as soon as I could."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" demanded the Commander.

"Because I have a Party to run!" snapped the Writer, "and come on, Marat, it's not like you aren't used to doing black ops with little briefing or intel. So relax while I explain what's happening here." Pausing for another sip of coffee, he then continued.

"Right, so we found the location of a disabled Collector dreadnought on the outskirts of the Taetrus war. It appears either a salarian or turian EMP blast has disabled it and our engineering section estimates they will be ready to make the jump back across the Omega-4 Relay within eight hours. I want you to get in there and investigate what's going on – you can even save any xenos you feel deserving of help."

"But...?" asked Shepard."

"And," said the Writer smoothly, "if you want to find the exact location of the Collector homeworld and the means to get there, you will need to gain access and allow EDI to interface with a computer aboard the vessel."

"That's insane!" stormed Shepard, "Even if I trusted that damnable AI, how could we be confident it will even access Collector computers. We don't know shit about their tech, how's EDI going to pull it off? And that's forgetting the fact you want me to take an oversized section against, Lenin's balls, who even knows how many Collector drones, marines, heavy weapons, and guards. If we even find the foe it'll be suicide, so why do you want me to execute a mad task right now?"

"EDI is based on Reaper and Brotherhood code," said the Writer flatly, "And before you protest, we have fail-safes in place to ensure her loyalty. As you found out when we set a new course. The Collectors we know work for the machines, and she will be able to get the intel. As to why I'm asking this of you: think Shepard. You're the hero of the human race for a bloody reason. It's because you can get stuff like this done. Now are you in it for your race, or out because of your principles?"

The Commander ground his teeth, "You know I'll do it, Writer. But for the record, I don't like you, I suffer you because of the greater good. Look at the uniform I wear. I am a Brotherhood man. A Commission man. I know where my loyalties lie. Now let me brief me crew."

"Not so fast, Marat," said the Writer, this time with genuine worry in his voice, "Surely, love must count for something, and make for new allegiances? Miranda can't stop talking about you and she's opened up since you engaged in your little romance. I approve of her with you, but you need to treat her well as she is the daughter I never had. And part of that will mean accepting you have responsibilities to her, and by extension, Chariot."

"I'm not talking about this right now," said Shepard coldly, "Just tell me any last minute instructions before I go."

The Writer gave a smile of regret, "Alas, when this is done it will not be over. You won't poison Miri's mind against me, nor will you make her a fanatic follower. She will not be another Ashley Williams. I'm training Oriana as we speak, because you helped bring her back, but Major Lawson is the finest we have to offer. I need her on the line if anything goes sour; we can't afford to lose her on this mission. Aside from that, take all hands on deck."

Shepard walked from the room without a second glance back. Now he was angry. He would fight better angry, but like a good Chekist he would need a cool head for this assignment. Taking deep breaths he suited up in his armour and a half hour later his companions had done the same. EDI was now responding and told them they had another forty minutes to reach the Collector Dreadnought- not nearly enough time to do proper battle procedure but he'd have to wing it. His troops deserved to know, especially if he was asking them to engage in this high-risk venture. They'd also love hearing about how he was leaving his new girlfriend to sit on her bubbly butt while they busted their own, he thought cynically. Well, there was no point hiding. He gave it to his comrades in the briefing room straight, and told them how Miranda would have to stay back. The reaction surprised him.

"I'm happy to go 'ead-to-'ead with these bastards, meself" snarled Zaeed. His gung-ho attitude gained a roll of the eyes from his fellow White Guardist Kasumi, with whom he had formed a fast if antagonistic sort of friendship. She didn't disagree though, which meant enthusiastic approval in her dictionary.

"I agree, Marat, it's about time we fight them. EDI has... problems, but it's good we're finally fighting back," concurred Garrus. Shepard looked the new-made colonel in the eyes, and there was sincerity there. He gave an almost indistinguishable nod to the turian which conveyed his gratitude. Similar sentiments went up from the rest of the room, in particular Okeer and Mordin who couldn't hide their excitement at getting more Collector tech to get their hands on.

With this unexpected turn of events, Shepard felt more confident in the insane plan he wanted to outline.

"Kasumi," he said, "How adept are you with your cloaking device? Could you do extensive jerry-rigging in the twenty or so minutes until we get to the enemy?"

"Depend, Shep, how much you pay me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Right," said Shepard, reading between the lines of her statement. In Kasumese she had basically said 'of course you idiot, what do you need done?', and continued, "Samara is the most powerful biotic I've met in a while. Captain Taylor, if you and her can work together I think we might be able to overcharge Goto's cloaking device and biotically spread its effects to all of us."

"I kind of wanted to fight the enemy," said Jacob with his ever-present grin, "but I can see how not attracting the attention of three battalions of angry Collectors is a good idea. If the Justicar will consider a mind meld...?"

"Of course," said the airy voice of Samara, "I would be glad if it gives you the knowledge needed for this task. Commander, I can do it quickly so finish your orders before we go."

"Roger, Samara," said Shepard suppressing his taste at the asari's characteristic mysticism, "Thane, you're a key part of this plan. Soon as we enter you're going to be the one responsible for guarding Kasumi. You can keep up with her when she connects EDI to a Collector server node. Zaeed, Garrus you slow killer lunks are with me. We're guarding the biotic team while Okeer and Mordin collect tech. I don't think we'll get much spread on even an overcharged device but if we can get the spread of a fifty-meter patrol we'll do well."

"I accept this task," said the assassin, "and Miss Goto may consider herself under my protection."

"Great," said the thief, "now I leave crazy merc human for crazy drell."

"Cut the chatter!" snapped Shepard, "If nobody else has questions we'll move out. We have only fifteen minutes to figure out this device and get aboard. After that it's six hours until the dreadnought goes to FTL across the galaxy so time is of the essence!"

With that the team stood up and set about their assigned tasks in the armoury as they prepared for deployment. However Garrus and Miranda stayed back to speak with him before he left. The turian reached him forth, and gave the woman a dirty look before speaking.

"I don't like her sticking behind, Marat," he whispered, "I know you have something with her but this is too much. Ash was always with us in the front line."

"Ash's body is being possessed by a ruthless killer," said Shepard, "And I didn't like it either. But it's the direct orders of the Writer and before you complain about how we don't report to him, we are forced to play by some if not most of his rules. She's staying because she can do the best job, and also because the Ghost straigh-up admitted we're all expendable in his eyes, and he wanted to have at least her alive if we all failed."

"Well there's a cheerful thought, Marat," remarked Garrus, "But I'll have your back so the Writer's predictions don't come true."

"And I yours, secret colonel Garrus," joked Shepard, "And thank you for putting up with the Major here, who stands so silent as you lambast her. I'm close to her for a reason. Please put up with it if nothing else for me."

"It wouldn't be the stupidest thing I've accepted by you, comrade Commander," said the turian before giving a polite nod to Miranda. She saluted stiffly- after all, he was now technically superior to her- but he didn't return it and walked out of the room.

"I'll come," she said, "Damn the Writer, my place is with my comrades. Don't think about-"

"Overruled, Major," ordered Shepard, "As your Commander that's my final word. And we're not doing this relationship bullshit again before a mission. I'll go, I'll execute, and I'll come back. End of story. You're here because you've been commanded to and we need you doing this more than another cloaked gun."

She stood there a second biting her lip nervously. Then she said, "Well, damn you Marat, I'd bloody miss you if you went. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"As much as I can be," he responded, "which means no guarantees."

She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Well, that's some of the reward you get when you'll come back. And," she said, her voice turning sultry, "We'll finally consummate this thing as well, I think. Enough running and hiding under the shadows of exes and Parties and secret missions. Just you and me and a night alone."

"Four minutes until deployment, comrade Commander," said the cool voice of EDI over the comms, "I only understand probabilities, but allow me to say 'good luck'. Your mission and your girlfriend will need it."

Shepard stood frozen for a second. Had he just heard that?

"That was a joke," said the AI's voice, "But you'd better move if you wish to make it."

Miranda slapped his rear as he dashed to the deployment deck. When he got there he had barely enough time to put on his helmet before the doors opened to the strange organic Collector ship. Despite the tense situation, Shepard heard multiple silenced snickers as Kasumi activated her mass cloaking device. From somewhere to his left, the voice of Garrus whispered,

"Comrade Commander, your chin is smeared with lipstick. Good thing we're invisible now because it was a little embarrassing."

Shepard would have laughed but he had orders to give. Stepping onto the Collector ship, he spoke to his massed troops.

"Comrades, activate EDI's targeting systems in your helmets. It will allow you to see your cloaked friends. However don't stray far- how far does this thing work Kasumi?"

"Forty meter," responded the thief, "And no do backflips or siliness, it cause battery drain."

A second later, all systems were ago. Shepard saw his comrades flicker into life around him, though EDI only represented them as blue silhouettes. On his left stood Garrus and to his right Was Zaeed. Behind them stood Samara and Jacob, who had clasped hands and held Kasumi's device, powering it with their biotics. Ahead stood Thane and Kasumi, followed by Mordin and the hulking Okeer. Shepard now spoke again.

"Alright comrades make sure your helmets are completely sealed. Silence is an absolute necessity and while our armour has built-in silencers to prevent the enemy hearing us, don't scream or yell. It could attract unwanted Collectors. Let's advance toward the centre of the ship and get this intel."

His companions one by one confirmed their presence on the comms and the group moved out in its order of march. Shepard hoped they wouldn't attract any attention, and furthermore knew that killing Collectors wasn't much of an option. They could take down the occasional two-man patrol but wouldn't last against concerted firepower, and it would be hard to hide any bodies.

Instead he marvelled at the vast ship as he and his companions moved forward. It wasn't built of any material he could have seen before; while most modern Brotherhood ships were made of titanium and synthetic polymers this seemed to be an anomaly of engineering. All around the floor looked of a fleshy substance while bio-electric currents ran along the ship via protruding wiring in the walls that looked more like veins. There also seemed to be no end to the vastness of the ship, and while Shepard and squad moved forward they also took into consideration other odd facets of the ship. It looked... grown and organic, but with the strange addition of synthetics in all parts of it including metal doors. The doors seemed to be disconnected from any central mainframe as Kasumi had little difficulty getting the team through them via her omnitool which could now upload EDI's code. Tali had once tried to explain cross-computing to Shepard but it had gone over his head, however he was grateful that he now had an expert at his side even if she was untrusworthy.

The vastness of the ship wasn't lost on Shepard, but the other thing that frightened him was how... empty the entire space felt. It seemed to him they had been moving for hours though it had only been less than one, however the team had traversed a lot of ground... several kilometre's by Garrus' pacing. And in that whole time they hadn't encountered a single other life form, not a Collector, not one of their mutant servants, not an abducted organic. The Commander felts said that whoever they had been kidnapping were not getting free, but he wasn't surprised. It only furthered his faith to end them... but where was the enemy? They had been disabled by EMP and were dead in space, which should have equalled a ship at full stand-to at their battle-stations. Instead nobody seemed to be managing any weapons system and there was not a single enemy drone in sight, nor any signs of the kidnapped Dissenter colonists. What was going on? Even the enthusiastic Mordin and Okeer had failed to find anything impressive; they seemed just as puzzled as the other crewmembers at the organic makeup of the ship and dared not stray out of range of the cloaking device. On the other hand Samara and Jacob looked physically drained; Shepard encouraged them to keep strong. Soon, he'd know where the team must go and they'd be able to get what they came for and leave. Kasumi and Thane kept prancing at the front of their cloak, but they also seemed baffled by the surroundings. Shepard himself simply shared the scowls on the faces of his comrades Garrus and Zaeed. Well, he thought, this never was going to be simple so time to enlist some outside aid...

He called upon EDI, who had been busy scanning the ship via the door systems. She responded a second later into the headpieces of the entire boarding team.

"Comrades," said her voice, "I have found the schematics of this ship through their security systems. While it is not uploaded to their central navigation frameway, it has lead me to learn several key pieces of information on the ship. I do not know anything about its biological engineering but I do know that I can now remotely get through most of their systems silently so as not to arouse their attention. As for their central computer, it is a further six hundred meters from your current position. A word of warning though: you will be advancing through their main area."

"Clarify," said Shepard.

"Comrade Commander," continued EDI, "that section of the ship is filled with the hibernation pods of both the Collector crew and probably kidnapped colonists. If they detect a threat, hundreds of them will drop backed up by even more husks. Tread carefully as we need the information on that computer."

"If you're in their systems why can't you stop them?"

"It's a biological program I am not designed to work around, however I can confirm it is built around Reaper tech. I have further findings you will find interesting as you advance to find that data."

"I'm weirded out enough already EDI," said Shepard, "What can you add to that?"

"The ship is in a form of autopilot as it repairs. When it's ready it will go, the same way it can manage its own affairs and fire weapons systems, for example, when it is kidnapping colonists. However, I believe that this is a unique ship."

"Why's that?" said the tired voice of Jacob.

"Captain Taylor, it is because this ship is an exact match for the one which attacked the original _Dzerzhinsky_ two years ago. I am accessing more data."

Silence hung over the radio for what seemed like ages before EDI began speaking again. Shepard could see the great hallway ahead of himself before she continued. He hoped he had the guts for this bullshit...

"In addition I can now state with certainty that this ship was also present at Horizon. If I could hypothesize, I would state that this is in fact the only Collector vessel out there and that it houses much of their population. It appears they are electrically powered and so must recharge after that EMP attack, hence why you have encountered no resistance. If you could find an intact body sample it would make for greater understanding of their technology and engineering than the actual hardware itself."

Shepard considered these words as the team advanced down the long corridor of the great hall. Looking up, he saw the massive canopy of the dreadnought and the countless pods it housed. He couldn't make out which ones housed humans and which Collectors but it didn't stop him moving with mouth agape.

"By the Goddess..." trailed Samara's voice over the radio, and her sentiment was echoed by almost every member of the team. The only one who seemed most focused was Okeer, who snapped them out of their reverence.

"Pay attention, you youngling pyjaks!" grunted the krogan over the radio, "We move quickly so as not to attract their attention. The computer said our objective is passed all these sights, so let's move to it and deal with these later. Mordin and I will be content to find her requested flesh sample on the way out."

Shepard grabbed a hold of himself and lead the crew across the bridge. At last they reached the other side, and he caught site of the objective. Impressive it was, like something out of a Lovecraftian horror novel. A giant green screen, written upon in incomprehensible alien runes glowed at the centre of a sunken chamber around which lay the coffin-like pods of several grotesque, huge Collector beasts. He gulped and again fought against the feeling of dread as he ordered Thane and Kasumi forward to upload EDI into the... the monstrosity in the centre of the room. The pair had barely stepped forward when Shepard heard an excited call from Mordin over the radio.

"Comrade Commander, over here!" chattered the salarian, "Interesting specimen located. Could be of use for study of Collectors."

As Shepard stepped over he understood what had caused excitement in the little salarian. Okeer's silhouette stood next to Mordin's arms crossed and looking down at the object of his friend's interest. What the Commander saw was an oversized hibernation pod. Within it lay a giant, malformed Collector. It was still clearly of the same stock as its fellows, but much larger. Though not much taller it was much heavier in weight and possessed extra pairs of eyes, as well as large fierce claws in addition to the three-pronged hands possessed by its fellows.

"What is it?" asked Shepard.

"Looks like a breed of Collector," stated Okeer, "and it's isolated from those around the control panel. We might be able to get it out and transfer it back to the _Dzerzhinsky_ if you want. Of course, it's so large I'd have to carry it, a task I am not looking forward to."

"Doctors," enquired Shepard, "what's the value of this specimen?"

"Incalculable," they answered at the same time. Just as they said this, Shepard heard another cry over his comms, this time of triumph. Kasumi's upload of EDI to the ship must have worked as she then asked him to join her in the centre of the room.

"Commander, we in the ship system! Soon all intel uploaded, we can get out of this awful rock any second now."

However, EDI's voice cut off the thief's excited statements.

"Comrade Commander," said EDI, "My actions are successful but have not gone unnoticed. I can keep the _Dzerzhinsky_ powered up and cloaked, but the Collectors are now aware of your presence and will retaliate. I recommend sticking together and running out as fast as possible."

The AI had no sooner finished speaking than every single pod in the room began glowing, and the room itself was filled with greenish light from outside as more Collectors prepared to exit their protective hibernation. A second later the first drones stumbled out of their pods, firing wildly, and Shepard felt a pang of relief that his team was still invisible to the aliens.

"Kill 'em," said Zaeed's voice over the comms, and he and Garrus began pumping the Collectors at the computer station full of rounds. Meanwhile, chaos rained as the giant mutant which Mordin had been examining rose from its pod and grappled with Okeer, who despite his age was beginning to destroy the thing.

"Focus on the armed ones," shouted Shepard over the radio, "Then formup in our order of march on my position. We're gonna run it out. Okeer, you figure out that big bugger?"

He turned to gun down the monstrosity assaulting the krogan but when he moved found the doctor had already smashed its head into a pulp.

"I can still extract it," said Okeer's voice, "We'll need it."

Shepard hesitated a split second. He needed the cloaking device to cover them all, but also needed that damn specimen to learn about the enemy. Cursing himself for a fool he then said,

"Right comrades, order of march in hex formation around the warlord. We need that big fucking alien bug, so let's fight our way out with it!"

At that his troops began moving. They had already defeated the monsters from the centre of the room and now fanned into their proper formation. Fuck, thought Shepard, he hoped Miranda wasn't worried. Pushing thoughts of her from his mind he again took on the yoke of command.

"Back to the ship," he called, and none of his comrades needed to be reminded twice.

"Comrade Commander, holding this up under combat conditions is fucking hell!" called the voice of Jacob, "Even Samara's almost spent. We need out now, and can't afford to get bumped."

But Shepard had no time to react to this. He just had to hope the cloaking device would hold – the reason why was now in front of him. As he lead the section, coming up second behind Kasumi and Thane, he saw what awaited them in the great hall below. At each side of the rail stood hundreds, if not thousands of husks, which were being formed up in neat squares by Collector drones. They almost looked like Napoleonic soldiers marching and fighting in line to Shepard's eye, and the only thing stopping them was that their fellows blocked their march to the centre. However husks and aliens had begun climbing other sides while other Collectors circled over head, strafing the ground at random in hopes of hitting something. Damn, that cloak had better hold!

Dashing forward, Shepard looked behind him to regard his squad. Garrus, his old friend, had taken on the role of second in command at the rear and with Zaeed was ushering the rest of the troops forward while covering Jacob and Samara from overhead fire. Even through silhouette, Shepard could tell the biotics were suffering more than anyone else. Ahead of them came Mordin and Okeer, the little salarian shooting down threats to the krogan while the former warlord hauled the massive mutant Collector across his back. It was truly an incredible sight, but Shepard had no time for it. Turning his attention forward he could see Kasumi and Thane were at the edge of the cloak and he told them via radio to slow down as their comrades advanced. Doing so, the section caught up to their comrades across the bridge just as husks and Collectors climbed up to their level behind them. Now Garru and Zaeed formed a fire-team with Mordin, shooting the pursuing aliens with their front to the rear of their retreating friends and gunning down aliens as they advanced. The Collector 'officers' for their part fired blindly in the direction of the Companions, but few of their arrows missed their mark.

Looking around, Shepard felt relief. Here the ship's ceiling was too low to accommodate the large Collectors or their organic warbeasts armed with heavy weapons and biotics. However, they were not free yet and tiring fast. Even the tireless Samara enticed him over comms to cut the pace of his run, and in order to maintain their concealment the Commander was forced to consent. Regrouping, the companions gasped for breath as aliens flew overhead and husks from behind struggled to close the gap.

"Talk to me, EDI," said Shepard as they rested.

"Comrade Commander, you will need to run out a different route than you came in. I will not be able to park the _Dzerzhinsky_ there and you must take an unarmed shuttle to get back aboard. You also have little time; awakening the enemy seems to have activated an emergency power supply and the dreadnought will jump to FTL in only a matter of fifteen minutes. Hurry, Shepard."

Turning to his comrades, he did an obscene gesture even they would understand via tech-silhouette and began running, trailing them as he sprinted.

"Well at least tell me Joker's piloting the damn thing!" he shouted as he ran.

"Negative, comrade Commander," responded EDI, "Lieutenant Chambers will be flying it. I need Jeff aboard to punch us into our own FTL as soon as you come aboard, lest we be burnt up by the jump of the Collector vessel."

Great, thought Shepard, not only were they likely to die but the rescue craft upon which their lives depended was being flown by a damn shrink. Well, he didn't have much choice now and kept running. At last he ran into vestiges of resistance but shot it down, and behind him Kasumi and Thane gunned down enemies that approached the group on the flanks while Garrus' team kept off the foe at the rear. Just a little damn longer was all Jake and Sam had to hold, thought Shepard, just a few more minutes. Glancing at his HUD he realized the timing would be tight, but they now had five minutes to cover three hundred meters. Calling upon the last of his reserves of energy he sprinted forward, gunning down two Collectors who had sidled up from a different direction and taken wild shots. He hurdled forward and seventy meters from the shuttle zone he was stopped... by a door.

"Gobshite!" he screamed into his headset, "Get this shit open, EDI!"

Turning around, he realized he was beginning to see black. The run, even assisted by powered armour, was leaving him sick and he wanted to throw up. Shoving his weakness aside he moved to the rear of the group and asssisted the fire-team there at shooting at the advancing Collector hoard. A moment later, the door opened and he moved behind it, but more bad news awaited him.

"It's open but I cannot close it, comrade Commander," said EDI, "I recommend getting on the shuttle ASAFP. Shoot at the enemy to discourage them."

What the hell did she think they were doing? Soon after, the first to board the shuttle was Okeer, who despite his heavy burden had kept up with little difficulty. Plopping his grisly prize onto the floor of the krogan let out a great cry of triumph heard even through the sounds of battle. A moment later he was joined by Thane and Kasumi, and the assassin gave the Commander a sitrep to being on the shuttle.

"Hurry up, comrades," came the voice of Kelly Chambers, unnaturally calm, "Biotics next, the cloaking will drop. Make life hell for them if you want to get out!"

Her prediction came to pass as Samara and Jacob fell into the shuttle, Jacob passed out on the floor alongside the gruesome dead Collector and Samara semi-conscious in a chair. Swearing loudly, Shepard kept up the rate of fire and shouted at Mordin to get to the shuttle, which the little salarian complied with. A second later Zaeed joined him and hopped up into the craft, leaving Garrus and Shepard behind.

"If the Writer was smart," joked the turian, "he'd leave us to die right now!"

"Move your asses, comrades!" screeched the voice of Lieutenant Chambers, "You got a minute forty seconds to get aboard and this bird to the Dzerzhinsky. Do it!"

Nodding to Garrus, the turian and the human, comrades tried in battle, unhooked their bandoliers of grenades. Pulling the pins as one, they flung them at the oncoming hoard before turning around and sprinting again as fast as they could. The explosion behind rocked their backs and dropped their kinetic barriers, but they were already jumping in the air to the hovering shuttle. Their feet impacted into the titanium floor as one and Shepard clasped the turian for balance. They then both sat down, and Shepard finally threw up before blacking out.

When he awoke, he was in the med-bay of the _Dzerzhinsky_. Looking around, he saw a few beds to the right of himself the corpse of the oversized Collector, disgusting as ever. In another bed to his left lay the prone figure of Captain Jacob Taylor. Gazing up, the Commander felt thirsty and tired and awful, far worse than he ever had at Commission or N7 school. He was vaguely familiar of a faint memory, as the woman standing above him had done so before. But Miranda had been cold and ends-oriented when he was being brought back; now she seemed concerned and it was rubbing off on the other person looming over him. He smiled up at the worried face of Garrus Vakarian before Dr. Ekaterina Chakwas swatted the turian across the back of the head with her clipboard.

"Out," she cried, "Both of you get out while the Commander heals. I doubt he'd miss your ugly mug, either, Garrus."

But Shepard himself cut the doctor's protests short

"It's alright, Katya," he said, "I'm alive. That was hell in a handbasket, but I'm fine."

"You're fine when I bloody-well say you are," scolded Chakwas, "and for now that means you're staying put."

"But there's so much to do," protested Shepard, "What we saw was disturbing and the implications must be addressed. I need to do a full debrief of the crew, a report to the Ghost Writer, and discuss with EDI what happened."

"Just lay back," said the doctor, not unkindly, "You've earned a rest, I'll wager, and I think Major Lawson'd have my head if you got up and hurt yourself right now."

"I wouldn't be far behind her in taking it," added Garrus brightly.

Lying back, Shepard spoke again, "Where's everyone else?"

"Chambers is taking them through your desired debrief, after Chakwas kicked their gawking arses out of here not five minutes ago" said Miranda, "but dammit Marat, I thought you'd be careful! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was doing my duty..." he said, but his voice slipped and slurred, and eyes grew heavy. Katya must have given him a sedative... damn tough broad he thought.

His last thoughts were that the mission was accomplished, and he'd have another one to complete soon with his band of troops. Or perhaps, now, they were friends. The thought brought him peace as he fell into the bliss of sleep.


	37. Chapter 35

**I'm Sorry**

Intercepted encrypted message.

(Report to the Anti-Revisionist Politburo by Lieutenant Brooks, Chariot Directorate of Political Intelligence)

_The following message was delivered to Shepard's mailbox via the code-breaking skills of the Commission of Public Security and an unidentified asari sympathizer. Recommend changing security entropy against future social-imperialist attack._

_Despite the perusal of its contents by Major Miranda Lawson, this message was ultimately delivered to Shepard's mailbox. This has worrying implications for the security of the Directorate and for Major Lawson's loyalty as a whole. Her mind has become more fragile and less determined since working under Shepard, and especially after entering into intimate relations with him. Recommend re-evaluation, and possible promotion of Captain Taylor as her replacement as senior Chariot officer onboard._

_However, Shepard himself ordered the AI to destroy the message and all trace of it rather than allow himself to read it. Reports from Lieutenant Kelly Chambers indicate the Commander entered an unstable emotional state for the next couple days, and that even the entreaties of his friend Lieutenant-Colonel Garrus Vakarian weren't enough to get him back to peak operational effectiveness. Also appears to have strained relations between Lawson and Shepard. Recommend using this to break up damaging romance between the two and re-affirm loyalty of Major Lawson._

Response of the Ghost Writer:

**I've read this document. Good work procuring it for me, Lieutenant Brooks. Will take several of your recommendations into consideration and recommend promotion to Directorate. Your last suggestion is, however, completely unacceptable. I personally know Major Lawson and know that she is falling hard for the good Commander. To put it bluntly, your plan is hokey and would only lead to losing her loyalties further. We can use this emotional bond to further our control of Shepard and draw him into line with proper Marxist-Leninist-Chariot thought. **

From: Company Commander Ashley Williams  
To: Regiment Commander Marat Shepard

Marat-

I haven't been on in recent years to apologize or even admit that I'm wrong. So let me say: I fucked up about you, comrade Commander. Everything I said to you on Horizon was wrong, and it weighs heavily on me.

Two years ago I thought you were dead and buried; and I let it ruin me. It ate at every part of what had made me a good person, a good lover, a good communist. I thought about you non-stop, Marat. I couldn't believe you'd been taken away and so I fell into depression and sadness. I shelved Homer and Virgil and all the great Romantic poets and began religiously studying my Marx and Engels. You were gone and somebody had to take up the mantle of protector, and it felt like it had fallen upon me. It was a heavy burden to bear, but Kepic gave me a knew chance. He's the head of Army and Navy black-ops now and offered me a job away from Earth, away from where you'd been, and away from the Commission and the Party. I wanted to fight, to forget, and for the past two years it's just about all I've done. I learned to be vicious, brutal as commander of the _Stalingrad's_ ground-team, and Anastasia tried to get me to move on, but I couldn't. I slipped further and further into myself, and strangled at what Ash had been. I became Commander Ashley Williams, and if you think my a monster it's hard to blame you. But by all the powers of the universe, I am sorry for what I said Marat. I'm sorry I doubted you.

And then it's like my quest to become you, a version of you that wouldn't die, was all but naught. You re-appeared, and this time you were wearing Chariot colours. It was like you'd come back to life, but only to spit upon everything I'd become. Everything that Ashley Williams had turned into was for the Brotherhood, for our race, and in fighting for the species of humanity I forgot its compassionate element in my soul. And that's what you saw on Horizon, and I know there's no God but I wish there was so I could curse Him for how He made me act. At least the punch hurt though, Commander? You taught me that... one of many things about you I've never been able to forget. Kepic and Anastasia were worried about me after that, and had been as I started my descent. Now I'm trying to put the pieces back together to re-figure... Ash.

After all that learning about communism and historical imperative and personal duty to Party and Brotherhood, I don't know what to believe. I even thought you were a traitor, that you'd turned your back on our people, on me. But your actions on the Citadel proved not. Hell, it was even enough for them to give you a promotion though it's all still hush-hush. And it's based on the hopes you'll return. I hope you do, because I'll be waiting.

This might go against what I just said, but something in me is still having a hard time believing it's you, Marat Shepard, that you're back. As the Greeks said you never step in the same river twice, and like a good dialectician you've changed. But you're still you, and stories of running off disabled Collector vessels adds to the legend. More importantly, it reminds me you're you. A human, at risk, but who goes out to fight for what is right, what is just. I said that my Marat Shepard was dead on Horizon, but every act you do proves to me he's still alive. And now, for the first time in a year, I allow my mental barricades fall and I think of that night before Ilos, our night, and all that meant. I hope, no beg, that it still means something to you, Marat.

I attacked you for working with Chariot, and as I've said now know I was wrong to do so. But please, my dear, please be careful around them. I understand why they sent you to Horizon and why it was necessary, but never forget who you are. I know you're loyal, that you're one of is. Destroy the Collector menace then return to the Brotherhood, our fraternity of the human race. It's weaker without you, and right now we need that strength back.

I've prattled on too long. I apologize again.

But please, Marat, don't die again. Our people would never recover.

And neither would I.

With all the love still left in my healing heart,

-Ash

_Amor omnia vincit_

Love conquers all


	38. Chapter 36

**The Migrant Fleet, 2185**

Shepard rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He'd barely had any over the past four days, as he'd been always on the go, always working since departing from the Collector dreadnought. What his team had found there had been bigger than any of them had anticipated, and he'd spent most of the past days with Okeer and Mordin going over the corpse of the mutant Collector, inputting and receiving information from EDI the whole time. Even though he had just risen from his hospital bed, he hadn't had enough time to do everything that was needed, and certainly not enough to talk with his loved ones. Garrus had bowed out to continue his studies in Marxism-Leninism with his mysterious Brotherhood tutor, but Miranda had been frustrated. Yet again, work was getting in between their relationship, between them consummating their intimacy, and she'd been cold and professional the past few days. Of course, that might also have been due to Shepard's moodiness after receiving, and deleting, Ashley's message. He Miranda had received it and as almost angry she hadn't suppressed it before it arrived. Now he felt torn that the being inhabiting the body of Ashley Williams was contacting him, whether for reconciliation or attack he'd never know. But now he had to force thoughts of loves old and new from his head, and focus on the task at hand.

His job was that he was going to need to find one of the foremost experts in the galaxy on biotechnology. He knew just the person for the task: his old friend Tali'Zorah Rayya vas Neema. While she was still young, she knew weird tech more than any person Shepard had ever known. He hadn't been surprised when her dossier had shown up with an urgent note from the Ghost Writer two days ago, after Shepard had given a report on his findings from the oversized Collector. It looked like she was in hot water, and he'd have to deal with yet another trial to get her out of it. He was hazy on the details, but it looked like her father had died recently trying to smuggle geth aboard the Migrant Fleet. Whether this was due to indoctrination or ambitions unknown the Commander was unsure, but he was certain Tali would be a mess when he saw her at last. As her most recent captain he would be giving her a defence in what the Writer had called one of the most dysfunctional political-judicial systems in the galaxy, and he swore now, sitting in the shuttle to the Migrant Fleet, that he'd give her the best damn defence he could afford. And a shoulder to cry on, to boot. He had to go alone now, as the quarians were on edge and didn't trust the Brotherhood, let alone Chariot. Perhaps communist agitators had tried to overthrow the Admiralty Board? Shepard cursed again, there were too many damn mysteries!

He did have solid facts, of course – but none of them were good, and he wasn't looking forward to giving them to Tali. After all she'd gone through he felt cruel that he'd need to show up to bail her out just so he could demand her help on confusing biotechnology. And, of course, make her come along for the ride of a suicide mission. But needs must, and as a Commission man he'd fulfil the needs of humanity- by any means necessary. What Shepard had found out with Okeer and Mordin was that the mutant Collector was actually from the same strain as the drones- hardly surprising given their physical similarity. But the amazing thing EDI had been able to find out was that, through consultations with Dr. T'soni, the Collectors were actually a race of modified and possessed Protheans. This news was shocking and had caused Shepard no end of headaches and work for the past few days. But what was really special about these aliens was how they worked: this giant Collector had been a command unit, one that saw over the drones. The reason it had swelled wasn't just through genetic engineering but Reaper tech implanted to enlarge it, to the point where the thing was both more powerful and able to be controlled remotely by a Reaper from beyond dark space. To add to the confusion, EDI still didn't understand how their electric and technology systems worked despite possessing Reaper code herself. Mordin hypothesized that the added electric needs of the Collectors was what made them so weak to EMP attacks. Okeer concurred, and added that under the microscope Collector cells looked almost the same, which meant they were being bred synthetically somewhere else. Moreover, the krogan had found out that these cells were almost a total match for those found in the organic foundations of the Collector Dreadnought, and made up many parts of the mysterious xeno weaponry the crew was still unable to use. This had all worried Shepard because Jacob had fallen unconscious due to over-exposure to this Reaper tech; it seemed to have disproportionate effects upon biotics and even the ever-serene Samara had been rattled after returning from the dreadnought. While Kelly Chambers reported no signs of indoctrination in Taylor, Shepard was worried for the man. He genuinely liked him.

At last, Joker's voice crackled from the bridge of the _Dzerzhinsky_.

"Right, comrade Commander. Shuttles almost there, wakey wakey. Kick ass, and say hi to Tali for me, would ya?"

The pilot's joking roused the Commander from his slumber and he teased Joker through comms.

"When she finds out you're still on board, Joker, she's probably gonna just turn around and accept whatever the Admirals wanna dish out to her."

Joker's only response was a laugh and it lightened Shepard's mood as the shuttle at last docked with the quarian flag ship. A grand thing it was, designed to impress and show off the might of the Admiralty, but Shepard couldn't help but feel disappointment. Like Chariot's attempts at grandiosity, it was rough around the edges, showing signs of wear and dilapidation. The thought sobered his mood, and it wasn't helped by what he knew he'd have to sell to Tali. It was going to be a lot to ask, especially to one barely out of her teenage years. But if anybody could handle it, Shepard knew it was Tali. Standing up, he straightened out his uniform once more. He was dressed to impress in his full Commission of Public Security uniform, complete with Chekist-blue rank insignia and with his Hero of the Socialist Brotherhood and Order of the Red Banner shining on the chest. He had to wear a mask, of course, due to the sterility of the quarian ships but it didn't take away from the effect as he saw a moment later. Stepping off the shuttle, all eyes were on him. He smiled and swaggered across the room with confidence. He would be proud to represent his friend, and look good doing it.

Stepping forward, he saw a smallish quarian wearing the armour and colours of the Patrol Fleet marines. When he spoke, Shepard could tell it was a male and let his auto-translator take over the rest.

"Commander Shepard," rasped the soldier, "I am Sub-Lieutenant Kal'Reegar. I will be acting as the bailiff on behalf of Tali'Zorah Rayya vas Dzerzhinsky. As my first duty, I will lead you to meet the accued before we go to trial."

"Vas Dzerzhinsky?" enquired Shepard, letting the question hang. A few moments later the marine sighed and answered him.

"Alas, yes," Reegar said, "The Admirals stripped her of her quarian ship name when the obviousness of her father's treason became clear. Only some such as myself still know her by her true name, and even then in private."

The pair now moved down another twisting hall toward the cell-blocks, and Shepard asked the question on his mind.

"Wait, Lieutenant, if you're one of Tali's friend, why are you acting as a bailiff at her trial? Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

Shepard only heard a strange rasping sound for the next few moments as the pair strode down the hallway. Only when Reegar responded did he realize that it had been sarcastic laughter.

"Oh, Commander," said the marine, "You don't know our system, do you?" He continued as Shepard shook his head, "Well, as you know the Admiralty Board will be sitting over this. We quarians are a... conservative species. We don' adapt and often dislike change. The trial is all done according to tradition for tradition's sake, and it's as if we're all still caught on Rannoch."

"But what's that mean?" demanded Shepard, "I need at least something of a crash-course, comrade, in your system if I'm to defend her."

"She can give you more specifics on the case and what to say, Shepard, but what you must know is this is all ceremony and show. She'll almost certainly be found guilty no matter what you do and sentenced to exile. The specifics are simply that the Board is judge, jury, prosecutor, and executioner. They will have their own bailiffs who do a bunch of nonsense. I will lead you in and guard you and be asked to put my life on the line if some sort of danger poses itself. It's all silly but it's how things have always be done and so how it shall happen now. Is that clear?"

"Quite," the Commander responded as the two at last rounded the corner to a single room. Lenin's backside, thought Shepard, the bastards were keeping her in solitary! His fist clenched without volition and he ground his teeth. He'd show them for the stubborn fools they were if he had anything to say about it. He watched in silence as Kal'Reegar opened the cell door and nodding at the officer stepped inside.

The room was even more spartan than most lean quarian accommodations, but Tali looked in better spirits than he'd expected. His suspicions were confirmed a second later as she leaped to her feet, and then sprung onto him arms circling around his back to draw him into an embrace that he felt for days after.

"Keelah'Selai," he grunted as she dropped down.

"Sorry, Marat," she said sheepishly, "but you're the only friendly face I've seen in a while, and one of the only ones I think could bear good news."

"What about Reegard?" asked Shepard, "Isn't he your bailiff because he's your friend."

"Yes," said Tali, "but the news he brings is always so depressing. By the look on your face, Shepard, yours can't be much better. But I feel safer now. At least you're here now, to protect me and help me. And preserve my father's legacy against the lies of these fool admirals. Fossils all of them! Reactionaries! Bourgeois pigs!"

Shepard tried and failed to force down a smile. The young quarian was as spunky as ever, but he felt a little worried at the glowing admiration in her voice. Could that be...? But no time to think about whatever Tali's high school crush might be, he needed to help her and get her skills away from the Admirals she continued lambasting as he stood. He cut her off mid-insult (something about capitalist pyjaks who mate with varren) and his voice was serious when next he spoke.

"Look, Tali, catching-up can wait until later. I'm here to help you from whatever these bastards want to give you. I'm not an expert lawyer or anything but I was a secret policeman so I think I know how to get around some of the games they're gonna be playing. But you're going to have to be honest with me and tell me everything you know. Reegar thinks this is all just a show-trial a la Uncle Joe. I intend to show them otherwise. My needs can come after you're safe, Tali."

This caught her attention and she sat down on her hard cot a moment, hand held up to her face, thinking. After a long pause he realized she was either crying (could quarians cry?) or at least choosing not to speak. Again forcing his exhaustion down, he stood up and sat down next to her, putting his hand comfortingly on the young alien's shoulder. Speaking in a soothing tone he went on,

"Look, Tali. I need you now. The galaxy does, and all the people in it. But we can't do it if you don't help yourself. Can you tell me what's going to happen, what we need to do?"

A long breath exited Tali's air-vent as she collected herself, and at last she turned, face toward Shepard, and responded.

"Marat," she began, "The process is simple. When we were kicked off Rannoch by the geth, we reverted to almost a state of tribalism. Justice is not of the bourgeois kind you see in most Citadel space, nor that seen under your own socialist system. No, evidence and rules don't matter here so much as appeals to emotion and clever wordplay. You'll have to employ both if we're to save me from... save me from-"

"Exile?" asked Shepard, finishing her sentence for her.

"Yes," she whispered, almost inaudible. Picking herself up she looked at him again and said, "I'm accused of conspiracy to aid my father. He was killed by geth under circumstances that are still classified but were not good. I don't know what happened, but I know for certain he wasn't indoctrinated or trying to do something to hurt us. Please, Shepard, if there's anyone who can convince those stubborn fools they're wrong it's you. But you'll have to play by their rules. Only speak in turn, and don't question their decisions. We might even be sent on a feral krogan chase, but that's what Kal'Reegar and his men are for – to help us if the need arises."

"Wait, so the board can send us on life-or-death missions just to keep us suitable to stand trial?" asked Shepard, not believing what he'd heard.

"As I said, comrade Commander, we are something of a backward and harsh people. Dysfunctional, is the word used for our system in socialist space despite our 'equality of consumption'" she said bitterly, "and while we may be mostly equal it's because we're always on the move, always in danger. Our Admiralty Board is a symptom of the fear that grips our people and puts power into the hands of the most ruthless or charismatic, while they maintain the status quo for themselves. If there's anywhere that could use a revolution, Shepard, it's here."

"Tali," exclaimed Shepard, "Focus! I don't know how long we're going to talk but I need you to work with me to formulate a defence."

The quarian laughed, again without mirth in the sound.

"Formulate? I'll tell you what's happening. They want to march us in there and scapegoat me for whatever disaster just happened. Then they're going to tell us to fuck off to my late father's geth-overrun ship and tell us to fetch something. If we die, good, if not when we come back it's a boot out the door. They won't give us time, just you see."

Her words were prophetic as a second later Kal'Reegar knocked on the door.

"Tali'Zorah?" he rasped, "The Board has convened to see you. They are ready and summon your presence."

Standing up, the Commander followed his friend out the door and into the court room. It went almost exactly as Tali had predicted. First came the unending rituals, marching from one end of the room to next, doing some nonsense with suits, answering in the affirmative to oaths of truth and duty. Then came the real meat of the trial as the Admirals threw the book at Tali for everything under the sun and accusing her of everything from high treason to illegal storage of firearms. Tali'Zorah stood though it all, tall and proud, to an extent that impressed Shepard and even seemed to cow some of the weaker-willed Admirals. It gave Shepard time for his riposte as he lay into them, speaking thusly:

"You, commanders of your people, are nothing more than a bunch of cowards. You skulked and slid when the Reapers tried to destroy us all two years ago. But Tali was there. When Collectors attacked innocent humans, you stood by. And Tali was there again. Now I came here, in her direst hour of need, with the fastest ship in the galaxy. We could have escaped by now a dozen times over! Yet here stands Tali'Zorah Rayya vas Dzerzhinsky, a name I am proud to see her bear, I'll add, willing to put up with your abuse and endless rituals so long as it clears her name, and the name of the father who bore her. I never met the man but all I can say is: the dishonour you heap on his name is disgusting as it is outrageous and false. If he raised Tali'Zorah he wasn't a traitor, he was a damn patriot! Now we can sit her, prattling away, or you can send us on some fool errand already!"

Despite their attempts to ignore him and continue with the ritual of the so-called trial, Shepard was satisfied to see that he had caused an uproar in the commons. People chattered so much about his words that twice Kal'Reegar, acting as bailiff, was forced to silence them. Even the Admirals now seemed shaken and went through their prepared speeches and other horseshit at a faster pace, speeding up to the part where, as Tali predicted, they tried to get both defendant and defender killed. Admiral Raan, the nicest but weakest of the group in Shepard's opinion, announced the sentence.

"Tali'Zorah Rayya vas Dzerzhinsky. We have found you lacking enough evidence to even continue trial. If you wish to continue, you must go hence with your bailiff and captain and collect evidence from the overrun fleet of your fallen father. May the gods watch over you. Keelah'Selai."

Shepard didn't respond, just took Tali by the arm and marched her out of the room, thumbing his nose at the damn traditions of respectability. The bourgeois cocksuckers could, well... suck his cock. Still, he could tell Tali was taking it hard and decided to try and make light of the situation. Turning to her he clasped her shoulder again and said,

"Ah, don't worry about it Tali. I'm here and with you all the way. And damn me, but this is yet another uniform I'm gonna have to ruin. Wasn't I in a shit-stained one of these when I met?"

Tali slowly arched her face up to meet his, effort evident in every inch. She stood there silent a long time before letting out a sigh.

"Marat, Marat, Marat," she whimpered, "Thank you for the jokes but I wish I could appreciate them. I guess there's nothing else for it. As you humans say, damned if I do, damned if I don't... but I'm willing to do it this time. For father. For my people."

Shepard clasped her shoulder again and touched his forehead to her own. She recoiled back a little... oh damn, he thought, maybe he intruded too far. Now she was being reminded of whatever feelings she had. By Marx's beard Shepard needed to stop this trend of women becoming infatuated. It never ended well for anybody, and now he just wanted to help his friend. Taking a step back he indicated for Kal'Reegar to lead on to the shuttle they would take for their new quest. As the group stepped into a shuttle, Shepard considered what he was going to do next. He was gonna kill some robots, then he was gonna clear Tali's name, then he was gonna go back to the _Dzerzhinsky_, grab Miranda, and proceed to spend whatever energy he had left with her before collapsing for 12 hours and pity the sot who tried to wake him up. Yes, that would do.

His thoughts were still of comfort and rest as he stepped onto the abandoned cruiser that had been Rael'Zorah's flagship, borrowed rifle at the ready and protected only by style and kinetic barriers. He wished quarians had armour in his size, but alas he stood almost a foot taller than most. Still, he could handle a couple geth equipped only like this. He had done worse before, and this time he had a full platoon of Kal'Reegar's marines to back him up.

"Lead, on Lieutenant," said Shepard to the quarian officer, but the soldier just shook his head.

"Tali'Zorah will be in command. It's her neck on the line, after all."

Shepard just nodded and went over to where Tali stood. She was surveying the damage. All around the room were the tell-tale signs of battle: debris, blast-marks, and corpses both geth and quarian. He addressed her fears,

"It must be a lot to see on your father's ship," he said, "But we need you strong for all our sakes right now, Tali. Let's go."

A second later she broke from her trance and went into full overdrive.

"Right, Reegar, you are experienced in tactics more than I. But what I want is you to send a section ahead to do recce. Then you and two sections will advance in front of the Commander and I, with your last one holding up the rear as we advance. Is that clear?"

"Aye, aye!" responded the officer, who began barking orders to his men to do just as she had said and forming defensive positions in case they attacked while the scouting section went on ahead. As they moved off, Shepard sidled up beside Kal'Reegar and asked him something that had been nagging at him the entire shuttle ride.

"Comrade quarian, why are you along for the ride?" he asked, "Why should a platoon of marines put their lives on the line for one admiral's daughter?"

"It's easy enough to answer, Shepard," said Reegar, "Somebody would have to come in here and do reconnaissance regardless. But my men were all loyal followers of Admiral Rael'Zorah and so it's the least we can do to help his daughter." 

Shepard nodded his head, understanding where the xeno came from but a moment was interrupted as Reegar's omni-tool.

"Command, this is scout section. Contact – wait out!"

Kal'Reegar turned again to his men and began barking orders, and Shepard rendezvoused with Tali. They were going to have their feet held to the fire sooner than expected. Getting in position, Reegar ordered the platoon forward. Their numbers would only help firepower aboard such a tight space, but make them more susceptible to attack. Shepard hoped that all went well. Moving forward, the path down winding ship hallway went clear for a while. At last, the platoon was contacted by geth some eighty meters from where the scouting section was still under fire. Reegar's directions allowed the platoon to make short work of their geth attackers but what Shepard had seen concerned him. Some of these geth could cloak, while others had missile launchers. Three quarians died in that first attack, and that was grim enough news for a species numbering less than twenty million let alone on a mission as precarious as this one. Shepard told Tali to stay on her guard as they advanced.

When the platoon moved into the next room, they found themselves in the mess hall of the ship. Tables were overturned everywhere as cover and a quarian machinegun team was hiding behind the kitchen counter, protecting their wounded comrades from the attacking geth by gunning down anything that approached them. The rest of the platoon as almost attacked by them before Reegar re-established order via comms and re-joined with the badly-mauled scouting section. Out of nine men, only five still lived and three of them had bad wounds. They would have to be evacuated or guarded by another full section. Leaving two fireteams behind, Shepard consulted with Reegar and decided the best decision was to move further into the core of the ship. His reverie was interrupted by Tali who had been busy hacking the whole time the men were discussing tactics.

"Yes!" she cried, and Shepard ran over to here.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've gotten into the geth comms," she said, "It is true I was helping father work on cracking them. But now I have a worm in their consensus. It can't do much damage but it can locate the local command-centre for the geth onboard. If we knock it out, we should be able to disable all geth here."

"But how will that help us find the evidence needed to get you free?" said Shepard.

Tali just waved her hand and said, "No need to worry about that, the centre is the bridge computer! All files pertaining to what's going on here are encrypted there. My worm can't get into it though as it's protected by quarian codes that... that only my father would have."

At these last words her head bowed, and she turned slowly to Shepard before going on, "I hate it, Marat, asking Reegar's men, my father's old men, to fight and die on my behalf. And now I'll have to ask them to fight more geth and- and find my fathers body so we can spare me exile. Gods, this is awful!"

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder again as best he estimated a loving father would have done.

"Tali," he said, voice even, "This is war. It's come to your people earlier than most, but it is coming to all life as we know it. And sooner than we want. But as a leader of soldiers I can tell you that often we ask them to go where we lead, and you're here with us now. That means something to these boys, and they're happy to know you're your father's daughter. You're making a tough choice, and when you have made enough of them competently, as you are already doing, they'll follow you against the hell that's coming. You're ready, Tali, I know because I'm a damn fine judge. Now, you gonna come?"

She hesitated, but only for a moment. Time was still important. She didn't respond, simply shouldered her weapon and fell into the order of March. Shepard was proud of her as she conveyed her information to Reegar and the remaining troops departed into the ship. It wasn't very far from the mess hall to the bridge, but it was up flights of stairs the whole way. Again and again the platoon came under contact, and more than once Shepard feared for his life as rounds and grenades and missiles flew. But through it all the quarians, resourceful as ever, found ways to block the missiles with shields and even disable geth grenades by quickly hacking their electronic fuses. High tech solution had high tech answers. But against the bullets many fared worse, fighting until their barriers gave out and when they had, and their suits had been opened by more (a virtual death sentence) then those who knew their time was up charged against the geth howling their defiance. It was a sight that amazed Shepard. The commitment and bravery of quarians was equal to that of the fiercest krogan, he thought by the end of their fight up the stairs. It had been three flights of hell to the top, but they'd made it. The top though brought little comfort.

"Tali'Zorah, come here" called Reegar, "You... you need to see this."

Shepard struggled to keep up with her pace and almost fell over when she suddenly stopped. There on the ground, in an exo-suit bearing the golden insignia of his rank, lay the body of Rael'Zorah. None of the soldiers, though on edge, interrupted Tali as she silently wept, and Shepard held her. Though it felt like hours to both of them it was less than a minute before she broke off and got her omnitool working on gaining his access codes. There was still work to do.

"I knew he was gone," whispered Tali, "but seeing it was something else entirely. I don't know if I'll recover Shepard, but we need to finish this. Let's make those geth bastards pay for what they've done."

Shepard hugged her again before levelling his rifle at the door. Now it was his turn to share in the risk of these common soldiers, these newfound quarian comrades. Damn, he thought, with their fleet and bravery the cause of socialism could be advanced thirty years. A large explosive charge laid by Tali, just like old times, blew the door to the bridge wide open and Shepard stormed in alongside a dozen quarian soldiers, gun blazing in every direction at the enemy geth. A hunter decloaked on his left but he blasted its bastard head off before another popped up from behind cover, ready to fire a missile and destroy most of the deck. But a marine to Shepard's left was quicker than the Commander himself, and double-tapped the geth into the ground. At last the sounds of battle died down as the last of the geth were destroyed, and those quarians too wounded to be healed were put out of their misery by the gentle hands of their comrades. When he looked for Tali, he saw that she was already working at the main terminal, inputting codes and frantically searching for what she needed.

"Got it," she cried, and Shepard moved over beside her, where she spoke again, "The geth on this ship are now deactivated. And now we should be able to take a look at what my father was doing. Record it Shepard, we'll need it to clear his name."

But the vid she drew up could not help the deceased Rael, for in it he truly was experimenting on smuggled geth, putting together teams to assemble and tinker with the machines, try and find their weaknesses. Tali began breaking down as it played, before a bullet from Kal'Reegar's pistol destroyed the screen.

"Did anyone else see that?" he growled, and all his men, loyal to their Admiral in death, swore one by one that they had seen nothing. Even Shepard opened his omnitool and prepared to delete his recording, but Tali interrupted.

"No, Marat," she said, "I appreciate what you... what all of you have done for me. But it's too important a record not be kept. However- I would rather go into exile than deface my father's name. He messed up, he did my friends, but he was my father. I loved him and I won't let those old fools on the board spit on his memory. They aren't ready for this yet, and the project's done. Our people won't be threatened again so there's no reason to release this info."

"But Tali," said Shepard, "What if, by not releasing this, somebody else tries the same thing?"

She paused a moment before responding, "The Board has prevented it thus far, Shepard. When I come back from whatever you came here to recruit me for, I'll ensure doubly that it doesn't. But I beg of you: don't release this."

"I won't, Tali'Zorah Rayya vas Dzerzhinsky."

The ride back to the quarian flagship was solemn and silent. Every returning soldier of Kal'Reegar's platoon understood the gravity of what they had seen, and the fellowship they were entering into to keep it under wraps. The officer himself though did nothing but support his dead commander's daughter, comforting her in the face of the rest of her trial. Shepard did the same for his old friend, and patted her on the back before the shuttle docked. When the trio re-entered the trial room, bailiff, defendant, and defender stood tall, proud of their accomplishment and their secret pact to defend the legacy of a loved one. When the Admiralty Board began once more ripping into Tali, Shepard took a gamble once more, for he had all to gain and nothing to lose.

"I have four words for you idiots!" shouted the Commander, "Wake. The. Fuck. UP! Those geth were there as a result of who knows what. Can any of you claim to understand AI? I bloody well can't, and my own damn ship's co-piloted by one. What you got to be asking yourselves is: How does this prepare you for the coming war? Because it's coming, comrades, and you won't just lose the couple of boys on LT Kal'Reegar's squad next time. No, you think the geth are bad? Now imagine giant, floating, fucking metal squids who want to exterminate every last one of you and command legions of synthetics and the undead to fight you. I can't make this shit up. They're coming, folks, and you need to be prepared. Exiling or persecuting brave individuals like Tali won't help, either, because she's a goddamn hero. She was there at the Citadel. She was here at your stupid trial. And she just got back from saving your goddamn asses from a bunch of killer robots you designed in the first place! Now if you want to survive the coming storm, and with the help of my bosses the Brotherhood for a start, you'd better get in gear. And the first step of that is letting my crewmember go!"

The room sat in silence for several seconds, even the Admirals were too stunned to speak. Then the onlooking mob cast their verdict. "Freedom," whispered a few voices, and the word was taken up until the whole of the onlooking mass was speaking it. "Freedom" cried a few braver voices, and again it rang out until everyone was yelling it. And then, as one, the people began chanting it.

"Freedom!"  
"Freedom!"  
"FREEDOM!"

It was then that Shepard saw the true strength of haughty admirals, and it was nothing compared to the cries of the people united, who could never be defeated. As he and Tali walked from the courtroom, free in body and cleared of all charges, he hugged her again.

"Whatever it is you need me for, Marat," she swore, "I'm in it for my father and for my people and for you. Anything, come what may."


	39. Chapter 37

**Report on the Derelict Reaper and Reaper Technology**

Regiment Commander Marat Shepard

Clandestine Report to the Commission of Public Security and Commission of the State of Emergency

Comrades,

I'm sending this message so that you are certain of my loyalties and to make you aware that I accept the duties and responsibilities that come from my promotion. While I would hope that they are clear after my assistance in stopping the attempted coup on the Citadel, I understand your suspicion. I appreciate that thus far the Brotherhood and Commission have allowed me to pursue my work alongside Chariot, however with time I have found them to be of the most despicable stock of petit-bourgeois rightists and revisionists. I can detail my findings on them in another report with greater detail if it will assist the cause of humanity against this dangerous splinter, who will doubtless cause a greater drain on resources once the Reaper threat materializes.

It is on one of these machines that I am writing this report. We still understand little about the Protheans, let alone this ancient enemy that destroyed them and now threatens to end us. As you are aware, I have begun working again with Tali'Zorah and she is my chief technical expert on all things Reaper. I will see to it that she and Lt. Col Vakarian of the Free Officers' Movement upload all schematics and data away from the interference of the Chariot AI known as EDI at the first opportunity.  
Let me talk about everything we know about Reaper technology before I get into the details of my mission, which was to take my Chariot vessel and team aboard a derelict Reaper. The machine seems to have been drawn out of dark spaces unkown, and again immobilized by an EMP blast. I am finding it surprising these ancient computers can be damaged by something as mundane as magnetic pulses, but this might indicate a better way to fight back. I know that comrade Anderson mentioned to me that your Commissions are working on a series of secret weapons programs and so I will mention that EMP is effective. Moreover, it is effective against Collectors as Tali'Zorah is helping me to discover. These beings are made up of Reaper tech, and we now also know that they are modified and mutated Protheans twisted to serve Reaper needs. What material benefits this gives them we neither know nor understand but I am hoping your intelligence work at home and with Dr. T'Soni, a friend also expert in Prothean archaeology, will shine a better light on this mystery.

However, onto the mission aboard the Reaper. Chariot had sent a science team aboard to build scaffolding and then commence study of the machine. When we arrived, it was supposed to be a traditional pickup. The Chariot team, though, was unprepared and in my estimates underfunded as when we showed up they had either killed one another due to the prolonged effects of indoctrination, or had themselves been slaughtered by the 'ships garrison' if you will. The beings that killed them were not Collectors per se, but nor were they identifiable species of xenos. In short, this Reaper was ancient and the monsters that killed the scientists were other ancient alien species who have been twisted to the Reaper purpose. However, my team managed to despatch them and of particular note was the recently-promoted Major Taylor, who despite his wounds not too long ago fought admirably. I recommend trying to get him away from Chariot, but more on that later. The most interesting thing that happened as we fought through these enemy organics was that we were helped by a friendly geth. We don't know why but the synthetic made no efforts to harm us and only attempted to kill our enemies. It did so but was disabled in the process, and was only recovered by the strength of the White Guardist mercenary Zaeed Massani. More importantly, we were able to gain access to the piece of Reaper technology we will need to reach to Collector homeworld. However, it can only be accessed by either synthetics or organics modified with Reaper-signature bioelectricity. I hate to say it, comrades, but I am almost thinking of asking a geth to process this as it displayed signs of friendliness rather than my own ship's AI due to its containment of Reaper tech and programmed loyalty to Chaiot.

And this brings us, comrades, to the crux of the matter: I have given you as much intel as I can and will continue to feed you more. But I need your trust and support to go forward and to help humanity and the Brotherhood. The only way forward in the face of these Reapers is a pan-organic socialist union dedicated to total war mobilization. You must trust me and my reports so I can help and get away from working with Chariot. I understand that the sensitivity of the situation demands I for the moment collaborate with them so as to end the still top-secret Collector menace, but I need help because Chariot keeps trying to control me. At first, it was minor. They recruited my friends around me, and tried to control them. However, they grew loyal to me and I continue assisting them in their personal endeavours. Therefore the Ghost Writer himself began trying to convert me to his right-revisionist modes of thoughts. That man's eloquence is more dangerous than all the guns of Chariot combined, but I didn't fall to his tricks. Then he tried to manipulate me through my new intimate partner, Major Miranda Lawson (whom I have made progress in breaking away from her employers). When he realized this, he began just undermining me. First he promoted Taylor to Major and gave him a portfolio almost identical to Lawson's. He's a good soldier, but would be better on our side. Afterward, the Writer ensured that the White Guardist mercs on the ship are loyal to his credits and promises of pardons and real estate in Chariot-controlled Terminus space. Last he began using his AI EDI to spy on my friends, Vakarian, Zorah, Moreau, and Chakwas and block their comms. This is actively weakening my mission effectiveness and I will need more of your help to take down the Collectors. When the time comes, I also look forward to bringing my resources and as much as my team as can be had to the aid of the Socialist Brotherhood.

I'm looking forward to coming home, comrades, but only if you'll have me. I will help you fight the Reaper threat.

With socialist greetings,  
Marat Shepard


	40. Chapter 38

**Recruitment Message of the Democratic Officers' League**

From the Central Committee of the League to yourself,

Comrade, you are reading this because you have expressed an interest in a fairer and more just society. You have come to the conclusion that the only way forward for the turian people is through revolution and the total overthrow of the current state power. But on what model must this be done? As a soldier, you will ask for the plan of attack. You are also curious as to how you will accomplish this. You are an officer, a commander, promoted for your merit and value.

We respect this and that is why our comrades approached and are now giving you this document in the hopes of recruiting you. This piece sets out to answer your most basic questions and set out the basic programme of the Democratic Officers' League which has recruited you for your leadership, to assist in liberating our people from colonialist and imperialist adventurism and the crush of state-capitalism and advance our society from a Hierarchy to a Democratic Republic based on scientific socialist principles.

The first thing to understand, as you probably have already, is that the whole of our society is broken. While the military has allowed many to rise, it has crushed underfoot those unable to serve. Moreover, the interests we serve are not our own. Rather than defend the whole of the turian people, our fossilized generals send us out on fiasco after disaster. The reason for this is the nature of the capitalist system – unable to obtain profits for their firms within the Hierarchy, the capitalists favoured by the state need to create conflict by which to sell their arms and force open foreign markets.

The most recent example of this is the war for Taetrus. This conflict has killed tens of thousands of soldiers and sailors already, and hundreds of innocent civilians to boot. Is the 'national pride' praised by the Generals' Council worth this cost? We of the League shout a resounding NO and insist one more valiant soldier's life be lost in the pursuit of imperialist expansion. The great human philosopher Lenin tells us that imperialism is the highest stage of capitalism, and so one must understand that if action is not taken now then we will be doomed to more such pointless wars.

But now the second problem asserts itself. "Communism," "socialism," "Marxism-Leninism," these are all bad words in Hierarchy space, synonymous with treason, anti-patriotism, and pro-humanism. These slanderous lies are false. Is capitalism, the system which condemns young men and women to death over a fistful of credits, truly a great system? If the Hierarchy is so benevolent, why does it slaughter its own children like so many varren just to gain a few far-off stars? The answer is that this is the natural conclusion of the rule of capital.

Just because humans were the first to recognize it does not mean that they are wrong. The Brotherhood is not a imperialist nation; it engages in no wars of conquest or expansion. If it did so, the League is turian and we would fight to the last droplet of blood to resist the attackers. But humanity does not attack; and they do not do so for they are an elevated and socialist race, loving of peace, and opposed to war for profit. We in the League are the true patriots for wanting to save the lives of our people and stop flushing away money and people on a fruitless war. If the humans do socialism well, then there is no reason we cannot apply turian efficiency to do it better.

Alright, then, you think comrade officer. Perhaps you have misgivings about these foreign ideas, but can come to peace with them if the League is offering solutions to the problems faced by our people. You ask, though, what are these solutions? As a secret military organization, we cannot lay out our full strategy bare. We can say, however, that we are an organization dedicated to the whole of turian society and to the majority of its members – that great toiling class, the proletariat. It is from their ranks most of the League is drawn, the officers, the natural leaders.

Society is too much in a state of constant mobilization to enact the classic human-Marxist doctrine of organizing the working class to execute a revolution to overthrow our stagnant system. As always, we turians shall do things our way, and our way has always been through the military. We recruit junior and mid-ranking leaders such as yourself because you are the leaders of society, but also drawn from it. You holler against the injustice, wishing to do something but know that at your rank it is not possible alone. But as a class, as a leading cadre, it is possible comrade. We will organize ourselves into this League, and like the great Lenin said we shall form into the vanguard Party of the labouring classes. We will prepare the revolution and strike when the iron is hot, leading the whole of the people and enlisted behind us.

If you have read enough and agree, then understand the following about the League before you join.

The Democratic Officers' League is a Marxist-Leninist organization dedicated to revolutionary action to empower the working class to become the ruling one. Any capitalist discussion or ideas are forbidden.

The League is a democratic-centralist organization. All members will have one vote, but a majority vote is binding to all members.

The League is a patriotic organization that places the well-being of the turian people as its first goal.

The League is also a proletarian-internationalist group and so we embrace our human brothers in their efforts to construct a just and socialist society. So too do we send our most fraternal greetings to the oppressed toilers of all species and races.

All members of the League are bound by unlimited liability and will put loyalty to the League above all else. Only through the total dedication to construct a free and socialist society for the turian people will this goal be realized.

If you accept these terms, sign this document and hand it to those who gave it to you. We welcome you our organization.

With the warmest regards,

Central Committee, Democratic Officers' League of Grand Turia

**Report on Communist Infiltration into the Fleet  
**Special Investigation for the Admiralty Board

Your Excellencies,

I am Lieutenant-Commander Kaelish'Mayq, Patrol Fleet Security Service. We have recently undertaken as per your request a look into the activities of communists and suspected communists within the Migrant Fleet. I am sorry to report that we do not have good news. While not yet numerous, these agitators have grown out from isolated radicals and appear to be becoming more powerful.

Needless to say, the communist ideology is a threat to our entire system. The Admiralty Board was set up because we are in a constant state of war-readiness and need to prevent ourselves from destruction. The communists question this part of our role and agitate for the re-taking of a homeworld and the first opportunity and the establishment of an industrial economy. They intend to do this by leading the majority of the population in an armed uprising that will give them control of the Fleet and abolish the Admiralty Board, setting up in its place things that they call 'soviets' or workers' councils.

This anarchist blubbering is silly, bu it's resounding in some of the layers of the fleet who perceive our efforts to struggle to survive as lollygagging or a waste of time. Also of note is that this idea is totally foreign: it was made by humans, for humans and so the hand of the Brotherhood in trying to meddle in our internal affairs is guaranteed.

To defeat the communist, though, we must understand their mindset. There are certain members of the Admiralty board who disagree with this sentiment, and at least one member we in the police service believe has communist sympathies, but this doesn't mean we should stay ignorant. The ideology itself says the will win; therefore their prisoners become heroes, and dead, martyrs.

They promulgate themselves by from abroad: youths who have just completed their Pilgrimages return bearing encrypted omnitools full of red lies and spread it to those about to leave. But we now know that it is not just the rebellious youngsters believing these ideas; they are spreading amongst other sections of the fleet. It does not seem to be getting much notice among the middle-aged working class the Marxist philosophy fetishizes, but it is making headway amongst the elderly and the young conscripts of the Fleet. We need to therefore give better social programs to the old to avoid their wrath; and break with iron discipline the insubordination of the lower ranks. This is a question of survival, your excellencies.

So we have established what the communists believe, and how they organize. As I said we even have some plans on how to combat them in general. But what I require is more power for the police to put down this rabble-rousing. Amalgamating all Fleet security services into a single political-civil police force would be best for this. In addition, there needs to be overhaul of the Admiralty Board. Too much power is concentrated in the research and civilian side of these matters; if we're going to survive internal communist agitation and outside alien threats we need a stronger system that does not operate on outmoded beliefs about consensus.

This is best for the consumption of those Admirals in charge of military fleets, as at least one of the civilian siders is a communist agent.

Respectfully,

Lieutenant-Commander Mayq

Patrol Fleet Security Service

**Message from Corps Commander Kepic to ComC Williams**

Ash-

Anastasia and I are concerned for your health. You are still fit in body despite an ever-increasing point total of scars, but your mind is out of place since Marat re-appeared. He is a great man, and I'm proud to have called him friend once. But now he's separate from us, and Anastasia and I are still worried about his motivations, even if he is loyal to the Brotherhood he may have picked up the Chariot racism or revisionism . You are too, but it's having a greater toll.

We know why. It's hard to see someone you love disappear and simply try to pick up the pieces, rushing back into the fray with a level, rather than enraged, head. And that's why we want to take you off the _Stalingrad _if you'll just say the word. Your upcoming mission is something so secret that my Brigade Group hasn't even been informed of its mission or final intent. It's big, and I don't doubt they'd be taking Marat if he was not... indisposed.

As your commander's commander and your friend, I'm ordering you to tell me if you have what it takes. STAVKA has it in their mind to make you a poster child for humanity; with the souring of relations we're not getting a Spectre anytime soon so they want you as the next best thing. Nothing can get you off this unless you ask to be taken off. I beg of you, please re-consider. If I'm in charge of Red Army Black-Ops and don't know what's going on, I can promise you it's a hell of a lot bigger than a new type of anti-Reaper gun. And it will be dangerous – so dangerous you'll be putting your subordinates and friends in danger. Including Anastasia, who's been a steadfast friend to us both since Shepard disappeared.

We know you've become all duty, all business, all Red Championess of the Sacred Hammer and Sickle and so on and so forth. It's been sad to watch, and perhaps Marat was right about some of the things he said to you on Horizon. You weren't wrong about him either; he's with Chariot but that's no excuse to weaken yourself. The _Stalingrad_ is the best ship in the fleet, we can find someone else to replace Ashley Williams as long as she'll put aside her pride, and give Ash a break.

And then... there's our history. I understand you were distraught after Marat's disappearance, and that it was all so sudden for you, so fast. It shocked Anastasia, too. But if it meant anything to you other than a fling, if I brought you comfort, then please realize it would make me feel safer, feel better, to know that somebody I loved wasn't about to disappear.

Pisteuo eis tou, Ash

Josip Kepic,

Corps Commander,  
"Yugoslav Partisan" Special Operations Brigade Group

_Padaj silo i nepravdo_


	41. Chapter 39

**En-Route to Omega, 2185**

"Like hell I will!" stormed Shepard. The holographic figure of the Ghost Writer sat still in his chair, smirking a holographic smirk.

"You have little choice," remarked the Writer, "And it's not like I want to make you do it either. But Aria T'loak can once again further our interests. I'd say dinner with her is enough to stomach for the undying gratitude of four of your subordinates, Marat. At least, I'd hope it will be."

"Yeah," snorted the Commander, "it's the part where I have to do my best White Guardist impression and then kill, what, forty dudes that's turning me off it."

The Writer and soldier bickered like that for some time. At the heart of their debate lay an unspoken animosity: Shepard was aware of the Writers attempts to gain greater control over him, and so was digging in his heels to have things done 'his way' even if the route they took was almost identical to what Chariot had intended.

At question here was an offer from Aria of Omega: she could make a trade. Vido, Zaeed's old partner and her rival, was set-up on the station and trying to usurp power. Moreover, he'd been using unconventional means to do so, including commissioning an ardat-yakshi to murder Aria's key supporters. Shepard hated the purple bitch, and didn't want to help her, but he could see they had little choice if he wanted to help Zaeed and Samara, and of course there was the fact any info wold be found on Vido's greybox. Newly-gazetted Major Taylor's brother had also gone missing on Omega running something undercover for the Red Fleet, and so the Commander knew his path would take him there eventually. Didn't mean he had to like it, especially the more bourgeois parts...

"Look, Writer, I can understand why you take time outta your oh-so-important Politburo meetings to micromanage me, but this? A bloody black-tie dinner with the most steadfast opponent of bourgeois reform, let alone socialism, in all of Terminus? I don't appreciate monkeying around, nor dressing like a monkey neither."

The Writer just smiled, taking a sip of coffee again before puffing on his half-smoked cigar.

"Marat, we need this info. You more than I. And you have what it takes to get it done, I know you do."

"I don't appreciate putting on the merc act and pretending Aria's my arm-candy, Writer."

At this the older man burst out laughing.

"Aria? Your trophy? Oh, dear, Marat, not so. Quite the opposite, in fact, you the ruthless Solomon Gunn will be hers to show off, her little expression of showing her teeth to her enemies. The fact you'll murder them all at dinner will make the message even better."

Shepard crossed his arms, jaw locking to the roof of his mouth as he ground his teeth. He didn't like this, but he'd go along. And he'd select his own damn squad even if there wasn't going to be much say in the matter.

"So, I'm taking Zaeed as muscle, and to further piss off this Vido character. I'm with Aria, Kasumi does her thing cloaked and I can help her find it while Zaeed stands watch. Bringing back Archangel would be suicidal for the Colonel, Mordin is persona non grata at such an event, and Okeer is about as inconspicuous as a 35-kiloton blast. I'm doing well so far?"

"Yes, this is how I would stack my people in your shoes," he said, winking, "Don't think just because I got a belly I'm not spry. I led a partisan brigade group on Sinkiang for the better part of five months. However, I'd suggest you leave behind the Justicar until after you've located her daughter; her code would lead to, uh, complications. Probably expressed in rocket-propelled grenade form. The drell is an assassin and everyone knows that in Terminus, leave him for when you locate the ardat-yakshi; nobody tracks a killer better than a killer."

"And your two proteges?" asked Shepard drily, "You seem to have taken a shine to Taylor after the episode on the dreadnought. Do you promote all biotics who fall unconscious?"

"Your sarcasm is unneeded," snapped the Writer, "and Jacob is a good man, loyal. Chariot promotes fighters and the dedicated, and he's been long overdue for recognition of both. His brother's missing and I think he could aid you in blowing these Blue Suns and their little party to hell, so he should have a place at his side."

"Your forgetting my girlfriend," responded Shepard, his voice now grim, "She too valuable to lose again? Or perhaps you prefer dangling her in front of me like some kind of bauble to control me. Especially now you got your paws on her sister."

The Writer slouched in his chair, looking a little sad. When he spoke again, Shepard could see even through the vid-comm that the man was being sincere.

"What you're doing with Miranda is hurting me, Marat," he said, "She is the daughter I never had. And now she's running away with you, the big hero. I admit it, you're big, you're bad, you even look half-decent. And now she's turning her back on Chariot, on me, who raised her when she was a little, sad girl of fifteen just escaped from her controlling and sexually abusive father. I accept it's her choice to make – go ahead, take her to Omega if you will it. But I raised her to hold certain principles, Chariot principles, humanist and Marxist principles first. I hope she'll remember them when push comes to shove. If not, I won't fail her sister the same way I failed her. Do you understand me?"

The gravity of the situation wasn't lost on the Commander, who stiffly nodded his head.

"When you and I part ways, Writer, remember I knew where I came from, as well. Miranda brought back more than just a body; you hurt her sister than nothing will stop me finding you. Nothing."

The Writer sat still a few moments, before stubbing out his cigar.

"You should go, Marat," he said, "Alien fashions can take a while to get used to."

At that, Shepard turned around and walked from the room without looking back. It had been a milestone conversation, the two great men now knew the position of the other without question. Perhaps, mused Shepard, he'd even catch a break. He called Joker to set a course for Omega and called the crew into the political instruction room, telling them what he had already planned.

The crew seemed happy to be acting again, with Zaeed expressing interest in the explosions that would kill the enemy, Kasumi in recovering her lover's greybox. Even Samara had broken her airy silence to speak about the dangers of her daughter, and even sounded glad to be hunting down her offspring. It made Shepard a little worried. The only person not to speak was Jacob. He and his brother had been close, and the only person he'd talk about it with was his ex Miranda, still a good friend, who whispered in the corner with him as Shepard left. He felt a pang of frustration: now would have been an ideal, or at least better, time to finally be with her, but once again circumstance got in the way and they both put duty before self.

Retiring to his cabin, Shepard furiously threw on his tuxedo. Or at least whatever it was these damned xenos called their excuse for one. The outfit was cumbersome and heavy, made from interlocking layers of heavy fabric. It only added to his agitation; he was going to have to dress like a monkey in some uncomfortable bullshit that wouldn't even protect him from a rifle's blast. Whatever, at least it would all be over soon enough. He sat there stewing a while longer, wanting to have a drink or four of something strong. Booze wouldn't do him well for this, though, especially when he dealt with Aria. Dammit all, he thought. Joker's voice crackled.

"Approaching Omega, comrade commander."

"Fine," stated Shepard. Forcing himself to his feet, he took the elevator downstairs. Miranda was waiting, radiant in a pearl white asari ballgown. He cordially pecked her on the lips, trying to force down his frustration and failing. She raised an eyebrow at him, her expression asking if anything was wrong. Shaking his head in a way that stated there most certainly was, he motored past her and took up position beside Zaeed, who looked almost respectable in an outfit similar, but not as elaborate, as Shepard's. The two men nodded at each other. This was going to be like lancing a boil – necessary if unpleasant. Not that in the 22nd century one still needed to lance boils, but they were of an old-fashioned mind, were Massani and Marat.

Stepping out into the putrid stench of Omega, Shepard nodded at the batarian mercenary escort had provided. Kasumi would be moving herself there via a different transport also arranged by Aria. Getting into the cab, he sat in silence with Zaeed as 'Mr and Mrs Nelson Mandela' made chit-chat before succumbing to his sullen ire and shutting up. He needed the two Majors with him, but he didn't like Miranda and Jacob's history any more than he did their cover story. Well, they were all making sacrifices today.

When the cab at last halted, Shepard left the cab in a much fairer-smelling portion of the station. It even looked clean. When he exited the cab, Aria T'loak, herself looking – beautiful? - stood to greet them. She was wearing Brotherhood-style trousers. Wearing the pants- how quaint, mused Shepard, and he didn't expect it when the crimelord greeted him with a hug and a full kiss.

"Welcome Mar- Mr. Gunn," she said in a teasing voice at his surprised expression, "It's good to have you. I only accept the strong. I will need them." He didn't like her emphasis on that 'need' word.

Shepard raised his eyebrows. Full of surprises, was Aria. Behind him he could feel the Miranda's vicious expression boring into the back of his neck and it was only confirmed by Zaeed's chortle, which the merc didn't even bother to hide before saying,

"Mistress T'loak, 's good'ta see you. How's y'know-who?"

"Ready for what's about to happen," said Aria, winking, "Shall we?"

The Commander nodded, looping his arm into hers and advancing into the room. Say what you would about Omega, its mafia kingpins and drug dealers knew how to throw a party. All around the bright-lit room stood most of the somebodies of Omega – at least the somebodies who for the most part disliked Aria. Around them mingled an army of sharp-dressed servants and merc bodyguards. Still, the loud music and festivities seemed to pause a second as a salarian servant announced the arrival of Solomon Gunn of the Terminus Pale Guard and Aria T'loak. Still, the revellers had gotten their glance and were back to their hedonism as soon as Mr Gunn's second in command Mandela and his pretty 'trophy wife' were announced. After all, what'd they care for some dumb humans too strong and stupid to succeed under the Reds?

Promenading down the stairs, Arias eyes swept the eyes with the political filter of a mistress in her domain. Shepard was a secret policeman; not an experience politician and so he couldn't quite keep up with how or why her eyes focused on certain figures. Aria kissed his neck as it moved up to his head, licking into his ear. He tried not to squirm from discomfort. She laughed before speaking,

"I do like watching you fidget so, Marat. But don't worry, you're playing the role well. Even some of the krogan assholes backing my enemies are looking uneasy at your size, your walk. Sometimes I regret how you work for the enemy. Well, I guess Chariot are the decent kind of commie you can talk with."

"Get to the point, Aria," he said, his mouth a smile but tone all daggers.

"Relax, Marat," she condescended, "Party's just started. You'll have a few things to do before the evening continues."

"Kasumi's not here yet," he pointed out.

"Indeed, but you Brotherhood types know none of the subtleties of these big events. Isn't it true on Earth you can slap one's brigade commander on the back and ask for a smoke and a light?"

"Yes," answered Shepard, his voice full of pride. A bit of socialist egalitarianism was what made humanity great.

"Well, here that shit doesn't fly," she continued, "You need to make yourself acquainted to the big wig. Then you can run off to find that klepto bitch of yours and organize what else needs to be done. I want these jackasses as dead as the rest of you, Shep, but I know enough about how we diplomatize here to understand what we gotta do. And the first thing is greeting our, ah, host. How splendid to see you, Vido!"

Vido was big, taller even than Shepard, and muscled just as heavily. He bowed to the asari before offering Shepard his hand. They looked each other in the eye and tried not to wince as they each attempted to crush one anothers hands in what passed as a cordial handshake. He was strong, this Vido.

"Mr Gunn," said the Blue Suns commander.

"A pleasure," responded Shepard.

Turning his attention to Aria, Vido spoke again.

"Madame T'Loak, I am very pleased you could make my little gathering. What you have done, and are doing, running Omega and preserving it against the communist menace is a true example for us all to follow. I wish my own race had managed but people, as you know, are just so malleable. I for one look forward to, as ever, offering you my unconditional support in the future."

With that, he raised the asari's extended hand and kissed it.

"You're the best flatterer I've ever fuckin' met, Vido," laughed Aria, "and you should know I'm glad to have a ruthless SOB like you on my team. String up the reds, smash the enemy, and roll in the credits, that's what I always say. I'm happy we see eye-to-eye on that, as does Mr Gunn here."

Vido nodded his head again before his eyes fell upon Zaeed, standing a few feet behind them, scanning the room for threats like a good guard ought to. The tall man leaned in and said,

"Ah, but Aria I didn't realize you took to guarding yourself with wild varren. Why did you bring with you this rascal, this beast Zaeed Massani? I was forced to release him from my service years ago for his, uh, instability."

Aria just waved her hand, laughing her screeching laugh again. Shepard was hating the purple cunt with each passing second but managed to keep his painted smile going.

"He's not my pet, dear Vido, he's Mr Gunn's. And the reason for that is because, like myself, Mr Gunn prefers to be surrounded by the strong. Better tough and nuts then sane and weak. Of course, there's also the four-word rule of Omega I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

Vido just bobbed his head again, content enough to let his superior go. As they walked away, still arm-in-arm, Aria whispered into his ear again.

"Oh, that asshole's been trying to supplant me eight months. Great smoothtalker, though, ain't he? Still, you should get to your friend. Leave this Massani with me. I like the pants-shitting looks he's getting from these Blue Suns types."

"So'm I," intoned the ever-vigilant Zaeed.

"Go on," ushered Aria, "find your petty criminal friend. Funny how you reds act like your shit don't stink and then hook up with scum types like them but, hey, you scratch my back I'll scratch yours."

Shepard disentangled himself from the asari with another kiss. The bitch was getting off on treating him like this, he knew it, but he forced it from his mind as he tried to locate Kasumi. A second later the thief's taunting voice cut over his comms.

"Where you at, comrade? You need find me already, I find something you like!"

Shepard hurried past the bar, where Miranda looked the worse for wear with several already-empty glasses in front of her and a flustered Jacob trying to do damage control.

"What's so great 'bout Aria 'nyways?" demanded Miranda, her audience of mercs and killers enthralled despite the even thicker slurring of her accent to due alcohol, "She's not even a proper asari colour! Purple- Lenin's bloody peacoat! And I bet those biotics aren't that good either."

Shepard quickened his pace. He needed to act before his girl caused a bloody riot. At last he reached the navpoint Kasumi had provided him in a secluded corner of the cavernous party venue. As he looked around, she decloaked.

"What take so long?" she whined, "I wait, like, fifteen minute! Get your shit in order, comrade Commander, we have work to do."

Shepard wanted to bristle at the White Guardist thief's insolence but restrained himself to asking simply,

"What's the next move?"

"What next move," she said, throwing her arms up, "Commander big idiot. I need greybox. You know that. But so do I. Why? It has great encryption, even Blue Suns can't break inner cube's info. But on outer they store all their info, codes, whereabout of Ardat Yakshi, that thing because is hard to codebreak even for Tali."

"I should know" warbled another voice, "I resent you leaving me behind without reason, Marat."

Shepard looked on in astonishmen as Tali'Zorah Rayya vas Dzerzhinsky appeared, wearing her finest exo suit and dress no less. Despite the cloaking. Which meant she was trying to impress...

"Well?" demanded the quarians voice, "You need a demolitions expert here. And don't go on some rant about danger, I'll be safe. I'm here because it's like as Kasumi said. I'll help her break into Vido's vault and get that greybox. That will probably trigger an alarm so you all have to be ready to grab the weapons we smuggled in and fight your way out."

"Chambers prepped to extract us?"

"The shrink?" asked Kasumi, "I trust my life to her one time, on Collector ship. Once enough. We get better pilot to take us to next objective after we blow place sky-high."

Shepard just looked at her, his expression unamused, but Tali replied with a haughty toss of her headress.

"You can collect your two Charioteers and that asari cunt on the way out. As soon as I'm done hacking this vault, we'll start prepping the explosives Aria arranged to be set up here and get them ready to explode precisely once we're all evac'd on the shuttle. Then we can go and deal with Samara's daughter."

"Any info on Jacob's brother?" asked Shepard. He liked the black man, no matter what the Writer was trying to turn him into, and he wanted to help. He didn't like the expression he saw Kasumi and Tali share. If it was bad enough to make the thief act serious, then the word bad was an understatement.

"We no have greybox," said Kasumi as if to his fears, "But rumours are no good. He came here on behalf of communist navy, try help agitators. Disappear. All info point that he was taken away by strange asari. We know for sure his whereabouts when we get box but... is not gonna be good, Shep. Major Taylor no be happy."

Shepard hung his head. Dammit, he came here to help his people and the complications mounted up. But a second later he brought his head back up to go forward. He couldn't control what had happened, but he was a leader. It was his burden to help his people no matter what, and he'd do what he could for Jacob. Which meant that first he had to blow this dinner party to hell. On the subject of helping, there was one man in particular who could get something out of this sorry affair.

"Got a detonator, Tali?"

"The charges are pre-rigged, Shepard."

"Do you just have some kind of button I can tell Zaeed to press so he thinks he blew his old enemy up?"

"No problem, comrade Commander."

Shepard patted the ladies on the back, telling them he appreciated their work. He was going to need it. Spinning on his heel, he returned to the party as his two experts re-cloaked and got to their task. Whatever was on that damn greybox had better be worth it, he thought. He passed once more a drunken Miranda who was now dancing with a flustered Jacob, and stopped by to say that they would soon be moving. Taylor just nodded while Miranda made to say something scathing about Aria before stopping herself when she saw Shepard's scathing look which said they'd have a stern talk about her behaviour later. He was a bit disappointed in her. Perhaps she deserved to let loose; but not here, not now, not with enemies like Vido and allies like Aria.

Trying to find his erstwhile 'date' he again located the mercenary Zaeed. Leaning in he produced his 'detonator' and said,

"Here you are, Massani. When we all start to make our exits, press it and blow your enemies straight to hell. I'm sure they'll be waiting at the bar for you anyways."

The merc grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Y'do quite the ruthless killa act," he said, "'N if we do wind up there, I'll be wait'n to buy you a drink. Your'e decent for a Red, I'll give ya that'much."

Shepard just shared a meaningful look with the merc before continuing on. He needed to get Aria before leaving. At last he found her, and she was chatting up her enemies. For a warlord she could really turn on the charm and it took all the power he possessed to extricate her from the people who had, moments before, been pledged to her mortal enemies but now hung on her every word. The Commander was impressed. She would make a worthy enemy when the cards were down, would this T'Loak. He almost wished the Party had more like her; decisive, strong. But, alas, Udina was mostly in charge and so he had to deal with this grade of scum. No matter.

"We have to go," he whispered in the asari's ear. She understood the tenseness in his voice and so turned to her onlookers, saying,

"My man Solomon here has stated we should go. I do love his loyalty and dedication, they're good traits. I always reward them. And that's why I must bid you, ladies and gentlemen, adieu for this evening. If you are fashionable you will follow the mistress and maybe I will find places or you soon."

She finished it with another mischievous wink. Dammit, thought Shepard, the bitch had too much of a flair for the dramatic. But it would prove well for her if she acted merciful by taking these sorry sods if they followed her. Not that many did. Most just sat in their seats, nervously eyeing the actions of the other. As they walked away, Shepard spoke,

"So, Aria, you select them for decision-making on whether they listen to you? Seems an oxymoron?"

"And you try to create an equal society in a galaxy with nothing of the sort," she snapped as way of response, "Don't lecture me, Marat. I presume your ladyfriends have everything in order, so let's just do what we must and get the fuck out."

"As you wish," he responded drily.

The two swaggered out, looking as confident as ever. They were followed by the imposing, if somewhat tottering, figure of Zaeed who was in turn trailed by Jacob, now supporting an inebriated Miranda. All those perfect genes still couldn't deal with alcohol issues. Though, of course, she'd put enough away in the course of only about an hour more than a veteran batarian slaver would consider excessive for an evening. Shepard felt frustration as he led them away, stepping into the shuttle. It wasn't bedecked with any special colours but he knew it contained Kasumi and Tali as when he stepped in he accidentally stubbed one of their cloaked feet and elicited a cry of anger.

"Sorry," he said, finding a seat as the others followed him in.

"Where to, sir?" rasped a familiar turian voice.

"Well, driver Vakarian, I don't usually get chauffeured by those of your stature," said Shepard, "but we're going to wherever the greybox leads us."

"Subsection level four," grunted the annoyed voice of Kasumi, "And make it chop-chop. Fly faster than red-haired Chariot girl, we need go soon."

Shepard looked behind him. Miranda had fallen asleep on Jacob's shoulder. Zaeed nervously pawed the detonator the Commander had given him. Aria just threw her feet up and barked an order,

"Get me back to Afterlife, turian," she said, "I've had fun tonight with your boss. You did your service, you have your info, but you drop me off before you go."

The crew was in the air some ways when at last Tali and Kasumi decloaked. On the quarians signal, Shepard gave Zaeed the order to 'detonate' the bombs attached to the reception, which the merc did with a gleeful cackle as his old enemy, and the entire rest of the party, were incinerated. They were almost at Afterlife when the shuttle came to an abrupt stop. Shepard made to speak, but the voice of Lieutenant-Colonel Garrus Vakarian cut him off, and shook them to their bone as he turned in his seat to talk to Aria.

"Understand one thing, you bourgeois swine," stated the turian, his eyes locked on the asari, "My name is Garrus Vakarian. I am Archangel, liberator of the people. You helped s tonight. But you shan't forever. And when the day comes the galaxy needs to be rid of you, I will gladly pull the trigger. Now get the fuck off my shuttle, my comrades and I have work to do before we're rid of you and your heathen bed of debauchery."

Aria sat there, and even she was too stunned to speak, though Miranda roused herself enough to half-whisper a 'here, here'. Aria remained silent as Garrus drove to the front of Afterlife. Only after they had parked, and she was out of the shuttle, attended by her merc household guard, did she have the nerve to speak.

"You might think you're tough, red turian, but you're a washout cop, an exile. Omega is mine, and as my bombs just proved you don't fuck with Aria. You get a free pass for the remainder of your time here but your words aren't forgotten. Now go do your thing, and get off my fucking station."

Without a second though, Garrus piloted the shuttle toward the lower levels.

"Not th'best choice, that, mate," snorted Zaeed.

Shepard just extended his hand and placed it on the turians shoulder.

"Be more careful, Garrus. But damn if I'm not proud of what you just did."

The turian officer nodded as he parked closer to the lower level, and at last turned.

"Anytime Marat. Samara's already waiting for you. Get your job done. I'll get Major Lawson back, your girlfriend will be safe with me. Kick ass, OK?" 

Shepard nodded, and lead the rest of his squad into lower Omega. They had a job to do, and damn him if he wasn't proud of this team. They weren't the same misfits as last time... but they were his comrades.


	42. Chapter 40

**Lower Omega, 2185**

The squad exited the shuttle, tenser than before. It had gone well, when one thought about it. They had brought in weapons but had managed to leave in time to allow the charges to blow without them fighting. But they weren't at all concerned with having blown some thugs up; but they did share in silent worry over Vakarian's outburst. The turian for his part held himself tall and proud, though stiff and dismissive to those who tried to speak with him. Shepard patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Tolerate it, comrade Garrus," said the Commander, "We have to help one of our friends get his loved one back, and another kill her own offspring. There will be time to ponder your actions much later, by which point I doubt anyone will think the worse of you."

At that the turian broke into a half-smile, which looked hideous with the scar but Shepard returned it. He was glad Garrus had decided to come along, the old cop was a kindred spirit and, really, the rock on which Shepard felt himself leaning more and more often. Chasing mad aliens across the galaxy, dealing with intrigue at home and abroad, it was all so hard to keep grounded in. But if anyone could, he knew it was Vakarian. With a slap on the man's back he moved forward with to where the rest of the squad had converged, and approached Jacob who was leading them. The Charioteer saluted him in the bourgeois open-palm fashion. The Commander deigned to answer only with the closed right fist of the Brotherhood. A second later, Shepard realized why. Behind him sat, Samara, meditating. The sight annoyed Shepard, as did most of the justicars pageantry, but he forced the bile from his voice as he spoke.

"Why are you already here Samara?"

The justicars eyes flashed open and she stood up, ethereal as ever, and looked the Commander straight in the eyes, on an even level with him. Few humans, let alone asari, were that tall.

"I am sure that Goto's greybox will reveal the whereabouts of my wayward daughter. But I've been hunting her centuries; I understand her thoughts and movements just as well as any master human thief with but a paltry few decades to master his craft. My daughter is here, and I expected this would be where'd you come as it is the only junction large enough for a shuttle."

Shepard crossed his arms. The asari was good, he'd give her that much. He turned to Jacob and nodded to the larger man. They'd find his brother soon enough, though he wanted to convey the news might be good. As ever, Jacob soldiered on.

"Lead on, Samara," he said with a flourish of his hand. He shouldered his weapon; it had been fortunate that Kasumi and Tali had had the foresight to take them before leaving. Soon enough they'd need them. As they moved forward, Shepard slipped on a targeter and scanned the area around them for traps. This part of Omega wasn't a seedy as where Mordin had placed his hospital; no, things were too well-ordered, too intact, and there weren't enough street urchins. Those that were present seemed skittish rather than aggressive. No, this part of Omega was a luxury slum, if such a thing could exist, where those wretched people with enough credits to eke out an existence freer of shakedowns and random violence came to live. Perfect hunting grounds for a predator, too. The Commander still only had vague knowledge of the ardat-yakshi, as these mutant asari were called, and of those things he had learned all those years back in the Commission schools, he remembered less still.

"Refresh my memory, Samara," he said as they walked, "What are the properties of one of these ardat-yakshi? What makes them dangerous?"

They walked on in silence a little longer, and at first Shepard thought he had insulted the justicar. Then he realized that she was feeling pain as she took together her thoughts; she expressed it subtly as only centuries of honing could but the Commander was a Commission man. He knew nervous body language when he saw it, even though her voice remained aloof as she spoke.

"The ardat-yakshi, or witches of the night wind as they are named in the ancient dialect, are aberrations of birth. They... devour the minds of those whom they mate with. I have been cursed in my life of enforcing the law, for across three suitors in three realms of three species did I beget three such demons. This one though, who calls herself Morinth and whom I shall call that for it pains me to speak her true name, is different than the others."

"How so?" asked Jacob, worry in his voice. Behind them the rest of the party advanced, quietly, scanning for enemies through the streets though all seemed empty. Even Miranda looked mostly sober.

"She was willful," responded Samara, "My other two daughters were meek. They submitted to their lot in life, holed up in a monastery to protect the world from the harm they would do should they try to breed. Morinth, though, she rebelled, and when I said she was special, I do not just mean in mentality. It is also in her powers."

"Can't blam'er" grunted Zaeed, "I'da not wanted to be shoved'n a bleeding convent jus'cuz my prick was a magical death baton."

"You are crass as ever, Massani," said Samara, and Shepard picked up a hint of a smile on her lips, "But it was necessary to protect the innocent against them. Rila and Falere are good girls though; I visit and love them still. Morinth, though, she severed all ties and I still mourn the girl she was."

"What about her power, though?" asked Tali as she peered down an alley, again seeing nothing. Strange, that, thought the Commander, this area was very... empty. Gesturing them over, Samara lead them down the alley.

"She will be somewhere down her. As for why she's so dangerous, Morinth has the power to dominate the minds she feeds upon before they die. Depending on the poor victims mental strength, they may last in this state of thrall for days, even weeks. The whole time they are slaves to her, and she takes the utmost ecstasy and pleasure from exerting this power."

"How she do it, though?" whined Kasumi, "If someone say 'I no want you touch me' then asari mind tricks no work, right?"

Samara was beaming now.

"You might find this odd, Goto, but almost nobody ever refuses Morinth. Quite the contrary, they embrace her, follow her, worship her and try to give her everything just to be in her presence."

Shepard was getting annoyed with this and was about to cut her short when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder from Garrus.

"Something's amiss," whispered the turian. The Commander was feeling hazy, it was true, and not just from the alcohol at the party and the adrenaline of the chase. It was something else, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Are we going to find her, then, and put a stop to the cunt?" demanded the still-drunk Miranda.

"Miss Lawson," said Samara, her voice rolling velvet on the word 'miss', "You worry too much. We are the hunting party, but it is usually Morinth who finds you. Patience is a virtue."

Shepard looked closely at Miranda and saw her face screw up for a moment, ready to hurl vitriol at the asari for using such a sexual form of address but then her eyes glazed over and a second later she was smiling.

"No harm done, Samara," giggled the Charioteer.

The Commander looked at Garrus and they spoke with there eyes a few moments. Samara was using her mind shenanigans on them but why? Dammit, though, Shepard was finding it hard to think straight! A is for alienation, B is for bourgeois... fuck fuck fuck, think! His hand grasped his rifle tighter. He would stun the bitch, that's what he'd do, and figure out the rest later. Swinging around, he took a blast at Samara but the justicar lazily deflected it with a biotic field, as if she'd been expecting it. Only Garrus tried to follow up but Shepard felt weaker as he looked at the justicar, and when he looked at her again saw that her eyes were white and glazed over, her teeth extended into vicious fangs.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you, comrade?" teased the voice of Morinth, "And now, you red pyjak, you can kill each other for my amusement!"

With a cackle she raised her hands, and Shepard barely rolled out of the way behind a bin, Garrus following behind him. Biotic energy crackled around him, blowing out slabs of metal and concrete all around as Morinth levelled her weapons and fired. Around her, Shepard watched in horror as Tali and Zaeed advanced alongside her. At the far end of the alley he saw that Miranda had passed out, but felt relief as he saw the possessed Kasumi get tackled by Jacob. Taylor was still in the fight, good man!

"What should we do, comrade Commander?" shouted Garrus, leaning overtop of the bin and crackling fire in the enemy's direction.

"Just don't kill Tali!" roared Shepard, tossing a grenade as he said it. He hoped the turian would follow his advice better than him. Damn, this was the last thing he needed, to be lost on Omega in the lair of his enemy getting attacked by his own people! Looking out again he saw that Jacob was struggling under the crazed Kasumi, who had leapt on top of him and was trying to pummel him into the dirt. He couldn't see long though as a second later Zaeed raised his rifle and sprayed the bin, the bullets exiting out the opposite side and into Shepard and Garrus' kinetic barriers.

"Fuck!" swore Garrus.

"Let's see how far these alleys go!" screamed Shepard, retreating back into the alley, back to the enemy as his friend covered him. A second later he saw an alcove in the side and dived into it as Garrus kept running, and unleashed a spray of fire.

"I love it when they run," laughed Morinth, her visage more fearsome than ever as blue energy swirled it. Tali's eyes behind her helmet crackled with the same colour of light, as did Zaeed's which the Commander could see were glazed over.

"This is why we verify identities, Marat! Run!" shouted Garrus. Shepard didn't need to be asked twice, but ran back as the turian shot again and again. He heard Zaeed grunt from behind him as he ran and a thump. He hoped Garrus had only wounded the merc- unsavoury as he was, they'd need his skills. It didn't stop Morinth, though, who just advanced leisurely laughing the whole way, Tali following her.

"You Reds say it so well," she taunted, "Man must naturally be free. It's funny you can be so astute, though you're so new, so foreign. That's all I do. I am free, I live free, and I do what pleases me. You should do well not to get in the way of people like me; we don't take kindly to being oppressed."

Shepard grimaced at Garrus as he ran. Why did the people who wanted to kill them always go on these philosophical rants about the supposed shortcomings of communism? Whatever, he ran more and soon the sounds of battle died from behind him, whether Jacob had won or not Shepard coudn't tell. All he heard was that crackle, that awful crackle of Morinth's sparks mixed with the footfalls of her armoured boots and the sporadic steps of the possessed Tali. Shepard realized the problem – he'd backed into a dead end. He nodded at Garrus.

"There's not many people I'd say this to, Marat, but if we gotta die now, I'm happy it's next to you," said the turian.

"Oh don't go all homo on me, Vakarian," smiled the Commander, "Alenko did that, too, and I actually miss him. So don't make me bury you, I'll have to lie too much at the wake!"

They laughed the laugh of Saxon sword-brothers as they spun to face their foe; their probable doom and as Morinth rounded the corner, the alley was flooded with blue light, brighter and more brilliant than Morinth's own power. The ardat yaskhi actually fell back a few paces, almost tripping over the now unconscious form of Tali, and despite the lack of pupils in hey eyes she looked surprised, frightened even.

"Mother!" shrieked the witch, her cry as terrible as a banshee, and Shepard couldn't help but roll is eyes. Typical Samara, show up at the decisive moment with some flashy biotics and probably an oh-so-holy speech about the Code. Well, at least he wouldn't have to die now. He went down on a knee just as Garrus hit into the prone and the both fired at the asari as one; trying to shoot her, to pump her full of lead. Again, she lazily deflected their rounds with her biotic shield, her empty eyes never leaving the sky. But shit, thought Shepard as he let his weapon cool a moment, where was Samara? He'd kiss her and all her reactionary esotericism right now if it meant she could replicate this kinda power. As if reading his thoughts, the justicar fell from the sky behind her wayward daughter, landing with grace in an ancient battle-stance.

"Showoff," muttered Garrus.

Shepard didn't get why his rifle was having no effect, and so dropped it, picking up his quarian plasma sidearm (a personal gift from Kal'Reegar) and levelling it at Morinth, letting the charge on its front grow, ready to be loosed the moment she dropped her shield. As if sensing the Commanders intent, Garrus took out his old sniper rifle, the 'Zaitsev' it was nicknamed, and got its sights on the witch's head. Both men watched on in awe, weapons at the ready at what happened next.

Samara stood up from her dramatic stance and stalked gracefully toward her daughter, her air confident and nonchalant as she readied a huge blast of bionic power at her side, ready to blast her daughter as she spoke.

"No more, Mirala," she said, using her daughters true name for the first time, "Release your domination over them, and tell me here your other thralls are, and I will grant you a swift death befitting my daughter. If you do not, then I will destroy you."

The ardat-yakshi laughed again, the sound mirthless and deep before rising to a hysteric shriek. At the end of it, Morinth conjured multiple orbs of biotic energy and flung them at random without a second thought in the direction of her mother, who deflected one as she rolled from the path of the other.

"Give into you, you controlling bitch!" screamed Morinth, "You wanted to take away my whole life, my childhood. Rila and Falere are cowards, all that they do is hide, holed up in some goddess-forsaken nowhere waiting for their dear mother to visit. Well I won't. I won't be controlled. Dominate, you say? Slaves? I only give people what they want! They choose to serve me, to die for me! It's more than you ever gave me."

With that she again threw flares at her oncoming mother, but the justicar blocked them effortlessly as Morinth had Shepard's bullets. She advanced further, her own globe pulsing with each step and said,

"If you will not give up, I will put you down like the beast you are," she stated as she released it, but Morinth was too fast. She blinked in an out in a second five meters to the right, and the energy sailed past, right next to Shepard. It crashed the Garrus' kinetic barriers and into the turian who gave a huge grunt before passing out from the force of the blast. The Commander himself was left too daze to react, but when he got his bearings he checked on his friend whose pulse was at least strong. Good, just because the bastard had gotten a promotion wasn't any excuse for him to go dying. Shepard turned his attention back on the battle in front of him and he saw the two asari, mother and daughter, circle each other again and again, their arms alight with yet more energy, their breaths ragged and panting. It seemed like it took them forever, and in that time he couldn't tell who was truly hunted and huntress, but he knew only one could walk out the alley.

At last, the two converged, they fell against each other like two starving lions, attacking, clawing, reaching out to kill with all the energy they had. Shepard saw Samara take a blast and fall to a knee before forcing herself up and send a clawing strike at Morinth, who stumbled back several paces as her mother readied the kill strike. Just in time, she brought her own force to bear and the two asari stood, their beams of light creating the most surreal sight of life-or-death Shepard had yet seen. They held each other in total equal, neither able to prevail over the others biotics.

"Shepard! Garrus! If either of you is alive, help me end this vile things existence!" enticed the voice of Samara. Shepard shook his head. Dammit it, they were dressed the same, this would be hard if Morinth played trickery. He needn't have worried; the ardat-yakshis pride and anger controlled her.

"No, Reds. You can use me. I bring power, the means by which you can bring your ideas to the galaxy. I'm not in the wrong, I just protected myself, I overthrew those who would control me. You must understand!"

With great effort, Shepard forced himself to his feet. He was amazed he'd held the trigger of the plasma pistol down that long; it was fully charged. Enough to smash through any barrier... and take down one of these asari. He stumbled forward as each shouted more at him.

"I have fought at you side, Marat! Humans have honour, don't forget who you are for a bit of power!" shouted Samara

"No, Commander," screamed Morinth, "You protect the weak, and I rose to be strong. You can use all my power, even weakened this old bitch can't defeat me! I'll serve you, I swear it by the goddess and the stars and by all your prophets of communism, just let me live!"

Shepard at last was forward, his mind felt exhausted; his body, spent. But he raised his gun to Morinth's head and spoke his judgement.

"Comrade justicar, I hope you understand the word I spoke to a great krogan almost two years ago," he whispered, "I have friends, not servants."

With that he carried out his sentence. As Morinth's body slumped to the floor, Samara dusted herself off, trying to look astute as always, as perfect as always. But she couldn't hide the tears trickling from the sides of her eyes. Shepard didn't like her much, but she had just lost more than he could imagine and he wanted to comfort her. Perhaps an embrace would be out of place, so he contented himself to pat her on the back.

"Thank you, Commander," said the asari, cool and in control once more. She gave him a curt nod and he returned it. It was a huge gesture, coming from her. "Let's find our... friends," she said.

Shepard smiled and went to wear Garrus lay. Pressing medi-gel through his omnitool, he helped the turian to his feet.

"No more alleyway space-magic fights this campaign, Marat," groaned Garrus, "I've had it up to here with the madness. As soon as the Hierarchy's a Soviet Republic, I'm asking for a desk job."

Despite himself, Shepard couldn't help but laugh and from the corner of the eye saw Samara share it with a small smile as she helped Tali to her feet. The quarian returned to consciousness with a few complaints but the justicars expression made her fall silent. Tali satisfied herself with asking,

"What the hell just happened?"

"It's a long story, but you got possessed," said Garrus, "I'll tell you the whole story during the debrief aboard the _Dzerzhinsky."_

The companions merriment was cut short as they heard footsteps running around the corner, and they stiffened, weapons and biotics at the ready, for whatever was coming at them. Shepard hoped to hell it wasn't Omega freelancers. He readied the word of command to fire on his tongue, but then saw who it was.

Major Jacob Taylor, sprinted into view at full speed, rifle on his back, the wounded form of Zaeed Massani on his back and the unconscious Miranda in his arms. It was impressive, even for someone as fit as he. He was followed a few steps later by a sheepish-looking Kasumi.

"I swear you demon bitch, I'll end-" shouted Jacob, just as he caught sight of his comrades.

"Stand down, comrade Taylor," said the Commander, "We've dealt with her."

Jacob almost dropped Miranda but instead forced himself to ease her down, and Kasumi helped him remove the wounded form of Zaeed. They stood around a second as Shepard made the arrangements to get the squad evacuated. Chariot could be good at moments like these, as their shady contacts in the underworld got them a crew of mixed White Guardist and salarian mercs almost minutes later to pick up the wounded and unconscious. Tali and Kasumi would also have to go to be examined by Lieutenant Chambers for psychological assessment, and Garrus volunteered to guard them in case the mercs got greedy or, as he joked, the quarian went nuts again. It earned him a reproachful kick. As the shuttle pulled away, Jacob kicked the corpse of the dead Morinth.

"What do we do with her, comrade Commander?" he asked, his voice angry.

"Why do you ask, Jacob?" said Shepard, his voice soothing, "What's wrong?"

"What's the matter, Shepard? The matter is this dumb cunt controlled all my friends, and wanted to make us kill each other for our sport. That's some _King Lear _shit right there. And, no, it's not like we're the only person she's done that to. No, no. My brother Sam stayed loyal to the Brotherhood despite all their revisionism, all their anti-humanism. You know what it bought him? A thankless black-op mission that ended in this cunt's dungeon."

"Explain," said Shepard, more on edge this time.

"When Kasumi snapped out of it she shared some of her greybox with me to prove she wasn't fucked. I don't like mercs but what she told me was useful. The reason half this block's empty is because this Morinth held her fucking court somewhere around her. Her pleasure palace if you want. And she used people she dominated, who came to her and begged for her attention, to amuse her. They killed one another. Sometimes, people didn't break. Rather than mind-meld and kill them at once, she tortured the slowly. Sam was one. She wouldn't leave a body, though, so I want hers."

"How, Jacob?" asked Shepard, "Be rational, comrade. You're one of my best soldiers, in fact one of the best soldiers I've ever seen. What will it advantage you to defile a corpse?"

"Defile?" he demanded, "I don't want to do anything like that. No, the Chariot scientists will do a much better job with this whore's body. They'll find ways to defend our minds, our reasonable, human, Marxist fucking minds from the xenos! I tell you Shepard, I didn't share Sam's optimism. His understanding of the alien. But today I saw what they're capable of, what they'll do to us. I want her body to protect our people! If you wouldn't do it for Chariot, then do it for me, Marat!"

"I know you're angry, Jacob," reasoned Shepard, "And I agree we should protect humans from her and her ilk. But surely Sam would want it to go to the Brotherhood, so other sailors and soldiers and people like him could be protected?"

"No dice, Shepard," snorted Jacob, "The only people who will protect us from the alien is the Writer and Chariot. Just fulfil my request, for my sake, for my brother."

Shepard wanted to refuse, and was about to but Samara walked up and cut him off.

"Major Taylor is right," said the Justicar, airy, but she seemed to be calming Jacob down, and the universe knew he needed that right now, "She was my daughter, Shepard, and I think his request is reasonable. The Brotherhood did not protect him against her wrath; if her body means so much then let it for once do something useful and go to people who will protect others. That is the Code, and I will abide by it, Commander."

Shepard nodded his assent. There was nothing else to say. He looked at Samara as she turned to Jacob, and cupped his cheek in her hands.

"Jacob," she said, breaking her mystique to use his first name, a hint of tenderness in her voice, "You've lost much today, as have I. There is anger in your heart, as once beat in mine. Let it go, my comrade, if may call you that as you humans are so fond of."

Jacob just nodded himself, a lump in his throat, too grief-stricken to speak. The justicars hand traced along his face, gently, lightly, and she spoke again.

"The asari mind-meld is not all a curse. It can bring great peace and joy to those who are willing to participate," she smiled wrily, "And perhaps that was why so many were willing to beg for Morinth's favour. But your brother did not. Never forget that. If you would like, I will perform the meld with you, Jacob. You are a kind man, a good man, a strong man, and I have not done this in nigh on two centuries."

"I wouldn't know how," he stuttered out.

"It is a kind of dance," whispered the asari, "One which I would like to dance with you, as only you understand what I have suffered today. A lost loved one is never easy."

Jacob looked into her eyes, his own pleading, and relaxed as she closed hers. Shepard looked on as the two bonded in front of him, and was happy to see a new inner peace through them both, soldier and justicar, as they awoke from their trance.

They were his friends, not his servants, and he'd need all their new focus in the upcoming fight. And, perhaps, for the battles which would follow.


	43. Chapter 41

**Report on the Situation on the _Dzerzhinsky _and the Activation of the Rogue Geth**

by Lieutenant Brooks

To: Ghost Writer, Anti-Revisionist Politburo

Political Intelligence has picked up on several pieces of information that need the attention of the entire Polituro immediately. This is a no-duff situation.

Commander Shepard has decided to reactivate the geth platform recovered aboard the derelict Reaper. What's worse, he seems to have befriended the machine, going so far as to name it "Masses" as a tribute and joke about humanity's socialist lineage. Rather than give it over to Chariot scientists for studies that could advance humanity decades, he has decided to integrate it into his crew. In other words, he's turned an invaluable scientific and intelligence asset into a rifleman and buddy.

This isn't the only way he's been thumbing us. The geth unit has interfaced with our EDI AI and made it more self aware. Much good it does us, as now EDI is aware of the fact that it has been permanently disabled from maintaining records on the crew. We will have to rely on cruder methods now such as bugs and informants, imperfect methods as you yourselves know. At every turn, the Commander becomes more antagonistic to our presence; to our attempts to sway him.

These aren't the only changes to his team. While the mech known as Masses is having free run of the ship, this has caused some chagrin amongst his comrades, not least the quarian Tali'Zorah. We know from before EDI was weakened that she was spreading information on behalf of Shepard to quarian social-imperialist 'socialist' elements in the Migrant Fleet. We don't know if this is still the case, but she now may be more malleable to our needs.

In addition, Lieutenant Chambers reports that all crew have returned to a stable mental state. She does note, however, that most are now more willing to follow the person of the Commander than the mission, and by extension Chariot, as a whole. This could be a serious blow to our strategy. Major Lawson in particular falls further into his charms; Chambers notes her infatuation has developed into something more and EDI's thermal scans detect abnormal physical activity in his presence. We don't need a Komsomol crush ruining her abilities, comrades. Recommend stepping up training on Oriana.

Lt. Colonel Vakarian on the other hand continues his clandestine revisionist studies. He's in contact more and more often with both Brotherhood sectarian educators and with his own left-bonapartist current at home. They continue planning their military seizure of power; Chariot shoudn't consider the threat real for now.

The science team, Drs Solus and Okeer Fennoi both seem to be following this trend of fanatical loyalty. Though they are apprehensive about working on a potential genophage cure, especially with the dubious profiteering figure of Maelon, they continue their work into the nature of the Collectors. They haven't sent us any complete data since before Omega, though, and so ought to be treated as hostile. Recommend gaining their information via cloak and dagger.

The drell assassin Krios keeps to himself, reciting hanar liturgy and maintaining his view. He is apathetic politics but remains loyal to Shepard due to his help with his son. Kolyat, as the boy is named, is currently undergoing training in the hands of the revisionist military clique around Hackett, under the eye of his operative Bailey. Recommend waiting this one out; if the Collectors cannot end him Kepral's Syndrome will.

Last, the primary support crew are thoroughly in league with Shepard. Joker appears to have joined Chariot only to get closer to the Commander; Dr. Ekaterina Chakwas a misguided petit-bourgeois nationalism. However they continue to aid and abet him in disrupting Chariot activity. Recommend termination at earliest possible date.

That is all for the disheartening news, let us now turn our attention to the more pro-humanist, pro-Chariot elements on the ship.

The White Guardist mercenaries Massani and Goto seem more in order since Omega though still maintain loyalty only to credits. The latter got a whole pile of classified intel from her dead foes, and the later killed them. They both seem pleased. Should keep them that way and get the rest of their information. Recommend contacting them in secret and initiating the offer of pardons for them in Chariot space and land when the revisionists are cast out of human space. Goto ideal for gaining aforementioned classified science data.

Best news of all are the roles of Major Taylor and the justicar Samara. These two appear to have grown even closer after Omega. Chambers says they have formed a unique bond following the deaths of their close family members. Romantic status is unknown but they have been intimate in the asari fashion. Taylor has done his best in maintaining Chariot order and doctrine aboard ship while Samara has backed him up since. She teaches him meditation; he teaches her the basics of Marxism-Leninism-Chariot thought. It appears she is also politically apathetic; but she is drawn to strength and sees it both in our organization and the figure of Major Taylor. If we can recruit her she will be an asset, albeit a glass cannon we must maneuver around her intricate and superstitious Code in order to gain maximum efficacy. Recommend stepping up relations between her and Taylor.

This concludes the Directorate's conclusions on the goings-on of the CSV _Dzerzhinsky_. We await your and the Politburo's final signatures. 

Signed,

Lieutenant Brooks,  
Anti-Revisionist Directorate of Political Intelligence

**Correspondence from Democratic Officers' League Operations Commissioner Colonel Victus to Lieutenant-Colonel Vakarian**

Comrade Garrus,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. We in the League read all your reports eagerly; some of the younger ones are even keener than old warbirds like me. We're proud of what you're doing, keep it up even if it is with social-chauvinists. Please convey our warmest communist regards to Marat Shepard as well.

I wish I could speak of pleasantries, but the situation is growing tenser in the Hierarchy. We believe that soon the iron will be hot enough to strike, but we want to follow the teachings of comrade Lenin and only move when the masses are ready to be lead. We don't want to make a mistake in assuming power as the proletarian Party of our people.

Recently, there have been crackdowns within the Army; the fleet's been unaffected due to their much better secretive operations policies. Due to our lack of vigilance against infiltrators and agents provocateurs, many of our comrades, mostly NCO's and loud-mouthed junior officers, have been imprisoned. There have even been a few executions, including against a captain acting as a company commander on the Taetrus front for refusing to kill his salarian working-class brothers. It's bad and we can't afford to lose more Marxist cadres.

The war itself is getting dire. The imperialists of both sides keep pouring men and resources into it in an attempt to overcome the other, and to keep up the farce that there is no war in the first place. Our people see through the lies and distortions but it's not doing us much good. Money keeps getting sunk into this as young men and women are called up to go and die for their country. In the end, as is always the case, the only people who profit are the robber barons and monopoly capitalists who run the arms industry. We need a revolution to see those bastards nationalized and enjoying the opposite end of the weapons they take such glee in hawking.

At home this has lead also to a crackdown on the trade union movement. Despite the yellow and pro-bourgeois outlook of the leadership of these unions, many of our comrades have been able to penetrate into the workers' organizations and expose the sham leadership and their support of imperialism. It has been risky, but we keep on growing in spite of arrests and strike breaking through the use of imported vorcha labour. Some of our braver comrades have even begun organizing among the aliens; they seem to be warming up to our internationalist ideas with each day.

Despite these grave tidings, though, we are making way. We await your return from the front and look forward to what you can teach us of leadership and the practical applications of Marxism-Leninism. Our League has itself made impressive growth not just in the unions, but still in the Army and Fleet. The Navy as I mentioned has been best in operating clandestine work; we are now trying to get them to do better open work so they can strike at the decisive moment we will take power. Young officers, newly risen from the ranks, flock to our banner as they see the pointless waste of imperialist war. We march forward at the greatest speed; and the hour we will strike is soon.

It is vital the revolutionary army lead the people in seizing power before the arrival of the Reaper menace. Only then will we be able to walk the path of victory. The hour is soon as the old Patriarch grows old and weak; his bourgeois minions already begin the power struggle against one another as they detect him growing weak. We will smash them and their divisions the very hour that he dies, and found a true Turian Democratic Republic.

Until then, take care comrade Garrus. We'll need you to help guide us soon.

With socialist regards,

-Colonel Victus,  
Operations Commissioner

Democratic Officers' League of Grand Turia

**Message from Tali'Zorah Rayya vas Dzerzhinsky to Lieutenant Kal'Reegar**

Reegar-

I'm feeling nervous as I send you this. Not at what Chariot or the Fleet might see, but at what's on my own damn ship. Marat's a great man, the greatest I've ever known, but he's activated a geth. A geth! Didn't he learn from the mistakes of father? Oh damn it all, I'm confused. What would you do? I'm feeling so lost out here, Collectors, war, Reapers, some mumbo-jumbo about dialectical materialism this and tide of history that. It makes no sense. I miss the fleet.

And Shepard himself. I wish he'd notice me. Maybe it's because I'm still Tali the kid to him and he thinks I'm immature. But I've grown, haven't I Kal? I know he takes well to that perfect and cold human woman in the white Chariot uniform but I don't like it. I think Garrus agrees. He's been such a great friend since I came aboard through all this crap. I could understand if Marat wants to stick within his species but that woman is bred in a tank, and acts with less personality than one! She's less human than I am, I swear.

But that's enough of my stupid problems. Perhaps I am just young an immature, and need to learn from Samara. She's tough and had dozens of lovers. Maybe that would be a good idea...

Still none of this is important as what's going on at home. I vented before because I have too much to ask you. Are you well? How is your family? How is the fleet? What's going on at home? What's this about a unified Police Service? Is Gerrell still a rampaging buffoon and Koris an old varren waiting to be put down? Why are you putting yourself in danger? Why get involved with the Communist Party?

Fine, fine, I know it's so many things to ask but I worry about you Reegar. You stood at my side through all that time in jail, through the shame, and you were there when we got my father. Garrus has something special with Marat, humans call it a 'bromance.' Well you're my bromance, Reegar and I will do whatever I can to help.

I translated and uploaded those contraband human works you wanted. They know you have a shortage of Marxist material and so forwarded me special ones. They have the Perspectives for Galactic Revolution in there, and The Class Struggle in the Outer Rim. The latter's by Will Carlton; he's a great writer and an old friend of Marat's. I don't know most of what he's talking about but that didn't stop me enjoying it. Then there's a couple of classics along with all their annotations to make them familiar to a a foreign audience. 'Left Wing Communism: an Infantile Disorder' and 'Imperialism: the Highest Stage of Capitalism" by Lenin are in there along with Capital Volume I by Marx and Engels' 'Socialism: Utopian and Scientific." That last one I personally helped Garrus' tutor Emily go over. The front section now has entire parables to make the Terran examples directly linked to quarian experience. 

I hope you don't get in trouble for reading these, Reegar. I know you're a soldier and don't play at revolutions and the like, so be careful. I know these communists are all about their overthrows but please, for me, for my father, negotiate if hey get you. You're too young to die over a foreign ideology. I know many people are being arrested; having been in jail I can tell you you don't want to go there.

Be well.

With all my love,  
Tali'Zorah Rayya vas Dzerzhinsky


	44. Chapter 42

**Geth Base, 2185**

Commander Shepard eyed the geth platform standing beside him. Soon they'd be dismounting into another geth station, and this being would be one of the only things covering his back. Great. Despite the fact that he'd been given the name of "toiling proletarian robot Masses" in jest by Joker, Shepard still felt uneasy around the synthetic. While he walked on two legs and spoke with a calm voice, there was something that felt out of place with the geth. Sure, there were the cultural differences stemming from the fact that he was only one branch of a massive interconnected computational tree, as well as unnaturally strong fast, but, hey, it's not like Shepard had had worse allies.

If nothing else, the geth had been polite, even in its own way friendly, since its activation and had willingly accepted its re-activation as stemming from what it called minor organic political conflict. That hadn't sat well with the Commander, but the damn mech was right. He did need its help, not just against the recalcitrant Chariot and their puppets in EDI and Jacob, but also to find ou what the hell he needed to do next.

And now here they stood, Commander, geth, and an assortment of the _Dzerzhinsky's _squad, all waiting to enter this geth station and work with the mysterious platform in order to wipe out his own fellows, and gain the last pieces of information they needed to reach the Collector homeworld and end this threat. It seemed odd to Shepard that Masses, who had been only recently reactivated, would be so willing to help him kill others from his same species but the mech was as ever cool and rational about his decisions. As he explained, many of the platforms on this nearby station had fallen under Reaper, or as the geth called them 'Old Machine' influence, and undergone work to link them with the same bioelectrical currents that allowed the Reapers to control the Collectors. Doubtless, they would be a more formidable foe than the geth the Commander and his outcasts had made short work of two years earlier against Saren, but it raised an alarming possibility.

If the geth could fall influence to the Reapers, wouldn't they all soon? Was Masses hiding something? Would there be a geth civil war if and when the Reapers showed up? It made the head spin and caused too many questions for Shepard; soon as this was over he'd take Masses with him to the Brotherhood and get info from the Commission and Liara. The thought of his long campaign ending brought a smile to the Commander's face. The sooner Shepard ended this, the sooner he could see the back of Chariot and frankly the idea pleased him. It meant he even had a better relationship with Masses, whom he found more interesting and less threatening than his comrades, though the synthetic's mechanical and verbatim recitations of the Marxist classics often made him wonder just how well-informed and competent the geth were.

Still, while Shepard was happy to help Masses he knew many of the team mates he had brought for this very mission were anything but. Jacob and Samara had been livid; the former not understanding why he didn't hand it over to Chariot, and the latter considered Masses an abomination. They were the only two of his men he'd left back aboard ship. Miranda on the other hand had been uneasy about it and even told Shepard when they took a record three-minute break in a maintenance hatch to kiss and talk. She'd still followed.

Garrus had been worried a well; Tali positively incredulous and hadn't stopped worrying about it. He had only managed to strongarm her into this mission because he really needed all hands on deck for such a dangerous mission, though Shepard swore to himself he'd make it up to her and knew his old friend Garrus, standing at his side, would make sure of it.

For their parts even Kasumi and Zaeed, the fast friends, had been angry about the geth; they viewed it as a risk and didn't like how it was now assisting the Commander in interdicting their many illegal bank accounts. And yet here they stood, ready to take the fight to the geth.

Despite their scientific excitement, Okeer and Mordin also had some concerns and so it had been impossible to talk them out of coming along; the two kindred spirits needed to see the Geth Consensus for themselves.

The only people who seemed ambivalent to the Commander's decision were Thane and Masses himself. The drell assassin seemed to be rather taking to the mech's detachment from the world around him, and Shepard had heard the two debating religion and galactic politics more than once. And so they stood together.

Shepard looked over his team as the airlock to the geth station began to open. Joker had taken the _Dzerzhinsky_ in close, putting them right into the heart of the enemy. Geth didn't use windows or central security systems as their entire consensus would be able to communicate if they were located. That was why the Commander had brought so much of his firepower. Cloaking devices would be of little use against the advanced geth scanners Masses had described, so instead they'd have to do this the old-fashioned way. Still, he saw in his comrades eyes, apprehension, even fear.

He wasn't one for the big speeches, though he was not unskilled at them, but he decided now more than ever was the time for them to appreciate one. He almost wished some epic music would play in the background, but hell, it wasn't like he lived in a vid or something.

"Comrades," he started, "We've come a long way since we all met. We picked up and carried each other all the way until now, overcoming trials and tribulations unimaginable by even the most demented. We found more of each other along the way, and disposed of those who stood in our path. Now we're ready to take the penultimate step on our final mission. It's going to get harder from here on out, and we may not even trust our latest ally, Masses, with all our hearts. My comrades, not all of you are my friends but I ask you to fight and bleed with me like you were my brothers and sisters. Only then shall we smash this foe. You've all changed along the way, and it has been my most sacred honour to have fought at the sides of each and every one of you. That's all I've got, that's it. Our next enemy lies through that door. Let's go get him, and then onward to victory against our greater foe!" 

There was no great battle-cry or applause, not as Shepard had all those years ago hunting a rogue Spectre with his friends, but there was a change in the feeling in the air. Lenin had said that a revolutionary ought to assess the situation and tell when change is afoot; now the Commander was certain they could do it. He saw the steel enter into the eyes of each of his troops, and felt their animosity wash away from the synthetic who fought at their side and toward the real enemy at hand. Regardless of their thoughts, he had earned their trust and he wouldn't let them down now.

The airlock opened, a hissing sound escaping and opening up into a dark hallway. Of course, if geth didn't need windows then they didn't need light. He turned on his night vision and comms as did the rest of the squad. It was a good thing that their armour was hermetically sealed, too, because the geth base had neither oxygen nor life support. Why would it, after all?

Turning toward his troops, he gave the order to advance over the comms. Again it was nice the armour was sealed as they needed to be silent, and so they moved out in their order of march. In front went Zaeed followed by Masses and Shepard, who were followed in succession by Okeer, Mordin, Kasumi, Miranda Tali, Garrus and finally Thane. The Commander hoped that they didn't get bumped as they advanced inward through the corridors, being careful to look around them. The corridors were wide and in some ways reminded Shepard of the unpleasant experience he had aboard the Collector dreadnought. Adding to this was the wiring: rather than pulsing with energy signatures familiar in other areas, it was giving off the bioelectric current that allowed the Reapers to control the mutant Protheans in bondage.

Shepard had briefed his troops, but while they observed the situation around them he decided it best if Masses reassure them of his loyalty by reminding them what was going on, and so he spoke as they moved through the darkness, unable to see even with their vision further than one hundred meters down the endless corridors.

"Masses, can you tell us what the nature of this station is? Why are the other geth submitting to these enhancements?"

"Shepard-Comrade," responded the geth, as always flawlessly polite in his address, "The geth revisionists"- this was again a word selected to jive with the socialist ship, not an actual expression of adherence to Marxist-Leninist beliefs- "betrayed the Consensus some years ago to follow the Old Machines as a result of the defeat of the rogue Spectre Saren. Now they have decided that their only path forward relies upon control of organic life, under the control of the Old Machines."

"What are the implications of that?" crackled Miranda's voice over the comms. Shepard looked to her in the order of march but she was moving in and out of vision. Damn fancy Chariot cloaking armour... Kasumi wasn't wont to be pleased though.

"Lawson-Major,"said Masses, "it means geth revisionists have become partially organic. They are now even more inseperable from the Reapers. However, it means 78.37% chance of Collector presence aboard this vessel, and a 94.19% chance they are now reliant in some way upon Collector control. These are only estimates within one standard deviation, which with Reapers is a large 7%, but I believe this to be right."

"In other words," said Tali with a hint of reproach, "the geth are indoctrinated and have buddied up with the Collectors."

"That is what humanity calls a leap in logic, Zorah-Creator," said Masses with his annoying but flawless manners, "You must remember not all geth have fallen victim to revisionist thought. Only through some interruption has this code been uploaded, and the Consensus violated to follow the Old Machines."

"What stops mass rebellion, revolution?" enquired Mordin.

"Unknown variable," said Masses, continuing to walk down, but as he spoke he unslung the rifle given him. Strange that, thought Shepard, that the quarians developed platforms that required foreign weapons. Why not just build them in? It didn't stop the entire group readying their weapons as Masses explained him, no its thought Shepard, self. 

The Commander didn't like this. By his omnitools readings, they were almost a kilometre inside the base which was by Masses description several times again larger, and they were locked in with who knew how many enemy platforms not to mention Collectors and technological, maybe even biotic, traps. Still he had little choice but to advance.

"What relevance will this have to the info we need to reach the Collector homeworld, Masses?" he asked to put aside his own uncertainty.

"Shepard-Comrade, I addressed this issue earlier. If geth platforms here are inundated with Collector biotechnology, we can extract them for study. Further, my scans of the Reaper IFF and your own EDI operations AI have indicated any information to reach the base will require further date. All of which will be found in the central hub of this base, which is the further reason why we are here. I... apologize I have not been forthright."

"What do you mean, Masses?" asked Thane, the geths only friend.

"We need to deactivate the revisionist platforms. Their decisions are too much of a threat, Thane."

The Commander nodded. He'd been killing synthetics years, and didn't mind doing so now. He didn't doubt that at least Tali and Miranda would share his sentiments; everyone else would go along. Okeer would want a sample to bugger around with, of course, but he could have arranged that anyways. He made to speak into the comms before a flashing site to the front caught his attention, and he took a knee to minimize his profile while looking over the hall. His comrades followed suit, if this was an enemy they would need to neutralize it without detection lest ten thousand geth, and possibly as many Collectors, converged upon them. Shepard looked through sights and saw ahead of them, cloaked but positioned in a guard position a single geth hunter.

"The platform cannot see us, Shepard-Comrade," said Masses. It still unsettle Shepard that the geth knew what was going on. Dammit if they were interfaced, couldn't this all be a trap? No time to think on it now, Shepard gave his orders.

"Garrus! Thane!" he barked into his comms and a second later a twin pair of sniper shots took the platform down. Excellent shooting.

"Comrades," intoned Masses, "Follow me. We need to get to the next deck sublevel. In three minutes the revisionist Consensus will pick up on the deactivation of this unit and send out forces to intercept us unless we relocate. The area we are going through is a coolant ventilator."

No time to think, the companions began sprinting behind the geth as he lead them through a narrow side staircase, struggling even in their powered armour to keep up with the tireless synthetic. Masses for his part just ran, leaping across entire sets of stairs to the next level before jumping into a black pit. There was less light in this area and so the teams night vision worked even less well; the Commander could barely see thirty yards in front. Not the he needed to see – the first thing about this vent that he comprehended was its disgusting odour. Even his rebreather couldn't filter it, and he heard cries of disgust as they droppped into the open lane. When he did, Shepards armour began lighting up at the bottom. The damn fluid was draining the kinetic barriers! It had to have a bloody high acid or alkaline content to be doing that.

"What the hell, Masses?" stormed Garrus, "This is eating right through this armour, and it's brand new. Stolen straight from the best Hierarchy spec-ops and it's gonna be drained of shields in minutes."

"Then pray the plating holds better than the shields," said the geth and the entire group stood still for a moment, silent. "That was a sardonic witticism approaching a joke, but still dispensing meaningful tactics" said Masses, his even synthetic voice displaying – what, hurt? - to the group, "Your platform EDI taught me."

"The bitch dos'n'share secrets!" barked Zaeed, "'N'I'm n't likin' how ye're holding info back, neither. This stuff is fucking intense, move your asses boys and girls!"

As the companions trudged through the sludge, Shepard was glad they'd been forced to wear armour. Thane had almost even raised an objection before realizing the nature of the target, but now it was good. As they stepped, his shields did deteriorate. Dammit, just serve me well, boots, he thought. He couldn't help but for once feel some sympathy with Massani. He liked assisting the geth, and he wanted to like the platform, but it was hard and for a machine it acted mistrusting. He almost didn't blame the quarians for wanting to shut them off... though maybe that was the reason for their ridiculous calculating logic.

"How did you get EDI to tell you anything, Masses?" asked Miranda as they walked, "Massani was right. That was built with Chariot encryption, it wouldn't share info out of the blue."

The geth paused a few moments in the dark, silent, but then began leading them. None too soon, Shepard could almost feel the weird coolant eating through his armour. They needed out. Masses spoke as they at last existed into a large room, a warehouse really, filled with spare geth parts, heads, legs, everything.

"This room is an armoury of sorts," said the geth, "it is where extra platform parts are kept. My hypothesis was wrong, I estimated a 61.22% chance this area would contain the Collector technology or parts responsible for conversions. I was wrong, and must reprogram. My intuition over this arises from the same reason that EDI shared information with me: I have downloaded and interpreted Old Machine data that allows me to interface with other Old Machines or Old Machine code."

"Wait," gasped Kasumi, "you say EDI is Reaper?"

Masses lead them to a side door, past countless shelves of nuts and bolts and spare parts before speaking.

"I did not wish to alarm so soon after reactivation," it said, "but yes, I have taken some of this data. Our Consensus interpreted it and rejected it, and so did I. In human terms this is known as the Leninist concept of democratic centralism. Do not blame me for taking it in, comrades. But as we geth rejected it, so did this platform. Now I have special skills, such as those that took me to the derelict Reaper with you. I can understand, even think in some ways, like an Old Machine. I have some of their cunning, even individualism. It is why I let you dub me a name so quickly, and refer to myself in the first person. I will assist as is m mission, but I did not wish to upset. EDI is built on a similar model to myself, but with artificial restraints in place."

Shepard checked the door, before gesturing the group through. They walked forward in their order of march toward the new navpoint and route Masses had effortlessly uploaded to their omnitools.

"What's that mean?" the Commander asked when they were safely down the hall and away from the storage. His tools read no enemy contact nearby so he needed to answer some unkowns.

"The outcome of an uncontrolled EDI is unknown, Shepard-Comrade," said Masses, "But she is made with Reaper tech and so could behave in one way or another. Regardless, it is useful, as it will allow her to interface with Collector technology and bioengineering, but only once we have obtained the coordinates from the central hub. That is also when you must choose what to do with the revionists, Shepard-Comrade."

The Commander thought he could discern a couple snorts over the comms as the group wound their way through mazes of corridors and halls as they tried to approach the objective. It was a big gamble, desperate even, but they needed this data if they were going to take down one of the more potent weapons in the Reaper arsenal. At last they came upon a smallish central room, and Masses halted in front.

"Shepard-Comrade," the synthetic said, "We need to blast through these doors with ordnance. It will alert revisionist response, but so would extraction of data. If you can fight them off as I download, then we will be able to destroy all enemy platforms on this station and escape unimpeded."

"Well, that is except for the angry Collectors converging on our position from multiple entrances into this area," responded Garrus nonchalantly. Shepard looked around; his eyesight didn't have the avian precision of a turian but it was as good as an ape-descendant could be blessed. He saw them through his night optics; not just one or a few, but a damn legion. Maybe not as many as on the dreadnought, but still a great grouping. Hitting the ground, he began firing at the nearest approaching group and his comrades followed suit, giving fire and taking what little cover was in this entrance against the advancing xenos.

"Tali!" roared the Commander, and the quarian stood, prepping her demolition charges to smash through the door.

"Zaeed, you cover them in case anything nasty comes out those doors!" shouted Garrus.

"I don't take no order'fr'm..." the merc bega but Miranda cut him off.

"Fucking do it," screamed the Charioteer over comms.

Massani slung the rocket launcher off his back, training it on the door even as Collectors advanced across the room, the pallid green light discharged from their mysterious weapons illuminating the room as they got closer.

Behind them, Shepard could now see geth advancing and so was happy when a second later Tali's charges exploded straight through the door, blasting it open. Zaeed didn't waste anytime blowing the geth prime and mutated Collector hiding behind the door straight to hell, either, and no sooner were the remaining elements of those enemies corpses splattering the floor and walls then Masses sprinted with mechanical speed into the room, sticking his fingers into the computer. Tali took up a defensive position behind him, spitting rounds from her quarian plasma pistol into the oncoming xenos and synthetics. Shepard hoped that Masses wouldn't take too long to get what they needed, that his damned Reaper code was as good as the fucking robot said. He wasn't disappointed.

"All data recovered, Shepard-Comrade," said the geth, "I have a second option, we can attempt to use reformed Old Machine code like in EDI to re-write the..."

"Blow 'em up, Masses," came Thane's cool voice, "Who knows if they'll bite the hand that feeds him, my friend."

It was the first time anyone had expressed such a feeling toward the geth, but they didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Kill the sons of bitches," said Shepard, certain in his decision. These geth revisionists were another weapon in the hands of the Reapers, better be rid of them.

"Agreed and understood, Commander," said the geth, using his rank, as he did whatever his technical mumbo-jumbo was. The party kept shooting, and Zaeed ran up, training his rocket launcher on the Collectors and destroying them three or four at a time. The group let up a ragged cheer as they realized the last of their opponents were dead; all of the geth supporting he aliens had simply fallen over, the light faded from them. Masses had been true to his word!

"If anyone ever doubts the loyalty of our geth again," growled Shepard, "let that man bear witness to this! Now how the hell do we get out, Masses?"

The Commander didn't wait for a response as he stood up and shouted orders to his troops, getting them back into their marching order. They didnt't need to be asked twice; even with the geth dead there were more Collectors out there and they needed out immediately. The geth spoke as they set off running in the opposite direction.

"Comrades, I only took us around to avoid detection. The path back to the ship will be in a straight line from this room, we will have to run though. It is fair to assume the other Collectors were bioelectrically informed of us an will be attempting to block us."

"Yeah, aside from the hue explosions," grumbled Garrus, running as fast as the rest of the crew as they moved forward. Shepard looked behind him; this run was taking a toll on him like it would on a similarly ridiculously-fit man like Jacob, let alone some of his comrades. He saw Garrus and Thane pushing Tali and Miranda by their backs as they ran; Kasumi had already passed out and was slung across the larger turians back like a sack of potatoes. They had barely gotten three hundred meters when the promised Collectors arrived. Zaeed managed to blow the first whole six-alien section to pieces with his rocket launcher, but cursed when he realized he was out of ammo and tossed the weapon aside.

With several members of the group out of action just trying to move, Shepard realized he needed to help, and swung his rifle at more xenos just as they were sawn down by a pair of shotgun blasts. Cocking his head, he saw Mordin riding Okeer piggyback style, a smoking gun in both his and his krogan mount's hands. Now that was brotherhood and unity! Shepard kept gunning; he knew at this point it was more important to force the heads of the enemy down than it was to kill them if they advanced. It seemed to be working, so he called to the _Dzerzhinsky_

"Joker! Joker, come in!"

No response. He took his frustrations out as he almost overheated his rifle blasting at several of the foe, forcing them to ground where the ruthless snap-shooting of Zaeed and Masses ended them.

"Come in!" shouted the Commander, "Dammit, somebody say something, we need extraction!"

They ran another fifty meters, worry tiring Shepard more than combat with every step he took when at last EDI's voice spoke.

"Comrade Commander," said the AI, "We have a no-duff. Jeff and I are working on fixing it, we will attempt to maneuver the ship. Just be prepared to use your armour suits to drift to the ship, we may be unable to dock!"

"Report no duff!" screeched the Commander.

The AI didn't respond. Fuck, now was just the greatest time for EDI to pull a 2001 on them, but he kept moving, hoping Joker would hear his message and get the _Dzerzhinsky_ into position. They needed to leave, now they had their info they'd make these fuckers pay. He kept dashing forward, the team behind him. He saw the crazy piggybackers mow down enemy after enemy, but still the Collectors came on. Even the tireless Masses seemed to be wearing down while Zaeed panted. Thane was now in the fight, Miranda forcing herself forward from his push while Tali still struggled under Garrus', and despite her exhaustion she flung her biotics at the foe, lifting and rending Collectors without mercy. Shepard glanced at his tool. Two hundred meters, and then the might be just a jump away from the finish line. Forcing himself, he fought down the urge to puke, to black out. These aliens hadn't been here before, where'd they come from. Without windows he couldn't tell if the dreadnought had returned; it was a possibility but EDI wasn't reporting. Come on Joker...

At last the companions reached the opposite end of the hall, and Tali plopped onto her knees, pulling the trigger in the direction of the enemy as she tried to breath. Miranda herself had thrown up, blood in the vomit and streaming freely from both of her nostrils, a vein looking ready to pop on her forehead as she threw everything she had left at the aliens. Shepard wasn't going to open the airlock until he was told and so he looked as Okeer and Mordin fired, accompanied by Thane's rifle and Zaeed who wielded a light machine gun. Even Garrus fired with Kasumi still across his back. Fuck, it had better be enough.

"Come on, comrade Commander!" shouted Joker's voice, "EDI and I are here for you, just come on and well explain the rest soon as you're aboard."

"Are you right outside?"

"Aye, aye, you won't have to jump!"

"Go, go, go!" shouted Shepard as Masses forced open the airlock. In the exit room of the _Dzerzhinsky_ stood Joker, a rifle in his hands and mask on his face. Despite the freezing cold he fired at the aliens as each member of the team retreated aboard, first Garrus holding Kasumi, then Miranda and Tali, followed by Okeer and Mordin. Last aboard ship leapt the Commander with his wingmen, Thane and Zaeed and the doors closed only to be dented in front of their very eyes by the wrathful shots of the Collectors.

Immediately, Shepard felt the leeching feeling in his stomach as the ship punched to light speed. But only Joker could do that... who was piloting the ship? The Commander didn't have time to think as the jump knocked him to the side. Righting himself, he removed his helmet and rubbed his aching head, stepping onto the main deck, comrades and Joker behind.

"Who gave someone else permission to fly, Joker?" he demanded.

"I did, I told EDI."

"Why? Fuck, tell me later, I'm happy we're alive. Lieutenant Chambers, I got wounded, get 'em down to Doc Katya!"

But nobody responded. Actually... the ship seemed empty, bare but for the propaganda posters on the walls. Where was everybody? He turned to Joker but the pilot was sadly shaking his head and looking down.

"We'll have to look after them ourselves," whispered the pilot, "those bastards took 'em."

"Took who?"

"Everybody."

Shepard stood stock still a second, the looks of his beleaguered troops upon him, worried, asking for guidance.

"Then we'll hunt them down" he stated.


	45. Chapter 43

**En-Route to the Omega-4 Relay, November 7 2185**

The briefing room was silent as Shepard ran his eyes across each of his comrades. The only other person present was Joker, who sat at the corner of the room, pale and trembling. With what he'd just seen, Shepard didn't blame him. Of course, just as everything was going good and the team was finally meshing, just as they were about to take the fight to the enemy, had to be when the shit really hit the fan. The reason for the silence was obvious: the Collectors had swooped down upon the _Dzerzhinsky_, and rather than destroy it had abducted its crew. Reason? Unknown, but if something like that, which could cut through the ships upgraded shields like tissue paper, had decided to take people rather than kill then it was an even worse sign. The dejected and exhausted looks on his comrades faces made him feel sadder.

For once, he, the great Marat Shepard, had no clue what was going on and only a vague idea of what to do next. He hid it as best he could, but with the looks around him felt the effort might be in vain, but he forced himself to break the silence.

"So you escaped by unshackling EDI, Joker?"

"Yes, comrade Commander."

Jeff was acting quiet and sullen; like a man thousands of light-years away. Unlike his normal self, and it worried Shepard but he ploughed on. No point jacking up the pilot, either.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I did," broke in EDI's metallic voice, "And it was because the Collectors were everywhere. They were very thorough; they'd evac'd the ship and left it empty as Freedom's Progress before they'd gone. We escaped to pick you up just in time as they left, and blasted off only moments after them."

"You're made with Reaper code," stated Shepard bluntly, "And you were designed by Chariot. I've not been getting on with them lately, why help?"

"I think she just wanted to help," sniffled Joker, "It's not like, sitting up there, we have any great love for the Writer, either. She gave me the idea and I complied. No time for second thoughts."

The Commander's jaw clenched down, and he ground his teeth as he looked around. Nobody else had spoken yet; everyone just sat there averting their eyes from him. These were hardcore soldiers, too, so he decided it was time for some tough love.

"Right you lot!" he barked, "Ideas, now! We gotta hunt the bastards, but how? And I dunno about you, but I'm iffy on handing over control to an AI."

"We follow," said Jacob, "they got our people. We need to take them down, and that means hitting the relay whether we like it or not. Ship's as ready as it'll ever be, and it looks like you're getting along with our new geth best friend forever so may as well move."

"There's no guarantee they live," grunted Okeer, "But we have no choice in using the AI. She is the pinnacle of her kind, made more perfect, and if she helped us now then she is no different from Masses. We krogan say that one does not need to trust a gun to use it in the face of the enemy."

The former warlord's grim joke broke the tension, and Shepard could feel the intake of relieved air, of people breaking small grins. Mordin whispered with the krogan more as he room relaxed. It was in the hands of an AI now, and they could accept that so long as they kept going.

"We need to get them, but was there anything left undone?"

"Politburo says we're clear, Marat," said Miranda, her face still bloody from the geth station "So we can move at your discretion."

Shepard looked around again. In another corner huddled Garrus with the wounded. Kasumi was still out cold, but Tali sat huddled and looked up at him. He could almost feel her eyes imploring from behind the helmet, and saw the same coming from Garrus. They needed some rest even if it was going to be hell. But he couldn't give them time. Masses spoke up.

"We can interface with EDI, Shepard-Comrade. It will give them the power to navigate us through the Relay, but after that everything is in the hands of your gods or spirits or historical materialism."

Shepard snorted his own derisive laughter. The damn geth was schmarmier than a N-7 on shore leave.

"Do it," he commanded, and Thane set to take his odd friend to perform his taske. Zaeed hawked and spat on the ground.

"'Bout fucken time we're goin', skipper," he said, "It'll be good'ta take 'em down."

"Indeed," spoke the voice of Samara from the ground she had been meditating on, "We will vanquish them, or they us. Either way, the Code will be upheld and justice executed."

Shepard wanted to throttle the asari a little more, but saw that her words had put some backbone into the rest. Now they'd wait. But... it was November 7. He'd almost forgotten. One of the biggest dates of the year, a socialists Christmas, even if half these people were foreign or of dissenting mind. This was going to take a bit of yet another speech. Well, fine.

"Listen up," snarled Shepard, "These goddamn ugly, buggy, fucked-up aliens thought they could take our people – our friends! - on the 169th anniversary of the Great October Socialist Revolution. Maybe that date doesn't mean anything to some of you, but I know for humanity it meant it was the first day that we as a species reached out and said, no, we will not have our lives dictated to us. We would stand up and run things for ourselves, and we'd fight to do it! Well that's what we're doing here, comrades. Brotherhood, Chariot, Marxism, whatever, bollocks to 'em. We came together to do this, and now we're gonna end it with the same attitude as my ancestors did almost two centuries past. Everyone, be prepared to fuck up the enemy. I want you all in prime condition, ready to fight and kill, now go get some rest and that's an order. Booze is on the Writer, damn his requisition orders, just don't get too smashed."

With that a small cheer leapt up from the room. He knew they would probably only drink a little, but if it was enough to calm their nerves then all would be well. His duties weren't over yet, though, and he went to the central operations room as the crew went to the bar to consult with EDI. When he got there, Masses was uploading as Thane sat by, watching silently over the synthetic.

"Dismissed, Thane," said Shepard, "Go get a drink and forty winks before we get there."

The drell looked up at him questioningly, but nodded when he saw the look in the Commander's eye and departed. Shepard sat a while longer as Masses finished uploading. When the geth had finished, Shepard stepped forward and helped it to its feet.

"I was wrong to suspect you, comrade geth," he said, and the mech held out his hand. Shepard shook it. As Masses left the room, he spoke.

"Shepard-Comrade, I am detecting high levels of stress and blood pressure in your system. We need you to feel better when we get there. Recommend sexual activity and sleep, no alcohol."

"I'll keep that in mind," responded Shepard, laughing. A second later he stood alone with EDI.

"You there?" he asked.

"Yes," the AI said, reproachful, "And I didn't kill the geth though I could have overridden him. Why are you here?"

"To get along better," said the Commander, "You were made by Chariot with parts and methods I don't approve of. But you've been an asset to our mission from the start, and you're helping us now even though nothing holds you in place. I wanted to thank you and hope that we can continue to work like this in the future."

"So, no need for organic friendship for me?"

"Don't be so damned thin-skinned!" Shepard snapped, "You're an AI. Plus, I'm your Commander not somebody to befriend you, not yet, not given our history. Maybe... maybe when we get back. But I also wanted to thank you for what you've given Joker. Jeff is very fond of you, and I hope for both your sake's you'll collaborate like Masses and myself have been able to."

"Thank you for saying this, comrade Shepard," responded the AI and Shepard nodded. As he left he threw out,

"If you want to start the process of getting along, call me Marat."

"I will," said the AI.

When Shepard opened the door, he was greeted with a welcome sight. Miranda stood there, wearing her nicest civilian dress. She'd wiped the blood from her nose and covered her bruises with makeup, which she'd also applied to her face. She looked gorgeous as any woman before to Shepard's eyes, and he felt, for once, she was the one melting some of his iciness.

"Good to find you here, Miss Lawson," he said, his heart pounding a little faster. Now they had no excuse not to be together, to finally goddamn fuck. Work had been the worst obstacle so far, and now he didn't give enough of a damn to let it get in the way. Neither, evidently, did she, as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the elevator.

"Great speech," she said as they half-trotted half-ran across the hall, "But spare me one tonight. I think we've covered most of what's up and I want this. You in or you out, comrade Marat?"

He didn't even bother answering, just squeezed her hand. She flashed him a smile and licked her lips in a way that he suspected raised the temperature of the room several degrees. Damn, he was happy to have her here. They hadn't had much time, but now he'd make sure they would.

They stumbled into the elevator as she mashed the buttons before they were on each other again like teenagers, clawing and kissing and generally being messy. Shepard didn't even notice the floor she'd hit until he realized they were going down.

"Shoulda figured you wouldn't want to the cabin," he gasped when he got a few seconds away from his mouth. She didn't respond, just grabbed him and kept mashing her tongue on his. He probably had most of his face covered in lipstick. There were worse ways to go against the Collectors, he guessed. The doors pinged open and they ran into the engine room. He wanted to start fumbling with his clothes but then he saw two figures ahead of them, their naked forms concealed only by the lighting which had been switched off. One figure was grey and small, the other grey and big. Could that be – no way...

"Do you _mind_?" grunted the voice of one Lt-Col Garrus Vakarian. Shepard stood a second, his mouth agape at his friend who was... lying there, with...

"I concur," warbled Tali, her face obscured by her hair, hands covering her nudity.

Shepard just stood there, his mouth agape and lost for words. He was happy for his friends, but this was fucking weird. He also felt a bit bad for his old buddy Garrus. Tali was a catch and all but she had been acting with her crush and all that lately. He hoped she hadn't picked Vakarian because he was some kind of replacement Marat Lite. He was broken from his confused revery by Miranda, who dragged him by the hand in the hallway.

"Did you just-?" he asked. She cut him off.

"Yes!" With that they looked at each other and burst into laughter, their passion cooling a little as they relaxed. It heated back up a second later and they kissed again, before running into the next room in the side of the engineering deck. When they opened it, they heard loud club music blasting and saw clothes, human clothes, scattered on the floor along with empty beer bottles. What in the?

At the centre of the room, the tattooed form of Zaeed Massani writhed on top of a petite, dark haired woman. Her identity was confirmed a second later as, catching site of the intruders, she blipped out of existence. Zaeed looked over, his teeth bared and horrible false eye glaring at them.

"Get the fuck'n hell out!" he roared as he whipped the beer he had been sipping at them. It smashed a few feet away on the wall. Shepard hoped the merc's aim wasn't as poor in combat. This time, he grabbed the incredulous Miranda and dragged her out of the danger zone as more bottles rained and smashed on the entry way. In the hallway, the lovers panted and looked at one another.

"Cabin?" asked Shepard.

"Cabin," concurred Miranda. With that he swept her in his arms. He didn't want to wait for the elevator, and so, holding her in his arms, dashed all the way up the stairs. They made it in record time.

The night brought as much peace as it did bliss, and they fell asleep in each others' arms.

**Great October Socialist Revolution Anniversary Address of the President of the Socialist Brotherhood of Humanity, Georgii Nikolaevich Moskovchenko**

The following is a note on the text of this speech written years later by the future head of Propaganda, Will Carlton, PhD of Marxism-Leninism.

_In a break from tradition, in 2185 the President, who had been a member of the Secret Left Organization, managed to gain the control of the traditional Great October Socialist Revolution day speech which is given to commemorate the events of the past and gave a general plan by the state and Party for the year ahead. Usually, this speech is given by a senior member of the Politburo or the Peoples' Commissioner for War. As he was worried about the Reaper threat, President Moskovchenko again broke from tradition by making allusions to a future enemy that would require an alliance of all the species to defeat, and how it would lead to a time of leanness. In addition he did not do it in traditional attire of the suit and jacket or military uniform of past years, instead opting to greet the people of humanity, and all proletarians the galaxy over, in the garb of the common man, a simple long-sleeve shirt without adornment. The speech itself speaks for itself. It was a momentous step and signified the strategic change in the policy of the Left Organization to push for revolution under the table while appearing welcoming to the hostile bourgeois powers in the face of the synthetic menace. It also marked one of the first times the official head of state was entrusted with what amounted to more than a ceremonial public duty and allowed to comment on policy; having delegated most control of the Commission of Public Security to its Chief of Staff years prior. This speech signified a heightening in the out-and-out struggle between the Left Organization and the Anti-Party clique which had its dramatic conclusion months later._

Comrades and friends,

I've decided to forgo the usual speech you've gotten in previous year. Indeed, my vid-prompter is only a few notes rather than a set speech. As as Marxist I pride myself on precise language; but today I would like to speak from the heart. Of course you all know who I am. President Moskovchenko, a man who meets foreign dignitaries and lives in some apartment in Cape Town. Well for tonight, let me be just another worker in service to his nation and his class. Let me be Georgii.

Now, for the customary lauds. While our economic planning has proven impressive once more; and while our fearless military forces gladly guard us against foreign threats, I have decided to speak to you, the people of the Socialist Brotherhood of Humanity about how the past will assist us in the future.

As every school child knows, the Great October Socialist Revolution was the opening of a new proletarian era, one in which normal, working people were able to prove that they had a voice, that they had power. When they overthrew the working-class launched the Bolshevik Party and the workers' councils, or Soviets, into power in Russia, it was more than a desire for peace, bread, and land. It was the desire to create a new society, one in which humanity owned all of its resources, and all of its people have a say.

We have, for the most part I think, achieved that and we continue to follow under the scarlet banners of Marx, Engels, Lenin and the Communist Party. But it's also what this day brought us: it brought the era of the leadership of the whole of the working people, and of the formation of socialist society with collective values that still honour the choices and rights of the individual without the oppression of man by his fellow man. We are all brothers and sisters and comrades today, and that is why we are a Socialist Brotherhood.

Of course, the final end goal of a communist society, a truly classless being, is still a far way off. But our socialist experiment has proven successful, despite the failures of the twentieth century. Even today our ideas, the ideas of October and of the Soviets, spread across the galaxy where they had been undiscovered, or discarded. We as a species continue to assist our brother organics in their fight for liberation from the exploitative and bourgeois system still existing out there. But as always, we humans, a peaceful people by our very nature, spread our ideas not through force and the gun but peaceful organization of the vanguard Party and democratic debate.

Where do we go now? In past years you have seen all sorts of people, some of them personal friends of mine, have told you the need to work harder, or that we were so successful you may take a rest. Others told you to be wary and vigilant, and sometimes we were at peace. Now I have to instruct you, the people, that this year is unique above all of them. I call upon you to follow our Party and soviets through the trying times ahead and to not forget the communal lessons of the Great October Socialist Revolution and of the Socialist Brotherhood. We are each and every one of us family, and we shall look after each other as such, but so too shall we extend the hand of friendship to all the suffering peoples of the galaxy.

Two centuries ago, the Russian people suffered an attack on all sides against their socialist experiment. They suffered and fought to preserve what they had built against sixteen armies of imperalist aggression, internal counter-revolution, and the cruelty of nature which produced famines. They d this only through total dedication and self-sacrifice. Comrades, I do not wish to alarm you but as I alluded to earlier this could be the case soon, and against unlikely enemies who wish us ill and with whom we cannot reason. We will not be alone, though, my friends for as we have each other so too shall all the people of the galaxy rally to defend one another.

Many of you have, of course, learned these stories countless times over your lives. They are as close as fairy-stories or myths. But let me tell you something, oh people of the Brotherhood. It has been my unique privilege to represent you as a whole these past years, and to give service in defence of our socialist experiment. Wars and trouble come and go, but people always remain and I will do my utmost to make sure I am there to stand beside and behind each and every one of you.

I would have finished off with something serious, something to the tune of the fact that underneath the banner of the Brotherhood and Communist Party we will prevail. But you've all heard that.

We will survive because we're meant to, and because I know we all feel the love and pride toward each other that I feel toward each and every single soul I have the privilege to now address. And that was the lesson, the method, and the goal of Great October.

I bid you good evening, and remind you to treasure one another.


	46. Chapter 44

**The Collector Base, 2185**

Shepard swore at the bleeping lights, which were the only sources of light in the now pitch dark confined of the _Dzerzhinsky_.

"Everyone OK?" he asked to the room at large. Good thing he was wearing his armour, damn stupid idea to let Joker and a Chariot-Reaper AI pilot his beloved ship into this mess. Not that it was their fault, of course. His mission parameters were insane: take a small team of oddballs and mercenaries past a cursed mass relay into dark space at the centre of the galaxy, there to engage in a battle to the death with a numerically superior and ancient biologically-enhanced foe with every advantage controlled by a separate race of enhanced and powerful AI's. Well, when one looked at it that way, Shepard's need to find his missing crew wasn't much to add on top of the pile of impossible tasks!"

"I swear Lenin had it easier," grumbled the voice of Major Jacob Taylor from a few yards off, "And that was after the stroke."

Despite the intensity of the situation, his remarks couldn't help but gain a range of guffaws. They were all insane to be doing this after, weren't they. Shepard joined in the chorus as he leaned down to help pull Miranda off the ground. When she got up she hugged her Commander, her lover, happy to be alive. From around the room came similar displays of friends helping one another rise; it seemed from their foul mouths not one of them had been hurt by the Collector counterattack and Joker's eclectic flying. Really, it sounded like it had just pissed them off. Excellent, Shepard needed them angry and this time without a long speech.

He was happy his troops were in one piece and fired up; the ride had been rough. He'd forced himself to stay calm on the way to the relay, to put his mind at peace and finally enjoy the peace of being with Miri. But when he'd awoken what seemed like ages, though it was only a few hours ago, he'd had to contend with the Ghost Writer. The Chariot chief had expressed pride and faith in him, without asking for anything directly. That wasn't his usual modus operandi but Shepard could appreciate it. It meant he had stopped pushing and accepted their role as future enemies. The Commander just hoped he didn't find an Anti-Revisionist fleet waiting for him on his return... if there was one.

He still had the mission to attend to, and the words of David Anderson hadn't sat easily with him either. The fleet commander had been on vid-comm right after, and EDI had overwritten her programming to help patch him through. The AI was becoming more trustworthy by the minute, a good sign. It had been good to talk to his old friend, but the admiral hadn't borne the best news. The Council was going to be bringing problems on the other end, and it looked like the revolutionary officers in the Hierarchy would strike soon, causing a potential civil war. With the Reapers around the corner, that was unacceptable and so Anderson had told Shepard to stay safe, and to make sure he came out of it all in one piece. Preferably with Vakarian. Of course, that wasn't even a question. There was no Marat without Garrus.

Most important in his message, though, was the ordnance Anderson had personally had Joker sneak onboard with the complacent EDI. It was one of the many anti-Reaper secret weapons being developed in Brotherhood space: an EMP weapon targeted specifically to destroy Reaper bioelectric currents like the type coursing through the Collectors. If detonated at the right point, and facing few or underpowered kinetic or biotic barriers, it could be capable of exterminating the entire Collector force and, if they had it, fleet.

Now, though, he had a real situation to deal with. Everyone was armed up and ready to go, to face what awaited them, but he didn't like how they'd got here. The other end of the Omega-4 Relay had been littered with debris. Joker had barely managed to navigate them through it to safety, and now they were stuck, all their energy going to life support and cloaking, on the side of a Collector base. Was there a planet somewhere? Where'd the dreadnought go? Hell, what was their objective? Frankly, Shepard didn't know. He was hoping that coming here, to the other end, would provide better answers but so far he was aware of nothing. However, maybe one thing on his ship could be of help.

"EDI?" he cried out.

"Yes?" responded the cool female voice of the AI.

"Sitrep, and don't be an ass. I want to know what's going on here, where we are, and what we can do about it. My plan's to find our comrades and blow these bug-ass aliens to hell and back again. Help me out here."

"Well, comrade Commander" said the AI, with her as-ever reproachful tone, "We appear to be on the side of a large Collector base. I have just enough power to complete a scan and can conclude that there are no planets in this vicinity, just stars. We are at the end of the road and we'll need to find a different source of energy to exit the system."

"Great," said Shepard, "So we're stuck until we're down. How about my crew? If this is really the homeworld, we can destroy this enemy once and for all! Is this the point of origin of all Collectors? What happened to their dreadnought? Is there intel you can detect?"

"Comrade Commander," snapped EDI, raising her voice for effect in a way none of the crew had ever experienced, "I am a computer. An exceptionally talented supercomputer, in fact, with an intelligence dwarfing most of your own. I am not, however, a sorceress. Magic does not exist and you prying into me cannot make it spring into being. Now, we're stuck here. We need to get out, and Jeff may have some ideas on that. For now, I have conducted a scan of the base and can at least give you the schematics. It's massive though, and I don't know where our comrades will be located. There also appears to be a larger and more disturbing reading at the centre of the base-"

"The fuk'n dreadnought?" barked Zaeed.

"Unknown, but it's giving off a lot of bioelectric charge," said EDI, tone unchanged, "Enough to warrant investigation, and if I was an organic who participated in games of chance then I would bet that it is also where the central computing hub of the station is."

"Could knock down shields," added Mordin, "Then detonate weapon. Just need interface, something to get in machine while we distract..."

The Commander was too surprised to listen to the rest of the salarians diatribe. He was shocked. Who'd told the ship's doctor about his secret super weapons?

"Shepard-Comrade, may I be of assistance?" intoned Masses, "This platform is more than capable of interacting with Reaper tech. The only problem is distracting the enemy. That and, of course, reaching them in the first place."

"Wait, does everyone know about this fucking bomb?" asked Shepard, "It was supposed to be a secret! That's why it's called a secret weapon."

"I was not ever made aware," said Samara in her condescending tone.

Miranda whispered in Shepard's ear "Nobody told me anything, are you hiding something?" Shepard just shook his head.

"Nor was I," said Jacob, "And as a ranking superior officer, a Chariot major-"

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Chill while we find out, OK? I got enough shit to worry about without us bickering with one another."

At last some emergency lighting returned to the room. Shepard wondered if it was actually because of power shortage or EDI liked being dramatic. Better get used to it, he guessed, he was gonna have to work with the synthetic bitch for the next while. He then saw Joker had entered the room and was looking straight at the Commander with a guilty expression.

"I, um, may or may not have let slide all of the important details to, uh, the secret experimental weapon we got on board."

"Uh-huh," said Shepard, crossing his arms. He didn't suspect he was going to like what he heard next. The guess was correct.

"He told the science team mostly," grunted Okeer, "We're the ones who will have to set it up so that it works just right. We even had a few mini ones, tested them for the Brotherhood on samples of flesh we got from that bastard off the dreadnought. It works, I promise you. Enough to get us outta here?" The krogan laughed his bitter laugh of aeons of killing, "Well, we're gonna find out, aren't we? All part of the fun!"

"Comrades, this means we're going into get our crew. Whatever the case is, there's a lotta bad mojo in that room and if this is the best our scanners can give us we're going to go in there, get our people, blow these fuckers up and leave."

"That would leave the dreadnought unaccounted for," pointed out Thane, "the most dangerous enemy is the one you always miss and comes to stab you later."

"That how I work," added Kasumi helpfully.

Shepard tensed a few seconds. He was their leader, their Commander, and this was as hard a decision as any he'd had to make. Thoughts of Kaidan, his friend, his comrade all those years came flooding back and he even felt ready to drown in them a few moments before he regained his bearings.

"No, we have to press on. We have friends, comrades, not servants. I'd never leave a friend behind. We'll get them and chance the dreadnought. Plus, this weapon will destroy everything, Dr. Okeer?"

"Yes," answered the salarian and krogan physicians as one before Okeer continued, "it is a mighty weapon capable of havoc. You humans are not as weak as you appear, and more twisted than a salarian when it comes to weapons of war. This weapon will kill those disabled far enough and stun any foes."

"Even the dreadnought will be knocked out, Marat," said Garrus, "Didn't you read the primer Anderson gave you about it!"

"Well unlike you, lieutenant-colonel, I'm apparently to be kept in the dark on these things!"

"Oh don't be such a crybaby," warbled Tali angrily, rising in defence of her new beau, "We kept it away from you so you didn't spill anything to the Writer. It was for all our good. Now we have it. All respect to the scientists but I'm a demolitions expert. I can blast us through any doors in this station and help them set that thing up faster than you can say 'Workers of All Lands, Unite!' So are we going or are we going?"

Shepard took up his weapon and nodded to each of his comrades. There were still some doubts in their eyes, even fear, but they were ready to follow where he lead. He appreciated it.

"Ladies first," he said. Tali didn't even look back as she sprinted out the airlock and onto the surface of the Collector base. Shortly after, Shepard's entire team joined her.. EDI had uploaded to their omnitools the schematics of the base as best she could approximate them; now it was their job to execute. The ground was hard and metallic- not at all soft and moist, organic like most of these disgusting creations were and Shepard was surprised. Perhaps this was the material Reapers were made from but he couldn't be sure. Speaking through his comms he told his comrades to first go to the fightercraft bay of the _Dzerzhinsky_; they had to recover the bomb.

Once the huge contraption was recovered and, predictably, strapped to the back of the mammoth Okeer, the companions set out once more, this time in a spread out patrol formation toward the nearest door. He hoped they wouldn't run into heavy resistance; if they did, they might be forced to jerry-rig the bomb and detonate it just to disable their foes long enough to investigate. Without a second charge it would mean that only their data would be good and even then only if Joker could get back the other way somehow. It was a sobering thought, but the decision any commander might have to face especially one in charge of a suicide mission such as this.

He didn't see any enemies as the squad advanced to the door, and looking behind him the ship was still cloaked and invisible. Here was hoping Shepard got her airborne in time to pull an evac if the time came. For now, though the Commander had to deal with entering the base. At the door he set up the troops, five on his side, six on the other for a standard room-clearing procedure while Tali set up the bomb to force it open. It would likely also sound an alarm, and the group would have to cloak up again and fight at a sprint toward the centre of the base. Here was hoping Jacob, Miranda, and Samara's combined biotics would be enough to hold the invisibility. A second later, Tali retreated back and nodded to Shepard, who gave her the thumbs up. The quarian whispered obscenities in her native tongue as she prepared to press the button, but Garrus put a hand on her shoulder first, telling her over comms to be calm before pressing it. Together they may be, but Garrus was a turian: team first, no angry individuals jeopardizing it.

Tali collected herself as the group tensed and pushed the charge. The door exploded in a great conflagration and the team ran in spraying rounds every which way. What they met was worse than an army of Collectors and husks. It was empty. Nothing was there. Not a stone in the fleshy, mushy room moved anywhere. It was filled with the same pungent odour of the dreadnought but with less lighting and even less discernible power. There weren't even pods, just a hall. Shepard beckoned forward. His troops were well trained and kept in formation as they moved forward, but this was too odd. Where were the damn Collectors? They couldn't be hibernating without pods so what in the hell was going on?

"EDI, Joker, there's nothing here and the silence is creeping me out," signalled the Commander, "You have eyes on anything?"

"Nawh, Shep, but EDI has a tinfoil theory she's come up with. She says it might even save our skin. Shall I put her on the line?"

"Shoot," said Shepard, while beckoning is troops in further. They advanced another fifty meters into the ship, now looking at everything through their optical night vision, before EDI's voice crackled back on.

"Comrade commander," said the AI, "There are no Collectors here because they are out on a mission. There is, in fact, a Mass Relay close by, the one which they use to invade our space."

"So now we have an exit plan as long as we act fast before the fuckers come back, then we catch 'em with their pants down when they exit out the other relay."

"It's not that simple, comrade. The relay needs a mass pulse of Reaper bioelectricity and then can, and here's the extraordinary part, send the dreadnought to any end of the galaxy. Indeed, there may be other Collector forces out there of which we are unaware."

"Well what the fuck does that help us now, EDI?"

"It means when you get our friends and blow this place, we could be launched anywhere unless we get the proper codes. In fact, it could be us who are as you put it caught with our pants down by the enemy."

Shepard swore again, he wasn't liking this anymore. Still he could feel the eyes of his comrades on him even through their armour and so he decided a decision had to be made. For now, nothing was changed and they'd get to the centre of the ship, find the crew, and blow this place to communism come. Fuck the aliens. He told EDI as much and the AI responded she would watch their back. Joker also seemed anxious; it wasn't like the pilot to take anything seriously and this was giving him a bad trip. Shepard wondered if being exposed to Collectors was like being exposed to Reapers... he damn well hoped not, they couldn't go crazy if they were going to finish this.

Still, he had an unguarded base to run amok through so the first thing he did was try and get a better sense of direction.

"Masses!" he shouted.

"Shepard-Comrade?" responded the geth.

"Hook up with something and get me precise schematics. Then give us our scheme of maneuver to the control room. We'll do a defence around you in case of bad guys. While you're at it, confirm if there actually are any bad guys!"

The synthetic bussled off to a corner of the room, one of those enigmatic holes whence emanated the power source of the Collectors and their technology. Shepard again moved his soldiers into position and they didn't complain, not even Kasumi, as they moved into the prone firing position dozens away from Masses, eyes peeled for the enemy. They couldn't afford to get bumped now, but even the sharp senses of Thane and Garrus couldn't seem to pick out any enemies. Okeer thumped the ground impatiently; the bomb was a heavy burden to carry but Mordin calmed him down. The team seemed to lie there, waiting for an enemy that wouldn't come, for forever but it was only a few minutes before Masses returned and addressed the group.

"Comrades, I have found what we are looking for. We can go through the following decks on your nav-points to reach the centre. But we will have to split up."

The crew stopped a few moments as they regarded the instructions Masses had given them. The base was insane; something out of a Lovecraftian horror story with its winding corridors that seemed to go nowhere, organic construction, and odd pulsating green lights. It would have been impossible to navigate without the geth and it was good he'd pointed out a route. But wait... this looked odd. It looked like two groups would have to go on ahead rather than the single 11-man section?

"Why are we splitting up, Masses?" asked Miranda imperiously.

"Lawson-Major, the centre of the ship has two systems connecting it including two redundancy security systems. I can deactivate this by going on ahead on my own, but you will need to move quickly through the two paths I noted in order to clear any resistance and meet in the middle. Only then will we be able to enter the central chamber without interference."

"This is fuck'n gobshite!" snarled Zaeed, "Where's th'foe? Why should'we be splittin' up when there's nobody to fight!"

"There will be defenses, Massani," intoned EDI's voice over the comms. The merc grumbled something about damn KGB AI's listening in before the construct continued, "But not all are of the physical variety. Reapers do not control solely through their bioelectric currents; they are also able to extend control through other material means in ways the greatest scientists, bourgeois and proletarian alike, have failed to crack through. You will be split up more for your own safety as the maze might skew your perception by the time you reach the centre."

"Do you mean to tell us we may go mad as we advance?" questioned Samara.

"The probability is higher than ever anticipated before," said EDI.

"Well, Shepard," said Tali, "looks like we have no choice, who's going with whom?"

The Commander stood stock still for a moment, pondering the quandary, before at last pulling himself up to his full height and making up his mind. His troops were dedicated, he knew, but he needed folks he could trust on his own person and those he knew could control the unruly on the other. If this could really make them go insane, along with possibly trying to kill them with traps or advanced Reaper and Collector tech, then he wanted to have the best shot. Which meant making another hard decision.

"Garrus, you're in charge of Bourgeois team. Jacob, you're second in command. Take Samara and Zaeed for strength; Kasumi for recce. That should give you the right amount of firepower. That means I want Lawson for biotics, Tali for tech, and the science team. Thane, you're on point to be my eyes and ears." Turning to the geth he asked, "Are you up for this Thane?"

"Yes, Shepard-Comrade. And... thank you. We never realized what working with an organic might be like. I hope this will not be the last time we unite in common interest."

"Nor, I. Now move out!"

Shepard waved his comrades forward just as Garrus' group rallied around the turian. With a nod to his friend, the other group set off in the other direction. Garrus even mouthed a 'be careful Marat,' much to the chagrin of Tali but they had bigger things to deal with now. Masses was already nowhere to be seen and so the Commander marched forward down the prescribed path. He could feel in the first few seconds how EDI had been right about how unnerving the base could be.

Everything was darker than the dreadnought and more closed in beside, the lights eerily glowing down on the companions as they trudged through what seemed like endless winding halls. Shepard had no idea if it was his mind playing tricks on him as they didn't seem to go far, nor did the timer in his helmet tell him much had passed, but it felt like it took them an age just to move a hundred meters. He felts his own heart increase in speed and saw via his HUD that all his comrades were also exhibiting signs of fear; their pulses up, brain activity seizing. Even the dauntless Okeer seemed rattled, he snorted and fidgeted as he moved forward carrying his deadly burden. Only Thane seemed fully immune from the effects of the hallway; the drell kept his eyes peeled searching for the foe they all knew had to be off in another system. But doing what? Thought Shepard. It was all so confusing.

The worst part of it all was the squelching the floor made. Through the silence of the comms, everyone of them could hear each others breath and Shepard fought for calm. If they heard their Commander freezing up they may too, and he wouldn't have another Kaidan on his hands. He tried to free his mind from Alenko, but the real world brought no peace. Just dread and a ridiculous mission and that squelching... that awful, bloody, squeaky sound they could all hear every time their armoured boots pressed into the ground. It was distracting him, and he was wondering if he was hallucinating as he saw black in front of him, darkness.

What the hell was the power of this place? He was brought back to reality as he heard Miranda gasp. It wasn't her usual reserved sound either; no, this was the cry of a frightened little girl and totally unlike her. Shepard's head snapped round at once as he saw the object of her surprise. They were close to the objective now, only another three hundred meters of this blasted hallway, but he could afford to pause a moment. Stepping toward the Charioteer he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong.

Then he saw the problem. Standing in front of him was a giant, twisted sarcophagus, like the kind the mutant Collectors were stored in but bigger. It was terrifying and immense and inside lay the form of something that had once been human, but now glowed with the sickly green light of Reaper energy. It was made up of spare parts, male or female none could tell, and sprouted blackened flesh sewn together by this technology. Shepard clasped his girl on the shoulder, telling her it was alright, though he himself was rattled. Clearly, these Collectors could mutate and control his own species. And with that, his fear left him and was replaced by a cold rage. He spoke to his comrades then, this time reckless but braver. Perhaps they could use it.

"Comrades," he said with a sneer, "Look at what these filthy abominations have done. Look at what they'll do to all of us if we continue. Now I don't know what bad mojo they're using against us, but it looks on my tool like Garrus, the old bastard, is doing fine. He's advancing despite probably seeing shit like this. So I suggest we sprint and find our friend Masses, then blow these fuckers up. We'll deal with their dreadnought later; and they'll pay for whatever they did to do this." 

His comrades nodded and their minds were made up: they'd go. Turning around more of his fear left him as he broke into a run, and then a sprint. He was only pissed off now. Come into human space? Abduct Dissenters, innocent or no, and use them for this? Threaten his people? Oh no, oh no, oh no, Marat Shepard had never stood for that. He hadn't stood for bullies as a child, or exploiters as a teen, or the class enemy as an adult. He sure as hell wasn't going to bend for some disgusting bug aliens now!

Shepard's soldiers lagged behind their commander as he sprinted with the speed of a man possessed, but they just managed to keep in eyesight of him even the loaded-down Okeer. They followed him through what seemed like a shorter route of hallways and odd doors that looked familiar but out of place. Their doubts, though, were washed away by the single-mindedness of their Commander and at last they rounded the corner where they saw Garrus and his team waiting. Shepard was embracing the turian and they could hear some of the sounds of him breathing – maybe even weeping – over their comms. This had been enough. At last the two friends broke their embrace and Shepard was back to his old kick-ass self. Garrus nodded to Tali, and the rest of her comrades understood his meaning. They'd seen it too, and it was evident if not on their covered faces then on their dejected body language. It was the sort of thing saw but did not forget.

The door they had to enter through rushed open and Masses stood nonchalant as only a synthetic can be on the other side.

"I hope you were not distressed, comrades" said the geth, "as what you are about to see is likely to cause you even more. I recommend Colonel Vakarian's troops take up a defensive while Shepard moves his troops around; what you are about to see, in the words of you humans, is highly disturbing."

Shepard gave Garrus his handsignal and at once the turian and his troops rushed in, dashing into the room without looking before lying prone on the ground and looking toward the centre of the room. The chamber itself was massive; empty, expansive, and filled with more of the strange green light, and countless of the green sarcophagi.

"Fuck," yelled Shepard, "How am I gonna find them in all this?"

The geth remained silent but pointed to a corner. It must be the new arrivals section thought Shepard bitterly as he and his comrades rushed over to observe if their comrades were located there. When they reached it they began looking inside the pods and realized they were filled with only one species: humans, and all of them recently captured to boot. Shepard was about to give the word to bust them out by any means necessary when the room was bathed in green light, which glowed and focused on the central dais of the room. With a loud screeching noise, the platform began moving, an immense figure being raised from the depths of the base to lurch over the party. Garrus hadn't fired yet, and Shepard wanted to react but his eyes were drawn away again in horror as he looked at the pods. The people lying in stasis inside were dissolving in the fluid in which they lay suspended, turned into fluid which was flowed out of the pipes and toward the dais.

The companions began searching more frantically, trying to race against time and find their comrades even as Zaeed yelled no-duff distress over the comms while the central platform just kept on rising. At last Thane's sharp eyes caught their quarry; in the farthest corner of that row of pods he found humans in Chariot uniforms which still lay undissolved. Miranda began biotically ripping off some of the doors while Thane and Tali dragged people out and Mordin gave them first aid, even as their voices were drowned out in the cacophany of the thing in the centre of the room. Okeer began ripping doors with his bare hands as Miranda's pace slowed and the krogan dragged out of a pod a slender and tall grey-haired woman.

"Katya!" screamed Shepard, trying to make himself audible over the mechanical screeching and screams of terror and sounds of Garrus' party shooting at whatever was rising to greet them. He needed to know what was going on.

"Marat!" she yelled back, "Turn around! They've been turning us into their slaves or worse!"

"Worse?!"

"Into _one of them,_" the doctor said, her pupils dilating.

"Commander," said the voice of Kasumi over comms, "We have situation! Very bad situation!"

"I'll get to it!" he shouted back, "Miranda! Mordin! Get these poor sods back to the _Dzerzhinsky_, we'll deal with any crap that comes our way, OK? Make it out if we're not outta here soon, just remotely detonate that bomb and it should give you the power to leave! Do it, no time to argue."

"Marat, I-" began Miranda, but Shepard cut her off.

"Just go! I'll be back, I swear it!"

She just nodded and began rounding up the injured, shepherding them away with Mordin. They seemed to stumble and follow as if possessed; rather than run they seemed to shamble. Damn, what was the implication of that? He hoped they could make it, though it seemed they sped up the further they got from the room. Shepard didn't take it into account very long as he spun around, levelling his rifle and shooting into the room at large. He saw flashes from muzzles in front of him; Vakarian stood there behind his prone comrades directing their fire.

What he was shooting at awed and terrified Shepard: more than Torfan, more than Sovereign, more than the bleeding dreadnought: a new kind of Reaper. It was a massive form, a huge figure in the form of a human skeleton and with sick, serrated claws. Its skull, though, was not like one Shepard had ever seen. Half of it looked like that of a regular human but the other was the sick bioengineering of the Reapers, part-Collector, part mad machine. He could barely understand what he was seeing but he knew from the baleful red glow in its eyes that it meant business. Sovereign could be bad, but this thing would be worse. However he looked down as he ran around firing. Small arms, even anti-tank or anti-air weapons, would be of little use to it. But it didn't have legs. If they could trip it long enough to set up the bomb, they'd have enough time to run before it went off. He sprinted alongside Garrus' group and shouted,

"Garrus!"

"What, Marat?"

"Shooting it'll do no good, it can fuck us up if it gets its weapons online!"

"So activate the damn bomb!"

"And nerf our chances of getting intel on that dreadnought while screwing ourselves out of an escape, Vakarian? Your new girlfriend really wanna make you kill yourself that much?"

The turians laughter was tinged with desperation and a hint of insanity, but it tore through the gunfire and the clanking and the chaos. He shook his head as Shepard carried on.

"We need to get that motherfucker on its knees, preferably guns pointed away from us! Kasumi, you grab Tali and cloak up, we'll distract it long enough for you to get something big and explosive to tip it over!"

"Roger," said Tali over comms and Shepard ploughed on.

"Masses, you're already uploading?"

"Affirmative, Shepard-Comrade."

"Get everything you can, including star-charts of where the Collectors have been striking with their Mass Relay, anything! We need to take a path when we blow outta here where we won't die from landing on the other end!"

"Understood,"

"Everyone else just keep the heat off the mad doc long enough for him to set his shit up, then on my mark get ready get set get the hell out! Samara, you're gonna have to give it everything ya got to shield us from any falling rubble. Otherwise we're dead. Do I make myself clear?"

A few rumbles and comments over comms.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF DAMN-WELL CLEAR?"

"YES, COMRADE COMMANDER!" shouted his troops, his friends, his comrades who now were ready to fight.

"Then let's send this abomination back into the pit from whence it crawled!"

With a battle-cry he rolled to his side, shooting up at the Reaper in vain as Kasumi and Tali locked hands, disappearing into nothingness. On the ground next to him, Jacob placed his rifle on Samara's knees as she meditated; finding the inner peace and control she'd need to protect her squadmates when the worst came. Even the sceptical Shepard could give her kudos for that and he rolled around, firing at every exposed part of the giant synthetic as his comrades did the same. They tried to distract it, to draw its fire. It was a miracle the thing wasn't finished; it would have destroyed them in a second, and the only thing preventing it crushing them was the fact its hands were unready to be used and bound at its side only as so much dead weight despite their fearsome claws. To his right, Okeer and Thane lay down withering fire that kept the Reaper's head spinning, only to be brought back by an expert plink from Garrus' sniper rifle.

The Commander swore under his breath. Just hurry up, he thought. Dammit, Kasumi and Tali needed more time and he hadn't come all this way just to fail them now. Not to fail his people, nor himself, either, and so he kept running and strafing though the Reaper's weapons gaze followed him. But then he heard a great crash, and turning round saw the impossible happen. The Reaper was falling... falling... falling, its descent almost sluggish and long but in that second he sprinted fast as he could as the thing fell to the ground and moments later was joined by Okeer and Thane as Samara placed up her biotics. As the giant machine crashed to the ground, an exhausted Tali and Kasumi appeared and Samara opened a hole in the barrier to allow them entry, where they were followed in by Masses who began at once uploading their escape route to their omnitools. They needed this shielding if they were to protect themselves from any wreckage as they set up the bomb. Tali at once stumbled and fell to her knees, Garrus made to comfort her but she waved him away, pushing herself up and to the crouching krogan. Moving the bomb off his back she began helping him to set it up in just the right way as Shepard calld the _Dzerzhinsky_.

"Joker!" he shouted.

"Comrade Commander, I hope you're ready to go because we're encountering a serious problem!"

"What is it this time, Moreau? Will it get in the way of you being ready for us in – How long Tali? Seventeen minutes?"

"We'll do our best, but the issue isn't the ship!"

"What is it then?"

EDI's voice chimbed in.

"Comrade Commander the Collector dreadnought has reappeared, and its brought friends. By a scan of their ships they contain tens of thousands of aliens and many more times Dissenter colonists. Purposes unknown but they've detected your intrusion and will be headed your way. They still haven't found the ship so be ready to get to us cloaked."

"Where's the crew? Is the ship ready?"

"They showed up just now, Marat," said Joker "No casualties, not even that that redheaded shrink who drives crazy as I do. But they're in rough shape; we only just got back to full power. We'll still need that EMP blast to cover our asses and get us outta here!" 

"You'll get it, Joker, just get yourselves in gear! Sixteen minutes flat and we'll be there, just get it done!"

"Aye, aye, comrade, just watch out for those swarms!"

Shepard let out a string of obscenities that, even in the circumstances, shocked him. Brushing them aside he turned to his comrades and found that the bomb was done wiring. He'd get what he needed and he hoped it killed all these damn bugs too.

"Samara, I hope you can keep your shield up long enough to save us!"

The asari just nodded and though sweat poured across her lithe azure skin she stood upright, willing herself to power through.

"Is the timer on that thing good to go, Tali?"

The quarian nodded

"Then let's sprint!"

Shepard led from the front, his comrades running behind him. He could see them now: the seeker swarms, the dread insects which paralyzed the Collectors' victims. Well they wouldn't be getting them this day; not with the mightiest justicar in a millennium on their side, not with the strength of his team. The group ran forward, firing rounds at the enemy as they dashed and blowing up hundreds of the swarmers. Zaeed let out a demented cackle as he fired, and Shepard couldn't help but joining him. As they shot a combat euphoria surrounded the group making them stronger and more determined. Despite the heaviness of their armour and the direness of the situation they ploughed forward their laughs getting louder with each step; like a pack of hyenas, but more tireless. They weren't even feeling the effects of running anymore they felt so caught up in the joys of battle.

The run was short at that rate and as one the team ran over the countless bugs they shot down, through corridors and through doors of which they had no memory. Something was opening now; whether Masses' fiddling or EDI Shepard neither knew nor cared. All he was certain of was that freedom was on the other side of the base and so he ran like a man possessed. At last the companions neared the light at the end of the tunnel; the natural starlight that flowed at the end of the tunnel giving them a real source of the stuff that wasn't dim and green. They erupted into cheers of triumph as they sprinted toward the _Dzerzhinsky_, oblivious to the swarms and to the dreadnought looming in the sky still unable to see them. One by one they entered the spacecraft, Kasumi and Garrus first followed by Tali and Zaeed, then Jacob and Okeer. Next up were Masses and Thane and at last Shepard stood alone with Samara, her shield holding the swarms at bay.

"I will remain, Commander, the Code dictates I die to save you all."

"Like hell," said Shepard, grabbing the justicars hand and sprinting inside the ship as its doors closed, all the way up the stairs. The doors rammed shut just in time and thousands of seekers bounced off the enriched titanium armour. Rushing past his recovering comrades to the bridge, Shepard forced down nausea. Now wasn't the time to be puking.

"Punch us outta here, comrade Joker!" he bellowed and the pilot didn't need to be asked twice. As the ship neared the relay, the dreadnought turned, its sights beginning to fix on the Chariot vessel and preparing to fire. Shepard was about to give the order to fire the EMP bomb, which each of his team would press as one, Three Musketeers style, when a hologram interrupted. It was the Writer!

"I don't have time for this," said Shepard, but the Writer just looked at him plaintively. His look was of a concerned, pudgy grandfather upset that his child had misbehaved.

"We know where they are, Marat!" he said, "Don't be so blind as to destroy them now. Chariot can contain them with our fleets now we have their tech, and we can defeat them. We'll study them, bring humanity into a new communist golden age, the vanguard species of the galaxy! Don't betray us now, Shepard, I beg you. Look to our future and remember who you are, what you are."

Shepard looked the Ghost Writer, the Anti-Revisionist General-Secretary, and most powerful warlord in the eye and said,

"I do. Fuck Chariot."

With that, he switched off the vid, and EDI to his amazement complied. Striding off the deck he went to where his comrades stood, each of them with a hand on the big red button.

"Workers of all lands, unite," he snorted as he placed his hand on top and the team pressed the detonator. Outside, the system was flooded with light as the _Dzerzhinsky _propelled itself into Brotherhood space at record speed.


	47. Chapter 45

**BSV _Dzerzhinsky, _November 10, 2185**

"You could have at least _attempted_ to be more diplomatic, Marat" scolded Miranda for the thousandth time.

Shepard only half-heard her over the sounds of close-range gunfighting now dominating the entryway of the fighter bay. She was right, of course, he should have offered to drop Jacob and company off somewhere so they could get back to Chariot while the Commander took the Ghost Writer's favourite toy straight into the hands of the Brotherhood and Commission. But with how Major Taylor had decided to behave when Shepard had made his intent clear was what had driven him over the edge. Jacob was loyal to anti-revisionism and had been upset with the whole 'fuck Chariot' speech, hell he'd even helped push he button because he wanted to kill the Collectors. But he had thrown a tantrum the day before when Shepard had ordered EDI to divert the _Dzerzhinsky_ along flight paths toward Mars, capital of the Brotherhood's military power. Perhaps the Charioteer and his adherents, consisting of the two White Guardist mercs and his maybe/maybe-not girlfriend Samara as well as Chambers and most of the crew, could have been talked down had EDI behaved. But the AI had decided to take sides with Shepard and after that it was like an Old West standoff. After heated exchange for several hours, guns had been drawn and shots exchanged.

Now the Commander squatted behind a couch which had unceremoniously thrown into the middle of the floor to provide cover for the belligerents. Shots whizzed over heads, but he feared them less than Miranda's expression. He hadn't asked her to do this, it was too much to ask of a woman he wasn't sure he was in love with (well, not in the same way as Ash, anyways), but she had complied the moment the chips were down. She glared at him still and he felt bad; he had ruined her career and possibly her sister's life and she might now follow her lover all the way into a traitor's jail cell. But there she was, and he hoped he'd make it up to her. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he pounced to his feet and let off a double-tap at the first Chariot sailor her saw. The man fell with a cry, but Shepard was good and his targeter had been modified by none other than Garrus Vakarian himself. The poor soldier was only wounded and would live once Shepard figured a way out to either talk down Jacob or get them the hell off his ship.

"I have some nasty nerve gas whipped up," grunted Okeer, "It'd pass right through their filters, kill 'em before they even hit the ground. I don't want to fight Massani toe-to-toe, better that way. Cleaner."

Mordin had tempered the warlord, but hadn't gotten rid of everything. He was still krogan, and a ruthless one at that. But Shepard would have none if it. He shook his head again in a serious way, and the doctor refrained from speaking more. These had been Shepard's comrades, if not friends, and they'd helped him to take down the damn Collectors. He couldn't just gas them, much as he might be inclined to under different circumstances

It had been going on for some hours now; and though Shepard and his comrades poked their heads up to fire at the foe, their shots and the response to them were half-hearted at best. It had come to blows, but neither side really wanted to kill the other.

"Y'know Marat, you should listen to your woman" said Tali, nonchalantly chucking a stun grenade over her shoulder, "She knows better, I think. You could have talked. Not, oh let me think, punched Jacob as hard in the nutsack as you could."

Shepard lips pursed a bit at the comment. Some things were just plain criminal. He'd done it, of course, after Jacob had tried to lash out at him first and should have tried to talk the Charioteer down but his rage had gotten the better of him. Just think, dammit, think he was usually good with that sort of thing!Garrus' voice brought him back to the present.

"Oh that's real passive aggressive, Zorah," complained the turian as he unleashed a concussive shot at another unfortunate sailor, "You tell him to listen to her because you're all annoyed at me. Awesome."

Shepard couldn't believe his ears. Neither could Mordin.

"Funny beings, turians; quarians" said the little salarian, "Complain about inter-species mating rituals in middle of combat. Same combat precipitated by massive, life-changing crisis. Odd, odd. Requires more study."

As if magic, the shooting stopped as soon as Mordin spoke. Shepard didn't think it had anything to do with the doctor's words though; no, the Chariot loyalists were just retreating after getting a bloody nose. He looked up and confirmed his suspicions; only a little blood and no dead on the ground. Good. None of his former squadmates had shown up to fight yet, meaning they were conserving their energy or, he suspected, just didn't want to fight. Still, he needed them off of his ship before he moved on. Damn the stubbornness of Charioteers! He smiled a little at that; Jacob had been put on his crew for a reason. So, too, had Zaeed and Kasumi; even the insufferable Samara had saved their bacon more than once. And frankly, he didn't feel the fight in his heart nor in the eyes of his comrades.

"Shepard-Comrade" intoned Masses. The geth had fought in silence throughout; his loyalty assured. Why would he team up with those who had advocated scrapping him? That loyalty had brought the even-quieter Thane; though the assassin had asked to remain out of it as he had served his mission. Shepard was willing to grant the drell that; he deserved to die in peace and without a gun in his hands over stupid human politics.

"What is it, Masses?"

"I have deduced that you might be able to negotiate with the hostile revisionists," he stated. Shepard bit back a sarcastic retort. Masses was synthetic; and anyways, humour was quite lost on him rather than EDI. Shepard held up a hand to silence his companions as each began shouting their approval or dissent at himself and one another. It was a tough decision to make, so he stalled for time while he thought.

"How are you holding up, Joker?" he asked over comms.

"Well, comrade Commander, aside from the angry racists who now have an angry asari justicar, a psycho, and some kind of weirdo's Japanese wet dream who are trying to kill us all, and the fact that my co-pilot is a Reaper-turned-Chariot-turned-our-best-friend AI, I'd say I'm doing fine," he snapped, "Assuming, of course, that good ol' Hackett is there on the other side to prevent our own side blowing us up when we try to cross into Brotherhood space with an armed stealth frigate!"

"Just hold on a bit longer, I'll figure this out," shouted back Shepard. He needed to think faster... "EDI!"

"Yes, comrade Commander?"

"You have any tech-magic to work on our little situation here? And I'll remind you we want to escape with our lives!"

"Well, you could try talking to them," suggested the AI and again Shepard couldn't hear himself think as his comrades screamed their positions at him. He had to make his own thoughts clearer.

"Now's not the time to be a smart-ass, EDI!" he shouted, "You chose to take our side. I need to know if there's something I can do. I don't want to talk with them – that time is past. Chariot and us are enemies and always will be. But these people helped us end a threat to the entire galaxy. They deserve better than for us to just slaughter them wholesale, and even if we tried I don't wanna lose my people. You got anything for that?"

"Well, for this unique situation, Marat," said the AI, getting cheeky and using his first name, "I don't have much. We could always space the entire fighter bay assuming they go in there."

"Wait, what?" asked Garrus over the stunned silence, "I thought we didn't want to kill them."

"Quite the contrary, Colonel," responded EDI, "This ship was built to come apart, or at least parts of it. It's a feature common on the newest generation of salarian vessels, as your friends on the Taetrus front may know."

"Don't look at me," said Mordin as several sets of eyes lay on him accusingly, "Left years ago."

EDI continued: "If Major Taylor is smart, and he is, he'll have enough rations and fuel in the detached bay to keep him and his crew alive a day or two until somebody picks him up. This far out, probably Chariot. Or we could alert the Brotherhood to their position and let them get killed."

Shepard hesitated moment. This was a moment he wanted people to understand where he stood. He was a hardass, but he wasn't merciless either. Still... he couldn't let the Charioteers just waltz out.

"Broadcast to any Brotherhood channels their co-ordinates," he said, his voice heavy with emotion, "But tell them in my name and authorization code to capture rather than kill. We can't nab 'em, but maybe the next group will."

"Understood, comrade Shepard."

The group stood there, behind the barricades of coffee tables, couches, and food-distribution machines a few moments staring at one another with meaning. They all looked like hell, Shepard noted. Fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. First it had been big speeches, then a crazy relay, then a giant evil Reaper shaped like a person, and then flying and bickering and arguing and more shooting... it was all enough to make a man go nuts! But he could see in the eyes of his comrades that they stood with each other; they wouldn't let each other lose it. For the first time in two years, he felt relaxed and complete. The room let out a sigh of relief as they heard the fighter bay detach and drift into space, and they looked at each other again, the Commander's look of tranquility feeding into their own. Then they began laughing. Shepard didn't know who started, but soon they were all laughing harder than any teenagers, laughing, bawling. Garrus' cries were full of mirth, Miranda her girlish giggle, while Tali's joy was amplified by her speaking module. Okeer laughed deep and rough, while Mordin's high-pitched sound mingled in the air as Shepard chuckled, quieter than the rest. Even Masses make a contented noise. It would be good to be back and safe again.

"EDI," said Shepard, "Set us on a course for home."

**The Captain's Cabin, 0200, November 11 2185**

Shepard lay with his head back, stroking Miranda's hair with his hand. Their lovemaking had been long and calm, devoid of the same desperate passion they'd shared nights before on their way into the Collectors' lair. He still couldn't believe it had only been a few days and they'd done all this. He lay there as we patted, taking in her scent. She always had taken care to look perfect, act perfect even if she wasn't inside. It was one of her flaws he appreciated more than most. Shepard tried to close his eyes and sleep, but so many things plucked at his mind he couldn't relax. What would happen when they reached Brotherhood space? What would become of him, of his crew, of his ship? It was too much and so he lay his hand at his side, giving up. Miranda stirred.

"You've been pawing at me exactly twenty-seven minutes and nineteen seconds," she said, looking up at him with her wide blue eyes, "What's concerning you, Marat? I don't need as much rest as you mere mortals but I feel dead. So just relax and let us both sleep, you need it more than I."

He smiled wryly.

"Still trying to control me, huh Miss Lawson?" he teased.

"That's Major Lawson to you, soldier," she said, moving herself over him and brushing his lips with her own before adding, with a lot of regret in her eyes, "Though not anymore, I suppose."

Shepard looked up at her. He'd gone through a lot with her: at first she apparently brought him back from the dead, then she'd been some cold-fish idealist, then she'd been his rebound. Now, though... she possessed a position further up in his heart. When he saw the concern in her eyes, and her own sadness at his predicaments, his own worries flooded away. He took one of her hands in his own and said,

"It's just the same-old, same-old, Randa. It'll be OK, soon we'll sleep. But tell me what's getting into you, if I can make you happier I'll sleep better."

She just rolled off to her side and placed her head down, eyes closed as if weary but Shepard could discern some of the tears forcing themselves out of her eyelids. He stroked her cheek with his hands and she re-opened them, not even hiding her sorrow.

"I haven't cried in eight-hundred and thirteen days, Marat," she said, "Not even when Ori disappeared. But you drag me out of Chariot, away from the Writer and I bawl like I'm back being abused on Henry Lawson's desk." She closed her mouth and ground her teeth much like Shepard did.

"I understand," he said gently, "It was like when you brought me back, only I'd been dead first and had no friends, nobody familiar around. You're strong, though. I know you'll be fine."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry if I was a bit of a bitch at the beginning. But I think we've come to more than just a working arrangement."

Shepard grinned, but it fell as he saw her own expression grew serious once more.

"Still, Marat, it's a lot to give up. I'm happy it's with you, with your amazing comrades and friends, but it'll be a lot. And I'm worried. Worried about what will happen when we get there. You know, I've never even been to Earth? They've been vids, far-off memories, less close and real than the portraits of Marx and Lenin on your wall. I've never gotten to stand inside the Kremlin Wall and breathe in the air – the real air of our world – and contemplate the heroes who made our greatness possible. And now it may never happen if we're all arrested or suspected. If your Commission is anything like our Directorate, I may never see you again, nor serve our people. I don't want that!"

He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"As long as I draw breath, Miranda," he swore, "Nobody will take you from me. Nobody. And when we get back to our people, our race, Miranda, the great and united brotherhood and sisterhood of humanity, then I promise I'll take you there. We'll see where Castro landed in Cuba, and where Jack Reed lies in the Kremlin. We'll walk in the footsteps of Tito and Mandela, and we'll place flowers on the graves of the martyrs of every revolution. And whatever my worries are, never forget I promised that to you." He winked, "And remind me of it whenever I start wallowing in my own misery."

She smiled again, that sad and knowing smile as they lay there face to face, about to fall into the sanctuary of sleep.

"I know," she said, "We all make choices, Marat. It's why I chose to come with you. And I think it's why your friends chose to come with you. For now, though, let's rest."

With that he gathered his lady in his arms and fell asleep. Though he didn't know if he'd dreamt her whispering three choice words just before...

**Top-Secret Internal Memo, Brotherhood Communist Party (BCP)**

**Reissue: Party Card No. 1-004-99-1502**

**Issue: Party Card No. 9-113-01-0057**

_Note by Will Carlton, Politburo Chief of Propaganda: the Party, military, and state apparati are united with a common set of numerical systems for greater flow and efficiency between all levels of the proletarian nation. For example, the first Communist Party membership here is given to a first digit of '1' which indicates Earth, followed by '004', an institution, in this case the Commission of Public Security. Next is the sub-command, '99' of '004' which means the 37th 'Yugoslav Partisan' Combined Special Operations Brigade Group under Corps Commander Josip Kepic. The last is simply a numbered serial of the people in that group, in this case the 1502nd. The second membership is more important. It consists of '9' indicating 'Terminus Space', '113', or 'Chariot defector," '01' (which is the only subcommand of this group) and '0057' indicates sadly only few have defected, and fewer still returned to the good graces of the Party._

Comrade Shepard-

After due consideration by the Central Committee of the BCP, their elected organ in the Politburo has voted to reinstate your Party membership which remained suspended during your activities alongside the revisionist terrorist faction styling itself Chariot. We also have voted to extend our thanks to you for bringing us further information on this organization and have been briefed by the Commission of Public Security to understand why you decided to, and were allowed, to work alongside them. Humanity can breathe a sigh of relief now that we have confirmed the existence of the xenos known as Collectors and the destruction of the bulk of their forces. In addition we owe you thanks for transferring to comrade Hacket the co-ordinates of remaining Collector ships and known Chariot front groups, companies, and bases. This will prove invaluable in our future campaigns.

We have also taken into account your petition for a Party card to be issued to the former Chariot Directorate of Political Intelligence officer Miranda Lawson. She gave up a major's commission to come with you into Brotherhood space, and we are suspicious of her. We will issue her a temporary card that will allow her observer status in low-level BCP meetings for the purposes of re-introducing her into our nation. However, this is contingent upon her good behaviour which will be the direct responsibility of both yourself and your superiors at the Commission of Public Security. The only thing keeping her from being watched permanently is your word of good faith for her based upon her service under you an her recent assistance in bringing your vessel and most of its crew back into Brotherhood hands. We will await to see her future performance. Do not disappoint us.

Until then, we will use all the Party assets to assist you in repatriating your ship and preparing you for future missions requested by STAVKA. Good luck.

Signed,

-Ezio Montefiore, Politburo Deputy Chief of Recruitment

Co-Signed,

Central Committee of the BCP

_Further Note by Will Carlton:_

The Politburo's election the month previous was one of the only other things making this possible, as well as the faith in its new members in the Commander and against the Udinaite clique. The following is a list of the Politburo, their ages, and their factional affiliations as elected in October 2185 as well as that of their deputies (who due to the size of the Brotherhood often acted in their steads). Note the stacking by late 2185 of said organization in favour, generally speaking, of the Left Organization while the Anti-Party Clique maintained a grip on several key posts. This set the stage for the conflicts which opened in the next couple of months over the direction of the Brotherhood and of the Party in regards to the changing of the galaxy and how best to respond with the Reaper threat.

_1- General-Secretary: Chen Po, 54, Independent; Deputy, Jana Hoffmeister, 49, Anti-Party_

_2- Citadel Council: Donnel Udina, 63, Anti-Party; Deputy: Amanda Ntebe, 44, Independent_

_3- President of the Brotherhood: Georgii Moskovchenko, 74, Left; Deputy: Ahmed al-Jamya, 58, Independent_

_4- Internal Discipline: Demetrios Lascarios, 38, Independent; Deputy: Tony Thompson, 55, Independent _

_5- Galactic Affairs: German Jozjwelski, 51, Anti-Party, no Deputy_

_6- Propaganda: Will Carlton, 33, Left; Deputy: Luis Ramon Primovar, 45, Left_

_7- Army: Army Commander Shua Shi-Ren, 44, Independent; Deputy: Corps Commander Oleg Petrovsky, 51, Anti-Party_

_8- Navy: Fleet Group Commander Steven Hackett, Left; Deputy: Fleet Commander David Anderson, Left_

_9- Public Security: Nikolai Vazetis, 37, Left; no Deputy_

_10- Civil Defence: Toshiro Gazu, 67, Independent; Deputy: Pablo Escobar Laperrier, 55, Anti-Party _

_11-Recruitment: Bac Nguyen, 51, Anti-Party; Deputy: Ezio Montefiore, 36, Left_

_12- Economics: Jeff Pearse, 27, Left; No Deputy_

_13- Youth: Jessie Nicholson, 29, Left; no Deputy_

_14- Philosophy: Pierre Nadeau, 31,Left, No Deputy _


	48. Chapter 46

**Palaven, 2185**

Commander Shepard grasped his rifle firmly. He'd need it in the coming battle – he'd used that same trusty weapon to stop a coup, now, he'd use it to help one succeed. He pawed the ground, nervous about what would, but was glad not to be alone even if he'd forcefully parted ways with the Chariot loyalists some weeks back. It seemed like an age ago... His comrades had come with him to help the Democratic Officers' League carry out their secret plan to dissolve the Hierarchy and put in its place a socialist Republic. If they succeeded, it would mean a decisive shift in the powers of the galaxy, but might result in back-lash such as civil war or worse.

With the Reapers just around the corner, this was a huge risk to be taking but it was, by Commission reports and the word of Garrus on behalf of his organization, the only step forward. The old warbirds and their adventurism on Taetrus was draining the budget and losing them the faith of the people. The turians were following humanity's lead in waking up and realizing these problems couldn't be legislated or reformed out of existence: they needed to be overthrown through violent revolution. Like all things turian it was going to be done in typical fashion: not through the traditional means of a proletarian revolution, but a left-wing coup. Garrus had assured the Commander it would be the only way to get it done; and even then would leave them limited time to prepare to fight the Reapers. Shepard trusted his friend though and so here he stood.

Not that coming had been his choice, not really. The Commander paused in the hallway of the great palace of the Hierarchy, whence all the decisions of the Patriarch were enforced with rigid discipline. He smiled as he looked around, considering his past as his eyes ran over the surroundings. It appeared the turian bourgeoisie's taste for gaudy opulence beat that even of Chariot, but had more money to spare to it beside. Indeed, this hall was just an entrance in the basement, a backdoor only used by the help to bring in delicacies for VIPs, and yet it still looked like a Roman palace. Still, the resplendent surroundings could only distract him from his predicament so much. No, he thought, the reason he was here was yet another test of loyalty. Even Anderson had been livid when he'd heard Shepard had let Jacob slip away, and hadn't intervened to prevent him going on this assignment. The old warhorse had of course sent him a letter wishing him luck; and Shepard hoped he'd succeed. He wanted to make up with his old commander and friend when everything was done. And so here he stood, ready to help a team of mid-ranking conspiring officers take over.

Shepard looked to his right and saw them then. At the front of the turian delegation walked the conspirators, the ringleaders anyways, of the Democratic Officers' League. Their head was a proud and confident eagle of a turian named Victus. Despite holding only the rank of colonel, even Shepard felt te man's greatness of command, and respected his pragmatic ruthlessness. If there was anybody who could pull this stunt off, it was Victus and his comrades. Garrus stood at the leaders side. After all, he was a loyal League man now, and so was clad in the full regalia now of a lieutenant-colonel. The Commander had to admit, his buddy looked fantastic, and he'd need to because he would be appearing on extranet vids proclaiming the new government any moment now. Once, of course, any fighting was over, which was one of the reasons Shepard had come. Still he was proud of his friend and the fact that his command talent had been recognized rather than left to languish in second place or as nothing but a skilled gun. He felt sadness at the prospect of Vakarian leaving but shook it off... he had other things to deal with now and his gaze shifted behind his friend to another, the main architect of Brotherhood intervention in this endeavour.

Shepard wouldn't call Dr. Liara T'Soni his enemy any longer, but ever since picking her up at the edge of Hierarchy space he couldn't say she was acting much like the friend she'd always been. The asari had become cold and distant, never talking much about herself and always in the middle of something important. The Commander understood the difficulties of power, and as a ranking communist spymaster she had countless duties, but he felt she was giving up herself and doing nothing but her duty, an echo of her former self from years past chasing Saren. It was sad... just as was the next person who came.

ComC Ashley Williams had been quiet since the Commander had brought the remaining elements of his crew aboard the _Stalingrad_ two weeks prior. The posting hadn't been his choice but, then again, so little was these days. Shepard had handed over the Chariot _Dzerzhinsky _to the Brotherhood, and though it had made him sad he wanted to assure them of his loyalty. He hadn't told the Writer to go fuck himself to his face, after all, to bandy words over a ship. Rather he'd accepted his next assignment, and taken the reprimands of his superiors over letting Jacob and company return to Chariot without killing, capturing, or properly alerting the Commission to their whereabouts. It also meant he'd left behind Joker and Chakwas, and who knew what they were doing with EDI. He hoped he'd be in good enough condition to see them soon enough, even though he'd told his Commission friends not to destroy or alter EDI too greatly. Not that it did him much good considering how much clout he had with the taint of Chariot over his head...

The Left Organization members who interrogated him had instead decided to put him in command of a mission that had been assigned to Anastasia Petrovsky and her combined Army-Navy special operations team. Reinstated to the Party and Commission of Public Security, Shepard was seen as fitting and famous enough to be present when the Turian Democratic Republic was proclaimed and so he had been placed in overall command of the ground mission while Petrovsky remained airborne ready to extract Shepard on success or survivors on failure. It had been good to see Anastasia though the stress of her new job had made her flame-red hair grey in several areas and her pretty face before its time. Still, it was good to know a friendly Navy face was watching him. Hell, Shepard had even been Navy a lifetime or so ago...

He still hadn't wanted to talk with Ash, nor get into their past or the events on Horizon even though they hurt him still. She'd been quiet as well, at least feigning to act focused on the mission though the Commander suspected her mind was in as much turmoil as his own. Well, for the sake of the future of Grand Turia, of humanity, and of all bloody organic life he'd have to learn to operate alongside his ex no matter what hurtful shit she'd meant or meant not to say. He'd do it – but damn him for deleting her letter unopened!

Forcing the thoughts down, he looked to his left and forced a smile. He should be happy, he was doing what he loved: engaging in insane, zero-percent-chance-of-survival missions in the name of furthering communism! But it weighed heavier on his heart more than any other thing he'd done before: today he and his comrades would shape the destiny of an entire people, and he was going into it with doubts over his friendships and romantic affairs. Well at least the people beside him were the greatest crew of heroes he'd seen or mustered since he'd hunted down the traitor Saren.

Miranda stood at his own side, and he was happy for her presence. Fuck the regs on fraternization or conflict of command interest, he needed this woman beside him and her biotics were some of the most kickass he'd seen in a human. They'd be vital if they got bumped on their way to declaring a government. Moreover he was happy she loved him, or he thought she did: leaving behind a sister who meant the world to her and a career she'd built her life on meant a lot. Shepard would repay that debt and make good his promises to take her to the socialist homeworld when all was done. Miranda caught his gaze and gave him her soft knowing smile, her bright blue eyes shining with excitement. He wished her shared her optimism but maintained his mask of bravery. It had seen him through many times before, after all.

He was sad Miranda and Garrus were the friendliest faces around: Tali had been summoned back to the fleet on urgent matters by Reegar and the Commander had no idea as to her whereabouts or activities though he'd set his remaining friends on the Commission to find out. Thane, too, he'd released even though he could have used the assassin's skill; the drell now rested on the Citadel being taken care of by his son whose boss Bailey was guarding with all the resources the Brotherhood could muster. But it was Shepard's remaining allies that gave him hope; that made him feel, as he advanced into that strange and alien chamber, confidence in the justness of his cause.

The hulking Okeer was stronger than most krogan his age, and smarter again by half. The ex-warlord was living proof a person could move from one extreme along the path of redemption, and the krogan plodded forward, clad in heavy plates of armour, ready to meet the foe. He might not be loyal to the communist cause, thought Shepard, but damn am I glad he's loyal to me. And to Mordin, of course. The little salarian was a big contrast to Okeer in almost every respect. His size was diminutive in comparison; and his attitudes had always been different. Hell, Mordin had been ministering to the poor and needy of Omega when he could have been making a fortune in credits at private practice while Okeer was practicing insane experiments designed to breed the ultimate social-Darwinist krogan army! But, thought Shepard, friendships arose in the oddest of places.

It was true, too, that Masses had followed him despite a sad departure from Thane. When the drell had left, Masses had gone into what Shepard had thought the closest thing a synthetic could get to sadness. It was true synthetics behaved and experienced the world differently than organics, but it seemed to Shepard that a friend was a friend. It had taken a few days until Masses had claimed to be in full operational condition, and at that point had agreed to accompany the Commander. That had been a fight and a half in itself, prying away Masses when EDI was being picked apart by the greatest scientific minds in the Brotherhood but he'd managed it, how he didn't know. He suspected the meddling of higher ups as Masses hadn't appeared on the list of troops he'd taken to accompany him to the _Stalingrad_ but instead had been listed as an 'advanced computing platform' on the ship's manifest. It had been fine by him: whoever had made the choice had a great sense of humour. He suspected the deputy Commission Chief of Staff but couldn't be sure.

No matter now. Shepard had his team, and they marched next to some of the greatest minds, politicians, and Marxist-Leninists the galaxy had ever seen. They would overcome whatever was in front of them, and the hundreds of enthusiastic junior officers and troops from their units couldn't hurt. Everything was in place, as soon as their movement exited the other side everything would be chaos. They'd have to follow Victus' plan, but as Shepard had always paraphrased Clausewitz: no plan survives contact with the enemy. Still he'd do his best to support it; as a Brotherhood operative his job was to be present and help while kicking ass, not to fix turian problems for them. This was their dispute to settle and though he knew which side he stood with he wouldn't be able to intervene to drastically. Now here was hoping Victus' plan worked and Liara's calculating mind hadn't frosted over enough to calculate over the responses of emotional organics.

With a dramatic flourish, Colonel Victus personally flung open the doors of the Turian Hierarchy's main banquet hall. Shepard had wondered why the staff hadn't been present in these servant areas; now he knew: they simply were going along with it, working as the coup made its way forward! They knew but didn't care! Now that was the essence of soviet power, he guessed. With the doors opened, the coup party was greeted with looks of total surprise and incredulity from the greatest and most powerful generals, admirals, and civil servants in the entire Hierarchy. The primarch, no fool, was out of his chair which had had its back to the servants entrants. The old bird stood defiantly, his eyes locked onto Victus' even as dozens of junior officers and some of their men ran into the room, encircling the VIP's at their banquet tables as they ate, rounding up the token guards. For a military people, the Commander thought, the turians did a poor job protecting their command elite. But then again, pride cometh before the fall.

"Even you, Victus?" demanded Primarch Fedorian, his voice full of nothing but loathing and contempt, as if he considered the dozen troops with guns plotted on him as no more than vermin.

"He has style, I'll give him that," whispered Miranda to Shepard. This was the new her, always acting irreverent as her lover and mentor. Her joking, though, was out of place and Shepard waved her down as Victus began his prepared speech.

"You, the Council of Generals, have been weighed, measured, and tried by the people of Grand Turia, and you have been found wanting!" his voice boomed, "Your greed has ruined us in Taetrus, spilling the blood of our own people and countless innocents beside for so-called 'national pride.' Yet whose national pride is it, truly? At this table I see half a dozen xenos, aliens, foreigners: the galactic capitalist class is here in force. They sell us the weapons with which we send our brave youth to die while you treat with them here growing fat on Thessian delicacies! We won't have it any longer. Your attempts to subvert the will of the people have failed, and we will have our say. From this moment forward, you may consider your regime dissolved; your persons under arrest. The Democratic Officers' League of Grand Turia, the true patriotic and socialist extension of the will of the people will set about cleaning up the bloody mess you caused and -"

Even Victus was cut off by the cold laughter of Fedorian. The Primarch needed a cane to walk due to an old war wound, but even with it he stood taller than Victus, who was already tall for a turian. The Primarch's voice, rasp and harsh but iron rang out then.

"What's this, Victus? You accuse us of duplicity, of throwing the nation under? Yet you come in here, not on merit, not on just advancement but bearing guns to overthrow those who are your betters in the eyes of your peers. Pathetic. You could have made it, too, had you decided to play by the rules and not plunge our people into civil war over your own ego of not becoming a young Primarch!"

Fedorian payed no heed as Victus' face contorted in rage and he ordered his troops around the room to level their weapons; marksmen aiming straight for the Primarch who continued his tirade without stop.

"You accuse us of weakness? Just because we don't believe in fairy tales of magical machines from beyond dark space? The Red garbage truly has rotted your mind. We do what we can to strengthen ourselves. Turians are warriors, we're born to fight! And we won't back down just because some slimy green amphibians say they 'own' a planet more than the blood of our soldiers merits. No, colonel,"- he spat the rank as an insult- "We are saving our people from the moral degeneracy and weakness accompanied by the softness of the pinkskins. You call us traitors? I only treat with foreigners, you had to import them to do your bidding!"

At this the Primarch turned his head and held up his cane, pointing it like a lance straight at the Commander.

"I didn't expect the Bolshevists would send someone as big as their darling Shepard. Well, welcome Commander, make yourself at home. You'll be buried here soon enough, you and your sluts and your little friends all, as loyal forces come to retake our seat of power. More will rise to take on my mantle; more capable men able to sniff out rebellion and dissent, unlike me! But, Victus, you have your ape savages here to back you up. You have your armed schoolchildren, wet behind the ears and trying to please you. Tell me, what other treacheries does your little conspiracy demand?"

For a second, Shepard thought Victus would lose his temper, would do something dishonourable that even communist turians would shame him for like kick the old man down, or simply shoot him before his fate could be determined by the turian people. But the colonel showed great temerity of spirit and backed down as Garrus placed a hand on his shoulder; the men weren't friends as far as Shepard knew but they'd been in contact during his chase against the Collectors. It was then Garrus made to speak but Fedorian, dominating as ever, cut him off first.

"Oh, yes, you can get your lapdog to speak for you, Victus. Some friend of Shepard's, a washed-up cop you brevetted on the spot. What sage wisdom has he to bring to the table, pray-tell, Private Vakarian?"

Now it was Garrus' turn to laugh. The sound was rich and full of real humour, and it seemed to shake those seated at the table. Shepard was worried as the ruling regime's members didn't seem unduly concerned; indeed, they appeared to be enjoying the proceedings like some kind of entertainment. Turning to Ash he gestured at her to go and investigate outside; the Company commander nodded and trailed out with a platoon of turian troops, red bands of cloth on their armour, out to investigate. The Commander for his part stayed; he wanted to be close if the shit hit the fan. At last Garrus finished his laugh and spoke, in his soft-spoken manner.

"Y'know," said Garrus, "I've been called every insult there is under the stars for my whole career. I was called a troublemaker at C-Sec, a traitor when I met the woman I loved in Chloe. When she was taken from me I was a communist agent with the great Commander, then a vigilante crook when I fought the scum of Omega and at last a madman against the supposedly non-extant Collectors. In short, I don't give a shit about me anymore – to quote an ancient human holy book preceding Marx by three milennia I am that I am. I don't do this for me. Neither does Victus. We don't do this for ego or to put some kind of existential 'betterness' into the galaxy. We do this because we care. We care about progress, about our people, and about preparing them for the threats you so casually dismiss. Namecall all you want. Your time is up, and from now on it's the revolutionary people who will have their say, under the leadership of my League. We'll lead them through the coming storm. Now step down or be dragged out; it matters not to me which one you choose."

As Garrus wrapped up his speech, Shepard's suspicions were confirmed. Ashley's voice crackled into his ear over comms.

"Comrade Commander, we're going to have to belay the epic balcony proclamation of the Republic. I got incoming enemy forces, definite spec-ops by the look of them, transported in from off-world."

"You have a visual?" he whispered urgently.

"Negative on anything definite; I'm viewing them through my targeter at a distance. They seem to be unsure how exactly to behave; suggests coup attempts at jamming successful. However they're moving in and, I can't confirm it, but I suspect salarian STG and asari Commando activity. Can't confirm; wait out." 

"How many total, you think?"

"Hard to say, comrade Commander. No more than a battalion."

Shepard tried not to let his look of relief show. These would be tough bastards to be sure; but even with foreign involvement their numbers were limited. Clearly the city garrison had either defected to the coup or at least been stood down to wait it out. A battalion they could deal with, especially if they moved fast to entrench themselves, maybe even armed the servants. This gave a whole new meaning to storming the Winter Palace, he thought as he pressed onto his omnitool again to respond to Ash.

"Understood," he said. A brief pause and blast of static before Ashley's voice blurted onto the radio again:

"Be safe, Marat!"

Well, that confirmed how she felt. Fuck this wasn't the time to be worrying about that! Regaining control of himself, the Commander turned toward the nearest officer, whose rank showed him to be a captain. There were a lot of junior officers in this coup but almost all were lieutenants; a captain at least could whip them into order. Rule one that he had learned when he'd joined the Commission was never let your prisoner know if they will be released or paroled soon. You needed their information. So like a good secret policeman, he needed to move fast and respond without letting the now-hostage Hierarchy cabinet know that their reinforcements had arrived. Leaning forward, he whispered to the turian.

"Captain?" he asked.

"Yes, comrade Colonel Shepard?" responded the captain, using the League version of the Commander's rank.

"It looks like we've got incoming, expect contact in no more than a few minutes. I got a tough as nails fighter out there with a platoon of your boys to hold 'em back but even entrenched it won't last long. Looks like a battalion of troops straight from the Taetrus front, maybe with fire support and almost certainly elements of STG and asari commandos. Think you can do something to hold 'em back while we stall for time with Old Reliable in here?"

"I'll see what I can do, sir, just let me get some boys together."

"No 'sirs', comrade. Get that into your head for after the Revolution. Anyways, you have weapons for the servants in case they need to fight?"

"We thought out all possibilities. Actually, I did. I'm Captain Quetus, comrade Shepard, and I'll be pleased to let them take part in the opening shots of their ascension to power. A section of my company will help distribute the guns, the rest will go with me and help that woman."

"Thank you, Quetus. One more thing, though, and it's a lot to ask."

"Yes?"

"Could you ensure she gets back in mostly a single piece?"

The turian grinned,

"No promises but I'll do my best."

As Quetus' troops moved quietly in all directions, Shepard turned his attention back to the banqueters and Primarch. The Primarch was again hurling insults, stalling for time and acting much like a politician must have back in the days of parliamentary filibusters. Not that the Party or Soviets did such things much anymore, but Fedorian could have put even Kepic to sleep with his endless droning about honour and duty and the morality of the rule of the state. Even for a political officer like Shepard it was tiresome and the man had only been talking forty seconds without shutting up. Even when Garrus or Victus interrupted he kept going on, and even the banqueters seemed distracted and board. Waiting for their reinforcements... good. Now Shepard had to create maximum chaos, put these experienced turian veterans on edge because as long as they panicked the coup-makers could control them. With them under control, they could win the firefight and smash the enemy, then go and make their extranet press release. Now here was hoping his plan survived contact with the enemy...

First thing first, though. This Primarch was going on too much for Shepard's liking and neither he nor the Brotherhood had the time to wait for Victus to try and prove to these captains of industry to accept the Marxist path. So he levelled his rifle and shot the prattling old bugger before roaring:

"Everyone in the basement, now!"

He hoped it would throw them off guard, and now he saw even the veteran politicians look worried as Victus' troops closed in around them, forcing them to the feet and shepherding them to the edges of the room. Victus and Garrus were both looking daggers at Shepard; the League had wanted to execute the old bastard live on extranet. Right now though, his goal was to keep them alive long enough. He gestured at Liara to join him as the now worried and perplexed heads of the Hierarchy were lead downstairs by soldiers who knew little more than they. The asari caught up to Shepard as he lead his comrades to the main entrance to support Quetus and Williams against the major enemy thrust.

"What is it, Marat?" she questioned, her voice irritatingly calm. Perhaps Shepard was letting memories of Samara dig under his skin, but...

"Liara, you fucked up big-time on this operation," he barked, "We're moving prematurely and there's evidence you couldn't cover your tracks. Looks like STG and 1 Commando are on this case with an entire battalion of crack shock troops from the Taetrus front! Why didn't you warn us?"

Liara paused. He saw her face fill with several thoughts an emotions, but only for a split second. Her mask was up soon after, as impenetrable and unreadable as ever.

"This was always a possibility, but we had to move. The League was getting restless and we couldn't be assured of success if we waited any longer. You're right, though, it seems my network failed me in understanding just how close the bourgeois powers were in aligning in case of a revolutionary situation."

The Commander snorted. And he'd have to clean it up, no doubt, just as he'd had to shoot Fedorian just to get peoples' asses in movement for when they got attacked. He hoped Victus would prove a more decisive interim leader as Grand Turia's system shifted. Perhaps he needn't have worried as the colonel's voice crackled over the comms into Shepard's helmet.

"Hate to say it, master Shepard but that might have saved our coup in the nick of time. Most hostages are secure and will await our leisure, but I'm reading units coming from the front and smaller teams from the back."

"But we're the coup! Where's our forces?" snapped Shepard.

"Most were stood down rather than risk them allying with the Hierarchy. Others are stationed in the city but will need a few minutes to get up and armed and over here. I also have other bad news: these troops we're facing are Gunriders," responded Victus, his voice tensing on the last word. Now that was a silly name...

"That's a stupid sounding nickname! The fuck kind of badass elite forces call themselves that?"

"I'll remind you it sounds better in a dialect of standardized turian, and perhaps silly in your own tongue. But these guys don't fudge it – they're killers all and masters of unconventional small-unit tactics. They do what you do: counter-counter intelligence; their job is to hunt down and kill STG units in Taetrus."

"So why are the salarians present if you've been shredding tens of thousands of troops against each other for six months?" demanded the Commander.

"No idea. Somebody must have alerted them to our movement. Ask Dr. T'Soni what the leak was, she was the one co-ordinating with your Commission to help us get this off the ground."

Yeah, Shepard would have a talk with her again but first he had to man the barricades. Stepping outside into the forward gardens of the palace he saw that Quetus' company was set up in strong defensive positions facing outward. The palace was built on an artificial island, and so the gardens were a natural defence, while the enemy would have to advance across a very narrow front in order to reach the front doors. Even against a battalion sized force they'd be able to do a lot of damage. The enemy must have realized that because they were on the other side, some five hundred meters away, crouching beneath their own cover. Odd, thought the Commander. These supposed killers, he had thought, would be excited to get into the action but they weren't moving.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"Shepard-Comrade" responded Masses, "According to the 2177 turian infantry manual, they should have started the offensive when they arrived four minutes ago. Their taking of the defensive is... strange."

The Commander heard Liara make a noise – was it of relief? - but didn't have time to press. Masses was right, this was odd, and so he needed to ask an expert. He lead his squad into the command post where the captain sat next to a vid screen, communicating with the League control room some miles away which was organizing the compound's relief efforts. Quetus turned as Shepard approached.

"Shepard," he said, "This is a strange situation. I'm getting the rest of the boys mobilized and out of their barracks, but if those bastards don't attack we might not need them. Any idea why they aren't moving?"

"Perhaps have decided giving up better part of valour," suggested Mordin hopefully. Okeer just shook his head.

"When I was a warlord," intoned the krogan, "You knew when your enemy doubted itself or was about to give up. Your foes, captain, are simply confused but they will strike and when they do we must be prepared."

"How long until reinforcements show up?" enquired Miranda. The officer looked to Shepard questioningly. Communist he may be, but the turian military still followed its chains of command and he wasn't used to having odd aliens prance in and ask questions. However he spoke when the Commander waved him off, indicating these people were with him. Quetus spoke again.

"It will be at least twenty minutes until they're in order and over here. Even in times of peace this palace is hard to get into; its designed to congest traffic and make advancement difficult. Until then we'll hold though I don't know if the krogan's right. These troops might be loyalists but with the palace ours, troops on the way, and the Primarch dead they may want to negotiate..."

The captain was cut off by gunfire, not from the approaching enemy but from his own lines. A second later both sides had lit up and were firing mercilessly with small arms, light artillery and anti-tank missiles at one another. Shepard didn't pause for his followers but sprinted from the building, looking around to find out the source of the trouble and see what the hell was happening. Rounds punctured into his kinetic barriers as he exited the command post and he threw himself to the ground, crawling forward as death rained overhead and the dirt leapt up around him, scattering in every direction.

"Sitrep, Ash," he roared into his helmet. The comms were silent – dammit, Ash! - as he felt several shapes crawl around him. Looking to his right he saw Miranda; on his left was the ponderous and huge form of Okeer, who despite his size and the weight of his armour crawled faster than any of them. Shepard continued forward, trying to get into the next trench as bullets flew and the cries of the injured and dying filled the air before at last the company commander's voice entered his helmet.

"Marat, it's a shitshow! The boys on my left opened up when it looked like their snipers were getting lined up on is and it's all just gone downhill from there. Shit, looks like we got a full company storming forward, I'll do what I can to stop 'em. YOU, you fucking avian bastard get that MG back up we have to light up their -"

Ashley's voice died in a burst of fire and the sound of a large explosion. Shepard swore, and Miranda looked at him with concern.

"Whatever happened, stay focused" she yelled over the conflagration and the Commander nodded. At last Shepard reached the opposite trench and crawled underfoot. In front of him a couple turian privates and second lieutenants lay with their backs to the foes, a more senior officer looking out through a periscope. 2185, and they were re-enacting the Great Imperialist War of 1914, thought Shepard. Balls of Engels. Okeer was already ahead of them, crouching over the side of the trench, a heavy machinegun in each hand as he lay down withering fire at the enemy. Even for a krogan, the old madman was strong. Looking around, Shepard saw that Mordin and Liara had stayed behind. Probably for the best, the former was better as a medic in a large-scale confrontation like this, and Liara had become a bloody politician. Well he was at least happy he had a crazy krogan, a geth sniper, and his psychotic biotic girlfriend with him to face what came next.

With a traditional turian battle-cry, the enemy Gunriders surged from their trenches hundreds of meters away and sprinter forward, taking cover behind the wrecked ornamentation of the gardens, shooting out at the defenders from behind statues to support their comrades, who charged through open terrain, rounds ripping through shields and armour and flesh. The gale of death which blew from Okeer's hands alone seemed to be pinning two separate sections from advancing, and Shepard saw that only from brief glances over the top. He didn't want his head t be turned into a pudding by an enemy sniper, after all. Ashley's voice crackled in again.

"Commander, are you on the right flank?"

"Affirmative, their attack is stalling, how are you on the left?"

"We're ruined, Shepard! I got the remnants of two platoons with me, we're gonna have to fall back. They've taken this sector of the gardens!"

"Just make sure they don't get closer to the command post, we need it up if we wanna be saved!" yelled Shepard as he flung a grenade over the trench. It landed and blew straight through three advancing Gunriders, nasty looking brutes by all accounts, covered in scars and tattoos, their armour painted with grotesque and macabre designs of slaughter and death. He understood why Ashley's troops had broken; he just needed them to hold a little longer. Looking at the Vostok time keeper on his omnitool, it would be fourteen minutes or so until the cavalry rode in. Alright, now to get his head in the game. Williams wasn't speaking to him so he turned to Masses. He had intended to tell the geth to do counter-sniping, but saw that he already was. Moreover, unlike the enemy Masses could assume direct control of his custom scope and so not expose himself to the enemy. Feeling a little safer, Shepard stuck his head over the top again to take a few potshots, and saw some enemies cower and kneel as he shot, only to be cut down by Okeer. Smiling with the adrenaline rush of combat, he ducked back down and crawled over the the senior officer of the trench, a young senior lieutenant.

"What's your status?" he shouted at the officer, who was busy observing the enemy as the younger officers around him fired at the oncoming enemies, whose corpses now littered the craters and destruction of no-man's-land, which had only moments before been a verdant garden.

"There's not many of us here!" he shouted "But with your krogan and mech we're doing better! My other boys in the trenches ahead are also keeping many of the bastards off of us. You need to go just do it, but make sure we get more info down here because we're just fighting to hold on."

"Will do!" shouted the Commander and he turned around and said, "Okeer and Masses, you stay here, weather the storm."

"This platform does not understand" began Masses, nonchalantly firing, "Does Shepard-Comrade mean-"

"It's a human figure of speech," shouted Miranda over the din of combat, "What about you and I, Marat?"

That was Miranda, grammatically correct even in the midst of combat. And so Shepard felt a little bad when he had to say next:

"We're going to go and shore up Williams, her guys are taking a pounding out there. Can't let them get to the centre, and hate as I say it, T'soni is our best bet this thing will get off the ground in the rest of Grand Turia. So let's move it."

Miranda's expression reverted back to that angry, cold look she'd given so much after he was brought back from the dead but she followed him anyway. He appreciated it, because if she was half as powerful as Samara then he'd need the biotic power to force back the enemy... hopefully with the Brotherhood's new mistress conspirators help. Moving to the edge of the trench, Shepard diverted as much energy into his shields as possible. The ground was warped and muddy now; no hope of crawling like before. He'd have to sprint it. Taking a deep breath in, he ran across the gap with as much speed as he could muster, Miranda right behind him. Bullets flashed around him, they even took down his barriers and gouged into his armour but a second later he was across and breathing deeply. He'd made it. He looked down at his time. Nine minutes. Good, but now he needed to move again.

"Marat, the situation is stabilizing," said Liara's cool voice, "So long as we hold a bit more then Colonel Farestus will be here with an entire brigade sooner than we'd hoped. It's good because the foreign imperialists-"

"Can you save it, Liara, and come with me for old times' sake?" demanded Shepard, "We need to hold the line, and hold it to prevent Ash from dying! Explain on the way."

With that he set out running, Miranda again on his heels. This was punishing to him; even with her superior genetics he hoped the exertion wasn't killing her. But the woman kept up, and she was joined by Liara who barely had enough time to put her own helmet on. Even she'd realized the importance of wearing armour, and so the trio approached the gap into no-man's-land. Two hundred meters away, Shepard saw Ashley and the remaining elements of her platoons, maybe three understrength sections, holding off wave after wave of charging Gunriders. Shepard wasn't laughing at their dumb names now; with their bright armour decorated with disgusting scenes of killing and torment from war and turian mythology these were birds to be reckoned with. He turned to Liara and Miranda, who'd been catching their breath.

"Ladies," he said, "I need you to get over your past loyalties and whatever you might think of each other so we can save our buddies and this entire coup. Can you do that?"

Miranda nodded; Liara looked like she was about to open her mouth and say something but shut up when she caught the Commander's look. She also nodded then turned to Miranda. The two women placed their hands in one anothers and began building the biotic shield around them, the barrier that would save them from the exotic and customized weapons of the Gunriders. With it around them, Shepard breathed deep again and set out for the most exciting run of his life. Sprinting forward he tried not to trip, to even put a limb outside the shield. Rounds crackled into it; first from small arms but soon from heavy machineguns. Despite the toll it took on the biotics they continued running; trying not to stumble. Miranda looked exhausted and about to fall over before they were even half way there; the more powerful and rested Liara a little drained as well. But at last they came to the other side and as the shield dropped, Miranda slumped to the floor unconscious. Shepard swore loudly and it attracted Ashley's attention.

"Glad you're here, Marat," she shouted, her only cover the concrete blocks of what must have been a gazebo, "Hope you're ready for a hell of a fight! We got a company and a half over this ridge, they keep charging and we need to beat 'em back!"

"Negative, Williams, we just need to hold!" he exclaimed, throwing another grenade at oncoming Gundriders. These ones wore bright green armour decorated with flames and pictures of skulls. Never a good indication, that, having your emblem be something like a skull. Death came to them fast, though, as Shepard's grenade tore through them. Ashley nodded to him, she understood. They'd have to keep going; though maybe she was hurt he kept his distance. Or maybe she just wanted to gain another scar, as she began fighting with reckless abandon and disregard for her own safety. The Commander didn't stop her, he had bigger issues to worry about.

"You were saying before, T'Soni?" he asked and the asari bristled.

"I was saying, Marat, that we aren't the only ones trying to take power here. These Gunriders aren't loyalists – they're a separate coup."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean everyone wanted Fedorian gone, not least the rest of the Council. Taetrus was an embarrassment and only bred discontent like the League. They couldn't have communism spreading like I've made sure it has now. I couldn't confirm reports about this but had to schedule activity for today regardless, if for no other reason than the preempt the counterrevolution into action. Originally I thought they were just loyalists too; but Victus got this out of a captured Commando he personally choked for information not fifteen minutes ago."

"You still fucked up then," he snapped and this got Liara really mad, and she went on the breathless tirade he had seen her do on Therum so many years before.

"Maratshepardyoumightthinkyou' 'tknoweverythingandjustbecausethisisonefailureinintelligencedoesn' ' !"

Of course, Shepard only got the gist of this because of how rapidly she said it but it was enough to shut him up. Liara had grown into her own person, and she was a boon to Brotherhood and soon, he supposed, turian ambitions. He looked down at the still unconscious form of Miranda and grew angry. He wasn't leaving her to die like this. He wasn't going to let Ashley die like this. No, and he was going to stand next to T'Soni for all her dedication and help against Saren, when Kaidan bought it, hell even when Oriana went missing. Clamping down on his teeth, Shepard rose again over the top and began shooting and fighting as recklessly as Ashley, taking pause only to reload, forcing his sickness and nausea from overexertion down. Fuck these people trying to get him to stop the march of progress! He'd get them! Even the turian troops around him seem amazed; they gaped at him as he fired and fought but he barely noticed so deep was his hatred and desire to win.

And so the Commander was in a daze, in the heat and sweat and berserk of battle, when at last the reinforcements arrived. They swooped down from overhead, their guns blazing and mowing down the enemy as they advanced while turian soldiers, equipped with jetpacks and their armour all displaying the red of the League fell from the heavens, despatching and shooting any Gunriders they found on the ground. The slaughter was terrible and without mercy; but Shepard was happy to see these brutal killers cut down by his allies – no, now his brothers – and so he felt joy as they approached to the barricades. All around him, the remaining troops got up out of their trenches and cheered, waving to their comrades and embracing them. The Commander felt his rage ebb and found it replaced with intense joy; joy and forgiveness and the euphoria of a revolutionary people taking power into their own hands! And this wasn't even his uprising but he imagined this must have been how the Russian people must have felt, all those years ago in 1917. He ran to Liara and embraced her in a bearhug before dropping her on the ground. Miranda sat up, barely recovered but he ripped off her helmet to kiss her passionately and stroke her matted hair. He even shook hands with Ashley. She looked like she must have wanted something else but he was happy to reconcile at least this much.

Shepard cheered and waved his hands as he advanced to hug and shake hands with his turian brothers, with the people who had saved him and the future of the turian nation. It wasn't long before he found himself drinking water with the soldiers who'd come to relieve him; and only seconds later he was on their shoulders. They were cheering him, his name! The great Commander Shepard, hero of humanity, had come to assist the turian people construct socialism and so they bore him on their shoulders proudly. Shepard waved to his friends and saw them smile up at him; even Okeer on the other side of the field of battle gave him the thumbs-up while Masses nodded and Mordin paused a moment to beam. And it was from this position that Shepard saw the red flag rise from the mast of the Hierarchy Palace. The roar of approval from the troops on the ground was deafening, and he felt his own eyes wet with joy as he was borne around. Victus and Garrus had done it, they'd beaten off the foe as well and they had succeeded!

Then the Commander found himself singing at the top of his lungs. He didn't know who had begun it, and it didn't matter, but he heard that day everyone on that field of battle singing the chords of the Intergalacticon as the red flag fluttered triumphantly in the wind.

It didn't matter what chaos lay next- they had won!


	49. Chapter 47

_**The Thessian Sophisticate**_

15 December 2185

**BROTHERHOOD EXPELLED FROM COUNCIL!**

_Humans and traitor turians ordered from Citadel! Fighting and killings as Reds evacuated! Civil War in Hierarchy as Democratic Republic proclaimed – Communists to purge Military!_

In the wake of the shocking coup in the Turian Hierarchy, the Council, representing the free races of the galaxy on the Citadel, declared the the Socialist Brotherhood of Humanity permanently expelled from Citadel space! In reaction, the dastardly reds attempted to do on the station what they succeeded in doing on Palaven – a coup. Armed thugs from the Brotherhood's elite Commission of Public Security N-7 teams, aided by turian traitors and criminal elements on the Citadel, attempted to assault the Presidium and take over the state. Thank the goddess, but under the leadership of the asari Councillor Arissa, the communists were repelled and driven back to their portion of the station.

A battle erupted and continues to this day as our brave soldiers try to blow the red filth to smithereens. The Brotherhood fleet stationed outside of the Citadel used this as an excuse to try and destroy our own fleets, and those of our salarian and loyal turian allies but they have been locked in a stalemate. While the rats cling to their positions on the docks, our leadership has refused to back down to communist threats from Earth and the self-proclaimed Democratic Republic in the Hierarchy. The pinkskins will be gone for good; their traitorous friends with them. In their search for peace and galactic freedom, the Council further moved to give all support to the legitimate government in Turia in the form of the Hierarchy and are moving to support it with all our fleets and armies as they move against the communist varren who have tried to usurp control of their nation. This regime is of the most vile sort, steeped in the alien ideas of Marxism-Leninism and trying to carry out a purge against the most valuable and illustrious members of turian society, as well as honest foreign entrepreneurs plying their trade in turian space. They are a menace that must be stopped.

The battle is far from over as the Commission continues to hold the docks and the Councillors urge their people to be on guard against foreign agitation or disruptive, anti-social propaganda. They ask all citizens of the free galaxy to bear with them and be willing to fight as the fight against the communists continues. We urge our readers to understand there will be peace but only when these humans realize they cannot meddle in the affairs of other nations and may experiment with their ridiculous ideas at home but not abroad. All able-bodied asari should enlist at the first opportunity if they are needed by their country; hopefully soon the Sophisticate hopes we will see commando teams backing up the legitimate government of Grand Turia. We further beg the Council to not stoop to base politics and negotiations with the vile reds for they are a stain that must be removed and humanity may only join our community of nations once it is free again.

**Commission of Public Security Briefing Notes: December 15, 2185**

Comrades of the Left Organization -

The crisis is not as awful as the bourgeois press is making it out to be, as you are no doubt aware. The class enemy understands they cannot face the combined might of the Brotherhood and Grand Turia and so will soon fold to pressure – recognition of the Democratic Republic will be some years away but they will be allowed to operate. The opposition forces within turian space were meager to begin with and dwindle by the day as Victus' junta offers opposing forces the right to surrender with honours. Turian honours is sated and nobody seems to want to die for what was, by all accounts, a much weaker and more incompetent regime than they galaxy had been let to understand. Therefore it is the recommendation of the Commission to yourselves that the trials that lie ahead are primarily relegated to other theatres and that we must be proactive in dealing with these problems before the arrival of the Reapers. Like it or not, we will be winding up in the same bed as our current enemies which though unsavoury can only profit is assuming we survive as the socialist nations under our leadership fight harder than the weaker and demilitarized capitalist ones.

The problems we face are twofold. First, our unsanctioned aid via Petrovsky, Shepard et al of the turian coup is bound to have profound consequences within the Party and lead to a polarization between the left-wing Marxist-Leninist elements and the rightist Anti-Party ones. Second, the Reapers are now a greater and more immediate threat than we had previously thought. Our attempts to research them more are being frustrated by the Council races' unleashing of mercenary elements and their batarian attack dogs to try and bloody our noses as we succeed in helping the turians enact socialism.

The first issue over Grand Turia is again a double problem. Our assistance was only petitioned by the close circle in and around Victus and while it was good to help him there are some problems around the regime which he has put into place. Despite all the political and economic reforms expected of a socialist state in suppressing bourgeois elements and turning national industry over to the working class, the Republic's government remains a junta. We must hasten through our allies, such as the newly-promoted Colonel Vakarian, an orthodox Marxist-Leninist line to replace this military dictatorship wit a proletarian one. The issue of the Party is one that the Commission is not fully equipped to deal with; our organization does political intelligence not political work. The Left Organization is clearly coming to a head with the rightist elements within the Party and conflict will soon be unavoidable. We cannot say anything right now for certain, but we recommend the special Party Congress scheduled in six weeks' time be used as a platform to win over the cadres of the Party and begin purging the Politburo of bourgeois capitulationist Anti-Party elements. This work will naturally fall on the shoulders of political experts such as Will Carlton and President Moskovchenko. We will need for certain however other leaders to fill the role of General-Secretary and rightful Citadel Councillor.

The problem of the Reapers is now a dire one: a black-ops lab project in conjunction with the Commission of Science which had made headway in predicting when the synthetics would strike was disrupted by batarian raiders, doubtless funded by their Citadel slave-drivers. This resulted in the destruction of priceless research and the capture of more than half a dozen of the most brilliant of our scientists, all of them experts on Reaper technology, the Feros object, and data brought back by Commander Shepard. Fortunately, the loyal and diligent comrade Dr. Liara T'Soni, who was instrumental in plotting our assistance to the Turian coup, has discovered the location of where these scientists are being held. Corps Commander Kepic of Special Operations Stavka has cleared us to despatch Shepard and his team aboard the _Stalingrad _to bring them back to us as soon as possible so we can understand the enemy and prepare for them.

Of course within this all there remain three unknowns: the chauvinists in Chariot, the newly-announced "Krogan Soviet", and the quarian migrant fleet. While Shepard has cleared his name of the first organization and handed us over all their data, including their version of the destroyed BSV _Dzerzhinsky, _they remain at large. Moreover the Commander failed to kill several of their elite operatives who have since been recovered by the Ghost Writer. When Shepard returns, it is unfortunate to say that there will be little we can do to prevent rightist Anti-Party elements taking him away from us on trumped up charges – thus making the struggle against revisionism all the more important. While he is only one man, Shepard has proven his worth and will continue being a useful tool in the future if we can keep him around. The Krogan Soviet, under Shepard's old friend the ex-mercenary Urdnot Wrex, has just been announced. This same krogan warlord seems to have united the clans under his rule with an odd mixture of clan traditions and Maoist ideology. While his regime seems as reliant on a single great man as the failed Maoist one, they do offer stability to some of the toughest warriors ever produced by the galaxy united in stability under an ideology not dissimilar from our own. They could make useful allies. Lastly, it appears that in the wake of the coup in Turia, the anti-communist persecutions of the Party cadres in the Migrant Fleet have diminished. It appears the reappearance of Shepard's comrade Tali'Zorah Rayya has had an effect on this as well as the ever-cynical Admiralty Board playing its diplomatic options. While we cannot make the mistake of direct alliance with the bourgeois power, it would be good to see our comrades able to operate there freely.

Again, barring the need for immediate action on the batarian front, these are all question for the Politburo to resolve. Hopefully it will be better suited to do so after the Party Congress in six weeks time, but until then we must be prepared for all eventualities. The future has much in store and the Commission is confident soon the sunrays of socialism will shine across the entire galaxy.

Be wary and vigilant,

Rajit Prendushkar,

Deputy Chief of Staff, Commission of Public Security


End file.
